Pour l'éternité
by NYsarahNY
Summary: L'histoire débute a Rochester en 1933 puis s'étendra sur le temps. Bella et Rosalie devront faire face à des obstacles qu'elles n'auront jamais prévus mais qui les changeront à jamais. Est-ce que l'éternité aura-t-elle le dernier mot et fera disparaître les sentiments qu'éprouvent Rosalie et Bella l'une pour l'autre ou est-ce que l'amour triomphera malgré le temps passé ?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Première fois que je m'aventure dans l'univers de Twilight avec le couple de Rosalie et Bella. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce prologue. Je tiens d'ores et déjà a vous rassurer en vous disant que j'ai déjà fait pas mal de chapitres. Je ne sais pas exactement en combien de chapitres sera fait cette fanfic mais j'espère que ce petit aperçu vous plaira. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>1933, Rochester ( New York )<em>

Isabella regarda avec des yeux scintillants Rosalie dans sa robe de mariée.

_Dieu, qu'elle est belle..._, pensa Isabella en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Rosalie passa une main hésitante sur ses cheveux blonds attachés lâchement et sourit doucement tandis que la femme qui se chargeait de rendre le plus confortable possible sa robe de mariée s'activait autour d'elle en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe imaginaire.

"Comment me trouves-tu ?" demanda Rosalie en tournant légèrement la tête avec un grand sourire sur le visage vers Isabella qui se tenait en retrait, n'osant trop s'approcher de Rosalie.

"Tu es... époustouflante Rosalie" murmura Isabella en baissant légèrement la tête. La future mariée continua de fixer un long moment Isabella avant de détourner le regard en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

"Joyce, pourriez-vous nous laisser un instant, s'il-vous plait ?" demanda poliment Rosalie.

Joyce hocha avec empressement la tête et passa rapidement devant Isabella avant de quitter la pièce en veillant à fermer la porte derrière-elle.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" s'inquièta aussitôt Rosalie en descendant agilement de l'estrade sur laquelle elle était pour s'approcher d'Isabella qui se retenait de reculer.

"Royce est un vraiment bon parti" déclara Isabella, lèvres pincées et sourcils fronçais.

"Isabella" soupira Rosalie en posant ses mains gantées sur les avants-bras de l'autre jeune fille "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ? C'est encore à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ?" s'enquit-elle doucement. Isabelle ravala la slave de jurons qu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher sur Royce, le fiancé de Rosalie et eut un sourire forcé.

"Tout va merveilleusement bien Rosalie" mentit-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop joyeuse.

Rosalie le remarqua aussitôt et plissa les yeux, elle détestait lorsqu'Isabella gardait ses ressentiments pour elle et se renfermer sur elle-même. A ce moment-là, elle avait l'impression de faire face à un mur de silence indestructible. Enfin presque indestructible.

"Tu mens" protesta Rosalie tandis que ses mains laissaient les avants-bras de la brune pour se poser sur les hanches d'Isabella "Dis-moi la vérité Bella, tu sais que je déteste lorsque tu me mens" ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Isabella déglutit difficilement sous le regard intense de Rosalie et détourna le regard quelques secondes après en soupirant.

"Tu devrais rappeler Joyce, personne ne veux que ce mariage parfait n'ai de retardement, n'est-ce pas ?" fit-elle, la mâchoire serrée et le corps tendu. Rosalie soupira en secouant la tête. Dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue quand elle s'y mettait.

"Le mariage peut attendre, maintenant dis-moi ce qui ne va pas" lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme "Et regardes-moi lorsque je te parle Isabella, j'aime voir tes beaux yeux".

Le cœur d'Isabella eut un raté aux paroles de Rosalie et elle se demanda si elle pensait réellement ses paroles. Serait-elle capable de retarder son mariage juste pour savoir la raison de son comportement tendu aux risques même de s'attirer les foudres de Royce ? Non, Isabella ne le permettrait pas en sachant ce que Royce était capable de faire lorsqu'il buvait un peu trop et il buvait _toujours_ un peu trop. Isabella prit une grande respiration et affronta finalement le regard toujours aussi consommateur de Rosalie qui l'aurait liquéfier sur place s'il le pouvait.

"Tu mérites mieux que_ ça_" lâcha-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque en plongeant ses yeux dans les tourbillons or de Rosalie qui lui coupait le souffle à chaque fois qu'elle les contemplait.

La jeune fille se sentit plus légère après avoir dit ce qu'elle avait réellement sur le cœur et laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement. C'était comme une libération pour elle. Elle n'aurait surement pas du se sentir aussi soulagée que cela, mais tan pis, le mal était fait. Elle se redressa et continua de défier du regard Rosalie qui la regardait avec cet air stoïque qu'elle détestait plus que tout.

"Tu ne peux pas... tu n'as pas le droit de dire des choses comme ça Isabella" siffla Rosalie d'une voix tremblante tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient lentement dans les hanches d'Isabella. Heureuseument qu'elle portait une robe.

"Tu m'as demandé de te dire la vérité alors je te l'ai dite. Donc tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère contre moi" se justifia Isabella en haussant les épaules "Royce est certes un bon parti mais il n'est pas assez bon homme pour toi. Toi, tu mérites quelqu'un qui te traiterais comme une reine, qui-"

"Tais-toi !" cria Rosalie en reculant brusquement, les larmes aux yeux "Je t'ai dit de ne pas dire des choses comme ça !".

Isabella pinça les lèvres et serra les dents.

"Bien" dit-elle d'une voix neutre alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même c'était l'apocalypse "Il est temps pour moi de me retirer de cet... essayage, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre Robert" finit-elle par dire, le regard baissé avant d'attraper rapidement son chapeau et son manteau.

Robert était son meilleur ami depuis une dizaines d'anneés maintenant mais aussi l'homme qu'elle devait épouser pour ses vingt-deux ans donc dans quatre ans, elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un homme aussi gentleman et patient que lui. Son regard fut attiré par Rosalie à cette dernière pensée avec un visage empreint de tristesse. Tout le monde n'avait pas eu la même chance qu'elle.

"A-attends, je suis désolé de m'être emporté d'une telle manière Bella, pardonnes-moi" la pria Rosalie en l'attrapant par la taille avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'atteindre la porte "S'il-te plait" murmura la blonde au creux de son oreille la faisant frissonner.

Isabella déglutit difficilement en sachant très bien ce que faisait Rosalie, elle le faisait toujours et elle trouvait ça injuste. Rosalie avait le droit de jouer de ses charmes sur elle mais lorsqu'Isabella s'y mettait, l'autre jeune fille lui criait dessus, aux bords des larmes. C'était réellement injuste. Les bras de Rosalie se ressèrèrent autour d'elle lorsqu'elle ne bougea pas après une minute de silence. Dieu, elle aurait put rester dans cet position sans bouger pendant des heures et des heures. Sentir le corps de Rosalie contre le sien était une pure et douce torture qu'elle encaissait toujours sans ronchonner, cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la colère, l'injustice, la douleur et la tristesse s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle se rappelait que ce corps appartiendrait bientôt à ce porc de Royce King.

"Bella..." chuchota Rosalie dans son cou, la chair de poule s'empara d'elle en sentant le souffle chaud de la blonde à quelques millimètres de sa peau.

Isabella retint son souffle, Rosalie n'avait qu'a se pencher légèrement pour que ses lèvres se retrouvent sur son cou. Quel horrible et délicieuse torture.

"Il faut que j'y aille Rosalie" murmura Isabella, la gorge nouée et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle était trop proche d'elle. Les bras de Rosalie ne la lachèrent pas malgré ce que venait de dire la brune qui fronça des sourcils. Elle posa avec hésitation ses mains sur celles entrecroisées sur son ventre "Rose..." l'appela-t-elle doucement.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes en étant en colère contre moi" lui confia-t-elle d'une petite voix de fillette qui fit légèrement sourire Isabella. Elle savait que c'était un péché sans savoir réellement pourquoi mais Dieu... ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer.

"Je te jure que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Rosalie mais il faut vraiment que je parte à présent" la rassura rapidement Isabella en se libérant de l'étreinte serré de Rosalie pour pouvoir se mettre en face d'elle "J'essayerai de passer chez toi vers vingt-deux heures si cela te convient ?" demanda-t-elle timidement sachant que normalement Rosalie devait rentrer chez elle à vingt heure et pas une minute de plus.

Rosalie avait des parents assez strictes cependant elle les comprenait dans un sens, ils aimaient tellement leur fille que s'en était presque maladives et Isabella ne pouvait que les remercier de leur vigilance concernant leur jeune fille. Elle était si précieuse.

"Je ne sais pas Isabella... Si mes parents ou Royce s'aperçoivent qu-"

"Ils n'en sauront rien, je t'en fais la promesse ! S'il-te plait accepte, ça fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas passées une soirée ensemble et après ton... mariage je ne pense pas que Royce tolérera encore ma compagnie auprès de toi" termina-t-elle en chuchotant, le visage triste.

Le corps de Rosalie se raidit brusquement et elle prit en coupe le visage d'Isabella et rapprocha leur visage jusqu'à pouvoir sentir le souffle léger de la brune sur ses lèvres.

"Royce pourra avoir beaucoup de droits sur moi lorsque nous serons mariés mais il ne pourra jamais, je dis bien jamais m'empêcher de te voir Isabella. Il pourra m'enfermer dans une pièce que je trouverai tout de même un moyen de m'échapper pour te voir ne serais-ce que quelques minutes, est-ce clair ?" fit-elle, la respiration profonde tandis que ses yeux faisaient des allers et retours entre les yeux chocolats hypnotisant d'Isabella et ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées par les siennes.

"Ros-"

"Mademois-Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé !" s'écria Joyce, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte avant de faire demi-tour en courant laissant derrière la porte ouverte. Rosalie recula d'un bond, le visage rouge tandis qu'Isabella gémissait en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Elles étaient mortes si leur parents eurent le malheur d'avoir vent de cet incident.

"J-je vais la rattraper..." bégaya Rosalie, toujours rouge de honte.

"Très bien... donc.. euh je t'attendrais sous ta fenêtre... à tout à l'heure" bafouilla Isabella avant de s'enfuir, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

"D'ac-d'accord..." murmura Rosalie en hochant la tête pour elle-même avant de se redresser en se raclant la gorge et de s'élancer vers le couloir "Joyce attendez... Joyce !".

* * *

><p>"Tu devrais t'éloigner d'elle Isabella, je ne dis pas ça par jalousie ou par possessivité rassures-toi mais à entendre tes propos, vous vous êtes disons trop... éprises l'une de l'autre" expliqua le plus délicatement possible Robert pour ne pas énerver Isabella qui avait tendance à se mettre en colère très rapidement lorsqu'il était question d'une jeune femme blonde aux plus beaux yeux qui puissent exister.<p>

Robert était un jeune homme au charisme indéniable, le corps élancé avec des cheveux blonds salés assez court, des yeux verts vifs rieurs, assez grand en taille et possédant une élégance et une aura imposante mais chaleureuse, il avait tout pour plaire malhereuseuement à l'âge de douze ans, ses parents et lui eurent un tragique accident de voiture qui laissèrent une grande balafre sur la joue du jeune homme ainsi qu'un énorme vide dû à la perte de sa mère dont il était extrêmement proche . Depuis, son père s'était plongé corps et âme dans son travail de médecin, un médecin adoré par toute la ville cependant depuis trois ans un autre médecin du nom de Cullen s'était installé avec son fils et sa femme au bords de la ville et aux dires de certaines personnes, il faisait des miracles.

"Je n'y arrive pas... J-je... j'ai besoin d'elle Robert" soupira Isabella le bras gauche enroulé autour de celui de Robert tandis qu'ils marchaient lentement dans le parc de la ville.

"Je le sais bien cela Isabella mais si tu n'essaie pas au moins de t'éloigner un certain temps d'elle pour prendre le temps de mettre en question votre relation et d'y mettre des limites, ta douleur ne fera qu'augmenter et tu sais pertinemment que lorsqu'elle sera mariée à Royce, il ne permettra plus vos petites escapades" reprit-il d'une voix plus ferme.

Isabella pinça ses lèvres, frustré par la personne repoussante qu'était Royce King. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le détester, d'ailleurs dès qu'elle avait croiser pour la première fois son regard lors d'une soirée caritative, elle savait que cet homme n'était pas bon. Royce était le contraire de Robert. Hautain, arrogant et toujours suffisant, Royce possédait un sombre regard que certain pouvait qualifier d'attirant, il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux yeux et qu'il avait l'habitude de ramener en arrière toutes les trente secondes. Lorsqu'il avait posé son regard froid et sombre sur Rosalie, Isabella avait aussitôt sût que ce jeune homme ne ressortirait pas sitôt de sa vie. Et elle avait malheureusement eu raison lorsque son monde s'était effondré en apprenant que les parents de Rosalie et ceux de Royce avait arrangés un mariage entre leur enfant respectif.

"Je ne te promets pas de fulgurants résultats mais je vais y songer et voir ce que je peux faire" déclara Isabella en hochant doucement de la tête.

Robert sourit, fière d'avoir convaincu la brune de faire quelque chose concernant la relation plus qu'étrange qu'elle entretenait avec Rosalie.

"C'est plus ce que je pouvais espérer même dans mes rêves les plus fous" se moqua-t-il sur un ton léger qui détendit aussitôt l'atmosphère entre les deux jeunes gens. Isabella roula des yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres et donna un coup d'hanche à Robert qui prit un air indigné.

"Voyons mademoiselle, ce n'est pas une manière-là de se comporter !" s'exclama moqueusement Robert avant de glousser.

"C'est... c'est exactement ce que dirait mon père !" ria joyeusement Isabella. Dieu, ça lui faisait tant du bien de rire après toute la tension qu'elle avaient accumulée depuis des semaines.

"Alors, tu as pu voir en exclusivité Rosalie dans sa robe de mariée à ce que j'ai pu comprendre par ta mère qui n'a pas arrêter pendant une demi-heure de complimenter Rosalie et ses bonnes manières" la renseigna-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

"Depuis le temps tu dois connaître ma mère, elle est la première fan de Rosalie. C'est à peine si elle se rappelle qu'elle à une fille" plaisanta Isabella en secouant la tête.

"Oh pauvre Isabella..." se moqua le jeune homme tandis qu'elle lui tirait puérilement la langue "Si seulement ton père pouvait te voir...".

"Il me tuerais sur place" termina Isabella en roulant des yeux.

Son père, Charlie était le Shérif de la ville, il était très fière de son travail et s'en vantait assez souvent mais heureusement que Renée, la mère d'Isabella veillait toujours à ce qu'il redescende sur terre lorsqu'il devenait un peu trop... pesant.

Robert regarda sa montre et fronça des sourcils.

"Mince... On dirait bien que c'est le mien qui ne fera qu'une bouchée de moi, je devais venir le chercher il y a quinze minutes à son cabinet !" s'exclama Robert en grimaçant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Vas-y !" fit Isabella en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Robert commença à s'élancer vers la sortie du parc mais revint soudain sur ses pas tandis que les passants le regardait de travers.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement puis sourit, attendrit en le voyant lui prendre doucement la main pour lui donner un baiser sur le dessus de sa main.

"A plus tard ma belle" lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur avant de partir en courant.

Isabella rougit en voyant la plupart des personnes présentes dans le parc la dévisager et partit à son tour d'une démarche qui se voulut nonchalante en se promettant de se venger.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Aimez vous le personnage de Robert ? <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et ca fait toujours plaisir :)**

**J'essaierai de poster le chapitre 1 dimanche ou bien lundi. **

**A la prochaine... **


	2. L'escapade nocturne

Chapitre 1 : L'escapade nocturne

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. **

**Comme promis je poste le premier chapitre ! Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçue par le peu de reviews que j'ai reçu mais je suppose que mon résumé n'incitait pas trop à venir lire le prologue. Je sais il est vraiment nul et c'est pour ça que je l'ai changé en espérant que cela ramènera plus de curieux ^^**

**Xenarielle93: Merci pour ta review. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu étais attiré par le résumé car je trouve qu'il laisse à désirer... et oui moi aussi je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi les fanfic du couple de Bella et de Rosalie soient si peu et je trouve cela réellement dommage, il y a tellement de potentiel avec ces deux filles, d'ailleurs c'est pour en partie cela que j'ai décidé de faire cette fanfic. Le fait que tu aimes Robert me rassure, c'est un personnage tout droit venant de mon imagination... D'ailleurs tu pourras remarquer que j'ai une manie de créer des personnages mais sans en abuser non plus. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**MissLopez : Mdr, ça te choque autant que cela ? Cela faisant longtemps que j'avais l'idée en tête de faire un Rosabella donc voila, j'exauce enfin mon vœu pour ainsi dire... ^^ Et j'espère que les prochains chapitre te plairont :)**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthograpes.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p>Caché derrière un grand manteau à capuche beige, Isabella se tenait comme promis, sous la fenêtre de Rosalie attendant patiemment que celle-ci se décide enfin à descendre le mur.<p>

"C'est bon Rosalie, je te rattraperais !" siffla Isabella en roulant des yeux, les bras tendus devant elle et la tête orientée vers Rosalie qui la regardait avec hésitation, une jambe au-dessus du vide.

"Je ne suis pas sure Isabella... je pourrais me faire mal et-"

"Dieu Rose, Il n'y a même pas un mètre entre ta fenêtre et le sol !" s'exclama Isabella en se pinçant les lèvres.

"Je ne pense pas que tu aurais tenu le même discours si tu étais à ma place en ce moment !" répliqua la blonde en lui lançant un regard furieux avant de pousser un petit cri de peur lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent la fit légèrement trembler. Isabella gémit en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Elle n'aurait jamais penser que ce serait si dur.

"Oh c'est pas vrai Rose ! Saute, je te rattraperais !" chuchota furieusement Isabella en tendant de nouveau les bras.

"Promets-le !" la pressa la blonde avec une moue. Isabella pinça les lèvres puis poussa un gros soupir.

"Je promets de te rattraper, et si je mens j'irais en enfer. Contente ?" demanda Isabella avec impatience.

"Émerveillée !" s'exclama Rosalie avec un petit gloussement "Bon mais tend bien les bras, hein ?"

"Oui ! Saute maintenant Rosalie ou je te jure-"

"D'accord !" soupira Rosalie en s'asseyant lentement sur le bord de sa fenêtre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet sous elle et avala difficilement sa salive avant de fermer les yeux. Elle pouvait le faire ! Elle prit une grande respiration et s'avança sur le bord puis tomba. Le seconde suivante, deux bras la rattrapèrent _in extremis_ et la serrèrent contre un corps chaud.

"Tu vois, je te l'avais dit" murmura Isabella en la regardant intensément. Rosalie déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte que dans sa chute, ses bras s'étaient retrouvés autour du cou d'Isabella.

"D-désolé, je n'ai pas fais exprès" bégaya-t-elle confusément en sortant précipitamment de l'étreinte de la brune qui fronça des sourcils. Rosalie avala sa salive et arrangea rapidement ses cheveux.

"T-tu sais, tu es plus forte que je pensais Bella..." reprit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, l'air songeur. Isabella rougit et baissa le regard.

"Alors... on y va ?" demanda cette dernière en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Rosalie hocha vivement de la tête et elles se mirent en marche vers leur endroit spéciale. Quinze minutes plus tard, elles y arrivèrent et sourirent toutes les deux en voyant la ville au complet s'étendre sous leur colline. Isabella s'approcha d'un arbre et sortit de sa crevasse un panier.

"C'est ma mère qui a fait la tarte, un pur régal !" enthousiasma Isabella avec un sourire excité qui fit rire Rosalie.

Elles s'installèrent au bord de la colline et Isabella donnan une part de tarte aux pommes à Rosalie qui la remercia d'un sourire.

"Alors comment va... Royce ?" demanda Isabella en essayant de faire l'entoutiaste.

Rosalie haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle avait très bien vu dans son jeu.

"Veux-tu réellement parler de lui maintenant Isabella ?" s'enquit-elle en se retenant de rouler des yeux.

"Non" admit la brune avec une grimace en retirant son grand manteau beige qui l'étouffait "Mais je sais que tu es excité par rapport aux préparatifs du mariage donc je t'écoute" enchaîna-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Rosalie sourit tendrement à Isabella. C'était toujours impressionnant de savoir comment Isabella la connaissait sur les doigts de la main, des fois elle se demandait si la brune n'était pas une télépathe ou quelque chose de ce genre.

"Eh bien, j'ai reçu des nouvelles de ma tante Elizabeth et elle sera bien présente à mon mariage malgré le vilain rhume qui s'est emparé de ce pauvre Charles" expliqua-t-elle tristement puis elle sourit et reprit sur un ton plus léger "Je suis si pressé de voir leur fille, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle n'avait que six ans et en quatre ans il s'en passe des choses !".

"Oh oui je me souviens, Anne c'est ça ? Après l'avoir vu, tu étais venu chez moi en pleurs parce que tu disais qu'Anne avait de plus beaux cheveux que toi !" ria aux éclats Isabella avec des yeux brillants.

"Et toi tu avais passé la nuit à me réconforter" murmura la blonde avant de baiser légèrement les yeux. Isabella eut un petit sourire et regarda la ville endormie qui s'étendait devant elle.

"Et la semaine prochaine tu seras mariée" chuchota-t-elle avec un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Isabella avait l'impression que son coeur se fissurait en deux à chaque fois qu'elle repensait au mariage et à ce qu'il engageait. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration mais se raidit soudain lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et la serrèrent fermement contre un corps chaud qui se pressa derrière-elle.

"Ne pense pas à ça, oublies un instant le mariage Bella. Pour moi" murmura Rosalie au creux de l'oreille d'Isabella qui soupira doucement.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un long moment, Isabella réfugiée entre les jambes de Rosalie tandis que celle-ci avait le visage plongé dans le cou de la brune. Soudain Isabella se décala et tourna le haut de son corps vers celui de Rosalie qui la regarda avec interrogation.

"Rose je sais que ce n'est pas bien, que c'est même punie mais je veux faire quelque chose que je rêve de faire depuis des années. Je veux faire quelque chose avant que... avant que tu n'appartienne à quelque'un et que je ne puisse même plus me permettre de rêver de toi. Mais c'est à toi de choisir Rose " déclara-t-elle timidement tandis que ses yeux lançaient des coups d'œils envieux aux lèvres alléchantes de Rosalie.

"Bella j-je..."

"S'il-te plait" la coupa Isabella avec un regard suppliant "Pour moi".

"D'accord" chuchota Rosalie en avalant difficilement sa salive. Le regard d'Isabella s'illumina aussitôt coupant le souffle de la blonde. Magnifique...

Isabelle se lécha les lèvres sous le regard intense de Rosalie qui posa son front contre celui d'Isabella. Cette dernière sentit son coeur s'emballer à toute vitesse et ses mains devinrent moites tandis que sa bouche était soudainement sèche. Elle posa une main sur la nuque de Rosalie qui continuait de la regarder avec des yeux scintillants et soupira doucement contre la bouche de la blonde qui frissonnait.

Le temps s'arrêta autour des deux jeunes filles, les feuilles des arbres arrêtèrent de bouger, les oiseaux de roucouler et Isabella s'empara doucement des lèvres de Rosalie pour la première fois et sans doute la dernière fois.

Rosalie gémit doucement et entoura la taille de la brune d'un bras pour la serrer un peu plus contre elle. Son corps s'enflamma au seul toucher des lèvres d'Isabella, et son corps demanda aussitôt plus, plus d'Isabella, plus de tout. Soudain, elle sentit une langue chaude caresser doucement ses lèvres et le corps de Rosalie s'électrifia sur place. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et gémit, plus fort cette fois-ci lorsque leur langues se rencontrèrent et se mirent à se battre pour la domination. Elle gagna et sourit contre le lèvres d'Isabella avant de plonger sa langue dans la bouche de la brune qui gémit bruyamment en se retournant complètement pour s'allonger sur Rosalie. Rosalie posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Isabella et les serrèrent doucement tandis que sa langue continuait son exploration et caressait sans arrêt celle d'Isabella.

Cette dernière recula légèrement pour rompre doucement le baiser lorsque le manque d'air devint trop insupportable et suça légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Rosalie qui gémit de plaisir. La brune relâcha la lèvre inférieure à présent boursouflée de Rosalie et prit une grande respiration.

"Bella..." gémit Rosalie voulant plus.

Isabella replongea aussitôt sur ses lèvres et s'en empara avec fougue. Ses mains se réfugièrent dans les longs cheveux de Rosalie et ses ongles ratissèrent lentement son cuir chevelu faisant gémir plusieurs fois Rosalie dont les mains remontèrent discrètement la robe d'Isabella pour glisser ses mains sur la peau brûlante de la brune. Celle-ci hoqueta de surprise et gémit en roulant légèrement des hanches. Elle rompit précipitamment le baiser lorsque l'une des mains de Rosalie s'approcha trop de son entrejambe.

"I-il faut qu'on arrête R-Rose..." bégaya Isabella, le visage rouge d'excitation.

Rosalie protesta et embrassa avidement la brune qui soupira en clignant des yeux dans le baiser. Elle le rompit, le souffle court et envoya un regard furieux à la blonde qui la regardait avec un sourire suffisant et plus que suggestive. Elle déglutit difficilement.

"Bella... je te permets de faire quelque chose que tu as tant rêver de faire, autant en profiter non ?" lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix rauque avant de lui mordiller la lèvre et de la lui sucer énergiquement. Isabella gémit en posant ses mains sur les joues de Rosalie et lorsque la langue de Rosalie plongea une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche, elle la suça fermement tandis que la blonde se tortillait sous elle.

"Si on continue, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter Rose... De plus ils faut qu'on rentrent avant que nos parents ne se rendent compte de notre escapade nocturne" déclara Isabella avant de se lever d'un bond lorsque Rosalie essaya une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser.

"Laisses-moi t'embrasser une dernière fois et je rentrerais sans protester" lui promit la blonde en se levant à son tour. Elle n'arrivait plus à rester loin d'Isabella, elle avait besoin de la sentir, de la toucher, de l'embrasser.

"Très bien" fit la brune avec méfiance.

Elle se détendit aussitôt lorsque la blonde s'empara de ses lèvres. Des étoiles explosèrent derrière ses paupières closes. C'était parfait.

* * *

><p>Isabella regardait le plafond de sa chambre, l'esprit encore embrumé par les baisers qu'elle avait partagée avec Rosalie et le cœur battant toujours furieusement contre sa poitrine. Elle se demandait si Rosalie ne l'avait pas ensorcelée par magie parce que depuis qu'elles s'étaient séparées, Isabella n'avait qu'une chose en tête, ou plutôt un prénom : Rosalie.<p>

Isabella pinça les lèvres en voyant par le rideau de sa fenêtre, qui n'absorbait pas très efficacement la lumière, que l'aurore venait de se lever et soupira. A présent, elle était certaine de ne plus arriver à s'endormir.

Elle repensa au mariage et une douleur fulgurante s'empara de sa poitrine lui coupant le souffle sur le champ. Elle grimaça et retint un gémissement en posant une main sur sa poitrine qui se levait et descendait rapidement. Avant cette nuit, la douleur qu'éveillait ce mariage lui paraissait horrible mais à présent c'était insoutenable. Peut-être aurait-elle vraiment dû mettre en application les conseils de son cher et meilleur ami, Robert hier-soir, avant les baisers. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'éloigner de Rosalie sans souffrir. Isabella se retourna dans son lit et ferma très fort les yeux voulut un instant ne penser à rien.

Après quelques minutes, son corps se détendit mais il se raidit aussitôt en entendant la cloche de leur maison sonner. Isabella fronça des sourcils et regarda l'horloge accroché au-dessus de sa commode; 11h30. Déjà ? Elle jeta un regard à la fenêtre et fit la moue. Elle n'avait pas vue l'heure passer. Enfin, ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, ses proches l'appelaient la rêveuse, d'ailleurs Rosalie adorait la taquiner sur ce sujet. Isabella se leva et changea rapidement de robe avant d'aller voir à la fenêtre qui était leur invité. Son sang se glaça en le reconnaissant.

Royce King.

Isabella sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque l'information s'inscrivit dans son cerveau comme on marque un cheval au fer rouge. Cependant son coeur ne s'emballa pas pour la même raison que lorsqu'elle était avec Rosalie, son cœur s'emballa de peur et d'horreur. Savait-il ?

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte puis sa mère apparut avec un visage sévère et les mains sur les hanches.

"Ou sont donc tes manières jeune fille ? Viens donc saluer comme il se doit monsieur King ! Il aimerait s'entretenir avec toi à propos du mariage" expliqua sa mère tandis qu'Isabella sentit son corps trembler. S'entretenir avec elle ? En tête à tête ?

"Mais tu seras présente n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Sa mère la regarda de travers et fronça des sourcils.

"Eh bien non, monsieur King aimerait te parler des noces, il comptait faire une surprise à Rosalie et sachant que vous êtes très proches l'une de l'autre, il aimerait avoir ton avis sur l'affaire" répondit sa mère avec un sourire excité tandis que le visage d'Isabella prenait une teinte rose.

"Oh..." fit-elle avant d'avaler difficilement sa salive.

"Ne fait donc pas cette tête d'enterrement Isabella ! Tu devrais être tout à fait ravie qu'un homme d'une telle envergure veuille entendre tes conseils ! Allons !" la pressa sa mère en la poussant vers le couloir.

Isabella se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Royce l'a détestait comme elle le détestait et ce n'est surement pas une telle personne comme lui qui ferait des déplacement juste pour avoir de ses conseils. Non, quelque chose n'allait vraisemblablement pas et Isabella craignait de le savoir. Elle descendit l'escalier, sa mère sur ses talons et fit un sourire forcé à Royce qui se présenta en bas de l'escalier avec toujours ce sourire qui n'inaugurait jamais rien de bon.

"Isabella ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Mais dites-moi madame Swan, votre fille ne fait que s'embellir de jour en jour !" s'exclama-t-il avec un ton faussement joyeux qu'Isabella détecta aussitôt. Cette dernière pinça les lèvres, il voulait jouer de cette manière ? Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi !

"Oh monsieur King, quelle heureuse surprise me faite-vous en cette matinée des plus splendides !" enthousiasma-t-elle en finissant de descendre l'escalier tandis que sa mère, derrière-elle gloussait de plaisir en les voyant se complimentait de bon train.

Isabella vit avec satisfaction Royce se crisper. Royce s'empara de sa main et la lui baisa, les yeux dans les yeux. Certains croiraient voir des amants alors que c'était tout le contraire. Royce relâcha enfin doucement sa main et Isabella en profita pour saluer Miranda, la femme de ménages de la demeure des Swan qui se tenait en retrait, près de la porte d'entrée, elle lui fit un doux sourire qui la fit rougir.

Miranda était une métis de peau mais cela était loin de déranger Isabella qui trouvait toujours leur différence de peau d'une fascination débordante. Mais Miranda n'était pas que leur femme de ménage, c'était aussi la femme qui l'avait, en grande partie, élevée à cause du manque d'attention de ses parents. C'était une seconde mère pour elle et Isabella n'avait pas peur de le montrer.

"Miranda avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?" demanda-t-elle ignorant complètement leur invité. Elle entendit sa mère s'indigner derrière-elle et s'avança d'une démarche nonchalante vers la femme de ménages qui devint rouge devant la subite attention qu'elle recevait. Miranda ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide qu'elle.

"Je suis sûre que... Miranda a merveilleusement bien dormit cette nuit, maintenant, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ma chère Isabella ?" proposa Royce en posant une main sur son poignet. Isabella se raidit aussitôt et se tourna vers Royce, les sourcils froncés puis se permit un faux sourire.

"Bien sur" répondit-elle avant de le mener au salon.

"Madame Swan pourriez-vous nous laisser... seuls s'il-vous plait ?" demanda Royce avec un sourire charmeur en s'installant sur un fauteuil.

Mais pas n'importe quel fauteuil, celui du père d'Isabella. Celle-ci eut un froncement de sourcils à cela, si son père aurait put voir ça, il aurait fait un scandale et aurait renvoyé à coups de pieds au derrière Royce. Personne ne s'installait sur le fauteuil de Charlie, enfin sauf Isabella. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise dès son plus jeune âge, lorsqu'elle trouvait qu'il la délaissait trop, elle avait l'habitude de s'installer sur son fauteuil en signe de provocation afin de transmettre un silencieux message à son père. Ça marchait à chaque fois. Renée se figea et Isabella vit son visage se tordre dans incertitude de ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle demander à Royce de changer de place ou simplement ignorer l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre ?

Renée dû choisir la deuxième option car le seconde suivante, son visage s'éclaira.

"Evidemment monsieur King" répondit-elle avec un sourire polie et déguerpit la seconde suivante.

Isabella vit Miranda s'attarder dans la salle de séjour et lui fit un petit signe de tête d'encouragement. Miranda lança un regard méfiant à Royce qui l'observait d'un air neutre puis partit d'une démarche raide. Isabelle se tourna enfin vers Royce et s'installa sur le canapé en face du fauuteil. Royce lui fit un faux sourire et croisa les jambes en réajustant d'une main lente ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux sans son chapeau.

"Eh bien Isabella, je dois dire que votre mère sait tout à fait entretenir une maison" déclara-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Isabella fronça des sourcils et croisa à son tour les jambes.

"Tout le mérite va à Miranda" le corrigea-t-elle rapidement.

Royce lui lançant un regard de travers, surement pas préparé à une telle réaction. Il est vrai qu'Isabella et Renée n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus proches en relation mère/fille. En fait, Isabella lui en voulait terriblement d'avoir fait passer ses petites sorties entres dames qui s'éternisaient toujours avant elle. Leur relation reposait sur la maladresse et sur le manque de connaissance d'une et de l'autre. C'était des étrangères comme pour l'une que l'autre.

"Soit, j'aimerais vous parler de mon mariage, plutôt des noces pour être plus exact" reprit le jeune homme en tripotant la chevalière en or qu'il avait à son majeur.

"Je vous écoute" l'encouragea-t-elle en prenant un air sérieux.

Royce prit soudain un air plus sombre et se pencha vers Isabella qui tacha de ne pas lui faire savoir qu'il lui faisait peur.

_Horriblement_ peur.

"Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que les choses soient clairs entre nous mademoiselle Swan, je n'aimerais pas qu'il y est de mal-entendus entre nous et par conséquent de fâcheuses répliques. Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me... défie. Surtout lorsque cette personne se trouve être une femme" expliqua-t-il en serrant les mains.

Isabella retint sa respiration et avala difficilement sa salive. Une menace. Il lui faisait une menace.

"Rassurez-vous Isabella, je n'ai rien contre vous cependant il serait préférable que vous preniez certaines dispositions afin que la relation que vous entretenait avec Rosalie se... dissipe lentement mais sans faire de bruitages, comprenez-vous ?" demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil vers sa direction.

Isabella pinça les lèvres et ignora tant bien que mal son cœur qui battait à tout rompre depuis qu'elle avait comprit que leur invité était Royce King.

Royce qui lui disait explicitement de s'éloigner rapidement de Rosalie si elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à de fâcheuses conséquences. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. S'éloigner de Rosalie ? Ça la tuerait ! Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir une telle chose et surtout après la soirée qu'elles avaient passées ensemble.

" Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne vois pas pourquoi ma relation avec Rosalie vous poserait un quelconque problème monsieur King" répliqua-t-elle courageusement. Royce eut un rire mauvais et lui jeta un sombre regard.

"Je ne pense pas que vous ayez compris ma pensée mademoiselle Swan. Votre relation n'est pas bonne pour _ma future femme_ ni pour la communauté si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Joyce m'a faite part de son inquiétude concernant l'incident survenue pendant l'essayage et cela m'a fortement déplu voyez-vous. Les sorcières telles que vous ne sont pas les bienvenues dans ma demeure" enchaîna-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui fit frissonner de peur Isabella "De plus comme vous l'auriez compris, je ne suis pas du genre à reculer devant un défi, qu'il me plaise ou non et je n'hésiterais pas à employer les grands moyens en cas de... résistance" finit-il par dire avant que son regard se perde autour de la salle "Il serait tant dommage qu'une aussi bonne famille que la votre soit victime de... sombres événements et à ce que j'ai crû comprendre vos parents apprécient beaucoup leur actuel statut dans notre chère parfaite société, alors veuillons à ce que cela le reste, qu'en pensez-vous Isabella ?" demanda-t-il en se levant lentement pour qu'Isabella s'imprègne de sa statut imposante.

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement et se retint d'essuyer les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front, préférant serrer ses mains tremblantes en poings. Elle le savait à présent, cet homme était le diable en personne, l'Enfer sur Terre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors la petite escapade vous a plut ? Avez vous trouvez Royce King II fidèle à l'image que vous vous faisiez de lui ? Ça rigole pas avec lui, ça c'est sur... Que pensez vous que Bella va faire face à la menace de Royce ? <strong>

**En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire pour ma part :P**

**Comme vous l'auriez remarquer ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le prologue, d'ailleurs les autres chapitres auront aussi, en gros, la même longue. **

**Eh bien j'espère que j'aurais plus de reviews cette fois-ci ! :)**

**Oh et dites-moi s'il vous plait si le nouveau résumé vous plait ! **

**A la prochaine... **


	3. Docteur Cullen à votre service

Chapitre 2 : Docteur Cullen à votre service

**Me revoila ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue... Je tenais avant tout à dire que j'ai étais agréablement surprise de remarquer que le nombre de reviews pour le chapitre 1 avait augmenté, merci, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir et surtout cela m'a encore plus encourager à poursuivre cette histoire. **

**MissLopez : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'abandonnerais pas de sitôt, d'ailleurs comme tu a pu le remarquer avec mes précédentes fanfictions, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à les abandonner si je rencontre un problème ou une panne d'inspiration. Quant aux reviews, espéreront juste qu'elles augmenteront à mesure que l'histoire prendra forme ! Je te remercie encore pour ta review, ça fait du bien de savoir que ma fanfic est lue et est même appréciée ^^ **

**Xenarielle93: Oui, tu remarqueras dans les prochains chapitres, que Rosalie n'a pas le comportement froid et distant qu'elle a dans Twilight avec Bella. Ici, elles se connaissent depuis l'enfance et sont très proches. Leur relation n'est pas du tout la même que dans Twilight. Et puis pour ma part, je me suis amusé à crée ce coté de Rosalie qui ne peut supporter de voir Bella en colère contre elle, tout le monde à sa faiblesse... ^^ Tu as raison, elles ne sont pas encore prêtes pour passer ce "cap" mais je te rassure, mise à part ce point-là, leur relation évoluera. Ah ah, oui ce fameux Royce King. Je tenais, comme tu as pu le remarquer, à accentuer son coté vicieux/manipulateur. Soit sure, que dans cette histoire, Royce King sera un méchant ! D'ailleurs, il n'en a pas fini avec Bella. Contente que tu aimes Miranda, le second personnage tout droit sortit de mon imagnitation !^^**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review, c'est sympa ! :). Pour tout avouer cette idée m'est venue il y a longtemps, je dirais même que ça remonte à un an mais j'étais déjà sur autre histoire à ce moment-là et je n'avais pas vraiment la foi de me lancer dans une histoire pareille^^ Mais bon, il semble bien que ce temps soit révolu ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... **

**TheLilipopandco : Merci pour ton encouragement, ça m'incite encore plus à continuer cette histoire que j'ai déjà pas mal avancée, donc ce serait vraiment dommage que cette fic fasse un "flop" alors que pour ma part, j'ai aimé écrire ces chapitres... Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps et donc, voici la suite ! :)**

**Merci encore pour celles et ceux (qui sait... ) qui me lisent, qui me follow et qui m'ont écrit une review ! :) **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>Après que Royce soit partit de chez elle, Isabella était restée à la même place, c'est-à-dire assise sur le canapé. Ce qui avait fait paniquer Miranda et Renée qui tentaient tant bien que de mal depuis une demi-heure de joindre le docteur Worse, le père de Robert, cependant celui-ci semblait être occupé. Isabella fixait le vase en mozaique posé sur la cheminée et se retint de grimacer en repensant à ce que ce même vase contenait; les cendres de grand-père Swan. Celui-ci s'était éteint ou plutôt écrasé par un escadron de chevaux lancé à plein galop à l'âge de quarante et un ans. Que la vie était courte...<p>

"Peut-être devrions-nous joindre ce nouveau docteur qui séjourne à l'entrée de la ville. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom..." s'exclama avec empressement sa mère en faisant des allers et venus devant elle, avec un air à la fois inquiet et pressé.

"Monsieur Cullen, voulez-vous dire madame Swan ?" proposa poliment Miranda, une main sur l'épaule d'Isabella.

"Oui, oui c'est exactement cela ! Pourriez-vous nous trouver son numéro de téléphone Miranda ?" demanda Renée tantôt entrain de se ronger les ongles, tantôt entrain de regarder sa fille avec un visage profondément perplexe.

"Tout de suite madame" répondit docilement Miranda avant de monter à l'étage d'une démarche raide et précipité.

Sa mère vint s'agenouiller en face d'elle et la fixa d'air perplexe. Renée posa ensuite une main hésitante sur celles d'Isabella qui étaient jointes sur ses genoux et approcha légèrement son visage de celui de sa fille.

"Mon Dieu, Isabella, qu'as-pu donc te dire monsieur King pour que tu ne te mettes dans un état pareil ? Toi, le calme incarnée ?" s'inquiéta Rénée en lui caressant légèrement la joue.

Isabella écarquilla les yeux au toucher. C'était bien la première fois que sa mère se comportait d'une telle manière avec elle, d'une manière maternelle. Elle repensa à la question que sa mère venait de lui poser et se retint de froncer les sourcils. C'était pourtant simple, non ? Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle devait couper les ponts avec Rosalie si elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à des représailles qui contiendraient non seulement elle, mais aussi sa famille. Mais Isabella ne pouvait laisser une telle chose se produire. Ses parents n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleurs du monde cependant elle l'ai aimait et ne permettrait pas qu'ils l'eurent arrivent le moindre malheur par sa faute et son courage qui virait à la stupidité lorsqu'elle la personne qu'elle affronté était un personnage tel que Royce King. Vicieux, égoïste et manipulateur.

"Monsieur Cullen sera là dans une dizaines de minutes" déclara soudain Miranda en descendant l'escalier, légèrement essoufflée.

Renée se releva d'un bond et s'écarta d'Isabella comme si elle venait de rompre une règle ou quelque chose de ce genre.

"Nous sommes sauvés !" soupira-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Elle jeta un regard à Isabella qui n'avait toujours pas bougé un muscle et soupira avant de s'installer à coté d'elle sous le regard étonné de Miranda. Renée jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Miranda puis s'approcha de l'oreille d'Isabella.

"Est-ce par ma faute que tu es dans cet état-là Isabella ?" demanda-t-elle timidement d'une petite voix de fillette qui attendrit Isabella même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Le silence lui répondit.

"Car saches que si j'en suis la cause, je suis profondément et sincèrement désolé de ce que j'ai pu faire pour... pour que tu en arrive à la. Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure des mères m-mais je veux cependant que tu saches que..." Renée s'interrompit brutalement et regarda Miranda qui comprit qu'elle devait s'éclipsait, ce qu'elle fit avec un sourire mystérieux et l'esprit serein sachant qu'Isabella était entre de bonnes mains " Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime" reprit-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Isabella se mit à trembler en entendant sa mère lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et cette dernière posa aussitôt une main sur son dos avec un regard inquiet.

"M-moi aussi" murmura Isabella d'une voix rauque, les yeux brillants de larmes "Moi aussi je t'aime maman...".

"Oh Bella..." fit Renée aux bords des larmes avant de prendre Isabella dans ses bras.

Soudain un petit raclement de gorge les firent toutes deux sursauter, Renée et Isabella se mirent à rougir comme jamais mais ne purent s'empêcher de sourire d'un air complice. Le cœur des deux femmes s'emballèrent à cette nouvelle complicité. Miranda se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour retenir son sourire excité et adopta un air neutre.

"Monsieur Cullen est arrivé, peut-il examiner mademoiselle Swan ou doit-il attendre... euh... que vous-".

"Bien sur Miranda ! Faites venir le sauveur de ma journée !" s'écria Renée d'une voix joyeuse en se relevant rapidement.

Isabella voulut en faire de même mais sa mère posa une main sur son épaule en lui adressant un regard inquiet.

"Je préférerais que tu ménages tes forces, on ne s'est pas encore de quoi est question ton... paralysement" expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace qui laissa place à un regard admiratif lorsque le docteur Cullen entra dans le salon.

"Mesdames, mademoiselle, j'ai crû comprendre que quelqu'un avait besoin d'une consultation d'urgence" déclara le docteur Cullen d'une voix veloutée.

Isabella se retint de se retourner pour savoir à qui pouvait bien appartenir une si belle voix et se crispa légèrement, les yeux rivés sur le visage expressif de Renée qui se transforma en un grand sourire rayonnant, les yeux débordants d'admiration.

"C'est ma fille, elle... en faite je ne saurais comment expliquer ce qui lui arrive" répondit sa mère en reprenant soudain sa mine perplexe et soucieuse "Il y a une demi-heure tout allait bien, elle s'entretenait avec monsieur Royce King, vous devez surement le connaitre..." Un lourd silence lui répondit et elle reprit avec empressement " Et après que ce dernier fut partit de ma demeure, Isabella resta figée sur le canapé et ne dit mot. J'ai cependant réussis à lui faire dire une phrase mais... j'aimerais beaucoup que vous l'examinez pour en savoir plus si cela ne vous dérange pas ?" termina-t-elle avec espoir.

"J'en serais même honoré madame Swan" répondit poliment le docteur.

Il contourna le canapé puis passa devant Renée et s'accroupit devant Isabelle qui eut le souffle coupé en voyant le docteur. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, le visage doux et chaleureux, les cheveux d'un blond soyeux avec des yeux qui pourraient égaler avec la beauté de ceux de Rosalie. Des yeux dorés. Le corps agréablement bien entretenu pour un homme de son âge. Cet homme lui sembla être la perfection.

"Bonjour Isabella, ravie de faire votre connaissance, je suis le docteur Cullen mais vous pouvez m'appeler Carlisle" se présenta-t-il avec un aimable sourire qui fit cligner des yeux Isabella.

"B-bonjour mons-... Carlisle" bégaya-t-elle confusément faisant un peu plus sourire le docteur.

Ce dernier ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit une sorte de bâtonnet en bois, il se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe d'un mouvement de tête d'ouvrir sa bouche. Isabella s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche et se raidit lorsque le bâtonnet appuya sur sa langue pour voir sa gorge.

"Hmm... tout est en ordre ici" murmura Carlisle avant de libérer Isabella de son emprise et de sortir une petite lampe de poche "Ouvrez grand les yeux s'il-vous plait" lui demanda-t-il doucement. Isabella ouvrit en grand les yeux et grimaça légèrement lorsque la lumière de la petite lampe de poche l'aveugla "Ici aussi...".

Il reposa sa petite lampe et fixa Isabella d'un air songeur avant de poser ses mains sur ses tempes et de les masser doucement. La brune cligna des yeux. Une longue minute passa puis le docteur la relâcha et se redressa en rangeant ses instruments.

"Tout me semble en ordre mais je pense qu'Isabella devrait se ménager pendant quelques jours, éviter la ville et son bruitage continuel, mais surtout se détendre car vous êtes sans conteste très tendu mademoiselle, je n'en sais pas la cause mais vous devriez faire attention, cela peut être dangereux" le renseigna-t-il en la regardant avec inquiétude.

"J'y penserai" dit-elle d'une voix totalement neutre. Le docteur fronça des sourcils face à son comportement et la regarda avec insistance.

"Bien mais je tiens à vous dire que mon cabinet vous sera toujours ouvert et que si certaines personnes... font une quelconque pression sur vous dont je ne saurais malheureusement pas la cause, vous pouvez venir me voir et m'en parler, d'accord ?" s'enquit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

La gorge d'Isabella se serra doucereusement et elle détourna précipitamment le regard ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Renée, Miranda et le docteur Carlisle.

"J'y penserai" répéta-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Le docteur échangea un regard inquiet avec sa mère qui se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

"Si vous voyez un quelconque changement dans son comportement, appelez-moi aussitôt, qu'importe l'heure et surveillez-la bien" déclara le docteur Carlisle l'attention de Renée et de Miranda qui hochèrent toutes deux de la tête, le visage sérieux "Bien, j'ai été ravie de faire vos connaissances mesdames et Isabella, j'espère que la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons, vous serez rétablie. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, j'ai une autre consultation" finit-il par dire en commençant à marcher vers l'entrée accompagné de Miranda. Renée soupira et s'installa à coté d'Isabella qui se permit de se détendre.

"Veux-tu que j'aille chercher les légumes que tu as commandé à monsieur Loon ?" demanda doucement Isabella en se tournant vers sa mère qui prit un air sévère.

"Tu as entendu le docteur Cullen Isabella, ces prochains jours tu ne devras rien faire et je vais tout de suite commencer par annuler tes rendez-vous de la semaine" répondit-elle en se levant rapidement. Isabella voulut se lever mais fut aussitôt arrêter par une main ferme "Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici et si tu bouges Miranda me le dira, n'est-ce pas Miranda ?" s'enquit-elle.

"Avec plaisir madame !" s'empressa de répondre Miranda avec un grand sourire. Isabella plissa des yeux en regardant les deux femmes et poussa un gros soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Cette semaine s'annonçait longue, très longue...

Le soir-même, lorsque son père s'eut installé tranquillement dans son fauteuil, Isabella sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion. Royce King II possédait-il peut-être toute la fortune de la ville et avait-il par conséquent beaucoup d'influences mais son père restait le Shérif de la ville, un Shérif très apprécié.

"Papa sais-tu que monsieur King II m'a rendu visite aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment. Son père hocha distraitement la tête, les yeux rivés sur un dossier de travail qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

"Et est-ce que maman t'as dit ou s'était-il installé lorsqu'il eut pénétré le salon ?" enchaîna-t-elle malicieusement. Son père lui jeta un coup d'œil cette fois-ci mais retourna rapidement à sa paperasse.

"Non ? Ou ça ma chérie ?" demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

"Dans ton fauteuil" lâcha-t-elle, jubilant d'avance de la réaction de son père.

"Oui j'avoue que le canapé est trè-Comment ?!" s'écria-t-il d'une voix aiguë en relevant précipitamment le regard, les yeux noirs et le visage rouge de colère.

"N'en veux pas à maman, elle n'a pas osé contredire cet homme qui la regardait d'un air si... si..."

"Si quoi Bella ?" demanda avec empressement Charlie, ses mains crispées sur l'accoudoir.

"Si... menaçant" termina Isabella.

Charlie se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés et se mit à faire des allers et retours dans la salle commune.

"Personne, et je dis bien personne n'intimide ma famille et surtout pas dans ma demeure ! Ce King peut-être le fils de l'homme qui tient la plus grande banque de cette ville mais moi je suis le Shérif et il est temps que je lui montre qui fait la loi dans cette ville !" s'emporta son père en balançant ses bras en tout sens.

Isabella se prélassa de cette vision, savourant déjà d'avance le savon qu'allait faire passer son père à Royce. Elle aurait voulu lui dire aussi qu'il l'avait menacé et qu'il lui avait explicitement dit de rompre tous contacts avec Rosalie mais cela l'aurait mené à sa propre perte cependant aussi imposant soit Royce King II, Isabella n'abandonnerait pas cette guerre aussi facilement qu'il le pensait. Il pensait avoir déjà en sa possession Rosalie et bien Isabella comptait bien le faire revenir rapidement sur Terre. Elle avait enfin trouvé son combat, son but et elle ne comptait pas de sitôt l'abandonner. Parole de Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous avez aimez ? Que pensez-vous du rapprochement entre Renée et Bella ? Et de la première rencontre de Carlisle Cullen ? <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, si vous en avez, j'essayerais d'y répondre le plus fidèlement possible sans pour autant dévoiler des spoilers de cette histoire... **

**Et n'oubliez pas, une review, qu'importante soit sa taille, est toujours la bienvenue chez moi !**

**Petit bonus : le chapitre suivant s'intitulera _Pourquoi elle ?_ **

**A la prochaine... **


	4. Pourquoi elle ?

Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi elle ?

**Amphytrie : Merci à toi de "me lire" et de me laisser un petit message. Et puis c'est sympa de voir que mon histoire est apprécié. :)**

**Xenarielle93 : En effet, j'espère que cela ne va pas s'arrêter de si tôt mais perso, de mon coté c'est la même chose lorsque je reçois une review ! Oui, je ne voulais pas faire Renée comme étant une mauvaise mère qui méprisait sa fille, Bella a assez de problème comme cela comme tu as pu le remarquer. C'aurait été trop méchant de ma part ^^ Je suis contente que ce passage entre mère/fille t'ai émue, ça prouve que je n'écris pas pour rien. Et oui, le noble et séduisant Carlisle ! Qui ne tomberait pas sous son charme ?^^ J'aime bien l'idée d'une Bella combattante sur les bords, d'ailleurs il vaudrait mieux qu'elle le soit pour ne pas plier sous les menaces de Royce. **

**MissLopez : Charlie est le "Shérif" de la ville, ce qui fait qu'il n'est pas très présent à la maison et du coup il est très protecteur envers sa femme et sa fille. Je l'ai toujours vu comme un gros nounours qui serait capable de tout faire pour protéger sa famille^^ Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle répondra à toutes tes attentes :)**

**The Lilipopandco : Mdr, je suis assez fière de remarquer que tout le monde semble détester Royce, c'est l'effet que je voulais et j'adore ! :) Cependant Bella ne va pas s'en sortir si facilement. Et ou, Royce peut-être quelqu'un de très vil, égocentrique et j'en passe mais il est sournois et donc par inadvertance intelligent... **

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui auraient pus échapper à ma relecture. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>"Ne t'engages pas la-dedans Isabella, tu sais pertinemment que c'est une très mauvaise idée !" siffla Robert en se levant du banc sur lequel ils s'étaient installés. Isabella fronça des sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse.<p>

"Penses-tu que je ne sais pas déjà cela Robert ? Penses-tu que je ne sais pas que je suis entrain de mettre ma famille en danger ? J'en suis extrêmement consciente, cependant il est hors de question que Royce m'interdise de voir Rosalie !" répliqua-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Robert lança un regard désespéré au parc et fit volte-face pour s'emparer brusquement du visage d'Isabella dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Bella, tu ne sembles pas comprendre. Royce King est surement l'homme le plus riche de cette ville après son père, de plus ce n'est pas une personne à avoir sur le dos car il est dangereux et peut importe ses actes, il les achète toujours parce qu'il à l'argent ! C'est du suicide Isabella, je t'en supplie écoutes-moi pour une fois" supplia-t-il, les mains tremblantes posées sur les joues d'Isabella. Cette dernière détourna les yeux ne supportant pas de voir le visage suppliant de Robert, sa gorge se noua.

"M-mais Rosalie est ma meilleure amie Robert, sans elle je... je ne sais pas ce que je serais..." tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire que Rosalie était plus que sa meilleure amie, qu'elle était la personne de ses rêves, de ses fantasmes les plus inavoués, que cette jeune femme blonde hantait chaque seconde ses pensées et que sa douleur n'avait d'égale lorsqu'elle se rappelait que Rosalie ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

Robert soupira et détourna un instant les yeux pour regarder deux enfants courir après des oiseaux en riant aux éclat. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour revenir à cet âge insouciant.

"Tu dois l'oublier pourtant" lui dit-il d'une voix ferme et déterminé tandis qu'Isabella le regardait avec incrédulité. Oublier Rosalie ? Jamais ! " Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à elle et j'aurais aimé pouvoir alléger cette douleur mystérieuse que te prends à chaque fois que tu penses ou tu parles d'elle mais Isabella, votre relation ne peut plus durer" finit-il par dire en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Isabella.

Celle-ci continua de le regarder d'un air hébété n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il voulait qu'elle oublie la femme qu'elle aimait. Comment pouvait-il lui demander une telle chose ? C'était impossible.

"Quatre ans Isabella, tiens encore quatre ans et tu n'auras plus besoin de te soucier d'elle" reprit le jeune homme en face d'elle en la suppliant du regard. Isabella fronça des sourcils à cela. Pourquoi quatre ans ? Que se passerait-elle dans quatre ans ? Ah oui, leur mariage mais cela ne résoudrait en rien son amour débordant pour Rosalie.

"Que veux-tu dire par la ?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement, les mains moites. Robert lui prit les mains, les serrant fermement en la fixant de ce regard pleins d'espoirs et d'amour.

"Dans quatre ans, nous partirons de cette ville, loin. Nous deviendrons heureux dans une autre ville, je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras, tout. Et tu l'oublieras".

* * *

><p>"Isabella attend-moi !" cria une voix derrière-elle la faisant se stopper-net.<p>

_Cette voix. _

"Rosalie" soupira-t-elle en se retournant lentement.

Elle vit du coin de son œil la belle blonde s'avancer d'une démarche sensuelle vers elle et déglutit difficilement. Soudain quelqu'un percuta durement son épaule lui arrachant une grimace de douleur, elle s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme à coté d'elle qui s'était arrêté pour lui jeter un regard menaçant et son cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre dans l'horreur et la peur. C'était un des _sbires _de Royce. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et détourna précipitamment le regard en jurant mentalement tandis que l'homme reprenait sa promenade comme si leur silencieuse discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu. Royce avait envoyé des personnes pour la surveiller. Dieu, elle était tellement foutue.

"Ce gars ne sait apparemment pas qui tu es" grogna Rosalie, les yeux fixés au-dessus de son épaule en posant une main protecteur sur son bras.

_Oh si Rose, il sait exactement qui je suis_, pensa-t-elle tristement.

Le regard de Rosalie tomba rapidement sur son visage, cherchant une quelconque blessure puis dévia vers le bas et ses parfaites pommetes prirent une teinte plus foncé faisant sourire Isabella dans l'amusement. Apparemment, elle ne laissait pas non plus Rosalie indifférente.

"Ça va toi ? Il ne t'as pas fait mal ?" s'empressa de lui demander la blonde après s'être racler la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Isabella secoua lentement son épaule droite qui lui arracha une petite grimace mais a part ça tout était en ordre.

"Je survivrais" finit-elle par dire en haussant seulement son épaule gauche. Rosalie continua tout de même de la fixer, l'air indécis.

"On devrait peut-être t'emmener voir-"

"C'est bon Rose, je vais bien" la coupa rapidement Isabella en lui faisant un doux sourire.

Rosalie se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et Isabella fut aussitôt attirer par le geste qui l'avait torturer pendant tant d'années. La jeune fille baissa les yeux en croisant les bras sur son torse lorsqu'elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_Concentres-toi ! _Se gronda-t-elle mentalement, les sourcils froncés.

"Peut-être devrions-nous aller autre part, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose" déclara Rosalie après un moment de silence. Isabella releva aussitôt le regard et leva un sourcil.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la refermer dans un claquement de dents lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil le _sbire_ de Royce assis sur un banc de l'autre coté de la rue.

_Merde_, jura-t-elle tandis que Rosalie attendait nerveusement sa réponse.

"A-ah oui ?" fit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux "Pourquoi... pourquoi pas ici ?" proposa-t-elle en essayant d'être le plus nonchalant possible.

Rosalie poussa un soupir frustré et regarda autour d'elle avant de prendre quelques pas en avant. Cette dernière faillit tomber en arrière lorsqu'elle vit soudain le visage parfait de la blonde à quelques centimètres du sien et recula précipitamment en trébuchant ce qui tira un froncement de sourcils à Rosalie.

"Il faut qu'on parle... de _cette nuit _" articula-t-elle lentement à voix basse pour que personne ne puisse les entendre.

Isabella jeta un regard nerveux au sbire qui cachait son visage derrière un journal déplié et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter une telle chose avec le sbire de Royce juste à coté d'eux. C'était impossible et surtout trop dangereux. Isabella était inconsciente sur de nombreuses choses mais pas suicidaire.

"Pas maintenant" déclara-t-elle fermement en se redressant "Je n'ai pas le temps" finit-elle par dire rapidement en voyant le regard vexé de Rosalie qui plissa les yeux.

"Isabella tu sais que je déteste que tu me mentes" grogna-t-elle doucement, l'air sévère. Isabella grimaça et regarda ses chaussures ne supportant plus le regard intense de Rosalie.

"Moi ? J-je ne... C'est pas vrai..." couina-t-elle d'une petite voix. Un long doigt manucuré se posa sous son menton et le releva doucement.

Isabella retint sa respiration lorsque ses yeux furent happés par les deux magnifiques tourbillons dorés qu'étaient les yeux de Rosalie.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement en laissant retomber sa main "Tu... tu regrettes ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante pleines d'insécurités.

_Jamais !_ cria mentalement la brune mais elle s'abstint de le dire à voix haute et se raidit. Isabella voulut sur-le-champ l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer mais le sbire au coin de son œil l'en empêcha et elle se contenta de serrer ses poings.

"C'est... compliqué" marmonna-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur le pendentif qui pendait au creux des seins de Rosalie. Celle-ci soupira et pinça ses lèvres dans l'énervement.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas Isabella !" protesta-t-elle d'une voix dur "C'est toi qui en fait quelque chose de compliqué".

Isabella lui lança un regard interloqué. Elle ? C'était elle qui rendait leur situation compliqué ?! Ah, c'était la blague du siècle !

"Excuse-moi Rosalie mais notre... situation n'est pas la chose qui soit la plus simple au monde non plus " répliqua-t-elle avec agacement.

Rosalie renifla et lui lança un regard furieux avant de détourner le regard faisant voler ses cheveux blonds autour d'elle. Isabella roula des yeux à cette vision.

"Et puis, dis-moi ne devrais-tu pas être entrain de préparer ton mariage ?" ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui cracher avant de le regretter en voyant le visage triste de Rosalie.

Isabella passa une main sur son visage fatigué en soupirant lourdement. Elle faisant n'importe quoi.

"Si c'est ce qu-"

"Je suis désolée, j-je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est... c'est juste que Robert viens de m'annoncer quelque chose qui m'a profondément bouleversé et aussi énervée je dois dire" marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse, les sourcils froncés et le corps raide. Rosalie lui jeta un regard inquiet.

"Quel genre d'annonce ?" s'inquiéta cette dernière en se tournant vers Isabella.

Celle-ci regarda Rosalie avec des yeux pleines de larmes.

"Il veut... enfin nous allons..." bégaya Isabella d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Rosalie se rapprocha aussitôt d'elle et posa une main sur son bras.

"Oui Bella ?" l'encouragea-t-elle doucement en essayant d'ignorer son cœur dont les battements avaient doublés en voyant dans quel état était Isabella.

"Nous allons partirent de cette ville dans quatre ans Rose..." lâcha-t-elle enfin avant d'étouffer un sanglot.

Rosalie recula d'un pas, le visage choqué et les yeux écarquillés. Non, elle avait du mal entendre. Ça ne pouvait pas... non, c'était impossible, impensable.

"N-non..." bafouilla-t-elle alors que son ventre se tordait douloureusement à cet aveu "Tu ne peux pas...".

"Je ne peux pas aller contre son avis Rosalie" chuchota Isabella en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Rosalie détourna rapidement les yeux en sentant ses propres larmes gagner du terrain et s'empressa de serrer fermement son pendentif. Une vie sans Isabella ? Elle eut envie de vomir à cette simple supposition, qui pourtant dans quelques années deviendrait réelle. Soudain elle se jeta aux bras d'Isabella qui la rattrapa _in extremis _tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Elle inspira profondément l'odeur parfumé de Isabella et gémit doucement. Non, Isabella ne pouvait pas partir. Pas loin d'elle. Elle n'y survivrait pas.

Le corps d'Isabella se raidit tout entier lorsque celui de Rosalie rencontra le sien mais elle ne le lâcha pas pour autant et ses bras serpentèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de la taille de la blonde. Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose à sa gauche, le sbire de Royce se levait lentement et la fixait d'un regard neutre. Il se mit à marcher loin d'eux et jeta son journal dans une poubelle puis il se tourna légèrement vers Isabella et abaissa discrètement son chapeau avec un triste petit sourire. Isabella retrouva subitement son souffle. Il ne dirait rien à Royce.

"Ne m'abandonne pas Bella..." gémit Rosalie contre son oreille, ses ongles se mirent à griffer inutilement le dos de la brune qui la serra un peu plus contre elle. Les passants autour d'elles leur jetèrent des regards curieux mais ne dirent rien et passèrent leur chemin.

"Shh... calmes-toi Rose..." la pria-t-elle doucement en lui caressant légèrement le dos pour essayer de la calmer.

En vain, car cela sembla redoubler les tremblements de la blonde qui posa brusquement ses lèvres sur son cou. Isabella retint son souffle et écarquilla les yeux en lançant des regards paniqués autour d'elle. Dieu, que faisait-elle ?!

Isabella étouffa un bruit en sentant les lèvres se mettre à bouger contre sa peau frissonnante. Elle pouvait jurer pouvoir entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre à ses tympans et se mit à se tortiller, au milieu de l'allée sous les regards de plus en plus intrigués des passants.

"J'ai tellement besoin de toi Isabella..." souffla Rosalie contre son oreille avant de lui lécher le lobe de son oreille. Isabella étrangla un gémissement et colla Rosalie contre son corps qui semblait pouvoir prendre feu d'un instant un autre.

"Rose... arrêtes... les gens..." bafouilla confusément Isabella en sentant son esprit s'embrouiller à cause des lèvres douces et succulentes et-

_Concentres-toi bon sang !_ se hurla-t-elle.

Elle recula de quelques pas entraînant avec elle Rosalie qui ne voulait plus la quitter et fronça des sourcils. Comment était-elle sensé trouver assez de courage pour s'éloigner de Rosalie, la femme qu'elle aimait alors que cette dernière ne voulait qu'une seule chose, rester coller à elle ?

"Royce... il..." bégaya une nouvelle fois Isabella. Rosalie se figea aussitôt en entendant le prénom de son fiancé et décolla rapidement ses lèvres du cou d'Isabella puis recula en trébuchant, le visage rouge.

"Je s-suis désolée" s'excusa-t-elle en se passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds "Je ne voulais pas... enfin si m-mais, il faut que j'y aille..." bafouilla-t-elle de plus en plus rouge, l'air perdu.

Isabella la fixa avec de grands yeux ne sachant trop quoi répondre à cela. Était-celle censée la rassurer ? Lui dire que tout irait bien ? Qu'elle la protégerait contre Royce et ses sbires qui pouvait parfois faire preuve de clémence ? La serrer de nouveau dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la relâcher ? Mais Rosalie ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver une réponse valable et s'enfuit à grand pas, le visage baissé et le corps légèrement tremblant. Isabella resta la, debout au milieu de l'allée ou les gens se pressaient autour d'elle. Et se demanda pourquoi elle ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Comme vous l'auriez remarquez, rien ne va plut ! Pensez-vous que Bella réussira à pardonner Robert ? Qu'avez vous pensez de l'espion de Royce ? <strong>

**P'tit bonus : le prochain chapitre s'intitulera _Souffrance. _**

**Aie, aie aie, je sais ça s'annonce déjà mal...**

**A la prochaine...**


	5. Souffrance

Chapitre 4 : Souffrance

**J'espère que l'attente n'a as été trop longue. Comme vous allez le remarquer, ce chapitre n'est pas très long. Alors j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 5 demain soir, dimanche matin au plus tard. Réjouissez vous, c'est pas tous les jours que je fais ça ! :p**

**MissLopez : Malheureusement, la souffrance ne concernera pas Royce... désolé :/ mais notre Bella va en baver dans ce chapitre. J'espère quand même que tu apprécieras.**

**Xenarielle93 : J'adore toujours autant de lire les romans que tu me fais :p Rosalie et Bella se connaissent depuis leur plus tendre enfance, elles sont presque inséparables l'une de l'autre alors lorsque Bella annonce la nouvelle à Rosalie, qui malgré toute sa bonne volonté, appréhende le mariage avec Royce, voit son monde se détruire, elle oublie toute ce qui est autour d'elle, son seul but en tête étant de retenir Bella. Elle a toujousr pensé que Bella resterait avec elle, peu importe les obstacles et l'annonce du déménagement a eu l'effet d'une gifle sur elle, ou même pire. Bref, la vie à Rochester n'est pas aussi simple que cela comme tu l'a pu remarquer, surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Rosalie et Bella...**

**La Fouineuse : Ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir à quel point les gens suivent mes histoires... d'ailleurs j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas. Ça faisait longtemps que l'idée de faire une fanfic sur Rosalie et Bella me trottait dans la tête. Moi aussi, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il y a si peu de fanfic sur elles alors qu'elles font un super couple ! Enfin bref, j'espère qu'en faisant cette fanfic j'encouragerai des personnes à faire comme moi : A enrichir le Rosabella ! Merci encore pour ta review ! :)**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>Cinq jours étaient passés depuis leur dernière rencontre et Isabella commençait sérieusement s'inquiéter au manque de signe de vie de Rosalie. Peut-être qu'elle avait mal comprit le sourire du sbire de Royce et qu'il avait tout dit. Isabella frissonna de peur à cette supposition. Si ce sbire avait réellement tout dit, elle serait surement déjà six pieds sous terre et non entrain de se ronger les ongles et de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.<p>

_Dans deux jours Rosalie Lilian Hale deviendra Rosalie Lilian King II_, pensa-t-elle douloureusement avant de grogner, les poings serrés.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte la faisant sursauter de peur. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et la tête de sa mère apparut.

"Robert est arrivé, il t'attend dans le salon" la renseigna-t-elle avant de lui sourire doucement faisant battre plus vite le cœur d'Isabella. C'était tellement rare de voir sa mère lui sourire.

"Merci, j'arrive" déclara-t-elle en réajustant rapidement son chignon devant son miroir tandis que sa mère refermait la porte.

Isabella prit une grande respiration et grimaça en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait fait à Robert avant de s'enfuir en courant du parc et de tomber sur Rosalie. Elle l'avait giflée, _dur_.

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement mais sortit tout de même de sa chambre. Elle descendit rapidement l'escalier ne voulant pas faire attendre plus que cela Robert et entra timidement dans le salon ou son père et Robert discutaient joyeusement la faisant doucement sourire. Elle se racla la gorge pour leur faire prendre conscience de sa venue et les deux hommes se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle. La brune grimaça en voyant la marque rouge d'une main sur la joue gauche de Robert, ou sa cicatrice résidait. Enfin, on ne la voyait plus trop à présent. Robert et son père se levèrent, échangèrent deux paroles à voix basse avec un sourire complice puis son père s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un clin d'œil pétillant suivit d'un sourire fier et amusé.

"Belle droite ma chérie" la complimenta-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse avant de quitter la pièce. Isabella devint rouge pivoine et grinça des dents.

"Oh mon Dieu" marmonna-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Son père savait ! Un rire lui fit relever la tête et elle regarda Robert qui la fixait avec amusement.

"Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à mentir à ton père Isabella, cependant je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais surement pas à ce genre de réaction" lui confia-t-il avant de se rasseoir.

"Non c'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurais dû... Non, je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter d'une telle manière" s'excusa-t-elle en se précipitant à ses cotés.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas une grande affaire mais grimaça lorsqu'Isabella s'empara fermement de son visage pour examiner de plus près la marque qu'elle avait laissée. Elle soupira tristement et effleura du bout de ses doigts la marque rouge, Robert siffla et s'écarta rapidement.

"Je ne voulais pas..."

"Isabella c'est bon, cesse de t'excuser il n'y a pas mort" l'interrompit Robert en riant.

Isabella cligna des yeux et le fixa d'un air incrédule. Ne comprenait-il donc pas qu'il risquait de perdre sa dignité, sa fierté auprès de cette société si stricte à cause d'elle ?! Certes il n'y avait pas mort mais cela n'allait pas rester impunie, surtout si Royce avait le malheur d'avoir vent de cette histoire. Isabella retint une grimace à cette pensée.

"M-mais tu risque de perdre-"

"Ton père m'a promit de me couvrir" la coupa rapidement Robert avec un grand sourire.

Isabella leva les sourcils et se laissa glisser sur le canapé. Son père allait couvrir son fiancé alors qu'il y a quelques mois encore il criait tout haut que Robert n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher de sa maison après avoir la fatidique erreur de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. La jeune fille secoua la tête avec un air ahuri. Son père était tellement... incompréhensible des fois.

"Mon père va te couvrir m-mais pourquoi ? Enfin, pourquoi ferait-il ça ?" demanda-t-elle avec confusion. Robert se pencha vers elle comme s'il était sur le point de lui livrer un secret d'Etat.

"Je pense que Charlie est assez satisfait de savoir que sa petite fille peut se défendre seule alors il a passé l'éponge" expliqua-t-il doucement en haussant les épaules.

"Wow, eh bien toutes mes félicitations Rob, tu es surement le premier survivant que je connaisse mise à part ma famille" gloussa Isabella. Puis le visage de Royce King II apparut devant ses yeux et elle grimaça. Ah oui, elle l'avait oublié lui...

"J'avoue que j'en suis plutôt ravie et honoré" plaisanta Robert avec un sourire amusé avant de se redresser et de prendre une mine plus sérieuse.

Isabella se raidit aussitôt en sachant d'avance de quoi il était sur le point de parler.

"D'ailleurs c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû t'annoncer... notre déménagement d'une telle façon, c'était grossier et déplacé mais surtout pas le bon moment. Tu étais désemparé et perdue à cause de ta relation avec Rosalie et moi... enfin, je n'aurais jamais dû faire une telle chose" s'excusa-t-il, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

Isabella soupira et posa une main sur celle de Robert qui releva les yeux vers elle. Qu'était-elle censée faire lorsque son fiancée s'excusait ainsi et osait s'avouer coupable de son manque de tact ? Peu d'hommes auraient été capable de mettre de coté leur fierté pour s'excuser. Elle avait tellement de chance de l'avoir.

"On oublie ?" proposa-t-elle avec un timide sourire.

Robert lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme avant de la prendre doucement dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et eut les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliqué ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter un tel fardeau que l'amour qu'elle portait pour une femme qui ne serait jamais la sienne ?

Elle renifla doucement contre le torse musclé de Robert qui lui caressait les cheveux bruns sans dire mot sur son état elle l'en remercia silencieusement pour cela. Elle essaya de trouver ce sentiment qui la submerger à chaque fois qu'elle serrait Rosalie dans ses bras mais ne le trouva pas et de nouvelles larmes déferlèrent sur son visage. Elle aurait tant voulut tomber amoureuse de Robert, cela aurait été tellement plus simple. Ils auraient été si heureux ensemble, ils auraient formés le couple parfait, un vrai couple heureux. Mais à la place, elle était condamnée à aimer une personne qui ne lui serait jamais inaccessible. Elle gémit doucement à cette pensée qui lui tordait le cœur déjà assez souffrant. Robert se contenta de la serrer plus fermement contre lui, en lui glissant occasionnellement des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Ce qu'elle aurait donnée pour tomber amoureuse de lui.

* * *

><p>L'aurore venait à peine de se lever lorsque'Isabella se réveilla avec un mal de ventre qui la tordit de douleur sur place et lui fit même pousser un cri.<p>

Demain, Rosalie sera mariée.

Soudain des pas précipités se firent entendre et Miranda rentra dans sa chambre sans frapper, le visage paniqué.

"Oh ma chérie" soupira-t-elle en voyant l'état dans lequel Isabella était.

Cette dernière gémit de douleur dans son oreiller et le mordit durement tendit que tout son corps tremblait.

Demain, Rosalie n'aurait plus aucune chance d'être la sienne.

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre tandis que Miranda la prenait dans ses bras en lui chantant une berceuse qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui chanter quand elle était petite.

_Ne pense pas à elle, ne pense pas à elle, ne pense pas à... _

"Rosalie..." sanglota-t-elle en griffant désespéramment les bras de Miranda qui avait les larmes aux yeux en la voyant ainsi.

Isabella retint un nouveau cri de douleur et serra les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements. Serait-ce comme ça tous les jours à présent ? Se réveillera-t-elle avec ce sentiment d'abandon, de tristesse écrasante et de souffrance ?

Oh quelle souffrance...

"Madame ! Madame !" cria soudain Miranda d'une voix tremblante ne sachant trop comment réagir avec une Isabella détruite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Renée apparue dans la chambre, les cheveux en batailles et le robe de chambre de travers. Sa respiration se coupa en voyant sa fille se tordre de douleur dans le lit, le visage en sueur et les yeux fermés dans la souffrance. Sa petite fille qui paraissait si petite, si fragile, si faible en cet instant.

"S'il vous plait..." gémit pitoyablement Isabella les poings fermés autour du tissu familier du tablier de Miranda "J'ai... j'ai mal..." sanglota-t-elle encore plus fort. Soudain un corps tremblant se pressa contre elle et se mit à lui caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

"Maman..." pleura-t-elle n'osant ouvrir les yeux.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur et qu'on prenait plaisir à le tourner, encore et encore. Dieu, si elle se mettait dans un état pareil maintenant, que se passera-t-il lorsque Rosalie sera mariée ? Un nouveau tremblement de douleur la parcouru la faisant gémir dans son oreiller. Elle ne pourrait jamais survivre comme ça.

"M-Miranda, il faut appeler le docteur !" s'écria une voix étranglée près de son oreille.

Elle se raidit et grogna lorsqu'un nouveau cri tenta de passer ses lèvres. Elle devait l'oublier, oublier son visage, son corps, ses yeux dorés, son nez parfait, ses sourcils sculptés, ses lèvres si douces et si voluptueuses, son sourire qui faisait battre son cœur comme personne n'arrivait à le faire.

"O-oh... mon Dieu..." sanglota-t-elle en se tortillant dans son lit, entre les deux femmes qui discutaient d'un ton pressé et paniqué.

"... Rosalie Hale... le docteur ne pourra rien faire pour elle... madame" murmura Miranda d'un ton triste. Son corps s'était figé en entendant le prénom de celle qui causait ses souffrances et ses rêves. Un long silence s'ensuivit entrecoupé par les sanglots déchirants de Isabella. Renée laissa tomber ses larmes et embrassa sa fille sur son front en sueur. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir ainsi. C'était une vision insupportable.

"Appelez-la Miranda et faites-la venir maintenant" déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Elle savait que Royce King II ne voulait plus que les deux jeunes filles se voient pour avoir écouter discrètement la discussion de Royce et Isabella mais sa fille souffrait de quelque chose qu'elle connaissait que trop bien : l'amour. Elle savait que c'était un pêché, enfin c'est ce que la Bible disait, elle avait une tout autre pensée sur ce point. Surtout lorsqu'elle voyait Isabella dans une telle douleur, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire à ce sujet, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire partir la douleur qu'éprouvait Isabella en cet instant cependant elle espérait que la venue de Rosalie Hale calmerait un peu Isabella.

"Bien madame" fit Miranda avant de quitter la chambre d'un pas précipité.

Renée continua de caresser les cheveux d'Isabella qui avait arrêter de crier mais continuer de gémit et de trembler. Renée l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front et y pressa sa main espérant faire baisser la température de sa fille.

"Elle arrive Bella, elle arrive".

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ben j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop restez sur votre faim avec ce court chapitre mais promis, je me ferais pardonner avec le chapitre suivant :)<strong>

**Qu'avez vous pensez de la scène Bella/Robert ?**

**A la prochaine...**


	6. Contre vents et marées

Chapitre 5 : Contre vents et marées

Isabella était au bord du sommeil lorsqu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher de sa chambre alors que les dix dernières minutes, sa mère n'avait cessée d'essayer de la rassurer et de l'apaiser. Une autre contraction de douleur l'a prit en entendant cette voix, _sa voix_ et elle grogna dans son oreiller. Elle devait être entrain d'halluciner ou de rêver. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui la fit trembler dans l'appréhension. Non, il n'y avait aucune chance que Ros-

"Bella..." lâcha une voix tremblante reconnaissable entre milles.

_Oh Dieu, cette voix. _

Sa mère libéra un soupir de soulagement en voyant Rosalie Hale dans une robe violette, simple, sans bijoux ou chapeau, avec une respiration haletante et les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés.

_Elle a couru_, comprit mentalement Renée avec surprise, _elle a couru pour Isabella_. Renée se leva doucement, jetant un regard inquiet à sa fille qui gémit à la perte de contact. Elle s'empressa de lui embrasser le front puis s'éloigna du lit en regardant prudemment Rosalie dont les yeux ne quittaient pas un seul instant Isabella.

"Qu'est-ce que..." Rosalie s'interrompit et prit une grande respiration avant de reprendre "Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Miranda et Renée échangèrent un regard complice.

"Je pense qu'Isabella sera la mieux placée pour répondre à ta question ma chère Rosalie" déclara Renée d'une voix ferme tandis que Miranda sortait de la chambre après avoir embrassé les cheveux de la brune. Rosalie fronça des sourcils mais ne protesta pas et attendit que Renée quitte la pièce.

"Nous serrons dans le salon" la renseigna la femme avant de fermer doucement la porte. Rosalie se tourna aussitôt vers Isabella dont le visage était caché dans son oreiller.

"Bella..." l'appela-t-elle timidement en s'approchant prudemment du lit.

La chambre d'Isabella l'avait toujours impressionnée, non pas par sa taille mais par son style. Les murs étaient blancs mais possédaient des longue bandes marrons, il y avait aussi une coiffeuse près de la porte, une simple commode en bois et une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'allée de la maison, la pièce était plongée dans une ambiance à la fois chaleureuse et mystérieuse que réservée. Elle définissait exactement la jeune fille.

"Bella..." répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus suppliante en rampant sur le lit jusqu'à s'échouer près du corps d'Isabella qui se raidit. Rosalie soupira de soulagement. Au moins, elle était toujours en vie.

"Miranda m'a appelé parce que tu... enfin elle disait que c'était urgent alors je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu" dit-elle doucement en posant une main hésitante sur le dos de la brune qui tressaillit violemment au geste la faisant sursauter de surprise mais elle ne rétracta pas sa main.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles, seule la respiration bruyante d'Isabella rompit ce silence troublant mais cela ne gêna en rien Rosalie.

"Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais non ?" murmura la blonde en se léchant nerveusement les lèvres. Sa main posée sur le dos d'Isabella remonta lentement jusqu'a attendre les premières mèches des cheveux de la jeune fille qui trembla doucement.

Isabella ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait hurler sur Rosalie pour lui dire de partir, ou la supplier d'enlever cette douce main sur son dos qui la torturer sans le remarquer ou simplement se jeter dans les bras de _sa_ blonde et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Isabella grogna dans son oreiller en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de penser.

_Ce n'est pas ta blonde !_ _Réveilles-toi !_ se cria-t-elle intérieurement dessus, _Elle ne sera jamais à toi, JAMAIS !_ La brune se décala brusquement et la main de Rosalie retomba mollement à coté de son corps.

"Tu... tu veux que je partes ?" demanda Rosalie d'une voix tremblante, la lèvre inférieure prise entre les dents et les larmes aux yeux devant le violent refus d'Isabella.

Cette dernière se retint de se lancer aux pieds de la blonde, de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, que jamais elle ne voudrait qu'elle parte loin d'elle au risque de subir la souffrance d'un amour inconsolable. Elle voudrait lui dire tant de choses...

Le lit bougea légèrement et sembla soudain plus léger ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Isabella. Rosalie s'était relevée.

"Très bien... Ce n'est pas grave..." soupira doucement la blonde en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes "Je... je reviendrais plus tard... si tu veux" marmonna-t-elle, la tête baissée avant de se retourner et de s'élancer vers la porte, les sanglots coincés dans la gorge.

"C'est impossible" fit soudain Isabella d'une voix rauque, la tête légèrement levée de son oreiller. Rosalie se stoppa-net dans son élan, son cœur battant à toute vitesse et ses mains tremblantes. Qu'est-ce qui était impossible ? Isabella ne tarda pas à répondre à sa silencieuse question.

"Nous deux... ca ne marchera pas" reprit Isabella.

Rosalie fit volte-face d'un seul coup et affronta le regard dévasté, désemparé et surpris d'Isabella. La blonde réduit rapidement la distance entre les deux jeunes filles et se retrouva à genoux sur le lit, devant Isabella qui n'avait pas bougé un seul muscle.

"C'est impossible parce que tu ne crois pas en nous Isabella !" rétorqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Isabella renifla à cela et voulut détourner le regard mais deux mains chaudes s'emparèrent doucement mais fermement de son visage "Regardes-moi !".

Et Isabella regarda. Son souffle lui manqua en voyant la plus belle femme qui pouvait exister sur Terre...

_... Et même dans toute la galaxie_, pensa Isabella en retenant un petit sourire.

Elle regarda cette superbe, cette époustouflante femme en face d'elle qui la regardait avec des yeux scintillants de telles émotions que le cœur d'Isabella eut un raté à cette vision. Elle regretta soudain ses pensées d'hier. Elle ne donnerait rien pour tomber amoureuse de Robert, rien. Le léger et chaud souffle de Rosalie sur son visage la fit cligner confusément des yeux. Elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre.

"Rien n'est impossible tu m'entends !" lui dit Rosalie d'une voix pressée, confiante, déterminé et sans appel "Et je... je t'interdis de dire que nous deux c'est impossible parce que c'est tellement plus que cela Bella..." soupira Rosalie en caressant doucement la joue de la brune qui ferma doucement les yeux, les trains soudain sereins "Ne m'abandonnes pas Isabella... Lutte pour moi, pour nous..." murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

"M-mais tu vas te marier Rose" ne put s'empêcher de gémir Isabelle en rouvrit brusquement ses yeux pleins de larmes "A Royce..." ajouta-t-elle pour ponctuer sa douloureuse déclaration.

Rosalie posa son front contre celui légèrement en sueur d'Isabella mais c'était vraiment l'un de ses derniers soucis en ce moment.

"Bella... _Ma Bella_..." chuchota-t-elle avec un léger sourire qui désarma définitivement Isabella. Que pouvait-elle faire face à une telle magnifique force de la nature ? Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent comme des aimants, leurs mains cherchèrent avec empressement et désespoir la douce et tendre peau de l'autre.

"C'est du suicide Rose..." eut le temps d'articuler Isabella avant que les lèvres chaudes, douces, pulpeuses de Rosalie ne s'écrasent avec force contre les siennes lui coupant la respiration.

Mais elle n'avait que faire de sa respiration, elle n'avait besoin que de Rosalie, rien d'autre. Le corps d'Isabella se redressa légèrement tandis que celui de Rosalie faisait de même pour pouvoir le plaquer avec empressement contre le sien. Leurs lèvres glissèrent l'une contre l'autre avec une facilité et une simplicité qui firent sourires les deux jeunes filles. La langue chaude de Rosalie vint bientôt demander l'autorisation qu'Isabella lui accorda sans hésiter une seconde. Un gémissement fit trembler les murs de la chambre mais aucune de filles ne sût à qui il appartenait. Leur langues se caressèrent doucement, glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Bientôt les deux filles se séparèrent, essoufflées par leur baiser.

"J'aime les défis..." souffla Rosalie contre les lèvres rouges d'Isabella avec un sourire narquois avant de se pencher en avant pour attraper de nouveau les lèvres de la brune qui fondit dans cette étreinte inexorablement et définitivement suicidaire.

Isabella aurait voulut la repousser, la congédier mais elle aimait Rosalie Hale d'un amour indestructible, qui pourrait aller contre vents et marées, battre des armées entières d'un simple toucher, détruire des pays, des continents, consumer des corps avec une simple pensée. Et si Rosalie Hale aimait les défies alors Isabella relèverait chacun d'entre eux, jusqu'au dernier.

* * *

><p>Isabella fronça des sourcils en entendant quelque chose tomber au sol et ouvrit un œil puis un deuxième avant de tapoter d'une main tremblante la place vide et froide à coté d'elle. Elle se figea. Sa main serra brusquement le drap et sa vision s'embua à cause des larmes qui se pressaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle avait tout rêver, rien n'était réel. Un gémissement s'éleva de sa gorge. Rosalie n'était jamais venue la voir, Rosalie ne l'avait jamais embrasser, Rosalie ne s'était jamais endormie à ses cotés.<p>

"Rose..." gémit-elle d'une voix rauque qui la fit grimacer de douleur.

Dieu, elle avait l'impression que sa gorge était en feu.

Des bras se pressèrent rapidement autour de son corps tremblant, la serrant maladroitement et l'odeur de l'herbe mouillé mêlée à celle du bois arriva jusqu'à son nez. Son père.

"Je suis là ma chérie. Shh... ça va aller" roucoula doucement son père d'une voix grave en lui tapotant le dos avec une grimace.

_Mais elle n'est pas là_, réalisa douloureusement Isabella avec de se pincer les lèvres pour retenir de nouveaux gémissements.

"Ou... ou est-elle ?" demanda-t-elle lentement d'une voix rêche qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

Son père le vit et s'empressa d'attraper le verre d'eau poser sur sa table de chevet avant de le lui donner. Elle avala tout. Son père reposa le verre vide et se tourna vers sa fille, les sourcils froncés avant de soupirer doucement. Il détestait voir sa fille ainsi.

"Elle est partit il y a quelques heures. Ses parents s'inquiétaient de son absence alors elle à dû rentrer mais elle m'a fait promettre de te dire qu'elle voulait réellement dire chacun de ses mots" déclara son père, maladroit.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres sèches d'Isabella qui se redressa lentement sur son lit en jetant un bref regard à la fênetre dont elle pouvait aisément voir la lune. Ce constat la fit froncer des sourcils. Quelle heure était-il ?

"Papa, quelle heure est-il ?" demanda-t-elle aussitôt en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en prenant conscience qu'elle ne s'était pas levée de la journée. Son père regarda sa montre en cuir qu'il avait depuis des années et une grimace déforma son visage.

"Très tard chérie, il est quatre heure et quart" précisa-t-il avec une moue. Isabella écarquilla les yeux et regarda autour d'elle avant de poser son regard sur son père.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas couché alors ?" demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Son père haussa les épaules et regarda ses bottes usées.

"Je m'inquiétais pour toi Isabella, tout le monde s'inquiète. Et il était hors de question qu'on te laisse seule alors j'ai pris mon tour de garde" essaya-t-il de plaisanter avec un sourire épuisé.

Le cœur de la brune se gonfla d'amour à cela et elle s'empressa dans le serrer dans ses bras avec un sourire larmoyant.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû papa. Tout va bien maintenant" le rassurer-t-elle avant de le relâcher.

Son père se redressa et s'étira brièvement avec un soupir.

"Alors ça ne te dérangerais pas que j'aille dormir ? Tu es sure ?" s'empressa-t-il de lui demander d'une voix soucieuse qui toucha une nouvelle fois Isabella.

"Sure et certaine papa" le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire "Et puis je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à me rendormir, alors je vais surement lire donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire" ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, ses yeux fixaient sur la grande pile de livres sur son bureau.

"Bien... Tu ne veux pas que j'envoie Miranda ou ta mère ?" insista-t-il tout de même en grattant sa barbe noir. Isabella secoua la tête et se leva pour aller chercher un livre.

"Va dormir papa, je serais bien" dit-elle d'une voix ferme avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

"Très bien..." fit son père avec hésitation avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front "Pas de bêtises hein ?" plaisanta-t-il avec un petit sourire tandis que la brune gloussait doucement.

"Promis" dit-elle.

Puis son père sortit de sa chambre en voyant à fermer la porte derrière-lui. Isabella soupira et sa tête tomba contre le dossier de son lit. Elle regarda la lune qui brillait de milles feux et ses épaules furent pris de tremblements. Rosalie se mariait aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon eh bien j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ( et surtout le moment RosalieBella). N'oubliez pas que ça me fais toujours plaisir les reviews et que cela à disons, une petite répercussion sur ma détermination et ma volonté à avancer cette histoire ^^ **

**Et a celles et ( ceux) qui s''intéresserait par hasard aux séries, j'ai découvert Black Sails, bon c'est un peu violent et tout... mais je n'ai fais qu'une bouché de cette série. Elle vient de débuter cette année je crois, enfin bref... j'espère que vous y jetterez un coup d'œil, elle m'est devenue rapidement addictive à vrai dire ( et faut le dire, Max qui est joué par Jessica Parker Kennedy est complètement et indéniablement hot !) :)**

**A la prochaine...**


	7. Le mariage

Chapitre 6 : Le mariage

**Attention sortez les mouchoirs, ce chapitre est horirblement triste. J'ai même eu du mal à le terminer donc c'est pour dire...**

**MissLopez :**** Je suis contente que tu ai appréciez le début de ma fic mais je te préviens, ce chapitre sera un crucial tournant dans la vie d'Isabella. Il va disons "peter les plombs" et tu comprendras vute pourquoi. **

**Xenarielle93 : Malheureusement la vie de Bella va prendre un sacré tournant. Elle va réaliser que Royce a vraiment oser faire quelque chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire... et va littéralement se jeter sur lui. Elle ne sera plus la même après cette épisode... D'ailleurs la fic va prendre une nouvelle dimension... mais je ne dirais pas comment... ;)**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p>Isabella regarda la photo entre ses mains, essayant de contrôler tant bien que mal la douleur qui résidait constamment dans tout son être. Elle caressa d'un pouce la petite photo qui représentait deux petites filles d'une dizaines d'années qui souriaient d'un air insouciant à l'appareil, tandis que derrière elles le coucher de soleil les protégeait d'un halo de lumière. Le cadre était légèrement penchée mais cela n'enlevait en rien la beauté unique de cette photo. Les bras posés sur les épaules de l'autre comme pour se protéger mutuellement du monde. Une brune et une blonde. Isabella Swan et Rosalie Hale. C'était Robert qui avait prit la photo. Une larme tomba sur la photo et Isabella s'empressa de l'essuyer ne voulant pas abîmer cette photo qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, des femmes se pressaient, criant de se dépêcher, que le mariage allait bientôt commencer, que la mariée était en retard. Une vraie cacophonie.<p>

Elle prit une grande respiration, indifférente aux cris qui résonnaient autour d'elle et rangea discrètement la photo dans son corset. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sourit doucement en lissant sa robe beige prenant soin de ne pas défaire le ruban marron autour de sa taille. Rosalie avait voulut qu'elle soit la demoiselle d'honneur mais Isabella n'avait pu accepter, c'était déjà assez douloureux comme ça de voir la femme qu'elle aimait se marier à l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

"Isabella... Isabella !" cria une voix près d'elle.

Elle cligna des yeux et se détourna de son reflet pour regarder la personne qui lui parlait. Vera. C'était la plus proche amie de Rosalie mise à part elle-même et Isabella ne serait pas surprise d'apprendre que Rosalie avait racontée leur relation assez spéciale en détails à Vera. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en elle, Isabella en était presque jalouse. Presque. Isabella lui adressa un doux sourire qui se fana quelques secondes plus tard en voyant le regard nerveux de Vera.

"Qu'y a-t-il Vera ?" s'enquit-elle, les sourcils froncés. Vera détourna le regard et se mit à tripoter nerveusement le bouquet de fleurs de la mariée. Isabella haussa les sourcils. Ou l'avait-elle trouvée ?

"Rosalie n'est toujours pas là" déclara Vera en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Un sourire étira les lèvre d'Isabella. Connaissant Rosalie, celle-ci voulait sûrement faire une arrivée remarqué à son mariage, elle voulait que tous les regards soient sur elle.

"Tu connais Rosalie, Vera. Elle adore faire patienter les gens et jouer avec leurs nerfs" la rassura-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le miroir. Une main hésitante se posa sur son épaule.

"Ce n'est pas tout Isabella" fit Vera en regardant autour d'elle comme si quelqu'un allait crier d'un moment à l'autre au guet-apens. Isabella soupira et se retourna vers la femme.

"Oui ?" l'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle regarda brièvement l'horloge posée sur une coiffeuse et fronça les sourcils. Le mariage commençait dans dix minutes et Rosalie n'était toujours pas. En effet, quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Hier-soir, elle est venue chez moi et... je te jure Isabella que j'ai insisté pour que mon mari la raccompagne m-mais tu la connais, elle est tellement têtue quand elle veut..." bafouilla Vera d'une voix tremblante.

Isabella se raidit et sentit un mal de ventre affreux la prendre, elle posa une main sur ventre et retint une grimace. Isabella regarda avec agacement Vera. Elle voulait la faire taire, lui dire que Rosalie allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre avec un sourire arrogant et crier que le mariage ne commencerait pas tant que la mariée ne serait pas prête mais sa bouche semblait affreusement sèche et ne voulait plus s'ouvrir.

"Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule et qu'elle... qu'elle..." Vera ne tint pas plus et éclata en sanglots en se jetant dans les bras d'Isabella qui la tint automatiquement contre elle. Des perles commencèrent à faire leur apparition sur le front d'Isabella dont alors qu'elle n'osait pas quitter des yeux l'horloge.

TIC. TAC. TIC. TAC.

Elle arriverait, c'était certain. Rosalie viendrait à son propre mariage, ou serait-elle sinon à part ici ? La ville entière était venue voir son mariage, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas ne pas s'y présenter. Cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'elle préparait le mariage du siècle. De plus Royce King II était en ce moment même entrain de discuter avec les invités. Non, Rosalie ne pouvait pas faire faux bond à une ville entière tout de même, pas qu'Isabella lui en voudrait de tout façon.

"Il faut... il faut demander à ses parents Isabella. Ils sauront ou elle est... C'est certain..." se reprit Vera en s'écartant d'Isabella qui avaient toujours les bras tendus et le corps figeait "Isabella ?". Et si Royce avait tout découvert ? Et si elle avait mal compris le sourire que lui avait fait le _sbire_ ?

Rosalie n'était pas la.

TIC. TAC. TIC. TAC.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et commencèrent à la secouer mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Parce qu'elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, bouger un seul doigt, elle s'effondrerait aussitôt sur le sol. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était pire que lorsque Robert lui avait annoncé leur déménagement. Son souffle se coupa et son coeur sembla battre dans tout son être.

Rosalie n'était pas la.

Des bras musclés l'entourèrent soudain et la serrèrent tellement que la jeune fille craint un instant que son corps ne cède sous cette démonstration de force. Mais son corps tint bon.

"Rosalie..." murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Les cris autour d'elle semblèrent s'être arrêtés mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et se concentra plutôt sur cette voix qui tentait tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Robert.

"Elle va arriver... Royce est la... elle viendra..." lui dit-il d'une douce voix.

Non, elle ne viendra pas. C'étais trop tard maintenant. Ses yeux qui n'avaient cessés de fixer l'horloge la brûler à présent mais elle ne détourna le regard que lorsque le tintement de l'horloge sonna les douze coups.

C'était l'heure du mariage.

Tout le monde se mit au mouvement comme si la mariée était réellement présente, elle vit même les parents de Rosalie, le visage ferme et neutre se dirigeait vers l'eglise à quelques mètres de cette salle et lâcha un souffle. Ils faisaient exprès. Ils voulaient espérer qu'elle viendrait encore, qu'elle leur faisait une blague digne de Rosalie Hale.

Mais Isabella savait.

Elle savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Malgré cette certitude qui semblait être marqué comme du fer rouge dans son esprit, elle laissa Robert la conduire dans l'Eglise dans un état secondaire et passa devant une Vera en larmes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les premières grandes rangées de bancs de la grande et majestueuse Eglise. La musique cérémonial résonnait déjà dans l'Eglise et la mère de Rosalie s'était assise au premier rang tandis que le père attendait la mariée non loin d'elle en faisant les cents pas.

"Je dois te laisser là, c'est Léon qui doit marcher avec toi" lui chuchota-t-il avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

Isabella le regarda sans réellement le voir tandis qu'il faisait son ascendance sur l'allée avec un faux sourire et allait s'asseoir au deuxième rang. Elle fixa ensuite les invités insoucieux de ce qui se tramaient, ils chuchotaient entre eux, riaient aux éclats, complimentaient à tous bout de champs les mariés. Soudain quelqu'un apparut à sa droite, elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle le reconnut. C'était le _sbire_. Il la fixa d'un regard intense et lui prit doucement sa main pour la poser sur son bras fléchit contre son torse et il se figea. Le temps sembla s'arrêter mais Isabella continuait de regarder le _sbire_, Léon qui serra la mâchoire.

Elle savait qu'il savait.

Elle avait besoin qu'il lui dise. Il se tourna brusquement vers elle malgré les gros yeux que leur faisaient Robert. C'était à leur tour de marcher. Elle regarda Léon qui baissa légèrement la tête en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Tristesse, honte, culpabilité. Cela suffit à Isabella qui se redressa d'un seul coup, et fixa son regard vide sur un Royce nerveux, _trop _nerveux.

"Je suis désolé..." lui glissa le sbire à l'oreille d'une voix suppliante avant de les conduire lentement sur l'allée.

Ces trois mots réussirent à faire trembler son corps et bien plus encore, elle enfonça ses ongles dans l'avant-bras de Léon qui ne protesta pas sachant qu'il méritait beaucoup plus que de petites griffures. A mesure que le couple avançait sur l'allée, Isabella devenait de plus en plus agité et son visage avait prit une teinte beaucoup plus foncé. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Royce King II ne serait même plus de cette galaxie.

Rosalie ne viendrait pas maintenant, c'était certain. Elle ne viendrait _jamais. _Léon la déposa une marche en-dessus de Royce, face à lui plus précisément. Le sbire s'abaissa devant elle, plus que nécessaire et elle aurait presque put jurer voir Robert froncer des sourcils d'un air de mécontentement devant ce geste, pensant surement que Léon tentait de la séduire. Mais c'était tellement pire que cela qu'Isabella aurait bien voulut que Léon l'embrasse devant tout le monde si en contrepartie sa belle, sa magnifique, sa majestueuse Rosalie apparaissait devant cette Eglise. Cependant Léon se contenta de lui baisser la main, les yeux fermés puis il la relâcha et se posta à quelques mètres de Royce.

La musique entonna un nouveau son et tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée, s'attendant à voir Rosalie Lillian Hale apparaitre au bras de son père avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Et Isabella attendit, se raccrochant aux dernières poussières d'espoirs qui résidaient en elle malgré ce que lui avait dit Léon. Rosalie ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Lorsque dix minutes passèrent sans aucun signe de la mariée, les invités commencèrent à s'agiter, mal à l'aise du retard plus qu'inquiètant de Rosalie. Mais ni elle, ni Royce ou Léon ne bougèrent. Ils savaient eux. Soudain le père de Rosalie remonta l'allée d'une démarche raide et rapide, il se posta devant sa femme en lui chuchotant furieusement quelque chose et Isabella vit la mère serrer de toutes ses forces l'accoudoir du banc pour ne pas s'écrouler en larmes devant la ville entière. Robert continuait de la fixer avec cet air qui voulait dire qu'il fallait qu'elle tienne, qu'elle devait être forte et courageuse, qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Rosalie ne viendrait plus jamais _la _voir.

A cet déclic, le visage d'Isabella sembla devenir de glace et ses yeux jusqu'à là oublieux, vides de toutes émotions prirent une couleur beaucoup moins chaleureuse. Ses yeux semblaient à présent pouvoir lancer des éclairs et des flammes.

Robert vit tous ces changements et un frisson d'appréhension remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Isabella lacha le bouquet de fleurs que quelqu'un avait dû lui donner pendant son trajet jusqu'à l'Eglise, et ignora les plus proches personnes d'elle qui la regardèrent avec curiosité. Un rictus déforma son visage dans la rage, le désespoir et la souffrance. Ses mains se mirent à violemment trembler et elle vit du coin de l'oeil ses parents et Robert se lever lentement, avec hésitation en la fixer d'un air paniqué. Elle se tourna lentement et fixa d'un regard haineux Royce qui avait les yeux fixés sur son alliance posé dans sa main avec une moue. Elle s'avança vers lui tandis que le bruit de ses talons résonnait dans l'Eglise entrecoupé par les chuchotements alertés des invités. Elle allait le tuer.

"Isabella !" cria soudain quelqu'un d'une voix aigue.

Elle ne se retourna même pas pour voir qui l'appelait. Léon la regarda d'un air suppliant mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Royce releva la regard et croisa le sien. Elle n'osait même pas penser ce que cet homme immonde avait fait à _sa_ Rose. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge et sa vision devint rouge. Royce ne bougea même pas et continua de la regarder et soudain... soudain un mauvais sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle se figea net dans son élan prenant de court Robert qui s'était approché d'elle pour la retenir, il lui rentra dedans et la regarda confusément mais elle ne fit pas attention à lui. Tout son être, son corps, son coeur, son esprit criaient vengeance.

Un monstre.

Royce King II était un monstre qu'elle allait tuer même si elle devait y laisser sa vie. Avec un cri de rage elle se jeta sur lui. La musique cérémonial s'interrompit brusquement. Ils tombèrent au sol sous les halètements de la foule qui se levèrent comme un seul homme pour s'approcher d'une démarche hésitante d'eux. Elle leva une main et frappa aveuglement à cause des larmes qui embuaient sa vision. Sa douce, sa parfaite Rose... Il l'avait tuer. Une main fut soudain autour de son cou et elle plongea son regard dans celui sombre de Royce. Elle l'avait vu enfin, sa vrai nature.

Soudain des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, la tirant avec force en arrière, loin du meurtier de Rosalie. Un sanglot déchirant passa les barrières de sa bouche tandis que les invités la regardaient d'air choqué, incrédule, horrifié même. Elle se débatit de toutes ses forces en crachant des obscénités à la figure de Royce qui ne s'était pas relevé. Des larmes dévalaient sans fin sur ses joues, son coeur lui faisait si mal qu'elle se retint de justesse de demander qu'on la tue. Elle griffa les bras qui la tenait fermement, essaya de les mordre en vain. Ces bras étaient trop musclés pour elle. On l'a souleva légèrement pour l'écarter encore plus et soudain ses parents apparurent devant son champ de vision faisant disparaître Royce. Sa mère lui prit le visage de ses mains tremblantes, elle pleurait aussi. Elle avait comprit.

"Rose..." gémit pitoyablement Isabella en se recroquevillant dans ce corps qui la tenait toujours fermement contre son torse.

C'était surement Robert. Un nouveau sanglot s'éleva de sa bouche mais elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle se fichait pas mal que les gens autour d'elle comprennent qu'elle aimait Rosalie plus qu'elle n'en avait le droit. Elle se fichait pas même d'être dans une Eglise aussi. Elle se fichait de tout maintenant qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Rosalie.

"Oh Bella... ma chérie... je suis tellement désolée..." sanglotait sa mère en parsemant des baisers sur son visage en esperant faire disparaitre ce regard hagard, fou, torturé, souffrant de sa fille.

Elle n'entendrait plus jamais Rosalie la grondait lorsqu'elle lui mentirait. Elle ne sentirait plus jamais son odeur de roses et de fraîcheur qui avait toujours réussit à la détendre et à l'apaiser en un temps record. Elle ne sentirait jamais plus ses douces et pulpeuses lèvres rouges se poser sur les siennes. Elle n'aurait plus jamais l'immense plaisir de passer ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux et blonds de Rosalie. Elle ne verrait plus jamais ce sourire qui faisait battre plus vite son coeur et réussissait à la désarmer. La brune cligna des yeux lorsque des taches noirs apparurent devant ses yeux et gémit lorsque ses oreilles se mirent à siffler douloureusement.

"Rose..." eut-elle le temps de souffler avant de s'évanouir.

Et si Isabella aurait prêté un peu plus attention aux invités, elle aurait remarquée qu'il manquait trois invités à l'appel. Carlisle Cullen, sa compagne Esmée Cullen et leur fils, Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Je tenais une nouvelle fois à m'excuser pour mes éventuelles fautes d'orthographes. J'espère que cela ne vous empêche <strong>**pas de profiter des chapitres. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ? Que se passera-t-il suite à cette scène, d'après vous ?**

**J'attends vos idées avec impatience !**

**A la prochaine... **


	8. Le jeu de la survie

Chapitre 7 : Le jeu de la survie

**Hello Everybody ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine moi c'était l'horreur, j'ai repris les cours mais bon c'est la vie... **

**Miss Lopez : Ah ah ah et tu te rendra compte très vite avec ce chapitre que la torture que je fais endurer à Bella ne fait que commencer. On m'a déjà dit que j'étais une sadique donc autant que j'y aille à fond non ? :p Et puis, qu'est-ce que serait une histoire sans aller titiller les faiblesses des personnages, hein ? Ce serait nul ! **

**L.I.E: J'aime beaucoup lire, en particulier lorsque l'écriture est fluide parce que je trouve qu'après ça se lit tout seul, donc pourquoi ne ferais-je pas la même chose avec mon style d'écriture en rendant le plus agréablement possible la lecture aux lecteurs. Enfin moi, c'est ce que j'attendrais de l'écrivain. Quand aux sentiments des personnages, j'essaie de me glisser dans la peau du personnage pour pouvoir être le plus fidèle possible à ce qu'il ressent et l'exprimer le plus véridiquement possible afin de toucher les lecteurs, bon des fois c'est compliqué de se mettre à la place d'un personnage tourmenté mais j'essaie toujours de faire de mon mieux. Rosalie et Bella vont passer par une période difficile et surtout très longue. Chacune de leur coté croira que l'autre est morte alors qu'il n'en est rien, reste à savoir si elles se reverront un jour, et si oui, où, quand et comment... N'oublions pas aussi qu'elles changeront psychologiquement de leur coté et que peut-être cela entravera une future possible relation... **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>Isabella regarda son adversaire, ses sens aiguisés de nature étaient en alertes maximales. Elle détectait chacun de ses gestes avant même qu'il ne les fassent, elle entendait chacune de ses respirations même si cela ne lui était pas nécéssaire. Elle entendait la foule délirante crier, avide de bras déchirés, de corps mutilés, de sang, de hurlements, de gémissements, de supplications. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un grognement.<p>

Elle haïssait la foule.

Son adversaire lécha lentement sa lèvre inférieure en la regardant intensément de ses yeux noirs. Elle poussa un nouveau grognement face à cette silencieuse provocation. Il eut un sombre sourire face à son comportement tandis que ses mains pleines de crasses se recourbaient et que ses jambes se fléchissaient lentement. Il allait attaquer. Et avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de faire un nouveau geste, Isabella était sur son dos et lui mordait sauvagement l'épaule. Il hurla de douleur et de rage. Une main attrapa ses cheveux et la seconde suivante Isabella était dans les airs avant de percuter violemment les lourdes barrières en métal qui la séparait de la foule. Cette dernière se mit à hurler comme jamais, à rire aux éclats, à défendre le combattant sur lequel elle avait pariée. Isabella secoua la tête et fut rapidement sur ses pieds sans une seule égratignure. Et soudain elle l'entendit, ce gémissement. Sa tête s'élança autour de l'arène cherchant la provenance de ce pitoyable gémissement et lorsqu'elle vit cet homme d'une trentaine d'années, le habits déchirés, le visage barbouillé de crasses et de sang, sa gorge se mit à la brûler douloureusement.

L'humain.

Le prix de ce combat de mort.

Son adversaire grogna, la rappelant à l'ordre.

Il n'y aurait qu'un seul vainqueur.

Elle s'élança rapidement vers son adversaire, les yeux d'un humain n'aurait même pas put la voir. Un bruit semblable au tonnerre résonna dans l'arène lorsque son corps rencontra celui dur comme de la pierre de son adversaire. La foule se déchaîna, se leva en hurlant, se tira les cheveux de frustration, leurs yeux fous fixés sur les deux combattants qui luttaient sauvagement. Son adversaire l'attrapa par le biceps avant de lui mordre le bras. Elle cria mais réussit à se libérer et fixa sa nouvelle cicatrice avec une haine sans limites.

Elle allait le tuer.

Cette pensée la ramena des années en arrière et soudain le visage de Royce King II prit place de celui de son adversaire. Un grognement sauvage s'éleva de sa poitrine.

Il ne sortirait pas vivant de cette arène.

La foule du le comprendre aussi car elle se tût soudain, comme à chaque fois. Comme à chaque fois qu'Isabella Swan était sur le point de faire une nouvelle victime. Son adversaire sembla déstablisé par ce brusque silence et plissa les yeux en regardant la foule qui le regardait avec un sourire sadique. Isabella eut même un sourire à l'erreur que venait de commettre inconsciement son adversaire. Il venait de tourner le dos à son adversaire.

Une erreur mortelle.

Et semblable à un serpent, Isabella percuta de plein fouet le corps de son adversaire et ses mains furent autour de son cou avant même qu'il ne l'enregistre. L'adversaire écarquilla les yeux, d'un air hébété, horrifié. Isabella tira lentement sur son cou tandis que des toiles d'araignées apparaissaient sur le visage de l'homme qui se tordait dans une pure douleur. Il se débattit, lança aveuglément ses bras, tenta d'attraper quelque chose mais c'était trop tard.

Isabella avait de nouveau frappée.

Avec un bruit écœurant, la tête de son adversaire se détacha de son corps et tomba par terre. La foule hurla en levant les bras en l'air. L'humain poussa un gémissement de terreur et se recroquevilla un peu plus contre lui sachant ce qui l'attendait. La jeune fille déchira les autres membres de son adversaire avec un regard vide de toutes émotions et les éparpilla dans les quatre coins de l'arène. Elle se redressa, ne jeta même pas un regard à la foule et fondit sur l'humain qui eut juste le temps de pousser un hurlement de terreur avant que les crocs de la brune ne s'enfonce sauvagement dans sa jugulaire. Isabella gémit de plaisir en sentant le sang chaud s'écouler dans sa gorge et serra plus fermement l'humain entre ses mains meurtrières.

_Tellement bon..._, pensa-t-elle avec un plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps.

Trois mois qu'elle n'avait rien bût. Le corps de l'homme se relacha dans ses bras, _trop _rapidement au goût d'Isabella. Et bientôt il ne resta pas une seule goutte de sang dans le corps de l'homme. La jeune fille laissa échapper un grognement mécontent. Elle n'en n'avait pas eu assez. Isabella lâcha le corps sans vie de l'homme. Il rencontra le sol dans un boum qui fit ricaner certains spectateurs. Elle se retourna d'une geste fluide, gracieux mais se stoppa-net devant un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, d'une pâleur qui pourrait faire honte aux grecs et à leur conception de la beauté blanche comme la neige. Il était couvert d'un chapeau marron troué dans certains endroits qui cachait son crâne rasé et vêtus d'un jean déchiré à la hauteur des genoux, son torse nu et puissant exhibait ses abdomens musclés, il était aussi pieds nus. C'était Joe.

_Un vrai bad boy_, se moqua-t-elle mentalement en retenant une grimace de dégoût.

Il lui jeta un sourire narquois qui donna envie à Isabella de vomir puis il se tourna vers la foule et son sourire s'élargit.

"Prosternez vous une fois de plus devant la diablesse, l'impitoyable, la tentatrice, et l'unique Isabeeeellaaaaaaa !" hurla-t-il avant de rire tandis que la foule hurlait à plusieurs reprises son prénom.

Isabella garda ses yeux fixés sur ses pieds nus sales et serra les poings. Elle aurait voulut tous les tuer. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle secoua violemment son épaule et la main se rétracta rapidement. Il l'a fixa d'un regard renfrogné par son refus mais n'ajouta rien. Deux autres hommes apparurent, ils l'a fixèrent d'un regard neutre et posèrent une main sur chacun de ses bras la faisant se raidir mais elle ne s'écarta pas. Il ne fallait jamais s'écarter de ces hommes, ils n'étaient pas comme Joe. Ils n'avaient aucune pitié. Ils faisaient juste leur travail.

"On dirait que ma vampire préférée va rester un peu plus longtemps en vie " lui chuchota Joe à l'oreille la faisant grogner. Elle lui lança un regard furieux mais ne répondit pas verbalement. Elle ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu.

_Connard_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser cependant. Joe se tourna vers les deux hommes qui la tenait fermement à son plus grand malheur.

"Ramenez-la à sa chambre" leur ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire avec un regard mortellement sérieux qui contrastait totalement avec son coté taquineur, sans limites, qui se fichait des règles.

Lorsque les deux hommes la fit quitter l'arène, la foule hua son départ et elle serra ses lèvres en retenant un grognement. Ils l'a menèrent dans un couloir sombre et sordide qui ne possédait qu'une petite lampe qui penchait dangereusement au-dessus de l'ascenceur au bout du chemin. Cela ne la dérangeait pas ce manque de luminosité, même dans le noir, Isabella aurait put facilement se déplacer sans jamais rencontrer un obstacle. Un des deux hommes appuya sur le bouton rouge et ils attendirent.

Cling.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent doucement et ils entrèrent tous les trois, Isabella prises entre les deux grosses brutes. Ils ne dirent pas un seul mot. Lorsque l'ascenseur atteignit l'étage 5, il s'ouvrit silencieusement. Ils sortirent, leur pas silencieux ne résonnèrent étrangement pas sur le parquet brun sans imperfections qui avaient du coûter une fortune. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte bordeaux et un des deux hommes l'ouvrit tandis que l'autre se postait à coté de la porte en adoptant sa position de garde. Les mains derrières le dos, le corps raide et les yeux fixés sur la porte en face de lui, il ne bougea plus. Isabella rentra, elle se retourna la bouche ouverte s'apprêtant à parler mais l'homme lui claqua la porte au nez sans mot. Elle lâcha un grognement et jeta sa veste en cuir déchiré par terre.

Isabella soupira et secoua ses épaules tendus, elle marcha lentement dans le salon et s'arreta un instant.

Le regard de Bella s'aventura sur le salon. Il était assez vaste, il y avait deux canapés rouges avec une table basse transparente en son centre. Une télévision accroché sur le mur, en face. Les murs étaient blancs. Mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Nulle part d'ailleurs. Cela faisant des années qu'Isabella n'avait vu ni le jour ni la nuit et qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donnée pour les revoir ! La jeune fille soupira de nouveau et se laissa tomber sur le canapé avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Elle grogna en sentant sa gorge la brûler douloureusement et grimaça. Elle avait besoin de se battre à nouveau mais soudain, des visions de ses précédents combats s'imposèrent à elle, elle était tellement de fois passée près de la mort.

Cela la terrifiait de savoir que sa vie pouvait finir demain à cause d'un adversaire qu'elle avait sous-estimée, ou d'un geste qu'elle avait mal analysé. Tout se passait tellement vite dans l'arène. Même si à présent ses forces et ses sens étaient décuplés par dix, cela n'enlevait rien à l'horrible angoisse qui la prenait à chacun de ses débuts de combat. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de boire, trois mois sans boire une goutte de sang lui avait suffit. Elle ne voulait plus revivre la même expérience tout ça parce qu'elle avait essayée de s'enfuir de cet endroit.

Demain elle irait demander à Joe un nouveau combat, il lui accorderait parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était sa préférée et ce serait dans sa poche. Elle se leva er décida d'aller prendre une douche en espérant que cela la relaxerait. Bella rentra dans la salle de bains et se figea cependant devant le miroir et regarda avec dégoût son reflet.

Elle fixa ses cheveux longs bouclés bruns avec des reflets roux qui s'arrêtaient à la naissance de ses seins. Ses parfaites courbes de jeune femme qui auraient attiré n'importe quel homme. Son visage sans défauts, blanc comme la neige, ses lèvres pulpeuses et rouges légèrement entrouvertes, son mince nez droit, ses sourcils légèrement froncés et ses yeux rouges sang. Les yeux d'un assassin. Un grognement s'éleva de sa poitrine. Tout chez elle était fait pour attirer ses proies. Sa beauté n'avait d'égal qu'à sa monstruosité. Cette pensée la fit ricaner méchamment. Elle était une tentatrice, une séductrice, un monstre avide de sang.

Un vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouais, je sais vous êtes choqué de voir la métamorphose de Bella. Ce n'est plus une humaine fragile qui avait peur de quelconques sbires de Royce King II mais une tueuse. Bon j'espère quand même que vous avez aimé hein !<strong>

**Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, elle est toujours très touchée par le drame "Royce-Rosalie" et s'en veut de ne pas avoir sauvé Rosalie. Je peux aussi vous dire que ce sentiment s'intensifiera au cours de l'histoire. **

**Qu'avez vous pensé du nouveau personnage Joe ? Il sera un personnage très important de cette histoire, de plus il n'est pas n'importe qui... **

**N'hésitez pas à poser des questions ou a donner juste votre avis, ça me permet aussi de m'améliorer. **

**A la prochaine. **


	9. Un rendez vous avec Joe

**Chapitre 8 :**** Un rendez-vous avec Joe**

**Désolé pour ce petit retard, mon ordi m'a lâché du coup, j'ai été obligé un autre ordi. Bon, j'espère quand même que vous apprécieriez tout autant la lecture. **

**Xenarielle93 :**** Ah je suis contente que tu aimes la nouvelle Bella, c'était l'une de mes craintes d'ailleurs. C'est vrai qu'elle ne ressemble plus du tout en apparence à l'ancienne Bella, je dis bien apparence parce psychologiquement, c'est une tout autre histoire. J'avais peur que ce changement de comportement soudain ne gêne les lectures mais je suis heureuse, pour une fois, de constater que j'avais tort. Quant à Joe, comme l'indique le titre du chapitre, Bella va avoir une tête à tête avec lui, donc tu en apprendras plus sur qui il est et j'espère qu'il te plaira, parce que personnellement, j'adore ce personnage !**

**ooAxelleoo :**** Je suis contente que tu as apprécié la nouvelle Bella, j'avais une petite appréhension par rapport au nouveau comportement de Bella mais apparemment, tout le monde semble bien le prendre donc c'est super. Quand à une future rencontre, je suis désolé de te dire que Rosalie et Bella auront encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent. **

**S :**** Oui pour le PDV de Rosalie et non pour retrouvailles proches, désolée… Je ne veux pas qu'elles se retrouvent aussi précocement parce que j'ai envie de les voir évoluer chacune de leur côté, et voir après leur évolution, comment se déroulera leur rencontre, est-ce qu'elles seront les mêmes ? Est-ce qu'elles s'aimeront toujours autant ? Et je peux déjà te dire que la partie est loin d'être gagnée, j'adore mettre mes personnages dans des situations difficiles, et surtout pousser leurs limites au maximum. Donc oui, pendant un long moment vous n'allez pas arrêter d'être frustrez et me traiter de personne sans cœur… ^^ Mais bon, la fin n'en sera que plus savoureuse. **

**Meg1287 :**** Merci pour ton gentil petit mot, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mes lecteurs aiment ce que j'écris **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>Rosalie roula des yeux en sentant des regards emplies de désir se poser sur elle. C'était toujours la même chose de toute façon. A chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans un lieu, tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Les hommes la désiraient et les femmes la jalousaient, enfin ça dépendait des fois… Elle poussa un gros soupir et serra les dents d'un air renfrogné. Certes, elle aimait avoir l'attention mais à ce point-là, c'était trop ! Elle avait l'impression d'être une star internationale ! Son corps se crispa lorsqu'elle sentit un corps s'approcher derrière elle. Edward.<p>

« Tu n'aurais pas à supporter tous ces regards indiscrets si tu étais avec moi » lui murmura-t-il de sa voix de velours.

Elle lui jeta un regard agacé, loin d'être éblouie par la beauté renversante qu'il était. Edward Cullen était sans nul doute le plus bel homme qu'elle n'eut jamais connu. Il avait des cheveux en bataille, d'une couleur roux fonçait qui tirait sur le brun. Ses yeux, comme les siens, était d'un magnifique or et s'assombrissait en fonction de leur humeur. Son corps était légèrement élancé mais pas très musclé, juste assez. Il avait un sourire séducteur qui pouvait faire fondre la plus solide des femmes et sa voix suave ne lui ajoutait que plus de charme. De plus, c'était un vrai gentleman et il jouait prodigieusement bien du piano, mais il ne parlait pas beaucoup, peut-être parce qu'il disait tout ce dont il avait besoin de dire à travers de jolies notes de piano.

Rosalie ne le comprenait pas. Parce que sans nul doute, Edward Cullen rimait avec mystère, ou bien âme torturée, elle hésitait toujours entre ces deux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il s'évertuait à essayer de faire d'elle sa compagne alors qu'elle savait, tout autant que lui, qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble. Mais peut-être espérait-il le contraire, peut-être espérait-il avoir trouvé une personne avec qui partager une éternité si longue et si solitaire.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit même pas et pénétra d'un pas raide le hall de leur nouveau lycée privé. Elle ne se céderait jamais à lui. Pas parce qu'il la révulsait, loin de là, cet homme ressemblait à un Dieu vivant, mais plutôt parce que son cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un. A quelqu'un qui malheureusement, ne pourra jamais se tenir à ses côtés, ne pourra jamais la revendiquer comme étant sienne et repousser toutes ces personnes indiscrètes qui la dégoutaient. Parce que cette personne était morte. Parce que cette personne, avait emportée avec elle dans la tombe, son cœur mort.

Et cette personne n'était autre qu'Isabella Swan.

Un grognement à sa gauche la fit tressaillir. Elle lui jeta un regard noir en sachant exactement pourquoi il grognait. Edward s'était une nouvelle fois glissé dans ses pensées sans son autorisation.

_Je te déteste !_ pensa-t-elle ou plutôt hurla-t-elle dans sa tête avec toute la colère et la haine qu'elle pouvait rassembler. Elle vit Edward froncer les sourcils d'un air renfrogné et eut un sourire satisfait. Ce dernier, le voyant s'approcha dangereusement vers elle, jusqu'à que sa bouche effleure l'oreille de la blonde, cette dernière se raidit.

« Tu l'oublieras et tu deviendras ma compagne, je te le jure » siffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

« Essaie un peu _Eddie _» renifla-t-elle dédaigneusement en croisant les bras sur son torse. Elle fusilla du regard les étudiants qui la fixaient un peu trop et tourna les talons, l'humeur maussade.

* * *

><p>La jeune fille prit une grande respiration pour tenter de calmer ses pensées malsaines et détourna les yeux puis elle se déshabilla rapidement sans oser jeter un regard à son corps. La jeune fille sauta dans la douche et soupira doucement lorsque l'eau brûlante s'écoula sur elle et se détendit instantanément. Elle ferma doucement les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt lorsque des images inondèrent son esprit. Des images qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à celle qu'elle n'avait jamais oubliée. Des cheveux soyeux et blonds à damner, des yeux couleurs or envoutants, un sourire capable de désarmer le plus sauvage des guerriers. Un visage angélique. Des lèvres alléchantes et tentatrices. Une voix douce à faire gémir plus d'un(e). Un charme destructeur. Un corps pour lequel le monde entier devrait se prosterner.<p>

Rosalie Lillian Hale.

Son visage s'imposa de force à son esprit et pour la première fois depuis des années elle ne lutta pas, elle baissa les armes et s'avoua vaincue. Isabella se laissa glisser le long du mur et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en poussant un faible gémissement. Ses bras entourèrent ses genoux et son corps se mit à trembler. Elle aurait presque crut entendre le souffle chaud et léger caresser son visage et son rire résonner au creux de son oreille. Elle poussa un second gémissement, plus prononcé et se serra contre le mur froid.

_Oh quelle torture..._

Isabella aurait nettement préférée se faire arracher un bras ou une jambe plutôt que de ressentir cette douleur, cette pure souffrance qui résidait et résiderait _éternellement_ dans son cœur mort. Son venin emplit rapidement sa bouche et elle libéra un grognement étouffé par sa main qu'elle mordait. Elle aurait une cicatrice mais peut lui importait, elle en avait tellement déjà qu'une cicatrice ne ferait pas de différence.

_"Bella... Ma Bella..."_ souffla une voix dans son esprit.

_Sa voix_.

Elle se leva d'un bond, déchira le rideau de douche et sortit rageusement de cette dernière. Elle se rhabilla en un temps record et sortit dans un vacarme de la salle de bains.

Elle avait besoin d'un combat, maintenant.

Elle attrapa une veste en cuir marron qui traînait sur le canapé et l'enfila en inspira de grandes respirations pour tenter de se calmer. Elle lança un dernier regard à son appartement puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fit face à l'homme qui gardait son appartement.

"Je veux voir Joe" déclara-t-elle avec une neutralité qui la surprit elle-même.

A l'intérieur, elle avait l'impression que son corps allait brûler d'un moment à l'autre, que son cerveau allait exploser et qu'un hurlement de douleur allait franchir d'une seconde à l'autre ses lèvres crispées. Mais il n'en fut rien. L'homme lui attrapa durement le bras, elle ne grimaça pas et se laissa traîner dans l'ascenseur sans rechigner. Ils sortirent à l'étage 2 et marchèrent jusqu'à une double porte bordeaux dont les bords étaient incrustés de cristaux étincelants. L'homme lui ouvrit la porte et elle entra sans se faire prier. Ils furent aussitôt dans le salon. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et grogna doucement en voyant quatre humaines d'une vingtaine d'années pressaient contre Joe installé sur un vaste canapé en cuir noir. Le plus grand qu'elle n'eut jamais vu. Elle nota dans un petit recoin de sa tête que trois hommes comme celui qui l'avait conduit ici étaient éparpillés dans le salon. Joe releva à ce moment-là le regard et un sourire narquois illumina son visage.

"Tu veux te joindre à moi ma Bella ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque, pleines de suggestions.

Elle grimaça en sentant sa gorge la bruler et détourna le regard lorsque Joe mordit le cou d'une des filles qui ne cria même pas, en fait elle gémit de plaisir et se colla un peu plus contre son torse nu. Quelque secondes plus tard, le corps de la jeune fille s'affaissa et le vampire fit un signe de tête à un homme qui vint aussitôt prendre le corps sans vie et s'éclipsa. Aucune des autres filles ne sembla traumatisée ou prendre conscience que leur petite copine venait de donner l'âme. Joe avait le don de l'hypnose, il pouvait tout faire avaler aux gens, cependant à son plus grand malheur, son don ne marchait que sur les humains mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de ne pas en profiter...

"Je..." Isabella s'interrompit et posa une main sur son nez pour se retenir de sauter sur les humaines qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux de biches et un regard innocent. Isabella grogna. C'était tellement injuste...

"Oui ?" l'encouragea joyeusement Joe en la regardant avec espoir.

Isabella cligna des yeux. Ce serait tellement simple de tuer ces jeunes filles. Lécher leur point d'impulsion tandis que le sang chaud et alléchant se propagerait à toute vitesse dans leur corps tremblant, elle n'aura qu'à se pencher un peu et...

Tellement facile, _trop_ facile.

Elle secoua la tête en essayant de faire partir les images malsaines de son esprit et fixa son regard sur Joe.

"Je veux un combat" réclama-t-elle d'une voix ferme, les yeux d'aciers et le corps raide. Elle ne devait pas fléchir, surtout pas devant lui. Non, elle se l'interdisait. Joe arqua un sourcil et un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage.

"Oh vraiment ?" s'écria-t-il avant de glousser doucement tandis que les trois filles restantes autour d'elles gémissaient de plaisir. Isabella leur adresser un regard de pitié puis reporta son attention sur Joe.

"Oui vraiment" répéta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Joe plissa les yeux devant le ton qu'elle venait d'employer et son regard devint mortellement sérieux comme lorsqu'il s'était adressé aux deux hommes dans l'arène.

"Laissez-nous" ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme et grave.

Les trois hommes qui gardaient le salon sortirent de l'appartement sans rechigner mais elle sentit l'homme derrière-elle se raidir et se retint de se retourner pour le regarder "Toi aussi" siffla Joe en fixant l'homme derrière-elle.

Il grogna mais obtempéra et claqua les doubles portes derrière-lui. Isabella baissa la tête, se sentant soudain vulnérable sans son "garde du corps". Joe caressa les cheveux d'une fille qui souriait rêveusement, les yeux lointains tandis que les deux autres faisaient la moue de ne pas avoir autant d'attention.

"Je t'en prie, assis-toi" lui dit-il doucement en lui montra d'un signe de tête le fauteuil en cuir noir à côté du canapé.

Isabella soupira de soulagement.

Il n'allait pas l'obliger à s'assoir à côté de ces trois humaines qui ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards curieux. Cependant le connaissant depuis de nombreuses années, elle aurait dû se méfier en voyant le sourire malin qui s'était étiré sur les lèvres de l'homme au crâne rasé. Elle alla s'assoir prudemment sur le fauteuil et fixa nerveusement ses pieds nus. Elle le vit du coin de l'œil chuchoter quelque chose à l'une des filles qui hocha la tête avec un sourire excité, ses yeux d'un gris troublant fixés sur elle. Isabella se raidit.

_Oh oh._

Joe se redressa, inspira une bouffée de l'odeur alléchante de _ses_ filles comme ils aimaient les appeler. Son regard se posa sur Isabella et il sourit tandis que ses yeux cramoisis pétillaient. La jeune fille aux yeux gris troublant se leva lentement, lissa sa robe moulante noir et marcha vers elle d'une démarche lente et assurée avec un roulement de hanches qui fit grincer des dents Isabella.

_Oh Dieu de..._

"C'est l'une de mes préférées" lui confia Joe avec un fier sourire tandis que la jeune humaine s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Isabella se recroquevilla loin d'elle et entoura son corps de ses bras en espérant que cela l'empêcherait de se jeter sur _l'une des préférées _de Joe. L'humaine la regarda, ses yeux gris la fixant intensément tandis que l'une de ses mains tripotait légèrement l'ourlet de sa robe. Isabella retint un grognement et elle lança un regard furieux à Joe qui se délectait du spectacle avec un grand amusement.

"Quoi ? N'apprécies-tu pas la _bonne _compagnie _ma beauté_ ?" lui demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Isabella renifla et le regretta aussitôt lorsque l'odeur sucrée du sang de l'humaine à quelque centimètres d'elle effleura ses narines. Elle retint un grognement et ravala le venin dans sa gorge.

"J'ai besoin d'un combat" répéta-t-elle d'une voix rauque, en se retenant eux dernières parcelles de conscience de son esprit. Joe fit un bruit songeur et se gratta distraitement son menton.

"Un combat" dit-il d'une voix lente.

Isabella grimaça lorsque l'humaine se pencha vers elle. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à la torturer ainsi ?

"Elle s'appelle Diana" l'informa subitement Joe la faisant sursauter. Elle le fixa confusément. Diana quoi ? Joe lui souligna l'humaine d'une signe de tête.

_Oh._

_Diana..._

Isabella se retint de prononcer ce prénom à voix haute et grogna lorsque Diana courut ses doigts le long du dossier de son fauteuil.

_Si _proche.

Isabella se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, vers _Diana _et renifla doucement avant de gémir. Son corps se crispa douloureusement et elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Sa gorge la brûlait comme jamais, elle se retint même de la griffer désespérément. Elle ne devait pas céder. Joe n'attendait que ça, qu'un faux mouvement pour lui dire à quel point ils se ressemblaient, à quel point ils seraient si bien ensemble. Il lui dirait encore une fois, qu'il lui donnerait tout mais elle ne pouvait s'engager dans une relation alors que Rosalie elle... Un grognement s'éleva de sa poitrine. Elle s'y refusait totalement.

"Isabella" murmura l'humaine en la fixant avec des yeux brillants.

Isabella écarquilla les yeux. Comment connaissait-elle son prénom ? Joe répondit à sa silencieuse question.

"Tout le monde te connait _ma_ Bella, tout le monde..."

"Le combat..." marmonna-t-elle, les lèvres pincés.

Elle n'osait plus respirer à présent. Joe eut une moue boudeuse devant le subit changement de sujet mais ne protesta pas. Il soupira plutôt et se redressa.

"Il y en a un dans deux heures, ton adversaire sera facile" lui confia-t-il avec un petit sourire "C'est un torturé d'esprit qui refuse de se nourrir de sang et blablabla... Tu n'auras qu'a tendre la main et lui te tendras son cou, aussi simple que cela" termina Joe avec un grand sourire. Isabella plissa les yeux et croisa défensivement les bras, oubliant un instant sa soif de sang.

Ou était le piège ?

"Hmm..." fit-elle avec hésitation en essayant de déceler le moindre soupçon de mensonge sur son visage cependant elle ne trouva rien et poussa un soupir de frustration. Aussitôt une main chaude et agile s'élança dans ses cheveux. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et tomba du fauteuil sous les ricanements de Joe.

"Alors on a peur de Diana ?" lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle grimaça et se releva tandis que Diana faisait une moue boudeuse en la regardant avec de grands yeux innocents.

Isabella resta debout.

"Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me donnes cet adversaire" répliqua Isabella en croisant les bras sur son torse, les sourcils froncés "D'habitude, tu me donnes toujours un adversaire assoiffé, prêt à tuer n'importe qui pour avoir une goutte de sang. Alors, dis-moi, c'est quoi le piège ?" lui demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

"Le piège..." répéta lentement Joe avant de la fixer avec un sourire mystérieux "C'est toi-même Isabella".

Un frisson d'appréhension remonta la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille. Joe ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom en entier, sauf devant la foule. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Comment ça, moi-même ?" demanda-t-elle en se tortillant sur place en voyant du coin de l'œil Diana se relever.

"Eh bien, nous verrons si une part de ton humanité réside toujours en toi. En fait, je suis réellement curieux de savoir quelle sera ta réaction lorsque ton adversaire te suppliera à genoux de l'achever" expliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Isabella grogna et le fusilla du regard.

"Je serais prête dans deux heures, puis-je partir maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle lorsque Diana commença à contourner le fauteuil qui les séparaient. Joe inclina légèrement sa tête.

Oui.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres d'Isabella. Elle recula aussitôt vers les doubles portes et ignora la moue que fit Diana. La brune ouvrit une des portes.

"Oh et souviens-toi Bella. Tu n'as jamais utilisé l'un de tes droits" s'exclama soudain Joe sur un ton joyeux. Isabella fronça des sourcils mais ne se retourna pas.

"Lequel ?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité cependant.

"Le prendre sous ton aile".

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous avez aimé ? Maintenant que vous en savez plus sur Joe, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de lui ? Vous croyez qu'Edward réussira à faire craquer Rosalie ? <strong>

**A la prochaine… **


	10. Victor

Chapitre 9 : Victor.

**Je suis encore désolé pour le retard, le problème de mon ordinateur n'est toujours pas réglé donc c'est difficile de trouver un ordi libre et du réseau pour pouvoir publier les chapitres. Je vais devoir une nouvelle fois m'excuser aussi parce que je ne pourrais pas dans l'immédiat répondre à vos reviews, même si elles me touchent beaucoup et m'encouragent à continuer l'histoire puisque j'ai très peu de temps pour poster les chapitres… J'espère que vous aimerez quand même le chapitre. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>Le visage neutre, le corps tendu et les bras plaqués le long du corps, Isabella regardait silencieusement l'arène se remplir de spectateurs. Deux hommes l'encadraient, eux aussi ne disaient rien. Elle n'avait pas encore vue son adversaire, elle ne le voyait jamais avant le combat. Lorsque la foule sembla être au complet, un vampire fit entrer dans l'arène, une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe noir moulante.<p>

_Diana_.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un grognement.

_Sa préférée hein...,_ grogna-t-elle mentalement, les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille qui regardait la foule avec un regard perdue et des larmes aux yeux. Joe avait surement dû relacher son emprise hypnotique sur elle. Puis elle repensa aux paroles de Joe.

_"Si quelqu'un osait la tuer, je pense qu'on ne retrouverait pas son corps..." _avait-il rit sombrement. Non, elle savait maintenant ce qu'il mijotait en mettant Diana comme prix de ce combat. C'état un signe.

Un _énorme_ signe.

Il voulait qu'elle épargne son adversaire. Mais pourquoi y tenait-il tant ? Lorsqu'un combattant épargnait un adversaire, il devait tout de même montrer sa domination sur son ennemi et le mordre au moins une fois pour montrer qu'il lui appartenait. Cependant on ne pouvait faire appel à ce droit qu'une seule fois. De plus si le combattant épargnait l'adversaire, le prix lui revenait tout de même. C'était une des règles de Joe. On ne remet jamais un prix deux fois.

_Jamais._

Lorsqu'on remportait le prix, on pouvait en faire ce qu'on voulait, soit on le vidait de son sang, soit on le donnait à quelqu'un d'autre ou soit on le gardait en en faisait ce qu'on voulait. Et si Joe avait mis en jeu ce spécial prix, ce n'était surement pas pour que Diana se fasse vider de son sang. Il avait confiance en elle. Mais Isabella ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Joe voulait qu'elle épargne son adversaire. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Joe cette demande. Il adorait la regarder déchiqueter ses adversaires, il en demandait même toujours plus. Tout cela la laissait perplexe.

Elle poussa un grognement de frustration en secouant la tête et ses yeux s'élancèrent sur Diana qui s'était recroquevillée par terre et sanglotait. Sa gorge se serra à cette image et son regard se baissa sur ses pieds nus sales en jurant. Pourquoi de tous les combattants que possédaient Joe, avait-il fallu qu'il la choisisse ?! Et Isabella sut aussitôt qu'elle aurait besoin d'un autre combat pour assécher sa soif.

"Putain..." grogna-t-elle, les yeux noirs.

Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez injuste et foutue comme ça, il avait fallu que Joe y mette son grain de sel et ne lui demande d'une manière assez éloquente d'épargner un vampire torturé mais aussi une humaine qui sentait aussi bon que... en fait, elle n'avait jamais rien sentit d'aussi bon. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté avec un sourcil arqué.

Etrange.

Elle prit une grande respiration et commença à sautiller sur place. Joe voulait peut-être qu'elle épargne ce fameux vampire mais elle, elle avait besoin de se défouler. La foule commença à crier et Isabella sut que c'était l'heure. On ouvrit le grillage qui la séparait à l'arène et lorsqu'elle s'avança dans l'arène, la foule se leva pour elle en hurlant, en riant, en l'appelant. Malgré elle, un sentiment de fierté l'emplit et un grognement sauvage s'éleva de sa poitrine et ravie la foule.

Sa bête prenait le dessus.

Elle écarta les bras dans un mauvais sourire et la foule se déchaîna à ce geste. Isabella se délecta du sentiment de puissance qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines mais elle se figea net lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Diana. Espoir. Désespoir. Terreur. Lut-elle sur le visage de l'humaine. Isabella eut une révélation qui la percuta comme une voiture aurait put le faire, elle ne voulait pas que l'humaine ait peur d'elle. La jeune fille nu le temps de se demander ce que cela voulait bien signifier s'attarder sur cette pensée, car en face d'elle une grille s'ouvrit dans un grincement et un homme d'une trentaine d'années en sortit.

Elle baissa les bras et pencha la tête en le regardant avec une curiosité non cachée. Cet homme devait être spéciale Joe avait tant insisté pour qu'elle l'épargne. Il avait des cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés, son corps était élancé et sa taille assez grande. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné lorsque l'homme ne jeta même pas un regard à l'humaine malgré ses yeux noirs comme la nuit. Apparemment, ce n'était pas un jeune vampire pour avoir une telle maitrise de soif. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de regarder son adversaire avec un nouveau regard en voyant l'extrême sagesse qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage.

_Vraiment pas jeune..., _songea-t-elle pensivement.

Ce n'était réellement pas le type d'adversaires qu'elle avait l'habitude de combattre. Elle le regarda avec méfiance et osa un sourcil en voyant qu'il portait un short bleu fonçé et un débardeur noir avec écritdessus en rouge _J'adore mordre_. Celui qui lui avait donné ces vêtements voulait apparemment s'amuser. Lorsqu'on entrait dans "cette institution", on jetait les anciens vêtements et une personne en donnait de nouveaux. Cela faisait partit d'une des règles de Joe. Oublier tout de son passé jusqu'a ses gouts vestimentaires.

Elle grogna en voyant qu'il n'avait que deux cicatrices. Une sur le poignet et une autre sur son bras gauche. Il n'était peut-etre pas un jeune vampire mais en tout cas, c'était un nouveau ici. Son adversaire leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Isabella hoqueta faiblement lorsqu'elle vit le visage torturé dans une tristesse infinie et une douleur qui lui fit rappeler... elle-même. Il s'inclina légèrement la faisant oser un sourcil. C'était bien la première fois qu'un adversaire s'inclinait avant de se battre mais Isabella apprécia aussitôt le sentiment. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil Diana qui la fixait en sanglotant et serra les lèvres en sentant un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps s'abattre sur elle... la compassion.

Elle se reconcentra rapidement sur son adversaire et se mit à marcher lentement, il fit de même et bientôt Isabella tournait le dos à Diana. Elle grogna lorsqu'elle s'en apercut. Cette fille lui faisait faire des choses vraiment bizarres. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de protéger ses prix.

Elle fléchit ses jambes, écarta les bras et attendit qu'il s'élance vers elle comme le faisaient toujours ses adversaires. Cependant il ne bougea pas. Il la regarda sans cligner des yeux ou respirer. Après un long moment de silence, la foule se mit à siffler, à huer mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Isabella se lance dans les bras de son adversaire. C'était lui qui viendrait à elle et non le contraire. A ce manque de réaction, l'adversaire sembla la regarder avec beaucoup plus d'intêret. Isabella ne détourna pas le regard et leva même le menton, le défiant silencieusement. Soudain une forte odeur atteignit ses narines et avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter. Elle gémissait en reconnaisant ce qu'était cette odeur.

Du sang.

Ses canines s'allongèrent et son corps se mit à trembler violemment. Elle avait soif, trop soif. Sa gorge la brûlait de nouveau, elle ne pouvait penser qu'a ça. Du sang. Elle vit volte-face et en une seconde fut à quelques centimètres de la jugulaire de Diana qui sanglotait silencieusement. La foule se tut brusquement.

Elle ne perdait jamais le contrôle.

Son adversaire ne tenta même pas de l'en empêcher ni les hommes qui étaient censés l'a ramener au centre de l'arène. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de Diana et son nez effleura légèrement la gorge alléchante de l'humaine. Elle ferma les yeux et se perdit dans les battements de coeur affolés de l'humaine.

_Si proche..._

_Non, contrôle-toi ! Ne la mords pas, tu le regretteras ! _Lui cria une voix dans sa tête. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne regrettait jamais de boire du sang humain. C'était toujours des hommes meurtriers, solitaires, dont personne ne se préoccupait, donc boire leur sang ne la touchait en rien. Elle se disait toujours qu'elle débarrassait le monde de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le droit de vivre.

_Mais Diana est différente !_ pensa-t-elle aussitôt à sa propre surprise. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer l'humaine. Ses mains se décrispèrent sur les épaules de la fille et après un effort surhumain, Isabella réussit à s'en éloigner en grognant.

Dans quel merdier était-elle tombée ?!

Son adversaire leva les sourcils en la regardant avec un mélange de choc, d'incrédulité et de surprise. Elle grogna de nouveau. Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose. A...

_Lui_.

Comme à chaque fois, le visage de Roye King II s'interposa à celui de son adversaire qui n'avait toujours pas bougé un muscle. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres d'Isabella. C'était l'heure de se défouler.

Elle s'élança vers lui et frappa sa nuque avant de lui donner un coup de coude sur le dos. Il s'écroula mais se releva aussitôt en grognant faisant oser un sourcil à la brune. Il semblerait bien que ce vampire torturé allait combattre. Il l'attrapa par la gorge la prenant par surprise et bientôt ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il était très fort. Cependant elle lui décrocha un coup de tête le faisant la relâcher. Elle s'accroupit et grogna. Il plissa les yeux et se mit à marcher lentement, les yeux fixés sur elle. Soudain, à une vitesse surhumaine il courut vers elle, Isabella eut juste le temps de s'écarter qu'un claquement de dents se fit proche de son oreille. Elle recula de quelques pas en le regardant prudemment courir rapidement autour de l'arène. A chaque tour il semblait prendre de la vitesse et ce manège rendit Isabella nerveuse. A quoi jouait-il ? La foule cria la faisant plisser les yeux et elle ne comprit que trop tard pourquoi lorsque deux bras passèrent autour de son cou.

_Merde._

Ses mains griffèrent désespérément les bras qui se resserraient autour de son cou la faisant hoqueter de douleur. Ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol. Un grognement contre son oreille la fit frissonner. Elle allait mourir. Sa vision s'embua et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un gémissement. Ses yeux clignèrent et commencèrent à se fermer d'eux-mêmes.

Soudain, elle recula des années en arrière et se retrouva dans sa chambre, à quelques centimètres du visage de la femme qu'elle aimait. Celle-ci lui souriait tendrement, un halo de lumière semblait l'entourer. Elle ouvrit la bouche et chuchota contre ses lèvres "_Ne m'abandonne pas Isabella... Lutte pour moi, pour nous..."_.

"NON !" hurla Isabella d'une voix brisée, désespéré en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Elle fit balancer en avant son adversaire qui poussa un cri de surprise et se mit à califourchon sur lui avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de bouger. Ses mains tremblantes atteignirent son cou et le serra fort. Elle aurait presque put jurer sentir son propre cœur mort battre à ses tympans.

Non, elle n'abandonnerait pas.

Des mains tentèrent t'atteindre son visage mais elle éloigna légèrement sa tête. Elle plongea son regard dans celui qui avait failli la tuer il y a quelques secondes et son visage s'adoucit.

"Quel est ton prénom ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque en desserrant son emprise sur lui pour qu'il puisse répondre. Il la regarda avec incrédulité et laissa retomber ses mains contre le sol poussiéreux.

"Réponds !" grogna-t-elle en le fixant sévèrement.

"Vi-Victor" répondit-il aussitôt en continuant de la fixer avec méfiance. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Isabella.

"Hmm Victor..." répéta-t-elle lentement avant de se pencher vers son oreille " J'espère ne pas être en train de commettre une grosse erreur Victor..." chuchota-t-elle avant de planter ses crocs dans son épaule gauche ou résidait déjà une cicatrice.

Il hurla, tenta de se débatir mais Isabella tint bon et grogna en le mordant encore plus fort. Il devait se soumettre s'il voulait qu'elle l'épargne. Enfin, après ce qu'il lui sembla un siècle, Victor se força à se détendre en poussant de faibles gémissements de douleur. Elle le relâcha lentement, prête à fondre de nouveau sur lui mais il ne bougea pas. Elle le regarda intensément et sourit.

Il était à elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous pensez quoi de Victor ? Pensez-vous que Bella a fait la bonne chose en l'épargnant ? Des suppositions sur qui peut-être Victor et quel est le lien entre lui et Joe ? <strong>

**A la prochaine… **


	11. Mien

Chapitre 10 : Mien

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une agréable semaine et que vous aimerai ce nouveau chapitre. Dites-moi si vous aimez ce nouveau personnage, ça m'arrangerai ! **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>Elle se leva lentement, veillant à ce qu'il n'essaie pas une nouvelle fois de la tuer. Lentement, très lentement, elle leva la main droite au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux fixés sur Victor toujours allongé par terre.<p>

"Je fais appel à l'un de mes droits !" déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme et claire.

La foule se mit à chuchoter furieusement autour d'elle. Soudain, une grille derrière-elle s'ouvrit et Joe en sortit, avec son célèbre sourire narquois, le torse bombé et les pieds nus qui semblaient ne jamais toucher le sol. Il se posta à quelques mètres d'elle et la regarda avec une curiosité feinte. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle demandait.

"Lequel Isabella ?" lui demanda-t-il, les yeux scintillants en croisant les bras sur son torse. Isabella se retint de lui cracher dessus. Il le savait très bien.

"Je demande à ce que cet homme m'appartienne" répondit-elle calmement.

La foule haleta, ne s'attendant pas à une telle demande. Joe haussa seulement un sourcil.

"Soit..." dit-il d'une voix trainante en s'avançant de quelques pas vers elle "Mais je t'avertis, si tu veux réellement que cet homme t'appartienne, tu ne pourras plus jamais le redemander dans un autre combat. Alors, es-tu certaine de ta décision Isabella ?" demanda-t-il avec son regard mortellement sérieux. Isabella plissa les yeux. Se foutait-il d'elle ?! Elle n'avait jamais rien demandée elle ! C'était de sa faute à lui !

"Oui" grommela-t-elle cependant en reniflant.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Joe tandis que la foule se mettait à huer. Elle n'était apparement pas contente de la tournure des évènements. Il leva une main et le silence réapparut.

"Du calme mes chers spectateurs, Isabella est tout à fait en droit de demander à ce que cet homme lui appartienne. De plus ce n'est pas comme-ci elle venait de faire son dernier combat" les rassura-t-il avec un sourire qui donna envie à Isabella de le frapper "Demain aura lieu un autre combat, comme vous les aimez et Isabella en fera partit, n'est-ce pas ma chère ?" lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

La jeune fille serra les dents. _Quel connard..._

"Oui" grogna-t-elle une nouvelle fois pour le plus grand plaisir de la foule.

Trois hommes sortirent de l'ombre. Les jumeaux et un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu. Les jumeaux comme à leur habitude, se postèrent derrière-elle et ne bougèrent plus tandis que le troisième allait libérer Diana. Celle-ci tenta de se lever mais s'écroula aussitôt sur le sol en poussant un faible gémissement. L'homme l'attrapa par la nuque et la redressa violement. Isabella se tendit et grogna, elle fit deux pas vers eux et crût même voir Joe retrousser légèrement ses lèvres et fixer l'homme avec des sourcils froncés.

Cet homme allait avoir des problèmes.

Il jeta Diana aux pieds d'Isabella dont les yeux noirs continuaient de fixer l'homme. Celui-ci lui lança un regard arrogant puis s'éclipsa. Isabella posa enfin son regard sur Diana qui tremblait en pleurant et soupira. Elle s'approcha prudemment d'elle et retint sa respiration avant que son odeur alléchante n'atteigne son nez.

Cette journée était déjà assez dramatique comme ça.

La brune s'accroupit puis doucement, de peur de faire mal à l'humaine la retourner sur le sol et posa un bras sous ses genoux et une main sous sa nuque, ensuite elle la serra contre son torse et se releva en lança un regard furieux à Joe qui la regardait avec un amusement non caché. C'était de sa faute si elle devenait toute prudente avec cette humaine ! Elle n'y était pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Isabella fronça des sourcils à sa propre question mais refusa d'y répondre. Elle fit signe à Victor de se relever, ce qu'il fit en grognant puis elle fixa Joe en haussant un sourcil. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux.

"Ramenez-les a l'appartement d'Isabella" leur commanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers la foule, son sourire séduisant déjà sur les lèvres.

Isabella se permit une grimace de dégoût en se retournant et s'avança avec confiance vers la grille tandis que derrière-elle, Victor trainait un peu des pieds et que les jumeaux glissaient quelques mots à l'homme de tout à l'heure.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?" demanda Victor en la regardant avec méfiance "C'est pour me torturer sans être déranger par les cris de la foule ?" lui cracha-t-il furieusement.

Isabella serra la mâchoire et lui lança un regard furieux tandis que Diana tremblait légèrement dans ses bras.

"Fait attention à ce que tu dis !" siffla-t-elle, les yeux plissés "Je t'ai sauvé parce qu'on me la demandé, c'est tout" grogna-t-elle avec mécontentement tandis qu'ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant l'ascenseur.

Les jumeaux apparurent soudains à côté d'eux et l'un d'eux appuya sur le bouton rouge.

Cling.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et tous y montèrent, Victor se recroquevilla dans un coin, tandis qu'une nouvelle fois les jumeaux encadraient Isabella qui tenait fermement dans ses bras Diana. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils traversèrent rapidement le couloir avant de se poster devant la porte de son appartement. Elle se tourna vers Victor qui fixait méchamment les jumeaux et roula des yeux.

"Rentre" lui ordonna-t-elle simplement en le regardant sévèrement.

Victor lui lança un mauvais regard mais céda et rentra dans l'appartement en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents serrées. Isabella le suivit et ne se retourna même pas lorsque la porte claqua doucement derrière-elle. Elle déposa doucement Diana sur le canapé et lança un regard d'avertissement a Victor lorsqu'elle le vit grogner, les yeux noirs fixés sur l'humaine.

"Même pas en rêve le coincé" grogna-t-elle avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine.

"Je ne suis pas coincé" marmonna Victor de l'autre pièce, lui tirant un petit sourire. Isabella grogna cependant lorsqu'elle vit une note accroché sur le frigo.

**On dirait bien que ce frigo va enfin pouvoir te servir à quelque chose chérie – Ton parfait et sublime Joe.**

Elle attrapa la note et la jeta rapidement dans la poubelle en jurant contre Joe. La prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait, il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. Elle ouvrit le frigo et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle le vit remplie de nourriture humaine, et eu un petit sourire narquois. Joe était vraiment accro à l'humaine. Isabella sortit une bouteille d'eau et attrapa un steak haché avant de fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine et de trouver un paquet de pâtes et deux poêles.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Isabella balança les deux poêles brulantes dans l'évier en poussant un grand soupir, le visage déformé par le dégout. Comment avait-elle pu manger, pendant ses 17 ans d'existence humaine des choses qui sentaient si mauvais et qui lui donnait même envie de vomir ? La jeune fille secoua la tête et apparut rapidement dans le salon avec une assiette pleine de nourriture et un verre d'eau.

"J'espère que c'est bon" marmonna-t-elle à Diana qui la regardait avec de grands yeux innocents tandis que dans le coin de la pièce Victor la toisait d'un air moqueur. Elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Diana la remercia d'un timide sourire et commença à manger. La vampire brune ne put se sentir fière lorsqu'elle entendit le doux soupir que lâcha l'humaine en avalant une bouchée du steak hachée.

"Alors, ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?" demanda Victor en se redressant. Isabella fronça des sourcils à l'indiscrétion de la question et haussa les épaules.

"Quelques années" répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse. Victor écarquilla les yeux et alla s'assoier sur l'autre canapé, inoccupé par l'humaine.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?" demanda Isabella, les sourcils froncés avec perplexité. Victor roula des yeux et se détendit imperceptiblement.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu engagé dans ce bisness ?" lui demanda-t-il prudemment.

Isabella détourna le regard et soupira longuement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça.

"C'est compliqué..." répondit-elle avec grande difficulté. Elle vit Diana s'arrêter un instant de manger pour la regarder avec curiosité et se retint de sourire puis elle vit l'air sceptique de Victor et se mordit la lèvre inférieure "Mais que les choses soient clairs, je ne suis pas un vampire avide de sang et de corps démembrés... ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc" reprit-elle en grimaçant.

"Alors pourquoi alors es-tu ici ? "

"Ecoutes Vicky-"

"Victor"

"Peu importe, tu ne me connais pas et je ne te connais pas, je t'ai uniquement sauvé parce que quelqu'un m'a demandé de le faire, c'est tout. La pitié ce n'est pas mon truc non plus et tu le verras bien assez tôt alors fais attention aux mots que tu choisis et aux questions que tu me poses. Je vois bien que tu as vécu surement des choses très durs et tu n'aies pas le seul, je peux te l'assurer mais cela ne te permet pas de juger les gens d'un seul regard, compris ?" lui dit-elle, le corps raide et les lèvres pincés.

Victor serra la mâchoire et hocha d'un coup raide sa tête. Bella soupira et s'assit à coté de Diana qui se remit à manger aussitôt. Elle attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et l'alluma en espérant que regarder une émission lui ferait oublier les souvenirs qui tentaient de la submerger à son plus grand damne. Et une nouvelle fois, elle céda.


	12. Conflit familiale

Chapitre 11 : Conflit familiale

**Salut tout le monde !**

**J'aimerais m'excuser pour le retard, sérieusement la ponctualité c'est pas trop mon fort mais j'essaie au maximum de rester fidèle à une publication par semaine. Bien sur, comme je suis hyyyyyper gentille, dès que j'aurais posté ce chapitre, je posterai le douzième donc être en retard n'est pas si mal pour vous en fin de compte, hein ? :)**

**Merci encore pour les "reviewveurs", vos messages m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire ! **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Isabella avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu et que ses jambes étaient sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux. Ses pieds nus lui faisaient si mal qu'elle songeait depuis quelques minutes à s'abandonner ici, au milieu de la sombre forêt. Cependant un craquement de brindille la fit revenir sur terre et elle redoubla d'effort malgré son état proche de l'agonie pour tenter d'échapper à son poursuivant. Il allait l'attraper, elle en était sure. Il ne faisait que jouer avec elle pour l'instant, prenait du plaisir à la voir souffrir alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore touché. Isabella déglutit difficilement en pensant à ce que ça allait être lorsqu'il l'aurait attrapé. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et se mit à crier.<em>

_"A l'aide ! Aidez-moi !" hurla-t-elle malgré sa gorge en feu et ses points de côtés qui lui faisaient souffrir le martyr "Je vous en... supplie..."._

_Isabella jura. Elle aurait dû accepter les cours de fitness de Rosalie. La jeune fille haleta de douleur, comme percutée de plein fouet par une voiture. Rosalie... Cela faisant si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas permis de penser à elle, elle se l'était interdite à vrai dire. Mais maintenant, cela n'avait plus d'importance, parce qu'elle était sur le point de mourir. _

_Soudain une main froide comme la glace se plaqua contre sa bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi tandis que son corps se mettait à trembler violemment. Il l'avait retrouvé. Puis soudain, l'image angélique de Rosalie lui revint en mémoire, l'a calmant légèrement. Elle ferma fort les yeux et essaya d'oublier l'haleine glacé qui était contre son oreille._

_"N'ai pas peur, tu ne sentiras presque rien..." ronronna une voix près de son oreille. _

_Aussitôt que ses mots furent dits, Isabella sentit une effroyable douleur la prendre au cou. Elle ouvrit en grand les yeux et poussa un hurlement de douleur qui se perdit un peu dans la main froide de son agresseur. Elle se mit à se débattre sauvagement, du moins comme elle le put, tandis que le monstre qui la tenait, qui avait enfoncé ses dents dans sa peau, grognait sauvagement contre elle la serrant un peu plus fermement contre lui brisant une côte ou peut-être deux. Isabella libéra un nouveau hurlement de douleur avant de sangloter pitoyablement._

_Quelle putain de menteur ! Elle sentait __**tout**__ ! Elle sentait sa respiration erratique qui semblait ralentir peu à peu. Ses yeux de plus en plus lourds. Les battements de son cœur de plus en plus faibles. Ses membres endoloris, certains brisés qui lui arrachait des gémissements et des hurlements de douleurs Elle sentait le froid s'emparer de son corps, de son être entier. Elle sentait la mort qui la guettait, qui comme un prédateur, attendait silencieusement et patiemment qu'elle cède sous ses assauts impitoyables. Isabella ferma les yeux, a quoi bon lutter ?_

_Soudain un grognement s'éleva dans la forêt et le corps de son... de euh... de ce mordeur de cou se stoppa-net et se raidit. Quelque chose clochait. Soudain une pierre de dix tonnes semblèrent les percuter, Isabella tomba par terre en poussant un cri mi- douloureux mi- terrifié. Elle regarda avec des yeux vitreux deux hommes se faire face en position accroupit, grognant l'un sur l'autre. Elle plissa les yeux. Ils gronaient ? Vraiment ?! _

_Isabella crût sérieusement qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque sur place et sait ce qu'elle crut avoir lorsque une douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant s'emparer d'elle-même, la faisant se tortiller sur le sol et lui tirant des hurlements de douleurs. Oh Dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?! Avait-elle perdue la tête ? Qu'est-ce que ce foutue connard mordeur de cou lui avait injecté dans le sang ?! Elle nu le temps de penser aux hypothèses que la douleur lui fit oublier tout._

_Isabella cligna confusément des yeux en entendant des pas s'approcher d'elle. Ou était-elle ? N'était-elle pas censée être morte ? Impossible que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, elle avait bien sentit la douleur, même trop bien sentit. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et poussa un gémissement étranglé en sentant sa gorge la brulait comme jamais. Elle jura. Ne pourrait-elle donc jamais être tranquille ?! Robert allait la tuer._

_"Je vois que la belle au bois dormant s'est enfin décidé à se réveiller" déclara une voix arrogante avec une légère trace d'excitation et d'amusement._

_Aussitôt les instincts d'Isabella se mirent en marchent et une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva accroupit près d'un lit, à grogner sur un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, torse nue et pieds nus. Attendez une minute... Depuis quand avait-elle des instincts de survie ?! Elle secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés d'un air confus et reporta rapidement son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle qui la regardait avec fierté. Elle haussa un sourcil._

_"Qui... qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle avant de poser une main sur sa bouche d'un air incrédule._

_Sa voix..._

_"Ravie de te voir enfin en action ma beauté, Je suis Joe, ton sauveur entre autre..."_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte arrachant Isabella de ses souvenirs, elle regarda Victor qui toisait avec méfiance la porte et porta son regard sur Diana qui s'était endormit contre son flanc, sa veste en cuir reposant sur son corps. Elle fronça des sourcils à cela. Qui avait-

"Elle n'arrêtait pas de claquer des dents et ça me gênait alors j'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé pour la couvrir" marmonna Victor en ayant attrapé son regard interrogateur.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir son sourire et le remercia d'un petit signe de tête. La jeune fille se leva rapidement et s'approcha de la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de faire face à Joe. Elle soupira fortement. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

"Heureux de te voir aussi _chérie_ " la taquina-t-il avant de la pousser doucement sur le côté pour entrer dans l'appartement.

Deux hommes en noirs le suivirent et Isabella ne manqua pas de les fusiller du regard avant de fermer la porte. Elle soupira de nouveau puis s'aventura dans le salon pour voir Joe lorgnait d'un regard tendre Diana. La vampire fronça des sourcils et croisés les bras sur son torse. Elle voyait bien que Joe portait à Diana une attention beaucoup plus forte et concerné qu'à ses autres filles mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ni d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle sacrifie l'un de ses droits pour lui.

"Pourquoi ?" lui demanda-t-elle, sans passer par quatre chemins. Mais Joe nu le temps de répondre que Victor le plaqua contre le mur en grognant. Les deux hommes en noirs se mirent à avancer mais d'un signe de main, Joe les empêcha.

"Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide" grogna Victor, le corps tremblant de colère.

Isabella cligna confusément des yeux et grimaça lorsqu'elle vit que Diana venait de se réveiller.

"Ca faisait longtemps, mon frère" répliqua Joe avec un sourire narquois. Isabella écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. _Mon frère ?!_

_Oh non... Me dites pas que je suis tombé dans un règlement de compte familiale... _gémit-elle mentalement en soupirant lourdement.

"Bella ?" l'appela une petite voix terrifiée. La vampire jura en voyant Diana fixait avec horreur les deux... frères.

"Ça va Diana, personne ne te veux de mal..." essaya-t-elle de la rassurer maladroitement en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Aussitôt l'humaine se colla à elle la faisant déglutir difficilement. Sa gorge l'a brûlait comme l'enfer.

"Je ne suis plus ton frère depuis longtemps _Jonathan_" rétorqua Victor en plaquant un peu plus fort Joe.

Isabella haussa un sourcil au prénom entier de Joe. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait et à la tête que faisait en ce moment Joe, cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup de l'entendre.

"Ecoute, je sais qu-".

"Tu ne sais rien démon !" cracha Victor en lui montrant ses dents.

Isabella se raidit tandis que Diana se mettait à trembler violemment contre elle lui faisant rappeler le petit chaton qu'elle avait repêchée dans un lac lorsqu'elle avait 12 ans.

Si petit, si faible.

Si _mignon._

Isabella secoua la tête avec un air renfrogné. Elle divaguait trop.

Joe détourna le regard de son frère, les sourcils froncés et l'air contrarié. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi et malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux deux et le fait qu'elle détestait qu'il se comporte comme un bad boy lui donnant souvent envie de le frapper au visage, elle s'en inquiéta aussitôt. Les deux hommes noirs encadraient à présent les frères, prêt à intervenir à tout moment.

_Il ne manque plus que le pop-corn...,_ ne put-elle songer en ravalant un petit ricanement. Une main chaude sur son sternum lui stoppa tout envie de rire. Elle se mit à gigoter tandis que Diana s'accrochait fermement à elle, en reniflant dans son cou.

Dieu, c'est pas vrai...

"Je ne suis pas un démon" gronda Joe entre ses dents serrés en repoussant rapidement Victor qui percuta de plein fouet la télévision. Isabella regarda d'un air horrifié sa télévision partir en mille morceaux.

_Ma télévision... _pleurnicha-t-elle mentalement, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Puis elle se reprit en voyant le regard étrange que lui lançant Joe et grogna.

"Tu as intérêt à me la repayer Joe" grogna-t-elle avec un regard d'avertissement.

Joe se contenta de lui lancer un clin d'œil avant d'éviter de justesse le corps de son frère cependant il n'arrêta pas le poing de Victor qui la fit voler dans les airs avant de se prendre le canapé inoccupé. Isabella se raidit et passa un bras protecteur de Diana qui sembla aimer puisqu'elle se colla un peu plus contre son flanc. La vampire roula des yeux. On aurait sérieusement dit un chaton, hein... Il ne manquait plus que les ronronnements.

"Bon, ça suffit !" déclara Joe après être tombé sur le porte manteau.

Il fit un signe aux deux hommes qui s'emparèrent aussitôt chacun d'un bras de Victor qui se débattit en grognant. Joe se releva en soupirant, lissa son jean déchiré et se posta devant son frère qui retroussa les lèvres.

"Je sais que la mort de ta femme t'a profondément boulversé-"

"Comment oses-tu petit insolent de Satan, démon des Enfers-"

"Au point que tu puisses avoir l'absurde idée de te suicider en te privant de sang jusqu'à la fin des temps mais-"

"Tu iras périr en enfer avec ta satané bande de succub-".

Un grognement fit taire les deux frères qui se tournèrent vers Isabella. Elle en avait assez entendu.

"Bien que de vous voir tous les deux vous battre soit une activité très divertissante, je ne crains devoir vous avertir que cette échange se finira très mal pour vous deux si vous ne vous calmez pas très vite, ou dans le cas contraire, je serais dans l'obligation de vous bottez le cul si vous voyez ce que je veux dire" les avertit-elle, les yeux plissés et l'air sévère.

Joe renifla doucement en faisant la moue puis se tourna vers Victor qui fixait d'un regard haineux ses pieds nus.

"Je sais ce que c'est de perdre des êtres chers Victor mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je te laisserai mourir sous mes yeux. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es et tu resteras toujours mon frère et je ne te laisserai jamais mourir, même si je dois pour ça t'entendre m'insulter nuit et jour et me haïr à jamais" déclara Joe d'une voix faible, fatiguée. Isabella hocha la tête avec approbation et se tourna avec appréhension vers Victor qui releva lentement le regard.

"Elle... elle était tout pour moi Jonathan..." s'étrangla-t-il avant de tomber à genoux par terre.

Isabella détourna le regard et ferma un instant les yeux. La vampire savait exactement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un déjà-vu. La jeune femme serra les poings, elle n'avait qu'envie, c'était d'entrer dans l'arène et de démembrer un par un les membres d'un quelconque vampire pour enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même ce sentiment qui la rongeait depuis des années.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ben j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, on se retrouve au douzième ! :)<strong>


	13. Déni

Chapitre 12 : Déni.

**Chapitre dédié à Rosalie. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on se privait de ses pensées ! Bon, vous allez tout de suite remarquez que ce n'est pas la fête chez elle mais c'est aussi important de montrer comment elle vit la perte de Bella. Avec en prime, un flash-back de son enfance !**

**Bonne Lecture. **

* * *

><p>« Rosalie, il faut que tu ailles chasser » fit une voix derrière une jeune femme blonde aux allures de déesse.<p>

Cette dernière continua de regarder le paysage qu'elle avait devant les yeux tandis qu'un petit sourire nostalgique s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Décembre était son mois préférée, surtout lorsqu'il neigeait ainsi, c'est-à-dire à flot.

« Rose » la voix sembla plus proche cette fois-ci. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant se crisper et aussitôt la main disparut

« Désolé » soupira tristement la voix derrière elle en reculant d'un pas. Rosalie baissa lentement le regard vers le sol en prenant une grande respiration même si cela ne lui était pas nécessaire.

« J'ai... besoin de rester seule un moment Carlisle » répondit-elle dans un murmure rauque.

Carlisle sembla s'agiter mais elle l'ignora et s'approcha un peu plus de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur une clairière ensevelie sous la neige.

« Mais tu as besoin de t- ».

« S'il te plaît » le supplia-t-elle d'une voix brisée ne détournant pas une seule fois les yeux de la clairière.

« Bien » céda Carlisle en soupirant profondément « Mais ne met pas trop longtemps » le prévint-il avant de s'éclipser.

Rosalie libéra un soupir tremblant en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux et avala difficilement sa salive lorsque le venin s'infiltra dans sa bouche en se rappelant un douloureux souvenir d'enfance.

_Les rayons de soleil semblaient comme attirés par Isabella et ses cheveux acajou que Rosalie avait toujours trouvés magnifique. La blonde se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en observant Isabella courir à travers le parc ensevelie sous la neige en riant aux éclats, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Rosalie fronça un instant les sourcils, légèrement déconcertée par la douce chaleur qui était apparu à l'instant dans son ventre et croisa ses bras sur son torse, l'air confus. Soudain elle vit Isabella revenir en courant vers elle, les joues rouges et la respiration courte avant de lui faire un sourire qui désarma Rosalie._

_« Rose, s'il te plaît, viens faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi ! Rob n'arrêtes pas de dire que le sien sera le plus beau avec son sale sourire arrogant qui m'énerve ! » Se plaignit la brune en faisant une moue boudeuse. Rose eut un petit sourire à cela et se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise depuis une bonne heure maintenant._

_« Très bien mais je te préviens Bella, si jamais je salie mes vêtements tu les repayes » l'avertit-elle d'un air grave._

_Bella hésita et se mit à se tortiller d'un pied à l'autre en sachant pertinemment qu'à la fin de la journée Rosalie se retrouverait au moins une fois dans la neige. Elle souffla en repensant au plan que Robert et elle avait planifiés._

_Attirer Rosalie dans leur piège du bonhomme de neige et... lui faire la misère._

_Isabella savait que Rosalie détestait la neige parce que ça mouillait et que ça collait et qu'on pouvait tomber facilement malade et c'est pour cela qu'elle adorait la taquiner et la jeter dans la neige et rire en entendant Rosalie crier qu'elle allait la tuer._

_Bella jeta un regard nerveux à Rosalie qui la regardait avec un sourcil haussé puis son regard dévia vers le bas pour voir ce que portait la blonde et grimaça. Ce manteau long d'hiver avait dû coûter une fortune !_

_Tant pis, embêter Rosalie était mieux que de s'abstenir._

_« Très bien » céda-t-elle en lui tendant son auriculaire._

_Rosalie s'empressa de le lui attraper en l'a regardant droit dans les yeux puis elles partirent les mains liées vers le coin du parc ou Robert préparait en cachette des boules de neige pour attaquer Rosalie. Isabella lança un regard à Rosalie et rougit lorsqu'elle surprit les yeux de la blonde la dévisager. Elle s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'un grand chêne et Rosalie se mit à regarder autour d'elle avec méfiance._

_« Alors, il est ou Rob ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse avant de regarder Bella lui faire un sourire innocent._

_« LAAA ! » hurla soudain quelqu'un derrière la blonde avant que deux boules de neiges n'atterrissent sur sa tête lui tirant un cri d'horreur._

_Ses cheveux !_

_« Vas-y Bella ! » hurla de nouveau Robert en attrapant de nouvelles boules de neige de sa cachette. Bella poussa un cri de guerre et s'élança derrière Rosalie qui tentait de s'échapper en courant et en criant à l'aide. La brune étira au maximum ses jambes et sauta sur le dos de Rosalie qui s'écroula dans la neige avec un cri surpris étouffé par sa chute._

_« Je la tiens ! » hurla Bella dans l'oreille de Rosalie qui grinça des dents en essayant de se débattre._

_« Bella laches moi ! » cria Rosalie en se retournant coinçant Bella sous elle qui poussa un cri d'horreur._

_Elle s'était fait prendre comme une débutante !_

_« Rob ! Rob ! Elle me tient ! » Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces avant qu'une main gantée ne se plaque sur sa bouche lui tirant un grognement._

_« J'arrive Bella ! » cria au loin une voix._

_Le visage de Rosalie se transforma en un sourire machiavélique qui fit peur à Bella._

_« Ah ah ah ! Tu es à moi maintenant et je vais te tuer ! » S'écria d'un faux rire méchant Rosalie avant d'attraper de la neige et de l'étaler sur le visage de Bella qui poussa un cri aiguë en se débattant fougueusement._

_« Rose arrête ! » gémit la brune en lançant sa tête en arrière pour essayer d'éviter la main pleine de neige fondue de Rosalie qui eut un gloussement._

_Soudain Bella eut un grand sourire en voyant Robert se dresser derrière Rosalie qui attrapa cependant son sourire et se retourna rapidement pour se jeter sur Rob qui lâcha ses boules de neiges en poussant un cri de surprise._

_« Roooooooob ! » hurla Bella en se redressant rapidement. La main sur le cœur et les cheveux en batailles, en regardant Rosalie lancer toute la neige qu'elle pouvait sur Robert qui, au bout de quelques minutes, déclara forfait._

_Bella déglutit difficilement lorsque Rosalie se tourna vers elle avec un sourire carnassier et fit volte-face avant de se mettre à courir à toute vitesse dans le parc. Rosalie la poursuivit, les mains tendus devant elle et la respiration haletante puis réussit à attraper l'arrière de la veste de Bella et la ramena brusquement contre elle les faisant toutes deux tomber sur la neige. Bella eut un regard terrifié en voyant la grosse boule de neige que Rosalie tenait à la main avec un grand sourire._

_« D'accord, d'accord, t'as gagné Rose ! » cria-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air._

_Rosalie poussa un cri victorieux en lançant son poing en l'air puis lança au loin sa boule de neige avant de regarder Bella qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration normale._

_« Alors, j'ai quoi comme récompense ? » demanda-t-elle avec excitation._

_Bella eut une moue boudeuse à cette question. Normalement, la récompense aurait dû être pour elle pas pour Rosalie._

_« Tout ce que tu veux je présume » marmonna la brune en reniflant, les dents claquantes._

_Rosalie le vit et fronça des sourcils avec inquiétude, elle avait sûrement dû attraper froid. Soudain elle eut une idée pour la réchauffer et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage._

_« Je veux... le plus long câlin du monde » décréta-t-elle avant de se jeter dans les bras de Bella qui passa aussitôt ses bras autour de sa taille avec un soupir de contentement._

_« En fait, j'aime bien quand tu gagnes » marmonna Bella, le visage réfugié dans le cou de Rosalie qui eut un léger gloussement à cela._

_« Moi aussi Bella, moi aussi... »._

Rosalie serra la mâchoire en sachant que ses yeux étaient injectés de venin et ferma les yeux en poussant un sanglot déchirant. Elle se laissa glisser contre la baie vitrée et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Elle aurait tant voulue avoir Bella à ses côtés. La serrer dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Lui dire qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir abandonnée après que Royce l'ait...

Elle se mit à trembler et lâcha un nouveau sanglot bientôt suivit par d'autres.

« Bella... » Gémit-elle pitoyablement dans le silence de la maison.

Elle aurait tant voulu que Bella soit la, à jamais avec elle.

* * *

><p><strong>J'attends vos réactions ! Oh et je tiens à ajouter qu'a ce moment-la, Rosalie n'a toujours pas trouvé Emmett, mais c'est pour bientôt !<strong>

**A la prochaine... **


	14. Je ne peux pas être ça

Chapitre 13 : Je ne peux pas être ça

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passez une bonne semaine :)**

**Alors j'avais crû comprendre qu'il y avait une petite confusion vis à vis de la fréquence de la publication des chapitres et donc je vais essayer d'être un peu plus clair. J'ai eu pas mal de problème d'ordinateur ces derniers temps mais je suis aller le faire réparer donc plus de problèmes sur ce point-la ce qui me permet d'écrire plus rapidement les chapitres et les publier plus facilement et surtout plus régulièrement. Je poste une fois par semaine, soit le vendredi ou soit le dimanche mais ça peut m'arriver de poster aussi dans la semaine, lorsque je suis trop impatiente de vous faire découvrir le nouveau chapitre et surtout de connaître vos avis ^^ Donc j'espère que maintenant c'est clair pour tout le monde. **

**Je vais aussi essayer d'allonger les chapitres parce que j'avoue qu'ils sont un peu court... Mais j'espère juste que ça ne devienne pas un lourd à la fin... **

**Je tenais aussi à prévenir que les choses devraient bouger sous peu. Une menace est sur le point de « s'abattre » sur l'institution de Joe, qui va changer la suite de l'histoire, particulièrement des principaux personnages. Je veux laisse deviner qui pourrait se cacher derrière cette mystérieuse menace... **

**Encore un grande merci pour tous les followers, les commentaires... etc, ils me permettent de rectifier certaines choses aux quels je n'avais pas pensé :)**

**Et encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>« Je ne peux pas la garder Joe, reprends-la, elle est à toi » fit Isabella, les bras croisés sur le torse, un air stoïque sur le visage.<p>

Après que Victor se soit abandonné à sa tristesse, il s'était éclipsé dans la chambre d'amis que la jeune fille lui avait montrée. Diana s'était rendormit au plus grand bonheur de Isabella et les gardes de Joe avaient évacués les lieux pour rester devant la porte de son appartement. A présent, Joe et Isabella étaient debout, près du couloir d'entrée. L'homme était accoudé au mur d'un air nonchalant, aucune trace visible de sa lutte avec Victor tandis que Isabella n'avait pas cessée de faire les cents pas devant lui en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« J-je ne peux pas faire ça... Je ne suis pas comme _ça_ Joe. Je ne prends pas des gens sous mon aile, je les tue. Point barre. J'ai déjà assez souffert de la compagnie des gens pour comprendre que pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais de nouveau m'attacher à quelqu'un. Les gens sont fragiles tu sais, trop fragiles. Je ne veux pas... je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me faire blesser une nouvelle fois. J'ai assez donnée pour toute l'éternité » souffla-t-elle doucement, le visage hanté par une souffrance qui lui était devenu familière.

« Tu es tellement fascinante Isabella Swan » s'émerveilla Joe d'une voix incrédule.

Isabella tressaillit violemment en entendant pour la première fois depuis des décennies son nom de famille. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers lui et regarda avec interrogation le vampire en face d'elle qui l'observait avec un grand sourire.

Stupéfaite, de savoir que pendant tout ce temps, il avait connaissance de son nom de famille et par conséquent, accès à d'autres données de sa vie d'humaine, elle le lorgnait avec méfiance, hésitante de comment elle devait recevoir cette nouvelle information. Mais une chose était sûre, il avait enquêté sur elle. Derrière son dos. La jeune fille contracta ses mâchoires, s'efforçant de ravaler le grognement qui menaçait de franchir les barrières de ses lèvres.

Mais pourquoi ? Et dans quel but ? La règle numéro une de cette n'était-elle pas d'oublier ce que nous étions avant d'entrer ici ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête, espérant que cela l'aiderai à y remettre un peu d'ordre. Elle se racla la gorge et se concentra sur le compliment, enfin si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, elle était loin de se trouvait fascinante. Ses autres questions pouvaient attendre.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? En quoi ma déclaration t'as-t-elle faite dire une telle chose ? Je ne me trouve pas fascinante, plutôt... cassée à jamais » répliqua-t-elle brusquement avec une voix sèche.

« Chaque chose qui est cassée peut être réparée ma jeune Bella » lui fit-il remarquer malicieusement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Isabella plissa les yeux et recula de deux pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ou Joe voulait en venir.

« Ce n'est pas un _putain _de tournevis qui me répareras Joe ! » siffla-t-elle dans un grognement, de plus en plus énervée.

Elle n'aimait pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui. Il la rendait vulnérable comme peu de personne savait le faire. Il savait toucher là où ça faisait mal. Peut-être parce que c'était lui qui l'avait transformé. En tout cas, elle aurait bien aimée avoir un remède contre ça.

« Non pas un tournevis, mais peut-être qu'une personne oui » rectifia-t-il en se détachant lentement du mur.

Isabella lui lança un regard d'avertissement tandis que le visage de Rosalie flottait dans son esprit. Aucune chance que Joe allait s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là à moins qu'il ne veuille terminer en lambeaux et Isabella ne serait pas aussi clémente comme Victor l'avait été. Et même le fait qu'il soit son créateur ne l'arrêterait pas.

« Peu importe » grogna-t-elle en se remettant à faire les cents pas « Je veux que tu prennes avec toi Diana, je ne peux pas la garder. Son odeur... » Elle s'interrompit et posa une main sur sa gorge brûlante en grimaçant « Je n'ai jamais sentis quelque chose d'aussi bon Joe. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais me retenir de la mordre encore longtemps » lui avoua-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard anxieux.

Joe l'observa avec attention, jugeant de la véracité de ses mots avant de soupirer et de la regarder avec curiosité.

« Tu n'as jamais senti ça ? » lui redemanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, jamais. Du moins pas aussi fortement » se plaignit-elle tandis que ses poings se fermaient en sentant l'envie alléchante de se jeter sur le cou de Diana refaire surface. Elle retint sa respiration et grogna en plaquant le dessus de son poing contre son nez et sa bouche. Elle devait avoir un combat et de toute urgence.

« Il me faut un combat » siffla-t-elle doucement en faisant les gros yeux à Joe qui semblait plonger dans ses pensées.

« Un combat... je pourrais te donner un humain sans que tu aies à démembrer un vampire tu sais » lui fit-il rappeler en fronçant des sourcils.

Isabella grogna une nouvelle fois tandis que ses lèvres se retroussaient. Elle le savait. Elle savait que Joe aurait préférait la prendre dans son luxueux appartement, la nourrir et la traiter comme une reine, lui donner tout ce dont elle avait besoin ou voulait, alors que des dizaines d'humains la regarderaient avec cette air vitreux à longueur de journées et lui tendraient avec plaisir leur cou alléchant à ses moindres ordres.

Cependant la seule idée que Joe lui propose ainsi, d'une manière si nonchalante et sans aucune gêne de lui donner un humain suicidaire, la répugnait. Elle se nourrissait peut-être de sang humain mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle les voyait comme de la viande fraîche. Les humains méritaient qu'on se batte pour eux, eh bien pas pour des raisons honorables dans son cas, mais ils méritaient tout de même qu'on lutte pour ce qu'ils étaient, ou plutôt ce qu'ils avaient.

Un sang délicieux.

Elle avait été humaine, après tout. Et elle n'aurait pas du tout appréciée qu'on la jette aux pieds d'un quelconque vampire tandis que celui qui l'aurait amené à sa mort aurait lâché : « Tiens, elle est à toi. Régal-toi, c'est gratuit ». Seule cette simple idée d'être à leur place, lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Tu connais ma pensée à ce sujet Joe » marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Joe grimaça mais ne protesta pas. Avec le temps, il avait appris à comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas plus têtu que Bella sur terre, excepté peut-être lui-même.

« Comme tu voudras » soupira-t-il tristement « Mais je ne peux pas prendre Diana avec moi. C'est impossible » reprit-il d'une voix grave.

Isabella se tourna rapidement vers lui avec un air incrédule. Comment ça il ne pouvait pas ? Se foutait-il d'elle ou quoi ?! Voulait-il sérieusement voir Diana mourir par la faute d'un vampire ?

« Je ne plaisante pas Joe, je ne peux pas la garder » siffla-t-elle furieusement en l'attrapant par les épaules avant de le plaquer contre le mur derrière-lui qui se fissura légèrement « Je ne suis pas une _putain _de baby-sitter, je suis un vampire ! Je tue les humains comme Diana, je bois leur sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte et je les jette comme de minables mouchoirs » grogna-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse en prenant soin d'articuler le moindre mot qu'elle prononçait.

Les yeux de Joe tournèrent aux noirs comme elle ne les avait jamais vus faire et la seconde suivante, elle fut expulsée par le poing de Joe qui rencontra son ventre. La jeune fille alla s'encastrer dans sa porte d'entrée qui s'écroula sous elle. Elle entendit le cri remplit d'effroi de Diana et jura. Isabella se releva d'un bond en grognant, ses lèvres retroussées et ses muscles bandés alors que les trois gardes autour d'elle la regardaient avec un air surpris.

« Ne parles pas d'elle comme si c'était un humain que tu prévoyais de mordre » cria Joe en apparaissant soudain devant elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage déformé par la colère. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa violemment avant que deux gardes ne s'emparent de ses bras pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Joe passa à travers le mur de son appartement la faisant de nouveau grogner.

« Si elle t'es si importante que ça, prends-la avec toi ! Elle n'est rien pour moi, tu m'entends ! Rien ! » Hurla-t-elle en se débattant violemment. Joe réapparut devant elle en tremblant de tous ces membres.

Il attrapa sa mâchoire d'une main dure la faisant grogner et la força à le regarder. Isabella recula sa tête en voyant la colère noir transpercer le visage de Joe d'habitude si nonchalant, enjôleur ou encore charmeur. Elle le dévisagea quelques instants, se demandant une nouvelle fois pourquoi cette humaine était si importante pour un type aussi ignoble que lui.

« Elle ne me fait plus confiance Isabella, elle a peur de moi parce qu'elle sait que c'est moi qui l'ai faite mettre dans l'arène. Elle t'est redevable à vie, je le vois dans ses yeux. Elle t'admire, elle ferait tout pour toi. Et ne me dis pas qu'elle n'est rien pour toi, tu es un livre ouvert pour moi. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas exactement connaissance de la nature des sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle mais je sais qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférente alors n'oses plus me mentir ainsi Isabella car tu le regretterais amèrement, je peux te le promettre » lui fit-il, les yeux plongeait dans ceux de Isabella. Celle-ci serra la mâchoire et détourna le regard en sachant pertinemment que tout ce que venait de dire Joe était vrai. Cependant, malgré la véracité que venait de faire preuve Joe dans ses propos, Isabella ne comptait pas pour autant se démanteler et comptait bien voir Joe repartir avec cette humaine qui lui faisait peur à cause des sensations et des sentiments qu'elle arrivait à faire naître en elle.

« Tu n'as qu'à utiliser ton don sur elle, ce n'est pas comme si manipuler les esprits humains te dérangeait après tout » lui cracha-t-elle furieusement.

Joe lui lança un regard énervé et lâcha la mâchoire d'Isabella pour se la passer sur le visage.

« Tu crois que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé ?! Je... je ne peux pas le faire d'accord ? Plus maintenant en tout cas. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça » grommela-t-il en lui lançant un regard furieux comme si tout ceci était de sa faute. Isabella le lui retourna et grimaça en voyant Diana derrière Joe les dévisager avec peur et curiosité.

« B-Bella ? » fit-elle d'une petite voix tremblante, les mains accrochées à la couverture qu'elle avait autour d'elle comme un bouclier qui aurait pu la protéger de tout.

Joe fit volte-face faisant sursauter de peur Diana qui recula de quelques pas en le reconnaissant. Isabella regarda leur interaction avec attention, essayant de trouver un détail qui lui permettrait de tout comprendre. Elle fronça légèrement des sourcils en voyant Diana tressaillir tandis que Joe prenait un pas prudent en avant de faire un pas en arrière en soupirant, les épaules chutaient. Isabelle tenta de s'extirper pour pouvoir voir le visage de Joe mais les deux gardes raffermir leur prise sur elle la faisant grincer des dents.

« Diana, s'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas » murmura Joe en tendant une main hésitante vers Diana qui recula de nouveau avec un air méfiant et trahit sur le visage.

« Ne m'approches pas » déclara-t-elle d'une voix faible, fragile.

Isabella grogna en voyant la peur apparaître sur le visage de Diana après que Joe ai fait deux pas en avant. Un sentiment protecteur la submergea, la troublant un instant dans son raisonnement.

_Juste une humaine Bella, rien qu'une humaine_, se rappela-t-elle mentalement, les dents serrées.

Après plusieurs piètres tentatives de s'approcher de Diana, Joe poussa un grognement frustré et se retourna vers elle avec détermination.

« Tu la gardes une semaine ou je te laisse t'assécher trois mois » la menaça-t-il, les yeux plissés d'un air méchant.

Isabella retroussa ses lèvres devant le chantage et lui lança un regard furieux. Elle aurait voulu protester, lui dire qu'il pouvait toujours crever pour lui extirper une réponse positif cependant trois mois sans sang...

« Va te faire foutre ».

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ton combat sera demain, à la première heure » déclara-t-il d'un air indéchiffrable avant de faire signe aux deux gardes de la relâcher.

Elle se massa les bras avec un froncement de sourcils tandis que les gardes et Joe s'approchaient rapidement de l'ascenseur.

Soudain, Isabella releva le regard en écarquillant les yeux et fit volte-face vers l'ascenseur dont les portes étaient en train de se refermer sur le visage malicieux de Joe.

« Et Victor ? » cria-t-elle rageusement en sachant que Joe avait, d'une certaine manière, crée cette distraction pour lui faire oublier le problème que posait Victor.

Les portes de ascenseur se refermèrent dans un ding que Isabella trouva maussadement joyeux lui faisant pousser un cri rageur.

« Connard » jura-t-elle en frappant de son poing le mur.

* * *

><p>Isabella gémit de plaisir en sentant le sang chaud s'écouler dans sa gorge dont la brûlure s'apaisait petit à petit sous les cris et les rires de la foule surexcités par le combat qu'elle venait de leur donner et les morceaux étalés de son adversaire dans l'arène.<p>

Elle sentit l'humain se débattre dans sa prise et grogna en lui brisant les côtes obtenant des gémissements de l'humain. Elle se retira quelques instants plus tard à contre cœur et se releva en soupirant. La vampire attrapa l'humain par la nuque et le traîna lentement le long de l'arène avant de la jeter aux pieds de Victor d'un air dégoûté. Elle n'avait jamais pensée qu'elle serait capable de faire un truc pareil. Donner le prix qu'elle avait gagnée à un vampire qui n'avait pas levé le pouce, cependant elle tenait à garder Diana en vie et si elle voulait atteindre ce but, il valait mieux nourrir Victor avant qu'il ne perde la tête et ne se jette sur Diana.

« Bois » lui ordonna-t-elle d'un air neutre.

Victor la dévisagea un instant avec incrédulité avant de s'emparer de l'humain et de plonger ses crocs dans son cou tandis que Isabella détournait le regard. Elle ignora la foule qui chuchotait furieusement en la regardant avec curiosité.

Se demandant sûrement, pourquoi elle l'avait sauvé et pourquoi elle prenait maintenant la peine de le nourrir au lieu de le jeter tout simplement dans l'arène pour qu'il remporte sa propre nourriture. Victor relâcha l'humain avec un petit gémissement et s'essuya avec le revers de son bras le sang sur son visage. Isabella observa Victor enlever son t-shirt _J'adore mordre_ pour l'échanger contre la veste en jean clair que portait l'humain mort. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire là-dessus et regarda autour d'elle avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Joe qui les observait avec attention, encadrés par deux gardes aux visages impassibles. Ses lèvres se tordirent dans un mauvais rictus en le voyant lui faire un clin d'œil charmeur.

« Allez » siffla-t-elle en détournant les yeux alors que Victor venait de terminer d'enfiler un jean noir.

Quatre gardes apparurent à leur cotés et les ramenèrent à son appartement. Isabella fut la première à rentrer en poussant un gros soupir, elle vérifia rapidement que Diana dormait toujours dans sa chambre et revint dans le salon avant de s'avachir sur le canapé avec un soupir.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de partager ta récompense avec moi, tu sais » fit Victor après un long moment de silence. Isabella releva le regard et regarda le vampire s'installer confortablement sur l'autre canapé. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne tiens pas à être priver de sang pendant trois mois parce que tu t'entête à ne pas vouloir tuer de vampires. J'ai déjà expérimenté ça et je t'assure que tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est » soupira-t-elle en posant une main sur sa gorge, d'un air nostalgique. Victor fronça des sourcils à cette nouvelle information et la regarda avec curiosité.

« Mais qui est-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Isabella fut un instant prise de court par la question et plongea son regard dans celui de Victor qui attendait apparemment qu'elle lui donne une réponse. Elle hésita et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Qui était-elle ? Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas posée une telle question.

« Un vampire je présume » répondit-elle avec hésitation.

Victor roula des yeux devant la réponse et se pencha en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux en la regardant intensément.

« Je suis certain que tu es plus qu'un vampire » lui dit-il avec confiance.

Isabella se mit à se tortiller, mal à l'aise sous son regard inquisiteur et se racla la gorge en croisant les jambes.

« Tu as raison Victor, je suis plus qu'un vampire, je suis un vampire sanguinaire qui tue sa propre race pour pouvoir se nourrir de sang humain. Je trahis ma propre race, c'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Et tellement _fascinant_ ! » S'écria-t-elle sarcastiquement en se rappelant de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Joe « Une traîtresse, je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux que d'être ça ».

Victor soupira en secouant la tête, d'un air déçu et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé.

« Pourquoi as-tu si peur de dire ce que tu es vraiment ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix frustré. Isabella s'esclaffa de plus belle et se releva rapidement du canapé. Elle en avait assez de ces discours mystérieux que lui donnait Joe à chacune de leurs rencontres et si maintenant Victor commençait à s'y mettre, elle était certaine de pouvoir les tuer tous deux. Elle était cassée, irrémédiablement cassé. A jamais irréparable. Personne ne pourrait la sauver.

_Personne._

Même pas un putain de tournevis ou une personne et surtout pas dans cet endroit de tarés ou s'entre-tuaient des vampires dans une arène pour avoir le sang d'un psychopathe ou d'un violeur ou encore d'un tueur en série sous le regard satisfait et carnassier de cette foule impitoyable jamais rassasier qui pariait sur qui allait mourir et qui allait survivre.

Oui survivre, pas vivre.

Toute personne qui combattait dans l'arène, survivait. Ici, personne ne vivait, tout le monde survivait la boule au ventre et la gorge en feu. Alors comment Victor osait lui poser une question aussi idiote ? Sérieusement, comment Isabella aurait-elle pu être ce qu'elle voulait être ici ? Elle ne pouvait pas !

« Je vais voir si Diana va bien » déclara-t-elle en ignorant Victor qui fronça des sourcils à cela.

« Tu sais, tu ne pourras pas toujours échapper à ce que tu es réellement Isabella, un jour tout refera surface et ça fera mal, très mal » lui cria Victor derrière-elle.

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant, juste devant la porte de sa chambre d'où elle pouvait percevoir la respiration régulière de Diana et les battements de son cœur.

« Alors j'attendrai » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Sais-tu au moins ce que tu attends ? » la questionna Victor.

La destruction. La souffrance. Le chaos.

« La mort ».

* * *

><p>Un ange.<p>

Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Isabella qui était appuyée contre la porte de sa chambre, à regarder Diana dormir d'un air serein dans son lit. Elle savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire, que ce qu'elle était en train de faire c'était du voyeurisme. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu quelqu'un dormir avec cet air-là suspendu sur le visage. Comme si plus rien ne comptait.

Comme si Diana avait enfin trouvé la paix.

Isabella se détacha doucement de la porte puis alla s'accroupir silencieusement devant le visage de Diana en observant d'un air envieux ce visage si serein et tranquille, absent d'une quelconque expression de peur ou d'horreur. Elle leva doucement sa main et se mit à balayer doucement les quelques mèches blondes qui barraient le jolie visage de Diana. Cette dernière poussa un soupir de contentement faisant légèrement sourire Isabella. Une question vint alors brûler les lèvres du vampire, enfin plutôt plusieurs :

Qui était Diana ? Qui était-elle pour Joe ? Pourquoi Joe tenait-il tant à la voir en vie ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait recours à son don pour la ramener dans son luxueux appartement ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Joe l'avait-elle choisit pour prendre soin de cette humaine plutôt qu'un(e) autre ?

Isabella soupira en fermant les yeux et ne remarqua même pas que les battements du cœur de la jeune humaine venaient d'accélérer avant qu'elle ne sente une main douce et chaude s'emparer de la sienne.

« Isabella ? » murmura doucement Diana la faisant sursauter de peur.

Isabella ouvrit brusquement les yeux et plongea son regard dans ce tourbillon gris qui l'hypnotisa aussitôt.

« Oui » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque en voyant l'humaine prendre sa main posée sur ses cheveux blonds pour se mettre à jouer doucement avec ses doigts. C'était si intime.

C'était bizarre.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Diana en la regardant avec inquiétude « Tes yeux sont noirs » enchaîna-t-elle en tendant la main vers son visage.

Isabella écarquilla les yeux et tomba en arrière dans un boum. La vampire jura et se releva rapidement en lissant maladroitement son jean déchiré sous le regard intense de Diana.

« Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? » lui demanda cette dernière en se relevant à son tour faisant reculer Isabella de quelques pas.

« Je ne t'évite pas » protesta rapidement Isabella en fronçant les sourcils, trop rapidement « Tu n'es qu'une humaine. Pourquoi t'éviterais-je ? » Reprit-elle d'une voix hautaine avant de le regretter en voyant des larmes apparaître aux coins des yeux de Diana qui détourna le regard en reniflant doucement.

« J-je suis désolé » bégaya Isabella en tendant une main hésitante vers l'humaine.

Cette dernière se tourna vers elle et pencha légèrement la tête en la regardant intensément.

« Désolé de quoi ? » murmura Diana.

« Que tu sois dans cette situation » répondit Isabella en baissant les yeux vers le sol « Tu n'as pas mérité ça ».

« Merci, c'est agréable de connaître quelqu'un qui puisse être capable de faire preuve d'un peu de compassion et de gentillesse ici » marmonna Diana en se rasseyant doucement sur le bord du lit. Isabella l'observa silencieusement et soupira.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil Diana, je tue des humains, je me nourris de leur sang » protesta Isabella, la gorge serrée.

« C'est la première fois que tu dis mon prénom » chuchota Diana, les yeux brillants.

« Q-quoi ? » bafouilla Isabella, les yeux écarquillés avec un air surpris.

Diana la fixa et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure faisant jurer Isabella sous son souffle.

« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » Demanda Isabella d'une voix tremblante en croisant maladroitement les bras sur son torse.

Diana fronça des sourcils et se leva rapidement avant de marcher vers elle avec détermination faisant paniquer la vampire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Isabella se retrouva bientôt collée contre la porte de sa chambre tandis que Diana était à présent à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Je te dois ma vie Isabella, tu m'as sauvée et sans toi je n'ose pensée à ce qui me serais arrivé » répondit doucement la blonde d'une voix fragile.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire merci Diana, c'est Joe qui m'a demandé de te sauver » rectifia Isabella à contre cœur « Sans lui, je... ».

« Tu m'aurais sauvé quand même. Je le sais Bella. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux lorsque tu m'as regardé dans l'arène. Je le sais » répéta Diana en s'approchant encore plus d'Isabella qui déglutit difficilement lorsque le souffle chaud de la blonde chatouilla légèrement son visage.

« Tu as vu quoi ? » murmura tout de même la vampire en fermant les yeux.

« Ton humanité » répondit Diana dans un souffle.

Isabella rouvrit les yeux et hoqueta faiblement lorsqu'elle se retrouva engloutit dans une étreinte. La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de poser avec hésitation une main sur le dos de Diana qui se pressa un peu plus contre elle, la brune retint un soupir en sentant la chaleur humaine l'entourer. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Bientôt un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, elle comprenait à présent.

Elle comprenait pourquoi Diana semblait tellement vouloir se raccrocher à elle, comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage, sa dernière miette d'espoir dans un monde où elle n'avait que très peu de chance de vivre plus de quelques mois sans se faire vider de son sang par un quelconque vampire. Isabella était les miettes de l'humanité qui subsistait encore dans cette institution sanguinaire. Elle s'était tellement raccrochée elle-même à ses souvenirs d'humaine, à Rosalie, à sa vengeance contre Royce King que son monstre en elle n'avait pas réussi à prendre le dessus et à éteindre complètement son humanité. La jeune vampire ferma les yeux et força son corps à se détendre et resserra son étreinte autour de Diana qui sourit doucement contre son cou.

« Merci » chuchota la brune d'une voix fragile « Merci Diana ».

* * *

><p>Isabella soupira lourdement en s'écroulant sur l'un des deux canapés, l'air maussade et renfrogné, près de Diana, qui l'a dévisagea un instant avec curiosité avant de se remettre à regarder la télévision. La jeune vampire ignora le regard interrogateur que lui lançait Victor et regarda d'un air complètement désintéressé l'émission qui passait en ce moment à la télévision, n'écoutant qu'à demi-oreille.<p>

« Je ne pourrais pas subvenir encore longtemps à mes besoins ainsi qu'aux tiens Victor » lui avoua-t-elle après un long moment de silence. Diana se retourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés tandis que Victor soupirait en se relevant de l'autre canapé.

« Alors tues moi » rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, d'un air nonchalant. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à le dévisager avec incrédulité. Tenait-il tant peu que ça à la vie ? Isabella plissa les yeux vers Victor en retroussa légèrement ses lèvres.

« Même pas dans tes rêves Victor, tu te battras et tu tueras un vampire pour pouvoir te nourrir et ne pas te jeter sur la gorge de Diana, est-ce comprit ? » grogna-t-elle, les yeux noirs.

Victor sourit légèrement mais détourna le regard en soupirant une nouvelle fois avec tristesse.

« Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas le faire ».

« Tu as bien failli le faire avec moi l'autre fois ».

« Tu m'avais cherché, je ne me contrôlais plus » grogna-t-il, les poings serrés en faisant volte-face vers Isabella qui s'était relevé à son tour.

« Le vampire contre lequel tu te battras te cherchera aussi et puis je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si on prenait plaisir à tuer, c'est juste qu'on n'a pas le choix si on veut survivre, c'est tout » s'énerva la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Victor leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

« Isabella, tu tues des hommes, est-ce que tu trouves cela normal ? » siffla Victor en lui lançant un regard furieux que Isabella lui relança.

« Bien sûr que non ! Est-ce que tu crois que je m'amuse lorsque je décapite un vampire et que je vide un humain de son sang ? Je n'ai pas le choix ! »

« On a toujours le choix »

« Ne commence pas avec tes discours d'honneur, de courage et de Dieu et bla bla bla... Sais-tu pourquoi on appelle Dieu ainsi ? C'est parce qu'il a eu le sagesse de ne jamais se mêler de nos affaires, c'est parce qu'il est bien au-dessus de nos querelles pour ne pas avoir de temps à nous porter une quelconque attention, il se fiche complètement de nous Victor, sinon crois-tu vraiment que les vampires, des créatures de la nuit qui tue des humains existeraient encore ? Dieu... » Isabella se coupa, les sourcils froncés d'un air renfrogné avant de reprendre « Tu peux croire à toutes ces conneries mais ne compte pas sur le moi pour les gober Victor. Je ne crois que ce que je vois et Dieu pour l'instant n'existe que grâce à la Bible et encore... Sérieusement Victor, tu crois vraiment que si tu ne tues pas de vampires ou d'humains, Dieu te pardonnera d'être un vampire ? Laisse tomber, tu appartiens à Lucifer » cracha-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour, d'attraper sa veste et de claquer la porte de son appartement avec colère.

Elle détestait Dieu.

Si Dieu existait réellement, il n'aurait pas laissé ce monstre, ce bâtard de Royce King tuer Rosalie. Un grognement sauvage s'éleva de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle passait devant ses deux gardes qui l'a suivirent silencieusement dans l'ascenseur.

Comment Victor pouvait-il penser encore que Dieu existait ? Dieu n'était qu'une pure création pour tenter d'équilibrer avec les Enfers et Lucifer et de rassurer les humains sur l'au-delà, sur ce qu'il y avait après la mort. Dieu était un moyen de faire pression sur des gens comme Victor.

Il pourrissait la vie à ceux qui croyaient en lui et était exercé par des hommes de puissance qui se moquaient des croyants derrière leur dos en faisant usage de leur temps dans des bordels. Voilà la simple et dure vérité.

Les croyants n'étaient que des moutons, bons qu'à ne faire que ce qu'on leur disait de faire, allant jusqu'à se faire punir eux-mêmes d'un quelconque pêché qu'ils avaient pu commettre.

Isabella eu un mauvais rictus à cela.

Pitoyable.

Si Dieu existait réellement, il l'aurait laissé avoir sa vengeance sur Royce King. Elle sentit ses souvenirs d'humaine affluer à toute vitesse dans son cerveau et fronça des sourcils.

« Fais chier » jura-t-elle en grognant.

Elle avait _encore_ besoin d'un foutu combat.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh et je tenais à dire (si ce n'est pas déjà fait) qu'il n'y aura aucune sorte de romance entre Diana et Bella. Certes, leur relation est un peu ambigu en ce moment mais il ne faut pas oublier que Bella est un vampire, un vampire avec beaucoup de charme et que Diana n'est qu'une humaine assez perdue en ce moment (cependant son statut évoluera bientôt). A vrai dire, Diana aura bien une romance mais pas avec Bella, maintenant a vous de découvrir qui pourrait être sonsa futur/future âme-sœur...**

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, j'y répondrais du mieux que je pourrais, sans spoilerer (je ne sais pas si ça ce dit comme ça mais bon^^). **

**A la prochaine... **


	15. Tic Tac

Chapitre 14 : Tic Tac... Le compte à rebours a commencé...

**Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre, a peu près aussi long que l'autre. D'ailleurs, dites moi si vous préférez que les chapitres soit de cette longueur là ou si vous préfériez lorsqu'ils étaient plus court. Après tout c'est vous qui lisez et qui maintenez cette histoire en vie ! **

**Pas de lecteurs = Pas de commentaires = Pas de motivation pour l'écrivain = Pas d'histoires... **

**Voila un petit récapitulatif sympathique de ce que je viens de dire ^^**

**Bien sur, je vous rassure tout de suite, je n'écris pas seulement pour lire des commentaires hein ! Ce serait tellement nul ! J'écris parce que j'adore rendre des choses vivantes, en l'occurrence des personnages qui deviennent vivant sous « mon clavier » et une histoire déjantée et pleine d'aventures qui se forme autour d'eux. Aaah, que c'est beau l'écriture... **

**Bref, comme le titre du chapitre l'indique, « le compte à rebours à commencé » la menace dont je vous évoquais la dernière fois ne va pas tarder à s'abattre _impitoyablement_ sur Isabella et ses compagnons. Vous connaîtrez d'ailleurs l'identité de cette menace dans ce chapitre-ci. Je suis sure que lorsque vous appendez qui elle, vous serez là à crier : « Mais bien sur ! J'aurais dû y penser avant ! »... Enfin, je ne vous en dis pas plus, ce serait plus drôle après ^^**

**Meg1287 : A l'origine je n'avais pas prévu de flash-back de Rosalie/Bella avant un long moment. A vrai dire le prochain flash-back n'aurait été que lorsqu'elles se seraient retrouvées. Ca aurait rendu leur retrouvailles plus dramatique, plus intime... mais c'est vrai qu'en relisant les chapitre que je vous ai postez et ceux que j'ai déjà écris en avance, ben je me rend compte que l'attente est un peu trop longue pour une lectrice qui est venu lire cette histoire pour avoir du Rosabella. C'est juste que j'ai tendance à m'emballer dans mon histoire et à partir à gauche et à droite en oublier quelques fois le couple qui doit trôner. Mais vu que je suis la _plus gentiiiiille_ des auteurs ( humour bien sur ), je vais essayer de te faire ça et ajouter un flash-back dans les prochains chapitres. Qui sait, peut-être même dans le prochain... **

**MTdu60 : Merci pour le compliment et j'espère bien que tu l'adores ! N'hésites pas à me poser des questions si tu ne comprends pas certaines choses ! Quant à savoir le futur amoureux de Diana... Emmett était l'un d'entre ceux que j'avais sélectionné pour être « l'élue du cœur » de notre très chère Diana mais j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment. Je me suis souvenue qu'il y avait un personnage qui avait beaucoup souffert alors j'ai décidé de le rendre plus joyeux et puis il va très bien avec Diana je trouve. Ce sont des opposés mais je trouve que finalement, ils se complètent assez bien. Alors une idée ? ;)**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. Si je n'étais pas un peu crédule, je croirais presque qu'elles sont venues exprès sur mes chapitres pour me faire honte lorsque je relis les chapitres postés sur le site et que je n'ai plus la force de retirer le chapitre pour rectifier des erreurs. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Elle essuya lentement sa bouche tachait du sang qu'elle venait de boire tout en se relevant. La jeune fille ignora la foule, toujours à l'applaudir de son massacre et lança un regard neutre au corps démembré du vampire qu'elle avait combattu. Il n'était à présent plus qu'un tas de chair. Il n'était plus rien.<p>

Isabella alla se poster au milieu de l'arène pour attendre que Joe vienne la voir. Elle le vit bientôt arriver sur sa gauche, avec son sourire arrogant, ses pieds nus qui semblaient effleurer seulement le sol et son torse nu qui brillait légèrement sous les feux des projecteurs accrochés au plafond. Il écarta les bras en venant vers elle tandis que son sourire ne semblait que s'agrandir. Elle le fusilla du regard avant de se détourner de lui et de fixer son regard sur ce qui restait du vampire décapité.

« Isabeeeeeeeeellaaaaaaa ! » hurla Joe en la montrant d'une main avec un sourire narquois.

La foule se leva comme un seul homme et se mit à l'applaudir. La jeune fille se retint de justesse de lever les yeux pour pouvoir les regarder. Elle ne les avait jamais regardés.

Jamais.

« Regarde-les, tous à tes genoux, te regardant avec adoration comme si tu étais un miracle venu du ciel pour donner un sens à leur vie » lui susurra Joe à son oreille. Elle serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui.

« Je ne fais que tuer » murmura-t-elle, les sourcils froncés d'un air de perplexité « En quoi cela me fait-il être un miracle ? ».

Un gloussement retentit près de son oreille, elle se décala pour pouvoir voir le visage de Joe qui la regardait avec une expression proche de la tendresse. Elle haussa un sourcil haussé à cela. Il l'a prenait pour une jeune fille naïve.

« Une éternité, c'est long Bella. Tu leur donnes l'occasion de pimenter leur éternité, de raviver cette flamme qui jadis n'avait aucun besoin d'être rallumer, mais à présent qu'ils connaissent tout, qu'ils savent chaque chose que ce monde peut leur offrir, ils s'ennuient et la flamme disparaît mais grâce à toi c'est chose oubliée. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ils t'aiment autant ? Ils t'adorent parce que jamais tu n'as failli à ta mission. Je suis sure qu'ils seraient capable de faire beaucoup de choses pour toi à cause de cela » lui expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil « Tu es précieuse Bella, beaucoup plus précieuse que ce que tu peux penser et pas seulement à cause de ce que je viens de te dire ».

Elle le regarda avec scepticisme et tenta de cacher son incompréhension. Isabella ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il disait. Etait-il en train de délirer ? Essayait-il de faire pression sur elle ?

« Je ne comprends pas... A quoi peut rimer tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? » Lui demanda-t-elle confusément.

Pas le temps pour l'indifférence, elle était trop curieuse. Il lui fit un sourire mystérieux et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

« Tu crois que je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois qu'en ouvrant cette institution, cela fait de moi un monstre avide de hurlements, de corps déchiquetés et j'en passe ? Tu te trompes Isabella, regardes autour de toi. Regardes les » lui ordonna-t-il avec empressement. Elle fronça des sourcils, loin d'avoir envie de regarder ceux qui prenaient plaisir à contempler des vampires s'entre-tuer « Vas-y » l'encouragea-t-il en lui prenant doucement le coude « N'aie pas peur ».

Elle prit une grande respiration et leva lentement le regard vers la foule. Sa gorge se serra en voyant des centaines de vampires la fixer avec de grands sourires aux allures de démence. Ils se mirent soudain à scander son prénom la faisant écarquiller des yeux. Elle tenta de reculer, de s'échapper mais la prise sur son coude se resserra. Son prénom semblait résonner comme une hymne sur leurs lèvres, une prière. Sa poitrine se levait et descendit rapidement.

« Ce sont des monstres » murmura-t-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur la foule.

« Oui, sans aucun doute » l'accorda Joe en hochant la tête « Mais réfléchis Isabella, écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire. Si cette arène n'existait pas, si toi tu n'existais, si tu ne les ravissais pas de tes combats. Ou penses-tu que ces centaines de vampires seraient-ils en ce moment ? Que penses-tu qu'ils feraient en ce moment ? On peut voir mon institution sous bien de nombreux angles mais je ne l'ai construite qu'avec un seul objectif en tête, un seul but Bella. Réfléchis ».

« Tu les maintiens au calme, tu les distrais » comprit Isabella en regardant avec des yeux écarquillés Joe qui sourit doucement.

« Et que penses-tu qu'il se passerait si cette institution venait à disparaître et que ces centaines de vampires viendrait à être relâchés dans la nature sans aucune distraction ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix plus grave alors que son sourire se fanait rapidement.

« La mort, la mort serait partout. La chaos régnerait » murmura Isabella d'un air horrifié.

Joe hocha doucement de la tête avec un triste sourire.

« Oui Bella. Personne ne pourrait les arrêter, même pas les Volturi qui pense si bien le connaître. Je te jure, leur arrogance sera leur fin » grogna Joe d'un air renfrogné tandis que l'arène se vidait lentement de tous ses spectateurs.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil. Les Volturi ? Qui étaient-ils ? Joe vit son regard d'incompréhension et lui expliqua rapidement.

« Les Volturi sont une famille royale de vampires qui surveillent les moindres faits et gestes des vampires du monde entier pour veiller à ce que notre existence reste pour toujours secrète aux yeux et aux oreilles des humains. Ils habitent à Voltera, en Italie plus exactement. C'est des flics pour faire court, des flics pour les vampires » grimaça-t-il.

« Et que font-ils lorsqu'un vampire ne suit pas les règles ? » demanda Isabella avec appréhension.

Joe plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ils le tue, tout simplement ».

« Oh... ».

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils en regardant l'arène vide d'un air lointain. Elle n'aurait pas du être autant étonné que cela, c'était juste bizarre de savoir que même les vampires avaient des règles à suivre et des limites à ne pas franchir.

Même les vampires pouvaient être punit.

Même en était un vampire, la liberté n'existait pas. C'était à la fois frustrant et rassurant de savoir que quelle que soit leur race, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui veillerait au grain et ferait ce qu'il faut pour empêcher un massacre entre espèces.

Elle regarda Joe et fronça des sourcils en se rappelant de quelque chose. Joe ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier ces Volturi au ton et à l'expression qu'il avait adopté en lui expliquait qui ils étaient.

« Tu ne les aimes guère, n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit-elle avec confiance.

« Je les déteste » grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Pour beaucoup de choses Bella mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'en ai parlé » répondit-il rapidement en faisant un au-revoir de sa main à cette question. Elle fronça des sourcils à cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire encore ?

« Tu sembles peut-être ne pas le remarquer mais les temps sont durs en dehors de cette arène. Les vampires se font de plus en plus nombreux et les humains de plus en plus intelligents. Les Volturi sont sur le qui-vive, ils vont jusqu'à tuer un vampire pour une simple rumeur » grogna-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse nu « Ils n'ont jamais aimés mon institution, ils trouvent cela sordide que de voir des vampires s'entre-tuer et pourtant... moi qui avait pensé qu'ils trouveraient cela plaisant et comprendraient le point positif à cela, je m'étais bien trompé. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse Isabella » lui déclara-t-il d'un air grave.

Isabella écarquilla les yeux et déglutit difficilement.

_Seigneur... _Elle craignait le pire...

* * *

><p>Isabella siffla légèrement en voyant une jeune humaine s'approcher trop d'elle et fusilla du regard Joe qui ricanait tranquillement.<p>

« Tu m'avais promis de garder tes filles en laisse ! » grogna-t-elle en se raidissant lorsque l'humaine brune s'approcha d'une lenteur exagéré de son fauteuil avec un sourire coquin.

« Excuse-moi ma Bella, je voulais de nouveau apprécier ta réaction pour la moins... insolite » la taquina Joe assis confortablement sur son canapé, entouré de deux jeunes humaines qui le regardaient avec adoration « Manon » appela Joe d'une douce voix mielleuse « Viens près de moi, tu y seras mieux » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois en voyant Manon s'asseoir à ses pieds.

Isabella le regarda avec dégoût et renifla dédaigneusement.

Parler _sérieusement_... Elle secoua la tête en laissant échapper un soupir. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Pas a un miracle en tout cas... et puis apparemment c'était elle le miracle...

« Bien bien bien, reprenons ou nous nous en étions arrêtés si tu veux bien... » déclara Joe en se redressant légèrement tandis que les filles ajustaient à leur tour leur position pour pouvoir être toujours près de lui « Les Volturi sont de moins en moins clément à cause de l'évolution rapide des humains dans les sciences, l'armurerie... Ils ont peur Bella, peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si les humains découvraient notre existence ».

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. Aux dernières nouvelles je suis coincé dans ce taudis jusqu'à ce qu'un vampire plus expérimenté que moi arrive à me tuer » rétorqua sèchement la brune en croisant sur le torse.

Joe grimaça mais ne protesta pas.

« Je t'ai laissé l'opportunité de partager ton éternité avec moi, dans mes appartements de luxe avec une compagnie que tout le monde aimerait avoir, alors cesse donc de jouer la martyr, tu veux ? C'est assez déstabilisant ainsi pour moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir de la culpabilité et surtout lorsqu'elle ne devrait pas avoir lieu » lui avoua-t-il, d'un air renfrogné.

Isabella s'esclaffa en regardant avec amusement Joe.

« Pauvre chou » se moqua-t-elle en décroissant les bras.

Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement mais ne dit pas plus avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sérieux et tendu .

« Les Volturi et moi ne sommes plus en très bonne terme en ce moment et j'ai bien peur d'avoir des soupçons sur ce qu'ils mijotent, vois-tu » commença-t-il avec une grimace avant de reprendre « Il faut que tu saches que peu importe comment les Volturi se comporteront avec toi, ils ne seront jamais tes amis, s'ils essaient de te le faire croire alors ne les croies surtout pas, ce serait sans doute la pire erreur que tu puisses faire. Ils amadouent les vampires comme toi tu peux le faire avec les humains, c'est aussi simple que cela. M'as-tu bien compris Isabella ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

« Comment pouvons nous les reconnaître ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, les sourcils froncés. Si dans l'avenir, elle venait à les croiser, elle préférait pouvoir les reconnaître plutôt que de se faire surprendre.

« Les Volturi portent toujours des tuniques noirs à capuche pour passer inaperçu dans la nuit ou bien... pour impressionner l'adversaire. Je serais plus pour la deuxième idée » répondit Joe en haussant les épaules avant de reprendre « Il y a quelques temps, une personne leur a informé que j'avais pour compagnie des humaines et pour les Volturi, les humains _sont_ la nourriture et on ne joue pas avec la nourriture. Un de leurs garde est venu me rendre une visite il y a de cela une semaine, pour me donner un premier avertissement, mais il faudrait être bête pour croire qu'ils en resteraient la, et ce même si je me plie à leurs... recommandations. Lorsqu'un Volturi trouve une cible, il ne la relâche que lorsque celle-ci est éliminée » lui expliqua-t-il dans un murmure, la tête baissé vers le sol.

Isabella serra la mâchoire lorsque son cerveau se mit à emboîter les morceaux du puzzle. Elle soupira et ferma un instant les yeux en serrant les poings.

« Ils vont te tuer » osa-t-elle dire après un long moment de silence.

« Oui, j'en ai bien peur ma Bella » soupira tristement Joe en relevant les yeux vers elle « Sûrement dans le mois qui suit ». Elle hocha raidement de la tête tandis que sa gorge se serrait douloureusement.

« Il faut que tu partes » lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils « C'est ton seul moyen de survivre ».

Joe lui fit un sourire effronté.

« Ai-je la tête de quelqu'un qui fuit devant les problèmes Bella ? » lui demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

« Non mais- »

« Non, je n'ai pas la tête de quelqu'un qui fuit les problèmes » la coupa-t-il avec un regard insistant « Demain, je relâcherais mes filles, et autant que cette idée me répugne, je ne veux pas qu'elles meurent, je les aime tu sais, tu peux trouver cela dégoûtant mais ce sont mes filles et je les protégerait contre les Volturi. Elles seront très loin d'ici lorsque les Volturi se présenteront à mes portes pour me tuer ».

« Joe c'est- ».

« Les gardes ont tenus à rester jusqu'au bout à mes cotés, on dirait que le jour de mon propre combat est arrivé Bella » lui dit-il avec un sourire ironique la faisant rouler des yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il l'a coupa une nouvelle à son plus grand agacement.

« Les combattants, qu'en à eux seront relâchés dans une semaine, tout au plus » reprit-t-il d'une voix tendu, le corps raide.

Isabella secoua la tête, d'un air hébété. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, ou plutôt de cauchemarder.

« Tu dois partir Joe ».

« Non, je ne peux pas ».

« Bien sur que tu peux » siffla la jeune fille, d'un air renfrogné.

« Tu partiras avec Diana et Victor vers l'Amérique, ils n'iront pas vous chercher la-bas ».

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Isabella en se levant d'un bond avec colère faisant sursauter de peur les humaines qui se pressèrent contre Joe « Non, non et non ! » cria la jeune vampire en le pointant furieusement du doigt « Ce n'est pas comme ça que... Diana et Victor ne sont rien pour moi, d'accord ?! En fait si, ils me distraient de ce taudis et ça s'arrêta à _la_. Si je pars de ce taudis, ce sera sans eux, tu m'entends ?! C'est pas mon clan et ce ne le sera jamais ! D'ailleurs comment sais-tu que Victor me suivra partout ou j'irais ? Il est plus ancien que moi, et il veut mourir. Comment crois-tu que je pourrais empêcher un vampire plus expérimenté que moi de se tuer ? C'est à peine si j'ai survécu à notre affrontement dans l'arène ! Et Diana ? Elle a le droit à une vie d'humaine, pas de nomade » grogna-t-elle en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Joe soupira en se levant à son tour.

« Victor te suivra partout ou que tu ailles parce que tu lui a sauvé la vie au lieu de la lui prendre et il sait qu'il t'appartient ».

« Les règles de l'arène ne s'applique pas dans le monde réel _Jonathan _» lui cracha-t-elle. Il grogna doucement en entendant son ancien prénom en lançant un regard noir à Isabella.

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça _petite fille_ ».

« Va te faire foutre _crane rasé_ » grogna Isabella en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

« Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire parce que tu sais que c'est le seul moyen pour toi de vivre. Toute seule, tu n'y arrivera pas. Avec un vampire expérimenté et ancien comme Victor tu est sure que les nomades n'oseront pas t'approcher. Il te montrera comment vivre parmi les humains tout en restant invisible aux yeux des Volturi. Diana sera un bon nouveau-née, je le sais, tu seras presque indescriptible grâce à elle. Je ne te cache pas qu'elle risque de vous donner du fil à retordre mais tu ne la regretteras jamais. Les temps ont bien changés depuis la dernière fois que tu as mis les pieds dans le _vrai monde_ comme tu aimes si bien le dire » fit-il, la mâchoire serré.

« Je ne vais pas passer mon éternité à être baby-sitter Joe et s'ils ont autant d'importance que cela pour toi, tu n'as qu'a t'enfuir et les prendre avec toi, c'est aussi simple que cela, comme tu dis toi aussi » répliqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le défiant silencieusement de la contredire.

Joe lui attrapa les épaules et les serra.

« Ne comprends-tu donc pas ou fais-tu exprès de faire l'idiote Isabella ?! Les Volturi savent qui je suis, ils m'ont déjà vu et s'ils ne me trouvent pas ici, ils me traqueront toute l'éternité s'il le faut pour me retrouver et je ne prendrais pas le risque de tuer Diana et mon frère par ma faute. Ensemble, vous êtes plus forts, mais séparés... vous serez tous morts d'ici moins d'un an ! » cracha Joe, d'un air renfrogné « Victor ne s'est pas encore remit de la mort de sa femme, dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, il ira se rendre à Volterra pour demander aux Volturi de le tuer, toi tu fera de même » lui dit-il malgré son air indigné « Tu as le même regard que mon frère même si tu t'évertue à le cacher, tu as perdu quelqu'un de très important et maintenant que toute ta famille est sûrement morte, tu n'as plus rien à faire dans ce monde. Réjouis-toi, je donne un but à ton existence » la taquina-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se libéra brusquement de son emprise.

« Diana, elle, n'as pas de famille. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, je l'ai recueilli alors qu'ils allaient l'a placer dans une famille d'accueil ou le père avait l'habitude de battre sa femme et ses enfants » reprit-il en haussant les épaules, d'un air nonchalant sous le regard ébahi de Isabella.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés « Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé ? ».

« Tu devrais le savoir à présent ma Bella, je suis une bonne personne, prêt à aider en toute situation mes prochains » lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle roula des yeux. Il n'arrêtera donc jamais ses pitreries.

« Pourquoi Washington ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le sourire de Joe s'agrandit.

« C'est très loin d'Italie ».

Elle hocha la tête d'un air compréhensible.

« Je ne te promets rien concernant Victor, lui seul décidera de son destin, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre les décisions à sa place » lui dit-il clairement en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre « Je donnerai aussi le choix à Diana, elle- »

« Bella ».

« Elle a le droit de choisir Joe » continua-t-elle en le regardant avec insistance « J'aurais aimé qu'on me donne le choix ».

Joe serra la mâchoire.

« Je ne le regrette pas ».

« Je sais ».

« Bien ».

« Très bien » articula lentement Bella en tentant de retenir son sourire.

« Je sais que tu seras capable de la transformer » fit Joe avec assurance « J'ai confiance en toi Isabella Swan ».

« Je sais » l'assura-t-elle d'une douce voix.

« Bien, alors je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit » murmura Joe en baissant la tête.

Isabella se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'aurait jamais su que cela la toucherait autant. Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait que Joe était son créateur.

« Quel est ton nom Joe ? » lui demanda-t-elle lui faisant lever la tête.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? » fit-il, les sourcils froncés.

« J'ai le droit de savoir le nom de celui qui m'a transformé, non ? » fit-elle, un sourcil haussé en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Stark. Jonathan Stark mademoiselle, pour vous servir » se présenta-t-il, le torse bombé avec un sourire fier avant de lui prendre la main et de la lui baiser tendrement.

Isabella gloussa doucement à cela.

« Enchanté de vous avoir rencontré Jonathan Stark » lui dit-elle avec un sincère sourire.

Joe l'a fixa avec surprise.

« Vraiment ? Mais je pensais que- »

« J'aime bien les bonnes personne qui se cachent derrières des masques de méchants » le coupa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, sur un ton amusé.

Joe roula des yeux et relâcha sa main.

« J'espère que tu mèneras bien ta barque Bella, je l'espère sincèrement » lui avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Eh bien si j'ai réussi à rester en vie si longtemps, je pense pouvoir survivre dans le monde réel aussi dur soit-il. On ne vient pas a bout de moi aussi facilement que ça ».

« J'ai eu le plaisir de le remarquer, oui. J'espère que tu sauras faire de même avec Victor et Diana d'ailleurs ».

« Ai-je le choix ? ».

« Non ».

« C'est bien ce que je craignais ».

* * *

><p>Isabella soupira en renfermant la porte de son appartement. Elle s'aventura dans le couloir et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Victor assis sur le canapé, entrain d'observer une Diana endormit sur l'autre. Isabella dévisagea un certain instant cette dernière. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant dormit lorsqu'elle était humaine. Cette fille était une vrai dormeuse.<p>

Victor détourna le regard et la regarda poser doucement sa veste sur le dossier du canapé de Diana avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux vampires.

« Je suis désolé Victor. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi méchante avec toi, tu ne le méritais pas. J'aurais dû respecter ton choix concernant l'arène » s'excusa-t-elle doucement, les yeux fixés sur ses cuisses.

Victor soupira doucement

« Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser Isabella. Tu ne m'as pas tué alors que tu aurais pu le faire, tu m'as offert ton hospitalité alors que tu n'y étais pas obligé. Je te dois ma vie Isabella et je ne l'oublieras pas de sitôt » s'empressa-t-il de lui dire en la regardant avec gratitude.

« C'est Joe qui me l'avait demandé ».

« Tu aurais pu refuser ».

« Refuser ce que demande Joe. Hum hum..., pas la bonne chose à faire » se moqua-t-elle. Victor eut un léger sourire à cela.

« Je te le concède. Lorsque mon jeune frère demande quelque chose, il vaut mieux le lui donner si l'on ne veut pas se retrouver dans une troisième guerre mondiale la seconde suivante » ricana-t-il en se détendant.

« Les Volturi vont venir, Victor » murmura Isabella après un long silence « Tu sais ce qu'ils sont, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Victor écarquilla la tête et hocha rapidement de la tête après un moment.

« Bien sur que je les connais. Pourquoi viendraient-ils ici ? Joe n'a rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit-il avec empressement d'un air inquiet.

« Les Volturi ne sont plus d'accord avec ce qu'il fait ici. Un garde est venu il y a une semaine de cela pour lui donner un avertissement ».

« Il n'y en aura qu'un » comprit dans un grognement Victor en se levant d'un bond.

Isabella lança un regard inquiet à Diana, mais celle-ci ne broncha pas.

« Ils viendront le chercher dans le mois qui suit » reprit-t-elle en tachant de garder son calme.

« Ils le tueront Isabella » siffla Victor en se mettant à faire les cents pas devant elle, poings serrés.

« Il veut que nous partions la semaine prochaine pour Washington, aussi loin que possible des Volturi ».

« Nous ? » grinça Victor en la dévisageant avec incrédulité, comme si elle était folle.

« Oui, nous. Il veut que je transforme Diana mais je j'ai dit à Joe qu'à la fin, c'est vous qui choisirait votre avenir parce que moi j'aurais voulu la même chose. Alors, feras-tu parti de cette aventure ou pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur en se raidissant.

Victor se stoppa devant elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Nous devons rester pour lui, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul aux mains des Volturi Isabella » siffla-t-il « Il est beaucoup trop arrogant et têtue pour que nous espérions le miracle qu'il survive. Je ne peux pas abandonner mon propre frère, je ne suis pas un lache. Pas quelqu'un qui tourne le dos aux gens qu'ils côtoient lorsque les problèmes arrive. Il est la seule chose qui reste de ma famille, c'est mon devoir de le protéger jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ».

Isabella soupira et se leva à son tour, faisant face à Victor.

« As-tu une seule fois réussit à faire plier ton frère lorsqu'il te demandait quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non mais- ».

« Alors la question est réglé. Tu partiras » le coupa-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

« Si je pars, il- »

« Si tu restes, tu mourras avec lui Victor ! » siffla la jeune fille en s'approchant dangereusement de l'homme qui fronça des sourcils « Tu crois que je n'aurais pas aimé défendre mon créateur ?! » Elle ignora le regard interloqué de Victor et continua « Tu crois que je n'aimerais pas défendre la personne qui m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine et douloureuse ?! Bien sur que j'aurais aimé rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin ! Mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Il m'a demandé de protéger Diana, il m'a demandé de _te_ protéger et il sait que je ne faillirait pas à ma parole » grogna-t-elle, les dents serrés.

« Il t'as transformé » murmura Victor, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ce n'est pas _ça_ le plus important idiot ! » siffla-t-elle « Il faut que tu viennes avec nous, tu ne peux pas rester avec lui » Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et reprit d'un ton plus modéré « Admettons que tu restes, que se passeras-t-il lorsque les Volturi viendront ? Joe en tueras un, deux au maximum avant qu'il ne soit neutralisé et toi, fidèle à tes principes, tu resteras la, les bras ballants, à coté de lui, à ne rien faire de peur de tuer quelqu'un. Et vous serez tous deux tuer. Fin. Penses-tu sérieusement que ce soit la meilleure solution Victor ? Mourir avec ton frère ? Tu ne pourras pas le venger si vous mourez tous deux et moi je ne pourrais pas le faire seule. J'ai besoin de toi, comme toi, tu as besoin de moi » termina Isabella, d'un air fatigué.

Victor soupira lourdement et détourna le regard.

« Tu me demande beaucoup à sacrifier jeune vampire ».

« Ce n'est pas moi qui demande, c'est Joe, _ton frère_ » le rectifia-t-elle rapidement en haussant les épaules, d'un air nonchalant.

« Est-tu son perroquet ? » se moqua-t-il.

Isabella plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard noir.

« C'est ça, crève » lui cracha-t-elle en commençant à marcher vers sa chambre. Mais soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et son corps se raidit. Elle s'arrêta tout de même.

« Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû te dire cela, c'était déplacé et enfantin... Je te suivrais Isabella, je te suivrais mais je tiens à dire au revoir à mon frère » l'avertit-il.

« Bien sûr, c'est tout à ton honneur Victor » s'empressa de lui dire Isabella avec un sincère sourire « Maintenant il ne manque plus à annoncer la nouvelle à Diana » soupira la jeune fille brune en grimaçant.

« Je suis d'accord ».

Les deux vampires firent volte-face vers le salon et virent Diana debout, les bras croisés sur son torse, avec un regard encore légèrement endormit mais un sourire confiant. Victor et Isabella échangèrent un regard.

« Parfait ».

* * *

><p><strong>VOLTURI ARE COMING !<strong>

**( P****etit clin d'œil à ma série préféré en passant: Game Of Thrones, cette série est la meilleure de toutes ! "_Winter is coming".._.*****-*****) **

**Leur grande retour est proche ! Pour le meilleur ou plutôt pour le pire, dans cette situation comme vous l'aurez compris. **

**Alors pensez vous qu'ils vont tous les massacrer ? Quelle sera la nouvelle victime de Jane et d'Aro ?P ensez vous que Joe va mourir ? Et que Victor va réellement abandonner son frère ? ****Voulez-vous voir Diana être transformée ?**

**PS : Y auraient-ils des adeptes de Divergente ? Je viens d'acheter le troisième et dernier tome de cette saga que je prénomme comme étant la cousine d'Hunger Games. La fin s'annonce épique ! Dites moi vos avis si vous l'avez déjà lu, je l'aurais sûrement terminé cette nuit telle que je me connais ( une lectrice assoiffée de livres et que rien ne peut arrêter. Même pas l'envie de dormir ! )^^**

**Petit Bonus : Titre du prochain chapitre : _L'au revoir. _**

**Hmm... vous vous doutez sûrement de quoi il en retourne... **

**A la prochaine... **


	16. L'au revoir

Chapitre 15 : L'au revoir

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour le petit retard dont je n'ai pas de réelle justification... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me rattraperais avec ce chapitre-ci ou les choses bougent enfin.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**PS : Encore désolé pour les fautes...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Une semaine était passée depuis la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Joe. Cette semaine était tellement passée vite que Isabella aurait voulut remonter le temps pour la recommencer. Car malgré ce qu'elle pouvait montrer aux autres, Joe... eh bien c'était Joe et elle l'aimait plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'assumer à vrai dire...<p>

Le penser mort... la jeune fille se crispa à cela, cette vision lui était devenu insupportable. Cependant elle ne cessait de rejeter la faute de son fort attachement envers Joe sur le fait qu'il était son créateur.

« Quand me changeras-tu ? » demanda soudainement Diana avec une certaine nervosité.

Isabella cligna des yeux, devant la brusque interruption de ses pensées et lança un regard à la blonde avant de hausser les épaules, d'un air penaud.

« Lorsque nous serons à Washington » déclara-t-elle après avoir échangé un regard avec Victor, qui était en train d'emballer de la nourriture humaine dans un sac marin kaki.

Diana fronça des sourcils à cette réponse et tripota la sandwich qu'elle avait entre les mains.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Et te transporter à travers le pays alors que tu ne cesserait de crier de douleur et de nous supplier que nous mettions fin à ta souffrance ? Hmm, mauvaise idée » lui répondit sèchement Victor avant de fermer le sac à marin et de le lancer sur le canapé.

Diana se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même tandis qu'Isabella lançait un regard noir à Victor qui haussa les épaules.

« Quoi ? Ne me regardes pas comme ça Isabella ! Il faut bien qu'elle sache réellement dans ce qu'elle s'engage » se défendit Victor en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu as raison... » commença lentement Isabella en attrapant sa veste en cuir « Mais il y a d'autres manières beaucoup plus délicates de la renseigner à propos des dangers et du monde des vampires. D'ailleurs je compte bien que tu lui expliques tout cela pendant que je terminerais une affaire » termina-t-elle en enfilant sa veste.

Victor fronça des sourcils tandis que Diana arrêtait de mâchouiller son sandwich pour la regarder avec un regard de chien battu qui l'a fit grimacer.

« Quel genre d'affaire ? » la questionna Victor en croisant les bras sur son torse. Isabella leva les yeux en l'air et soupira lourdement. Dieu, elle n'était plus une gosse irresponsable et naïve. Elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne.

« Celle qui te plaira pour que tu ne passe pas les heures suivantes à t'inquiéter » grommela-t-elle avant de s'avancer dans le couloir d'entrée.

Soudain une main enserra son poignet la faisant se crisper. Elle se tourna vers Victor, s'apprêtant à lui mettre la raclée de sa vie mais s'arrêta en voyant son regard résigné.

« Très bien mais fais attention... Les Volturi... ils pourrait apparaître d'un moment à l'autre » l'avertit Victor d'un air suppliant. Isabella lui offrit un sourire confiant pour le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Victor. Je ferais vite » lui promit-t-elle avant de sortir de son appartement.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de l'ascenseur suivit de près par les deux jumeaux. La jeune fille s'installa devant les portes de l'ascenseur, tandis que derrière elle, les deux jumeaux croisaient les mains devant eux, le visage étrangement nerveux. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de Isabella au moment ou les portes se refermaient sur son visage.

« Un dernier petit combat pour la route... » ricana-t-elle.

Cling.

* * *

><p>Isabella tira un peu plus sur les cheveux de son adversaire, à genoux devant elle, le visage axé vers la foule qui hurlait d'extase. La jeune fille retint une grimace de dégoût en les observant, tous ces vampires, avec leur air hagard et sadique.<p>

Elle frissonna.

La jeune fille n'aurait put imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas tous en train de regarder des vampires s'entre tuer...

_Sûrement entrain de jouer au punching ball avec un pauvre humain_, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

« Vous voulez le voir mort ? » hurla-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Une silence troublant se fit entendre dans l'arène, pris au dépourvue par la prise de parole inédite de Isabella qui retint un sourire narquois.

« Non ? » fit-elle avec une fausse moue boudeuse en relâchant lentement la prise qu'elle avait sur les cheveux de son adversaire qui ne cessait de grogner.

« A mort ! A mort ! A mort ! » hurlèrent soudain plusieurs vampires bientôt suivit par l'intégralité de la foule présente dans l'arène. Isabella sourit d'un air ahuri devant cela avant d'approcher sa bouche de l'oreille de son adversaire.

« Tu entendu cela ? Tu entend ce que ces pourritures sont en train de crier tout haut avec des sourires excités et sadiques ? Et tu veux combattre contre moi avec un tel public qui ne demande que notre mort ?! » se moqua-t-elle en tirant sur ses cheveux le faisant grogner « Comment t'appelles-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle les yeux axés vers la foule qui s'impatientait.

« John » grogna-t-il à contrecœur.

« John... écoute-les... » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« A MORT ! A MORT ! A MORT ! » hurla la foule en tapant des pieds, faisant vibrer l'arène entière.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? La mort » articula-t-elle lentement au creux de l'oreille de John, qui siffla doucement devant la provocation de Isabella « Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais » reprit Isabella en le relâchant totalement.

La foule se tut, croyant que la brune était sur le point de donner son coup fatal cependant, la jeune vampire se dandina, d'une démarche nonchalante jusqu'à l'humain, recroquevillé dans un coin de l'arène. Elle détacha sans difficulté les menottes autour des poignets de l'humain qui la regardait d'un air apeuré et suppliant avant de lancer un regard noir à l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle rapidement pour l'arrêter. L'homme s'arrêta aussitôt dans sa course lui procurant satisfaction. Elle attrapa ensuite l'humain par la nuque et le traîna malgré ses gémissements et ses supplications vers le milieu de la scène, ou John s'était relevé et la regardait avec méfiance.

« Tiens » dit-elle sur un ton écœuré en lançant l'humain aux pieds de John.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle dérogeait à ses principes qui lui était sacrés. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Son regard divagua vers la foule qui se mettait à huer, une expression confuse sur le visage, sûrement en train de se demander ce qu'elle faisait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » siffla John en tournant autour de l'humain d'un air nerveux et agité avec des yeux noirs comme la nuit, fixés uniquement sur l'humain.

Tel un vautour l'aurait fait avec sa proie.

« Ce que j'aurais du faire il y a bien longtemps » grogna-t-elle, la mâchoire serrée « Je te donne le prix. Ils ne gagneront pas cette fois » cracha-t-elle en direction de la foule qui se leva comme un seule homme pour crier leur indignation. John leva les yeux vers elle cette fois-ci et lui offrit un sourire complice.

« A toi l'honneur » ricana-t-il en lui montrant d'un signe de main l'humain qui les regardait tour à tour avec incompréhension.

Isabella eut un sourire narquois à cela.

« Avec plaisir » grogna-t-elle avant de fondre sur l'humain qui poussa son ultime cri.

En quelques secondes, l'humain fut vidé de son sang par Isabella et John. La jeune fille se releva lentement, essuyant d'un revers de main le sang qui restait sur ses lèvres et cracha par terre en direction des vampires spectateurs qui lui criaient des obscénités. Elle eut un ricanement en les entendant crier de plus en plus fort et leur adressa un sourire provocateur.

_1-0 pour Isabella. _

Soudain une main ferme se posa sur son épaule la faisant se tendre mais elle se détendit aussitôt en voyant que ce n'était que Joe.

« Allons mes amis, calmez vous ! » s'écria Joe, d'une moue boudeuse face à la dimension que prenait cette provocation « Ce n'était qu'une blague, vous connaissez notre tigresse... toujours dans la provocation... » ria-t-il nerveusement en voyant quelques vampires s'approcher de trop près du grillage qui séparait les gradins du centre de l'arène « Vraiment bien joué Bella » lui grommela-t-il d'un air renfrogné avant d'adopter un sourire charmeur qui se fana en grimace lorsqu'il vit deux vampires commencer à détruire le grillage « Retourne à ton appartement tout de suite » lui siffla-t-il avant de faire signe à sa « garde » de repousser les spectateurs qui tentait de descendre dans le centre de l'arène.

Les jumeaux furent autour d'elle en quelques secondes, chacun ayant une prise ferme sur ses bras. Elle roula des yeux à cela mais ne protesta pas avant de lancer un clin d'œil à John. Ce dernier ricana puis se tourna vers les vampires de plus en plus nombreux à tenter de passer outres les barrières que formaient les hommes de Joe.

Sérieusement, si Isabella n'avait pas déjà des responsabilités envers Diana et Victor et avait fait une promesse idiote à Joe, elle serait en ce moment aux cotés de John, à décapiter chaque tête de ces putains de vampires morbides.

Ils quittèrent l'arène en un temps record, t-elle distraitement. Cependant au moment ou ils atteignirent l'ascenseur, les jumeaux changèrent brutalement de direction à sa plus grande confusion.

« Hé, les gars vous avez dépassez l'ascenseur » leur fit-elle remarquer lorsqu'ils ouvrirent une double porte avec empressement. Cette accès donnait sur des escaliers qui menait vers le haut alors que son appartement se situer un étage en dessous.

Aucun des deux jumeaux ne répondit à sa remarque, ils avaient un visage neutre, même si en y observant de plus près, Isabella pouvait discerner quelques traces de nervosité. Elle se crispa aussitôt dans la prise des jumeaux et voulut se retourner mais leur emprise sur elle se resserra la faisant grimacer.

« Les gars, c'est plus marrant » grogna-t-elle en commençant à se débattre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne te fera de mal » tenta soudain de la rassurer l'un des jumeaux, celui à sa gauche qui avait une morsure au cou.

Elle lui jeta un regard méfiant avant de regarder l'autre qui lançait un regard noir à son frère.

« Fermes-la Dave, on doit rien lui dire » siffla l'autre douloureusement le bras de Isabella qui retint un sifflement de douleur.

« J'ai besoin de retourner à mon appartement, Victor et Dianna m'attendent » protesta-t-elle en lançait impuissamment ses pieds en l'air, tandis qu'ils l'a transportaient sans difficulté dans les escaliers.

« Oh tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour ces deux idiots, _ils_ s'occuperont bien d'eux » ricana méchamment celui sans morsure au cou.

Isabella le dévisagea avec incrédulité avant de regarder autour d'elle d'un air interdit. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain en repensant aux paroles que le jumeau venait de lui dire et un grognement sauvage se libéra de sa poitrine.

« Lachez-moi ! » cria-t-elle en se débattant furieusement « Je vous jure que si vous leur faite du mal, je vous tuerez ! LACHEZ-MOI ! » hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces en tentant de mordre sans succès les jumeaux qui grognaient en regardant d'un air nerveux derrière-eux.

« JOOOOOE ! » hurla-t-elle d'une voix hystérique « VICTOR ! JOE ! » rugit-t-elle, les yeux noirs de colère et de rage, les lèvres retroussés dans un grognement continuel.

Elle lança soudain ses pieds contre le mur en face d'elle lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur un virage qui stoppa-net leur avancée. Les jumeaux lui lancèrent un regard noir puis tentèrent de faire descendre ses pieds du mur, mais Isabella serra les dents et ne bougea pas.

« Ne fais pas ton idiote » siffla le jumeau sans morsure en coinçant ses jambes dans ses bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant d'autres bras l'attraper sous les aisselles et la soulever.

_Merde... _

« Non, non non NON ! » hurla-t-elle en se débattant inutilement dans les bras des jumeaux qui reprirent leur avancée dans les escaliers « Mais lachez-moi ! ».

A présent, elle pouvait à peine bouger dans les bras de fer des jumeaux qui avaient doublés de vitesse.

Elle était devenue un putain de verre de terre dans leurs bras.

_Bien joué Bella_, se félicita-t-elle sarcastiquement en roulant des yeux, _vraiment bien joué... _

Isabella essaya de trouver une idée qui pourrait justifier ce qu'étaient en train de faire les jumeaux. Elle réfléchit à tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait concernant les jumeaux mais rien de dérangeant ne lui venait à l'esprit ou ne justifiait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien et cela l'a frustrait au plus haut point, surtout avec la remarque que lui avait fait le jumeau sans morsure concernant Diana et Victor. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en pensant à Diana et Victor. S'ils leur arrivait quelque chose... Elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Mais pourquoi les jumeaux chercheraient-ils à leur faire du mal ? Sérieusement, tous les ennemis qu'elle avait récoltée ici, elle les avait tuée dans l'arène et elle n'avait jamais ressentit une quelconque animosité de la part des jumeaux...

« Ou m'emmenez vous ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent d'une porte.

« En sécurité » répondit le jumeau avec la morsure au cou, derrière-elle.

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils, encore plus confuse qu'avant. Alors ils ne lui voulaient pas de mal ? Mais pouequoi alors l'avoir emmenée de force ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir expliquer calmement la situation ? Pourquoi n'avait-ils pas pris Victor et Diana en sachant qu'ils « vivaient » avec elle ?

Le jumeau sans la morsure, libéra ses jambes et alla ouvrir rapidement la porte. Isabella écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte et le visage plongés dans un tourbillon d'émotions contradictions lorsqu'ils l'emmenèrent dehors.

_Dehors. _

Elle haleta lorsque l'air frais de la nuit s'engouffra dans ses narines et que le léger vent présent dans la sombre ruelle ou ils étaient, souleva doucement ses cheveux la faisant tressaillir de ce plaisir qu'elle avait oubliée il y a tant d'années.

« Ça fait du bien hein ? » fit le jumeau derrière-elle en la relâchant prudemment pour venir la regarder avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. L'autre s'approcha de la fin de la rue et regarda aux alentours avec un air vigilant avant de revenir en trottinant vers eux.

« _Ils_ ne devrait plus tarder à venir à présent » déclara-t-il, les sourcils froncés dans une expression sévère.

La jeune fille fronça à son tour des sourcils, tentant de remettre ses idées au clair. Elle ne devait pas se laisser envahir par les émotions puissantes qui l'a prenait à la vue du _dehors_ qui lui avait tant manquée. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée, à vrai dire...

« Qui ça _ils _? » demanda-t-elle rapidement en regardant tour à tour les deux jumeaux qui s'échangèrent un regard à sa question.

« Tes sauveurs » déclara après un long moment le jumeau sans morsure avec un ricanement.

Elle le regarda en fronçant des sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout l'étrange comportement qu'il avait. Il était totalement différent de ce qu'elle avait put voir.

« Laisse-la tranquille » grogna le dénommé Dave en fusillant du regard le jumeau qui roula des yeux, d'un air exaspéré.

« Sérieusement les gars, il faut que j'aille voir Diana et Victor » marmonna-t-elle rapidement en faisant demi-tour. Cependant, avant même qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, Dave se matérialisa devant elle avec un sourire désolé.

« On ne peut pas te laisser partir. Ils te veulent » lui expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu devrais être heureuse » railla l'autre jumeaux derrière elle « C'est plutôt un honneur qu'ils daignent s'intéresser à quelqu'un _comme toi_ ».

Isabella plissa les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. Elle avait combattue plus d'une cinquantaine de vampires dans sa vie et a chaque fois elle avait gagnée. Elle pouvait bien tuer deux misérables jumeaux.

Alors, sans crier gare, elle entoura le cou de Dave avec sa main et le lança derrière-elle. La jeune fille entendit un bruit sourd et s'élança vers la porte, cependant un bras serpenta autour de sa taille alors que sa main touchait la poignet de la porte. Elle ouvrit en grand les yeux lorsque le bras la tira brusquement en arrière lui tirant un grognement.

« Même pas en rêve » siffla le jumeau sans morsure à son oreille.

Isabella grogna une nouvelle fois et lança sa tête en arrière, s'entrechoquant contre une surface semblable au marbre, suivit par un craquement écœurant et un cri de rage. Le bras autour de sa taille disparut et elle s'élança à toute vitesse vers la porte, évitant de justesse la main de Dave qui s'était relevé. Elle ouvrit à la volée la porte et s'y engouffra rapidement.

Mais soudain une main attrapa le dos de sa veste et la lança violemment contre le mur opposé de la ruelle lui tirant un grognement. Elle tenta de se relever mais une main ferme s'appuya à ce moment-là durement sur son épaule, la faisant tomber à genoux. La jeune vampire leva le regard et écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement en voyant trois hommes qui lui était inconnue la détailler de haut en bas.

Fait étrange, ils semblaient être entourés par une sorte d'aura majestueuse.

Elle les dévisagea avec méfiance puis jeta un regard aux jumeaux, qui se tenaient en retrait et qui la regardaient avec un air renfrogné.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » grogna-t-elle en tentant de se relever une secondes fois, sans succès.

Elle lança un regard noir à l'homme qui l'a maintenait à genoux. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire narquois l'irritant encore plus. Elle regarda encore une fois les trois homme devant elle et plissa les yeux vers l'homme tout à gauche qui la dévisageait avec dédain. Il avait des cheveux blonds qui atteignait presque ses épaules, toute son attitude criait l'arrogance et elle avait la drôle d'impression qu'il avait un ballet coincé dans le c**. Elle regarda ensuite celui du milieu qui l'observait avec une expression semblable à celle de la folie, il avait un grand sourire joyeux avec des yeux rouges qui brillaient avec malice et excitation.

On aurait dit un vrai psychopathe.

La jeune fille le regarda avec prudence, n'aimant pas du tout comment il l'a lorgnait sans gêne. Elle avait l'impression d'être un futur trophée parmi ceux qu'il devait déjà avoir. La jeune fille frissonna de peur.

Mais qu'est-ce que ces hommes pouvaient bien lui vouloir ? Elle ne les connaissait même pas.

Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers le troisième homme, tout à droite et fronça des sourcils. Pas d'arrogance, pas d'expression proche d'une folie appartenant à un psychopathe qui venait de voir son futur jouet préféré... Non, lui, il se contentait de la regarder avec une expression presque désolé, mais Isabella fronça des sourcils en reconnaissant quelque chose sur son visage.

Une émotion. Une souffrance.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité, se demandant par quoi il avait du passer pour avoir un tel regard mais siffla soudain lorsque les ongles du vampire qui la maintenait lui griffèrent l'épaule.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? » ronronna celui du milieu, les mains devant lui, dont le bout des doigts se touchaient. Il avec une expression émerveillé sur le visage. Rien de bon pour elle quoi.

Elle lui jeta un mauvais regard.

« On dirait un chaton » ricana le vampire près d'elle la faisant grogner. Elle lui en foutrait des chatons à lui... Si seulement il savait tous les vampires qu'elle avait décapitée, il ne ferait plus autant son malin.

« Ne l'a sous-estimez pas » fit Dave en s'avançant d'un pas, avec un air soumis sur le visage. Celui du milieu se tourna brièvement vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Vous avez fait le bon choix » les félicita-t-il avant de la regarder de nouveau « Isabella, n'est-ce pas ? » articula-t-il lentement, semblant apprécier prononcer son prénom.

Elle le regarda avec dégoût, tentant de contrôler la panique qui monter en elle en comprenant qu'il l'a connaissait. Isabella regarda autour d'elle, puis se crispa lorsqu'un déclic se fit dans son cerveau. La brune regarda les habits qu'ils portaient et déglutit difficilement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Des tuniques noirs.

_« Comment pouvons nous les reconnaître ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, les sourcils froncés. Si dans l'avenir, elle venait à les croiser, elle préférait pouvoir les reconnaître à l'avance plutôt que de se faire surprendre par eux. _

_« Les Volturi portent toujours des tuniques noirs à capuche pour passer inaperçus dans la nuit ou bien... pour impressionner l'adversaire. Soi dit en passant, je serais plus pour opter la seconde option ». _

Les Volturi hein ?

Elle était vraiment dans la merde...

* * *

><p><strong>VOLTURI ARE COME BACK !<strong>

**Voila c'est officiel, la police des vampires est de retour...**

**Comment pensez vous que les Volturi réagiront -ils devant Isabella ? La prendront-ils avec eux ? La condamneront-ils à mort ? Ou bien la relâcheront-ils ?**

**Pensez vous que les Volturi feront un massacre ?**

**A la prochaine...**


	17. Les Volturi

Chapitre 16 : Les Volturi

**Désolé pour l'intolérable retard que j'ai pris sur le fanfiction. J'ai déménagé et j'ai changé d'operateur sauf qu'apparemment il y avait un problème sur la ligne et je n'ai toujours pas internet, du coup je pense que je vais revenir chez mon ancien opérateur... Pour tout dire je suis obligé de me rendre à McDo pour avoir un peu internet… **

**Donc voici le chapitre 16 et pour me faire pardonner je vous poste en même temps le chapitre 17. J'essayerai au plus vite de poster les autres… **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>« Volturi ! » siffla-t-elle furieusement, les yeux plissés avant de se mettre à se débattre dans l'emprise du vampire qui se mit à grogner.<p>

Celui du milieu haussa un sourcil puis sourit d'un air condescendant.

« C'est exact ma très chère Isabella, mais permet-moi de nous présenter, je suis Aro » déclara-t-il avec un sourire enjoué avant de se tourner vers l'homme blond, à gauche « Et voici Caius et Marcus, mes frères » reprit-il après s'être tourné vers l'homme de droite.

Isabella eut un air renfrogné. Cela lui importait bien peu de savoir qui s'appelait qui, ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'était ce qu'ils voulaient réellement d'elle.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » leur demanda-t-elle brusquement, d'une voix méfiante et dur.

Aro échangea un regard avec ses frères.

« Je peux entendre à ta voix que tu ne nous portes pas dans ton cœur, quel dommage » se désola Aro, avec une moue boudeuse.

Elle le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

Sérieusement, d'où sortait ce gars ? De l'asile, sans doute...

Les ongles du vampire sur son épaule se mirent à nouveau à la griffer, elle leva rapidement ses yeux vers lui et retroussa ses lèvres dans un grognement sourd.

« Suffit Démitri » lui ordonna le dénommé Aro, enfin celui qui était sûrement sortait d'un asile. Démitri fit la moue mais retira prudemment sa main de son épaule.

Aussitôt Isabella fut sur ses pieds, Félix s'élança vers elle mais elle l'évita de justesse en lui donnant une forte tape sur la nuque qui le fit trébucher plus loin. Un second vampire s'élança sur elle avec un sourire suffisant, se croyant sûrement plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne bougea pas et se contenta de pencher la tête d'un côté ou d'un autre, ou d'arrêter les coups de pieds et de poings qui essayait de trouver une faille. Elle siffla soudain lorsqu'il lui donna une gifle magistrale et sa tête s'élança sur le côté.

Isabella sentit sa colère bouillir en elle à ce geste-là lui rappelant de très mauvais souvenirs. Elle se redressa lentement, tentant de contrôler cette colère qui ne cessait d'augmenter et plissa les yeux en voyant le sourire fière de son adversaire. Isabella se pinça les lèvres.

Pauvre de lui...

Elle allait le détruire.

La jeune vampire s'élança vers lui puis dévia au dernier moment avant de tourner autour de lui à toute vitesse, repensant à la tactique qu'avait utilisé Victor pour la piéger. Le vampire s'accroupit, les lèvres retroussées et les yeux qui ne cessaient de bouger, l'air soudain nerveux.

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle le tenait.

Et puis soudain... elle frappa.

Isabella se jeta sur le dos du vampire qui glapit de surprise mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver une solution et le força à s'agenouilla avant d'entourer son bras de son cou.

Isabella pouvait pratiquement entendre les cris et les hurlements de la foule lui prier de mettre un terme à ce misérable vampire provocateur et horriblement stupide.

Elle releva le regard et arqua le sourcil en fixant les trois frères d'un air de défie.

« Faites un geste et je lui arrache la tête » leur avertit-elle dans un premier temps en voyant Démitri commencer à marcher vers elle avant de se stopper « Que me voulez-vous ? » articula-t-elle ensuite, lentement. Celui qui était blond, fronça des sourcils d'un air contrarié, en la fixant dédaigneusement, avec suffisance.

« On te décapitera pour ça » siffla-t-il, les poings serrés et le corps tendu « Nous sommes les Volturi et tu nous dois l'obéissance et le respect _petite insolente_ » rugit-il, les yeux rouges foncés avant de reprendre avec un sourire cruel « Jane ! Viens donc donner une leçon à ce vampire ».

Une blonde qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans s'avança soudain vers elle, elle avait des cheveux blonds tirés en arrière et une expression de total concentration sur le visage.

Isabella haussa un sourcil, d'un air curieux. Pourquoi cette Jane ne l'attaquait-elle donc pas ? Pourquoi restait-elle la, les bras ballants à la fixer d'un regard concentré, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Isabella tombe miraculeusement à genoux devant elle ?

Soudain Jane poussa un cri frustré et se tourna brusquement vers Aro qui haussa un sourcil étonné avant de sourire de plus belle.

« Intéressant... » murmura-t-il avec des yeux pétillants de quelque chose que Isabella ne voulait surtout pas savoir.

Celle-ci pour se rassurer, resserra son emprise sur le vampire qui grogna inutilement. Aro releva le regard vers elle et lui adressa un sourire des plus troublants, à la fois mystérieux et ravie. Mais pourquoi ?

« Tu es plus intéressante que je n'aurais pu oser l'espérer ma jeune Isabella » lui dit-il avec excitation.

Elle fronça des sourcils, ayant la mauvaise impression d'être une petite fille naïve qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer juste devant ses yeux.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » lui demanda-t-elle brusquement, n'arrivant pas à tenir sa langue. Le sourire d'Aro s'agrandit devant sa visible curiosité et il se tourna vers Jane pour lui adressa un doux sourire.

« Vois-tu cette charmante jeune fille ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui désignant d'un geste de main très... théâtral Jane qui se contentait de regarder Isabella d'un air contrarié.

La brune se moqua légèrement.

Charmante... Elle aurait pu trouver un adjectif beaucoup mieux adéquat pour cette fille.

« Eh bien sache qu'elle possède un don. Un don qui consiste à faire souffrir par son unique pensée les personne qui ne sont... disons pas très diplomates avec nous » lui expliqua lentement Aro avec un sourire malicieux tandis que Jane souriait d'un air cruel, presque sadique.

Isabella eu un frisson de peur.

Elle se demanda aussitôt pourquoi Jane n'avait pas utilisée son don sur elle pour la neutraliser à moins que...

Elle releva le regard vers Aro, impatiente d'entendre la suite.

« Cependant, tu sembles apparemment complètement indifférente à ce don » lui avoua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle recula aussitôt de quelques pas, entraînant ainsi le vampire avec elle qui ne cessait de gesticuler impuissament dans sa prise. Elle se concentra sur ce que venait de lui dire Aro. Alors comme ça elle était immunisée contre le don de Jane.

Elle eut un air soulagé sur le visage. La jeune fille ne savait pas à quoi était dû cette immunité mais elle venait sans aucun doute de lui sauver la peau. Aro ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais elle parla avant.

« Je veux que vous partiez » leur dit-elle d'une voix ferme et glaciale « Il n'y a rien pour vous ici. Donc a moins que vous ne vouliez voir des vampires s'entre-tuer, je vous suggère de passer votre chemin » termina-t-elle d'un ton tranchant, le menton bien haut.

Un grognement sortit de la bouche de Caius qui s'avança rapidement vers elle, stoppé seulement par la main d'Aro, qu'il dévisageait avec incrédulité.

« Elle est jeune » dit ce dernier pour toute explication avant de se tourner Isabella qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus impatiente « Bon nombres de personnes seraient déjà mortes à l'heure qu'il est avec un tel comportement que celui que tu as envers nous » lui apprit-il, le sourire excité remplacé par une expression grave qu'elle n'aima aussitôt pas « Mais est-ce peut-être en partie pour cela que je ne veux pas te tuer » songea-t-il, un air penseur sur le visage.

Isabella serra les dents, se retenant de justesse de lui balancer toutes les grossièretés qu'elle connaissait. Pour qui se prenait ce psychopathe de vieillard pour avoir l'audace de dire que c'était uniquement grâce à lui qu'elle était encore en vie. Il pouvait bien faire partie de la police des vampires, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait lui faire une jolie courbette et lui baiser les pieds en le louant de compliments plus hypocrites les uns que les autres.

« Je veux que vous partiez » répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus menaçante cette fois-ci « Maintenant » siffla-t-elle en faisant un peu plus pression sur le gorge du vampire qu'elle tenait en otage, qui libéra un bruit étranglé.

Plusieurs grognements firent aussitôt écho à son action, elle les ignora et fixa ses yeux sur les trois frères qui surveillaient chacun de ses gestes. Comme s'ils auraient observé une souris. Elle fronça les sourcils à cette comparaison et se renfrogna.

« Tue-le » cracha Caius en lui désignant d'un mouvement de tête le vampire à genoux, d'un air dédain « Vas-y, nous le remplacerons par dix vampires » reprit-il d'un air arrogant.

Elle plissa les yeux. Tenaient-ils tant peu que ça aux siens ? Elle avait compris à la longue que le sang humain que les vampires ingurgitaient les rendaient plus solitaires et territoriales, et donc par conséquent ils n'étaient pas de très bons... colocataires mais tout de même, c'était l'un des leurs. Un Volturi. Elle le dévisagea avec incrédulité tandis qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse, un air de défie sur le visage l'air de lui dire « Cap ou pas cap ? ».

Son regard descendit lentement sur les cheveux ébouriffés du vampire à genoux devant elle qui ne bougeait plus, un air horrifié et désespéré sur le visage. Hum... il venait sûrement de découvrir qu'il n'était pas l'un des grands favoris et indispensable dans les siens...

Soudain un mouvement à sa droite la fit se crisper, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant un vampire tentait de se faufiler discrètement dans l'institution et siffla.

« Personne ne rentre ! » grogna-t-elle en révélant ses parfaits dents blanches pointues.

Elle grogna lorsque le vampire se tourna légèrement vers elle et reconnut Félix qui avait les sourcils froncés. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte la faisant se redresser rapidement.

Elle ne laissera personne entrer dans l'institution, et même si pour cela elle devra mourir. Personne ne touchera à Dianna, à Victor ni même à Joe. Elle avait fait une promesse pour deux d'entre eux et le troisième était son créateur.

« PERSONNE ! » rugit-t-elle en arrachant d'un geste sec la tête du vampire à genoux avant de la jeter derrière-elle et de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers Félix, les yeux noirs de colère.

Deux vampires se mirent soudain en travers son chemin, mais elle les évita agilement en jouant sur sa taille fine et sa rapidité puis elle attrapa le poignet de Félix qui s'était à moitié glissé dans le hall qui menait aux escalier et à un ascenseur. Elle le tira violemment en arrière, et il rencontra dans un bruit sourd le mur derrière-lui, comme elle plutôt l'avait fait.

La jeune vampire s'accroupit devant la porte et un grognement bestial déchira sa gorge, ses lèvres retroussés et ses yeux noirs, son corps raide et ses muscles bandés.

« Personne ne rentrera » répéta-t-elle d'une voix confiante, qui ne laissait place à aucune négociation.

Aro la regardait avec fascination, tandis que Caius la fixait d'un air assassin et que Marcus semblait être plus intéressé par elle qu'il ne l'avait été au début. Elle les ignora, son regard était seulement fixé sur Félix, qui se relevait pour l'affronter.

Personne ne touchera les gens qu'elle tenait à présent le plus à cœur.

_Personne._

S'ils mourraient, que pourrait-elle bien faire sur Terre a part errer éternellement ? Ils étaient tout ce qu'elle avait. Et Isabella refusait de refaire la même erreur qu'elle avait commise il y a de cela quelques décennies avec l'amour de sa vie. Un fulgurante douleur lui traversa le cœur à cette dernière pensée.

_Oh Rosalie... _, gémit-elle pitoyablement.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se recroqueviller dans un coin de ruelle et crier son désespoir. Isabella cligna des yeux. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire par de telles pensées qui la conduiraient indéniablement à la mort si elle ne se reprenait pas maintenant.

Félix poussa un cri de guerre en s'élançant rapidement vers elle, un air de total rage imprégnant son visage. Isabella en fut aussitôt rassurée. Les vampires qui se laissaient conduire par leurs émotions étaient les plus faciles à vaincre. Ils ne réfléchissaient pas, ils tapaient seulement le plus fort dont ils étaient capable de faire. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Elle attendu patiemment qu'il l'atteigne, puis au dernier moment, se décala sur le coté, il rencontra la porte avec un craquement. Isabella grimaça en voyant la porte tomber comme une poupée de chiffon sous le poids du vampire et l'attrapa rapidement par la nuque pour le lancer plus loin. Elle ne devait surtout pas laisser exposer ainsi l'ouverture de l'institution. La jeune fille jeta un regard inquiet à l'entrée. Ils devraient sans doute bientôt les entendre.

« Je vais te tuer ! » hurla de colère Félix en s'élançant de nouveau vers elle.

La jeune fille lui attrapa les épaules avec un grognement, tandis qu'il poussait de toutes ses forces contre son corps et que ses pieds tentaient de s'accrocher au sol. Elle serra les dents et planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Félix qui siffla. La jeune fille eut un sourire satisfait à cela.

_Ongle pour ongle, mon pote_, pensa-t-elle avec un ricanement avant de brusquement repousser son adversaire qui grogna en se retrouvant étalé sur le sol sous le regard des siens, quelque peu.. frustré...

Non, elle dirait plus... dégoûté... Dégoûté par la prestation minable et pathétique qu'était entrain de leur offrir ce bon serviteur de Félix.

« C'est tout ce que tu as ? » se moqua-t-elle, les bras croisés sur son torse tandis qu'il se relevait en grognant « Je pensais pourtant que tu étais comme la police des vampires ? » dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

Ça craignait un peu si la police se résumait à des putains de vampires arrogants, doués pour provoquer mais nul pour le combat. Eh bien, la communauté de vampires avait du soucis à se faire...

« Suffit ! » siffla soudain un homme à la carrure imposante en bousculant violemment Félix qui grogna « Je vais m'en occuper moi-même avant que tu ne te ridiculise encore plus crétin » reprit-il en se mettant en face de Isabella, les manches retroussés et les jambes légèrement fléchis.

Elle roula des yeux. Sérieusement ? Une armoire à glace ? C'était tellement discriminatoire !

« Prête à manger la poussière chérie ? » lui lança-t-il d'un sourire provocateur.

Elle plissa aussitôt les yeux.

Oh lui, elle allait se le faire...

La jeune fille se mit en position attaque, le regard neutre. Elle allait s'élancer quand soudain elle se stoppa et plongea son regard dans celui de son adversaire en prononçant une seule phrase : « Je vais te tuer ».

Elle fut satisfaite en le voyant un peu déstabiliser par cette déclaration qui avait sonnée tant confiante puis ils s'élancèrent au même instant l'un vers l'autre. Elle sauta dans les airs et rencontra dans un bruit sourd qui aurait pu être confondu avec le tonnerre, le corps de son adversaire qui l'expulsa avec sa carrure imposante, de l'autre coté de la ruelle.

La jeune fille grimaça en se relevant lentement, peut-être avait étais-ce une mauvaise idée de se lancer contre une armoire à glace. Elle jeta un regard sur le sol ou elle avait atterrit et déglutit en voyant la crevasse qui y était. Une main fut soudain sur son cou et une haleine lui chatoya la joue, elle retroussa son nez dans un air de dégoût.

« On dirait bien que tu avais tort jolie poupée » lui chuchota-t-il avec une voix coquine.

Elle grogna et lui mordit rapidement la main. La jeune fille profita du moment ou il cria de rage et de douleur surtout, pour se faufiler hors de son emprise et de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers l'entrée de l'institution.

Elle le tuerait plus tard.

Le plus important à présent, était de prévenir Joe et les autres de la présence des Volturi.

« Arrêtez la ! » hurla Caius d'une voix pleine de rage.

Elle évita les quelques mains devant elle puis bouscula Jane qui ressemblait à une petite fille fragile avant de filer à toute vitesse dans l'entrée, suivit par une horde de vampires très en colère.

_Merde, merde, merde..._ , se répéta-t-elle mentalement en descendant les escaliers comme une flèche.

« JOE ! » hurla-t-elle en débouchant sur l'étage qui donnait l'entrée à l'arène.

Elle pesta en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait personne dans le hall et s'aventura rapidement jusqu'à l'arène et déglutit difficilement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Des dizaines de vampires.

Dans l'arène.

Des dizaines de vampires qui décapitaient tout ce qui leur tombaient sous la main.

Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

C'était la foule. Une main effleura soudain son épaule, elle fit volte-face et plaqua le vampire contre le mur avec un grognement.

« Un geste et je te tue » siffla-t-elle, dans sa colère.

« I-Isabella, c'est m-moi ! Victor ! C'est Victor ! » débita à toute vitesse le vampire en restant immobile.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de le relâcher et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer de toutes ses forces. Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos avant qu'elle ne se recule.

« Oh seigneur Victor, si tu savais... » elle s'interrompit, la voix étranglé par l'émotion « Les Volturi sont là, il faut partir. Maintenant » lui dit-elle d'une voix fébrile et pressé. Victor écarquilla les yeux puis hocha précipitamment de la tête avant de prendre de la regarder nerveusement.

Elle le regarda avec appréhension, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

« Diana » lâcha t-il dans un souffle tremblant « Diana, elle est toute seule dans l'appartement » reprit-il avec horreur.

Isabella jura entre ses dents serrés puis se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle et écarquilla les yeux d'un air horrifié. Les Volturi auraient dû être là il y a bien longtemps. Sa bouche s'ouvrit lorsque son cerveau eut un déclic.

Non, c'était impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir mais... les jumeaux...

Ses pieds se mirent en marchent sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Victor la suivit, tout autant terrifié qu'elle, cependant ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que les jumeaux faisaient partis des Volturi et que les Volturi devaient sans aucun doute avoir connaissance de l'existence de Diana.

_Oh non... pas ça..._

« DIANA ! » hurla-t-elle.


	18. Le Pacte avec le Diable

Chapitre 17 : Le pacte avec le Diable.

Isabella sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'elle vit le massacre qui s'était produit. Elle posa sa main sur l'une des portes de l'ascenseur qui était en train de se refermer devant leur manque de mouvement à sortir et la repousser sans difficulté, les yeux toujours fixé sur le couloir qui menait à son appartement.

« Oh mon Dieu... » murmura Victor, d'un air horrifié, les yeux écarquillés. Isabella fit deux pas en avant, chancelante, elle se rattrapa rapidement au mur.

Des bras, des jambes, des têtes, des bustes...

_Partout_, il y en avait partout.

Des expressions de pur horreur et de souffrance inscrites à jamais sur leur visage.

« C'est... c'était la garde de Joe » se rendit-elle compte d'une voix tremblante, au bord de l'hystérie. Elle s'aventura d'une démarche chancelante à travers ce massacre, et sa gorge se serra douloureusement devant un tel tableau de violence. Victor la dépassa rapidement afin de regarder tous les vampires qui avaient étais démembrés.

« Il n'est pas la... Jonathan n'est pas la Isabella » lui apprit-il en se relevant après avoir examiné d'un air de pitié une tête décapitée, une pointe d'espoir dans les yeux.

Elle cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

S'il n'était pas la, ou pouvait-il bien être ?

Soudain un hurlement de douleur s'éleva.

Victor et Isabella échangèrent un regard interdit.

Diana.

« Diana ! » hurla Isabella en s'élançant à toute vitesse dans l'appartement, ne remarquant même pas que sa porte avait été arrachée.

Elle se stoppa-net en voyant la scène qui était en train de se produire dans son salon, Victor lui rentra dedans mais elle ne bougea pas, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Elle ignora aussi les Volturi, qui étaient éparpillés dans la pièce et se concentra plutôt sur ce qui était en train de se produire juste en face d'elle.

Un vampire tenait Diana dans ses bras. Un vampire qui avait son visage plongé dans le cou de Diana.

Un vampire qui était en train de _mordre_ Diana.

Un mauvais rictus déforma le visage d'Isabella, ses yeux virèrent aux noirs en un temps record, son corps fut pris d'incontrôlables sursauts et son visage s'enflamma de colère et de rage. Un grognement sourd souleva sa poitrine avant d'être expulsé en dehors de ses lèvres. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

Trop tard...

Elle était déjà sur le vampire.

D'un cri de colère, elle l'arracha de Diana et lui tordit la tête avant de l'a lui arracher avec un grognement. Victor, quant à lui, repoussa de justesse un autre vampire qui s'était élancé vers Diana pour terminer le travail.

L'humaine s'écroula sur terre comme une marionnette dont les fils qui contrôlaient ses moindres faits et gestes venaient d'être rompue. Un haut le cœur prit soudain Isabella à cette vue dont elle avait tant redoutée.

Un puissant coup contre sa poitrine l'expulsa à travers le salon, elle retomba violemment contre le bar de la cuisine et se releva aussitôt avec un sifflement. La jeune fille croisa un instant le regard de Aro et lui lança un regard noir avant de s'élancer rapidement vers Diana pour la protéger, une main attrapa son poignet mais elle la repoussa avec colère et s'agenouilla auprès de la blonde qui gémissait pitoyablement tandis que son corps était pris de violents sursauts. La brune posa sur elle un regard inquiet et releva le regard pour croiser celui de Victor.

Diana était en train de se transformer.

« Bella ! » hurla soudain une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre toutes.

Elle se leva et hoqueta en voyant Joe se plier de douleur sur le sol, libérant des hurlements plus douloureux que les autres. Sa panique pris le dessus, elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle avec des yeux hagards.

Ou était cette petite peste de...

Un grognement s'éleva soudain de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle repéra la personne qu'elle cherchait.

_Jane._

Cette dernière était en retrait dans un coin de la pièce protégé par Démitri et un autre jeune homme qui ressemblait étrangement à la blonde. Elle fit mine de s'élancer vers elle, mais une main sur son bras la stoppa.

« C'est un piège, si tu y va, ils se jetèrent tous sur toi » lui murmura Victor, d'un air souffrant, les yeux fixés sur son frère qui semblait souffrir le martyr. Isabella serra les dents et jeta un regard désemparé à Joe avant de pousser un soupir de frustration.

« Jane ! » fit soudain Aro d'une voix autoritaire.

Aussitôt, les hurlements se turent. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé par les gémissements de plus en plus forts de Diana.

« Nous n'avons jamais voulu en arriver là, mais tu n'es pas une personne assez facile à attraper, n'est-ce pas ? » plaisanta Aro en s'approchant d'un pas nonchalant d'elle. La jeune fille plissa les yeux, pas du tout amusée.

« Partez » siffla-t-elle seulement.

« Tu ne fais qu'aggraver un peu plus ton cas » rétorqua méchamment Caius en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix crispée.

Elle avait en avait assez de tourner autour du pot. Elle voulait aller droit au but. Elle voulait des réponses.

Maintenant.

Aro lui fit un grand sourire puis lui tendit soudain une main.

« Me permettrais-tu d'exercer mon don sur toi ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une politesse qui l'a surpris. Elle le regarda avec méfiance. Qui sait ce que son don était... Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à prendre de risques dans la situation dans laquelle elle était...

Aro vit sa méfiance et écarta les bras d'un air serein.

« Mon don ne te causera aucunement de mal, il consiste à voir d'un simple touché, l'intégralité de la vie de la personne qu'il touche » lui expliqua-t-il doucement en lui tendant une nouvelle fois sa main « N'aie crainte Isabella Swan ».

La jeune fille sursauta de surprise en entendant son nom de famille et dévisagea avec incrédulité Aro. Comment pouvait-il connaître son nom ?

« A quoi cela vous servirez-il ? Apparemment, vous n'avez pas attendu mon autorisation pour fouiller dans ma vie privée » lui crachat-t-elle, les poings serrés le long du corps. Aro grimaça et pencha la tête d'un air désolé.

« Ne le prends pas mal, je veillais juste à m'assurer que je faisais le bon choix » lui expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, d'un air innocent « S'il-te plaît, ce ne sera pas long et puis tu n'as plus grand chose à perdre maintenant que mon clan t'encercle de toutes parts... » lui signala-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

Isabella se pinça les lèvres, d'un air contrarié. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se soumettre aux demandes des autres, elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et soupira finalement en s'avouant vaincu. Elle regarda un instant Victor puis Diana avant de croiser Joe qui secouait fébrilement de la tête, un air grave sur le visage.

Elle n'avait plus le choix.

La jeune fille s'avança prudemment vers Aro mais grimaça lorsque Victor la retint par la manche de sa veste.

« N'y vas pas, c'est un piège ! » siffla-t-il, les yeux fixés sur Aro, qui attendait patiemment. Elle détacha doucement la main de Victor de sa manche puis lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Je sais me défendre, ne l'oublie pas » lui rappela-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de se poster devant Aro et de s'emparer de sa main. Aro s'empressa de presser sa main entre les siennes, les yeux fermés et un regard émerveillé sur le visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la relâcha doucement et la dévisagea d'un nouveau regard.

« Je dois dire que tu n'as pas eu la vie la plus simple qu'il soit Isabella... » murmura-t-il, les yeux plongés dans les siens « Que dirais-tu si je te disais que ta souffrance causée par la perte... de ta très chère Rosalie était peut-être remédiable ? » lui dit-il avec un sourire malicieux et des yeux pétillants.

Isabella sentit ses jambes trembler sous elle et ses yeux se remplirent de venin sous le choc qui l'a pris en entendant quelqu'un prononcé le prénom de sa défunte aimée à voix haute.

« Ne parlez pas d'elle ! » hurla-t-elle, d'une voix brisée, l'index furieusement pointé sur Aro avec un air menaçant sur le visage « Je vous interdis de prononcer son prénom, est-ce clair ? » lui cracha-t-elle avec un grognement.

Personne n'avait assez de mérite pour prononcer le prénom de sa pire perte. Personne. Et ce n'était sûrement pas un psychopathe vampire qui faisant partie apparemment de la « police des vampires » qui aurait le droit de le prononcer !

« Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû » s'excusa-t-il rapidement, d'un sourire désolé. Isabella se réjouit intérieurement en voyant l'air offusqué de Caius qu'Aro se soit excusé. Ce dernier reprit rapidement la parole « Cependant, j'insiste sur le fait de t'avouer que ta souffrance peut être remédiable ».

Elle se moqua de lui et croisa protectivement les bras sur son torse. Isabella le regarda d'un air contrarié, les sourcils froncés en sachant qu'à présent il connaissait tout de sa vie, de ses peurs, de ses souffrances, de sa famille biologique, de sa transformation, de ses relations, de ses combats et de la cause de son éternel désespoir...

Elle se sentait vulnérable exposée ainsi à ses yeux connaisseurs et cela la rendait folle.

Vulnérable, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Même Joe ne savait pas la relation qu'elle avait entretenu avec Rosalie Hale, il connaissait seulement le prénom de cette dernière et les conditions de sa mort, c'est tout.

Mais _lui_, il savait tout à présent.

« Et j'insiste sur le fait de vous dire, que si vous ne nous relâchez pas, je v- ».

« Elle est vivante » la coupa brusquement Aro, d'un grand sourire « Rosalie Hale est vivante... ».

Et avec ce seul dernier mot, le monde d'Isabella Swan s'écroula, pour la deuxième fois.

* * *

><p>« C'est impossible ! » hurla-t-elle, les yeux noirs injectés de venin « Vous mentez ! » cria-t-elle en se débattant furieusement dans les bras de Joe et Victor qui lui chuchotaient des mots à l'oreille pour tenter de la calmer.<p>

Mais rien n'y faisait, Roi ou pas elle allait tuer cet Aro qui se croyait tout permit. Comment osait-il lui balancer une telle chose à la figure alors qu'il venait de voir sa vie dérouler devant ses yeux ?! Comment se permettez-il de lui jeter un tel mensonge cruel à la figure d'un grand sourire extasié ?! Voulait-il mourir aujourd'hui ou était-il réellement fou ? Elle ne le permettrais pas. Même si ces vampires réussissaient à la tuer, elle trouverait un putain de moyen pour ressusciter et démembrer membre par membre Aro Volturi avant de jeter ses restes dans un grand feu qu'elle aurait répandue sur la ville de Volterra, là, ou sans doute, s'était-il prélassé pendant des siècles dans son royaume.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent et sa poitrine se souleva.

Personne ne jouait avec _ça_ !

Personne ne jouait avec Rosalie !

_PERSONNE !_

_Isabella soupira en fermant la porte de sa chambre avant de poser son front sur cette dernière, les yeux fermés. Madame Kyle l'avait une nouvelle fois épuisé avec ses discours de chasteté, de Jésus- Christ, de Dieu et de croyance et bla bla bla..._

_Soudain un reniflement la fit se crisper. Elle fit volte-face et retint de justesse pousser un hurlement de peur en voyant Rosalie enfouit sous les couvertures de son lit._

_« Jésus Rosalie ! Veux-tu me voir avoir une crise cardiaque aujourd'hui ou quoi ?! » siffla-t-elle, une main contre sa poitrine qui cognait fortement_

_« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur... » Croassa la faible de voix de Rosalie avant de renifler une nouvelle fois. Une alarme s'alluma soudain dans le cerveau d'Isabella. Cette dernière se précipita aussitôt auprès de la blonde, avant de la rejoindre sous les couvertures._

_« Rose ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » paniqua-t-elle d'une voix hystérique en tentant de croiser le regard de la blonde qui avait caché son visage dans un coussin._

_Rosalie ne répondit pas._

_Un long silence s'installa dans lequel, Isabella regarda impuissamment Rosalie. Qu'était-elle censée faire ?_

_Soudain le corps de Rosalie fut pris de soubresauts qui fit paniquer la brune. Que lui arrivait-il ? Était-elle malade ? Était-elle atteinte d'un symptôme appartenant à une grave malade ?_

_Mais ses questions plus folles les unes que les autres furent vites expédiées en miettes lorsque le premier sanglot attendit les oreilles de Isabella, et surtout son cœur qui se serra douloureusement._

_« Oh Rose... » murmura-t-elle d'un air soucieux en la prenant rapidement dans ses bras._

_Les sanglots ne tardèrent pas à se multiplier mais Isabella continua à tenir ce corps tremblant dans ses bras, à le serrer de toutes ses forces, à le protéger du reste du monde. Elle caressa doucement les soyeux cheveux de la blonde puis lui attrapa doucement le menton pour que Rosalie l'a regarde._

_Son souffle se coupa en voyant l'hématome qui était présent sur la joue de la blonde. Isabella serra la mâchoire et son corps se crispa dans la colère qui la submergea à du si jolie visage de Rosalie, qui avait été abîmé par la main d'une personne. _

_« Qui t'as fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire et dur. Rosalie sursauta faiblement et voulu s'éloigner d'elle mais Isabella resserra son emprise qu'elle avait et plongea son regard bouillonnant de colère dans celui triste de Rosalie « Dis-moi »._

_« Ce n'est pas important Bella... je...c'est ma faute » s'empressa de lui dire la blonde d'un air regard suppliant « Je l'ai cherchée. Depuis des semaines, je lui jetais des regards intenses, je faisais semblant de m'intéresser à lui par ce que tu sais à quel point j'aime que tout le monde m'admire et me regarde. Il... il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui et j'ai dis non et... le coup est partit tout seul... il ne voulait pas, je te le jure ! » lui avoua-t-elle rapidement._

_Trop rapidement..., songea Isabella avec un froncement de sourcils._

_« Dis-moi son nom »._

_« Bella... » la supplia Rosalie en lui attrapant les épaules « S'il te plaît n- »._

_« Maintenant Rosalie ! » la coupa Isabella._

_« C'est Logan... Logan Jock » chuchota Rosalie, les yeux baissées._

_Isabella prit une grande respiration pour tenter de se calmer puis chose faite, attrapa doucement le menton de Rosalie et le lui remonta pour la regarder._

_« Tu es en sécurité maintenant, je te le promets » murmura Isabella avant de lui embrassa doucement la joue endommagé._

_Rosalie fondit en larmes la seconde suivante._

_Le lendemain matin, Isabella se leva tôt et partit retrouvé Robert près d'une écurie ou Logan Jock aimait bien traîner._

_« Vises bien » murmura-t-elle à Robert qui hocha la tête, d'un air grave avant de s'engouffrer dans l'écurie. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air vigilant et au premier cri, s'élança à son tour dans l'écurie. Elle fut satisfaite en voyant Logan se tenir à une stalle, la lèvre inférieure en sang et une grimace de douleur déformant son visage. La jeune fille rejoint rapidement Robert qui ne lui adressa qu'un regard surpris avant de frapper de nouveau Logan. Ce dernier s'écroula au sol, sous la force du dernier coup et toussa en pressant une main sur son ventre. Robert leva son poing mais Isabella le stoppa._

_«J'aimerais porter le coup de grâce » lui dit-elle, la mine sombre._

_Robert hocha la tête, recula d'un pas et observa silencieusement Isabella serrer son poing et se déchaîner sur Logan comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant sur quelqu'un d'autre._

_Si on l'on touchait Rosalie, on touchait Isabella. Et ce n'était jamais la bonne chose à faire, que de s'attaquer à la protégée de la fille du Chef Swan._

_Personne ne touchait à Rosalie Hale sans conséquences._

_Et Isabella veillait toujours à ce que cela soit bien suivit à la lettre. _

« MENTEUR ! » hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces « VOUS N'ETES QU'UN MENTEUR ! » rugit-elle, les yeux hantés par des souvenirs, qui ne semblait jamais cesser de remonter à la surface.

Aro recula seulement d'un pas sous son accès de colère, alors que trois vampires étaient la seconde suivants, autour de lui, à grogner d'un air menaçant. Aro sourit doucement, et écarta ses bras.

« Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Si je le voulais, je pourrais te faire souffrir de biens d'autres façons malgré l'immunité que tu sembles avoir contre le don de Jane, je ne mens pas. Je ne mens jamais. Rosalie Hale est vivante, n'es-tu pas heureuse ? » lui assura-t-il avec excitation.

_Je serais heureuse lorsque j'aurais arraché la tête de ton corps..._, pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces en le fusillant du regard.

Elle allait le tuer, le découper en morceaux puis brouiller ses morceaux et les brûler chacun à leur tour avant de garder le meilleur pour la fin, sa tête.

« Je vous jure que je- »

« Isabella regarde-moi dans les yeux » la coupa Aro en s'approchant rapidement d'elle malgré les protestations de Caius.

Il lui prit doucement son menton et plongea son regard rubis dans le sien alors que Joe et Victor lui lançaient des regards méfiants

« Vois-tu le mensonge ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement. Elle secoua la tête, hypnotisée par les innombrables histoires qui semblait tourbillonner dans les yeux du Volturi, celui-ci sourit d'un air satisfait avant de reprendre « Rosalie Hale n'est pas morte Isabella, elle ne l'a jamais été... enfin techniquement parlant » dit-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés avant de dire « Elle est maintenant appelé comme Rosalie Cullen » lui avoua Aro avec un sourire excité.

« C'est impossible... » déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, en secouant fébrilement de la tête « Je l'aurais su si... ».

« Tu n'as connu que cet endroit, comment aurais-tu pût savoir ? » rétorqua Aro, un sourcil haussé.

« Non... j-je... elle ne peut pas... » bégaya Isabella, les idées confuses avant de reprendre quelques secondes plus tard, d'un air ébahi « A moins que... ».

Aro lui fit un sourire complice.

« Rosalie Cullen est une immortelle à présent, elle n'est plus soumise à la société des mortels, elle est _libre_ et _forte_. Et je dois dire, que c'est l'une des plus belles créatures qu'il m'eus eu l'occasion de voir dans ma longue vie » lui avoua Aro dans un gloussement joyeux.

Isabella releva le regard vers Aro, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

_Un vampire._

Rosalie était un vampire et le plus important : elle était en vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos avis sur les révélations ? <strong>

**A la prochaine… **


	19. Brisée

Chapitre 18 : Brisée

**Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, bon il n'est pas très joyeux comme l'indique le titre du chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. **

**Et merci encore pour les reviews, les followers, et pour celles qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Sa<em> Rosalie était en vie. Elle était vivante. Pas morte. Pas enfermée dans un cercueil, à pourrir six pieds sous terre.

En ce moment même elle vivait quelque part, parler, riait, marcher.

Les jambes d'Isabella cédèrent sous l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Elle se retrouva à genoux devant Aro, l'esprit embrouillé par toutes les pensées qui lui venaient en cet instant, alors que le « Roi » l'observait avec un grand sourire aux allures de démence.

Un sourire triomphant, conquérant.

Elle laissa échapper un souffle incrédule.

La seule personne qu'elle avait aimée comme sa propre vie était en vie alors qu'elle avait crû que Royce avait mis fin à sa vie.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils lorsque son esprit se remit à fonctionner normalement. Si Royce ne l'avait pas tué cette nuit-là, c'est qu'elle avait dû être transformée sur le champ, en se rappelant ce que lui avait confessé Léon lorsqu'il avait remarqué avec effroi que tous les hommes présents cette nuit-là mourrait mystérieusement, quelques semaines après le drame. Il avait su que son tour viendrait bientôt. Et lorsqu'il avait fini par lui dire toute la vérité, dans tous ses moindres détails, Isabella avait vomit son déjeuner sur le trottoir et devant les regards dégoûtés des passants.

Si Rosalie avait été transformée, alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue voir Isabella ? Son visage se décomposa à mesure que des réponses lui venaient à l'esprit. Peut-être ne voulait-elle plus la voir ? Peut-être s'était-elle trouvé quelqu'un de mieux qu'elle ? Peut-être avait était-elle obsédé par le sang des humains pour se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais alors elle n'aurait pas eu assez de maîtrise pour tuer chacun à leur tour les hommes qui avait pris part à sa « mort ».

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte Isabella n'avait été qu'un simple jouet pour elle ? Un simple jouet dont elle s'était lassé en découvrant son nouveau statut de vampire.

Non, Rosalie n'était pas comme _ça_.

Elle ne l'aurait pas abandonné pour rien. Il devait y avoir une explication logique à tout ceci.

La vampire se releva, l'air choqué. Elle chancela, se rattrapa, jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, ignora le regard inquiet de Victor sur elle, remarqua du coin de l'œil que Joe s'était accroupit aux cotés de Diana. Puis, enfin, elle fixa Aro en prenant une grande respiration pour se donner du courage. Le courage qu'elle n'avait pas. Pourtant...

Elle devait savoir.

« Ou est-elle ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le sourire d'Aro ne sembla que plus s'agrandir à sa question. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Dans l'état de Washington, en Amérique. Elle vit avec le clan Cullen dans une petite bourgade nommée Forks si tu veux tout savoir » répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance en ayant l'impression qu'il lui cachait des choses, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Caius qui observait son frère d'un air renfrogné et fronça les sourcils. Son ventre se tordit douloureusement.

« Vous ne me dites pas tout » murmura-t-elle d'un air accusateur.

Aro fit une moue, ne s'attendant pas à être pris en fraude.

« Tu as raison, je ne te dis pas tout mais te le dire te ferais plus souffrir qu'autre chose » le prévint-il avec toujours ce sourire agaçant qui n'inaugurait rien de bon.

Elle fronça des sourcils. Elle venait d'apprendre que l'amour de sa vie était en vie, comment pourrait-elle souffrir à présent ?

« Elle est en couple » cracha Caius sans attendre qu'Aro le dise.

Isabella recula d'un pas comme si quelqu'un venait de la gifler. _Dur._

_En couple_.

Rosalie avait donc refait sa vie, avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle apparemment.

Isabella se mordit durement la joue intérieure en sentant les sanglots monter dans sa gorge.

Rosalie l'avait oubliée.

Elle avait trouvée quelqu'un pour la remplacer, à moins qu'elle n'avait était toujours qu'un simple jouet à ses yeux. Elle était passée à autre chose.

Le visage d'Isabella se tordit dans une expression de pure souffrance. Elle n'était plus rien aux yeux de la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, la femme pour laquelle elle s'était maintenue en vie tout aux longs de ses années. Victor la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Les hurlements de douleur de Diana firent étrangement écho à la souffrance que ressentait en ce moment la brune.

Aux yeux de Rosalie, Isabella Swan était morte.

Un bruit étranglé déchira sa gorge. Désespoir. Souffrance.

Soudain le visage d'Aro apparut devant elle. Il lui fit un sourire désolé.

« Je ne peux comprendre ce par quoi tu es en train de passer même si je connais l'intégralité de ta vie, jeune vampire mais je sais que cela doit te tuer de l'intérieur. Je ne voulais pas de cela pour toi. Je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire du mal, crois-moi. J'étais venu t'offrir une place à mes côtés et cette offre tiens toujours bien sûr. Je sais qu'après cette nouvelle, la seule envie que tu as, est de retrouver Rosalie mais elle a refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre et aussi douloureux que cela puisse paraître, elle t'a oublié alors taches d'en faire autant. Va de l'avant, oublies tout, oublie la et construit-toi un avenir à mes côtés. Tu auras tout ce que tu souhaiteras, il en va de même pour tes compagnons. C'est une offre à ne pas ignorer Isabella Swan, peu de personne peuvent se vanter de faire partir des Volturi » l'avertit-il avant de se redresser.

Victor se raidit contre elle, tandis qu'elle secouait désespérément la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Tuez-moi... J-je... ça fait trop mal » gémit-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je t'en supplie Isabella, soit forte... » lui murmura Victor au creux de l'oreille d'une voix suppliante.

Aro lança un regard contrarié à la brune.

« Je ne peux pas tuer une personne aussi prometteuse que toi sans raison valable. Accepte l'asile chez nous, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu auras le pouvoir, le respect, le sang à flots... Ne refuse pas » insista-t-il en joignant ses mains devant eux sous le mauvais œil de son frère, Caius, tandis que Marcus fixait d'un air de compassion Isabella.

« Si tu refuses nous mourrons tous Isabella. Diana se fera tuer pendant sa transformation, on nous arrachera chacun des membres de nos corps. Prend la bonne décision » chuchota nerveusement Victor contre son oreille.

Isabella ferma les yeux. Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler son injustice et sa souffrance. Ils étaient en train de la priver de la seule chose qu'elle avait envie c'était la mort.

Et la paix qui s'en suivait.

N'y avait-elle donc pas le droit ? Qu'avait-elle fait de si horrible pour se voir refuser la paix ? Comment pourrait-elle rester un jour de plus en vie en sachant que la femme qu'elle aimait avait refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre qui n'était pas elle ? Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur en se recroquevillant dans le corps de Victor qui la tenait fermement contre lui.

_Ne fais pas ton égoïste ! Si tu refuses, ils tueront Diana, Joe et Victor par ta faute !_ Se gronda-t-elle mentalement.

Mais à chaque fois l'image d'une Rosalie vampire, souriante et rayonnante de bonheur revenait dans son esprit, tenant la main d'un compagnon au visage inconnu. Enfonçant encore plus le couteau dans la plaie.

Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ?

« Tu n'aurais pas dû lui proposer une telle offre, _elle_ et ses_ amis_ ne méritent pas un tel honneur » grogna Caius, en les dévisageant d'un air dégoûté « Ils ne sont que des sauvages ».

Victor grogna et lui lança un regard noir.

Honneur ?

C'est lui qui osait parler d'honneur alors que Victor était pleinement conscient de ce qu'était en train de trafiquer Aro Volturi pour avoir Isabella, lui, Joe et Diana dans leur clan ? Profiter de la vulnérabilité et de la faiblesse d'Isabella pour pouvoir mieux frapper. C'était ça l'honneur pour eux ?!

« D'accord... » chuchota soudain Isabella d'une voix brisée « J'accepte l'offre... ».

Aro se mit à sautiller sur place en frappant dans ses mains d'un air émerveillé.

Merveilleux ! » s'extasia-t-il d'un grand sourire radieux.

Un frisson d'appréhension remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Victor qui fixait d'un air méfiant Aro.

Ils s'étaient tous jetés dans la gueule du loup et ce, avec une facilité qui terrifiait Victor. Il songea à l'avenir prochain qu'ils auraient dans les rangs des Volturi. Qui savait ce que ces derniers leur avaient préparés ?

* * *

><p>Pendant trois jours, Isabella resta au chevet de Diana.<p>

Elle n'avait pas la force. Ou plutôt plus la force d'affronter la réalité. Seuls les cris de souffrances de Diana lui étaient supportables, ils faisaient échos à sa propre souffrance et cela, d'une certaine manière la soulageait de pouvoir entendre sa souffrance être exprimée oralement.

Pendant trois longs jours et deux longues nuits, elle observa le corps de Diana changer. Sa peau devint plus blanche, ses cheveux s'allongèrent de quelques centimètres et quelques mèches châtains clairs apparurent dans cet ensemble de blond soyeux. Ses formes s'affirmèrent, ses lèvres devinrent plus pulpeuses et ses rares imperfections s'envolèrent.

Et en voyant tous ces changements s'opérer, Isabella sut que Diana deviendrait un vampire aux charmes supérieurs à la norme vampirique. Elle eut un sourire amer en se rappelant leur première rencontre. Eh bien, si Diana comptait se comporter comme elle l'avait été en tant qu'humaine, elle risquait d'avoir beaucoup de prétendant(e)s à ses pieds.

Isabella ne bougea pas lorsque Joe entra rapidement dans la chambre. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Elle sera réveillée bientôt » murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille qui avait cessée de hurler depuis quelques heures.

« Les battements de son cœur sont en train de ralentir » renchérit Isabella, le visage lointain.

« Bella... » souffla doucement Joe en serrant son épaule « Je suis si désolé pour... pour ton... amie. Mais je dois t'avertir, Aro est un homme dangereux et horriblement intelligent. Il a profité de ta vulnérabilité pour nous enrôler dans ses rangs et il n'aura aucun scrupule à utiliser de nouveau ta faiblesse. Ne l'oublies jamais » lui dit-il avant de baiser tendrement le front de Diana et de s'éclipser silencieusement de la chambre.

Isabella se permit enfin de desserrer ses poings lorsqu'il partit, elle ne supportait plus le regard de pitié qu'il lui lançait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Et Isabella en souffrait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer.

Joe était son créateur, et aussi énervant et agaçant qu'il était, elle le respectait énormément pour être ce qu'il était. Eh bien parfois, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de lui arracher la tête, surtout lorsqu'il tentait de lui faire la cour avec ses sourires malicieux et coquins et ses sous-entendues. Mais le voir ainsi, ou plutôt le voir la dévisager ainsi, n'arrangeait en rien son état déjà catatonique.

La brune se leva souplement de sa chaise puis s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la place de Volterra. Cette dernière semblait rayonner de beauté à la lueur de la pleine lune. Bella posa son front contre la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Ses poings se mirent à trembler violemment. Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

Elle avait tellement mal. Elle se sentait comme trahit. Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait crû Rosalie morte. Pendant toutes ces années, elle s'était maintenue en vie dans l'unique but de rendre hommage à Rosalie.

Elle entendait sa voix dans sa tête, dans chaque recoin de son esprit. La hanter. Revenant comme une litanie qui ne semblait n'avoir pas de fin.

_« Bella... Ma Bella... »._

_« Ne m'abandonnes pas Isabella... Lutte pour moi, lutte pour nous... »._

Un sanglot déchira sa gorge. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et lança un regard paniqué à Diana allongé sur le lit, toujours immobile.

La brune sentit peu à peu ses souvenirs affluer et grogna en se rendant à l'évidence. Elle ne réussirait pas à se contrôler cette fois. Avec un regard coupable, elle s'éclipsa de la chambre et en quelques secondes se retrouva à l'extérieur de Volterra. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, un air désemparé sur le visage, le corps prit de violents tremblements. Elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse, le vent soulevant ses cheveux et giflant sans douceur son visage crispé. Mais elle n'y faisant guère attention.

Ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol lorsqu'elle vit à quelques mètres de là, les premiers arbres s'ouvrirent sur une forêt. Elle s'y enfonça rapidement puis, sans avoir vérifiée si personne n'était en train de la suivre, elle tomba à genoux avec un bruit étranglé.

_« Ne m'abandonnes pas Isabella... Lutte pour moi, lutte pour nous... »._

Une colère sans nom s'empara alors de la jeune vampire. Son poing crispé rencontra dans un bruit effrayant un arbre qui s'envola quelques mètres plus loin sous la force impressionnante du poing. Comment avait-elle osé lui demander cela ?! Comment avait-elle osée se servir d'elle d'une telle manière ?!

Elle, Isabella, qui aurait été capable de donner sa propre vie si cela lui aurait permis de revoir le visage angélique de Rosalie.

Elle, qui aurait été capable de prendre la place de Rosalie la nuit ou tout avait mal tourné si cela avait pu faire revivre la blonde.

Elle, qui avait lutée pendant des décennies contre sa volonté de rejoindre Rosalie dans l'au-delà, de quitter pour de bon les mortels et les immortels, de ne pas céder à la tentation de la mort, et de toujours lutter pour Rosalie. Pour la vie qui lui avait était volée.

Toujours et uniquement pour Rosalie !

Un grognement sauvage s'éleva de sa poitrine, ses yeux devinrent plus noirs que la nuit elle-même et ses crocs aiguisés brillèrent au faible éclat de la pleine lune.

Quelle stupide et naïve fille qu'elle faisait ! Comment avait-elle pu oser croire qu'une jeune femme comme Rosalie l'aimerait autant qu'elle l'aimait ?

Elle frappa de nouveau un arbre.

Il s'effondra sans résister.

Elle se détourna et tomba à genoux, le visage caché par le voile que formaient ses cheveux ébouriffés, le regard orienté vers ses mains tremblantes. Qu'était-elle censée faire à présent ?

Le dégoût s'empara d'elle avant même qu'elle ne le comprenne. Elle s'était fait avoir par un ange déguisé en démon. Elle était si naïve et vulnérable.

_Si... faible_.

Elle rejeta soudain sa tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement rauque.

Rosalie avait été beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, sa force, sa faiblesse, son amour, sa douleur et sa tristesse, sa colère, sa vengeance mais jamais... jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour que...

Rosalie serait sa destruction.

Des bras l'entourèrent et un corps se plaqua contre le sien. Elle se raidit puis se détendit en sentant l'odeur familière de Victor l'entourer.

« Victor... » gémit-elle pitoyablement en se pressant contre lui.

Les sanglots ne tardèrent pas à passer outre les limites de sa bouche. Son corps fut pris de violentes convulsions. Elle ferma les yeux. Le plus fortement possible. Dans un espoir pathétique qu'elle s'endormirait et oublierait tout. Qu'elle oublierait son amour sans limite pour Rosalie Hale.

« Je sais... je sais » chuchota Victor, la voix brisée en la berçant doucement. Elle griffa les bras de Victor en gémissant de douleur, le visage tordue dans une grimace de pure souffrance.

Pendant des décennies, Isabella avait cru être brisée, cassée à jamais. Elle ouvrit les yeux, fixant d'un air désespéré la pleine lune.

Mais comme elle s'était trompée ! Comme elle regrettait à présent, de ne pas avoir savourée ces années qu'elle avait cru misérables et emplîtes de souffrances. Ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

Rosalie Hale l'avait brisée.

Définitivement.

Isabella ferma les yeux. Elle avait si mal...

* * *

><p><strong>J'attends vos réactions ! <strong>

**A la prochaine... **


	20. Marcus

Chapitre 19 : Marcus

**Encore désolé pour le retard, je n'avais pas prévu de supprimer sans faire exprès ce chapitre et le récrire m'a demandé pas mal d'encouragements. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même. Pour me faire pardonner je poste tout de suite le chapitre 20 !**

* * *

><p>Rosalie eut un sourire amer en voyant Alice et Jasper baigner dans un amour resplendissant, les yeux débordant d'amour et le sourire idiot d'un amoureux transit.<p>

Dieu, ce qu'elle les enviait.

Rosalie ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix mais la vérité était qu'elle était jalouse d'eux. Un amour comme celui-ci était tellement rare. Il y a de cela des dizaines de décennies, elle avait eu le plaisir et l'honneur de vivre pendant un court instant ce même amour. Mais dans un autre monde et une autre époque.

La jeune fille serra les dents lorsque le rire joyeux, épanouit d'Alice se faufila jusqu'à son oreille. Elle vit Jasper, le visage détendu et heureux faire tournoyer Alice dans les airs et serra la mâchoire.

Quelle torture de côtoyer ainsi cet épanouissement, cette sérénité et cet amour qu'elle n'arrivait pas, et n'arriverait sans doute jamais à ressentir de nouveau. La jeune fille détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Alice plonger sur les lèvres de Jasper.

Que faisait-elle encore ici ? A bouquiner pendant des heures et des heures des magazines de mode et d'automobile, à baver devant l'amour indescriptible de Jasper et d'Alice. C'était pathétique.

Elle était pathétique.

Dans une autre époque, Rosalie aurait pu avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aurait pu avoir la seule personne qu'elle avait vraiment aimée, fonder une famille à l'écart de la société qui n'aurait pas compris la relation qu'elle aurait entretenue avec la femme de ses rêves. Elles auraient adoptées deux enfants, magnifiques. Les plus beaux. Leurs petits rayons de soleil. Un garçon et une fille. Tous deux turbulents alors que sa femme aurait essayé sans cesse de leur inculqué la patience et sa passion pour la lecture ainsi que l'écriture sous son regard amoureux et heureux.

Ses phalanges devinrent blanches autour du magazine _Vogue_ qu'elle tenait.

Ils auraient trouvés un chien abandonné, et l'auraient aussitôt adopté sous les supplications et les moues adorables de leurs enfants.

Rosalie ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

Des rires d'enfants se mirent à emplir ses pensées. La voix douce de sa femme lui souffler à quel point elle l'aimait. A quel point, elle ne regrettait rien.

Elle serra les dents. La douleur était insupportable. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se crispa et ouvrit les yeux. Jasper était accroupit devant elle, une main serrant le bord du canapé sur lequel elle était assise et une autre sur son épaule. Aussi légère qu'une plume.

« Rose, qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit Jasper, un air soucieux sur le visage qui disparut pour laisser place à une grimace de douleur « Tu… tu souffres tellement... Je ne comprends pas... ».

Le regard de la blonde se porta sur Alice, à quelques pas d'eux. Elle ne supportait plus cette douleur. Elle voulait que cette douleur disparaisse. Maintenant. A jamais.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche dans le but de déballer les pensées qui la rongeait depuis des années mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsque son regard se porta sur le nouvel arrivant. Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

_Emmett._

Celui-ci lui sourit d'un air insouciant, la chemise déchiré et éclaboussé de sang. Il s'arrêta un instant en captant la lourde atmosphère présente dans le séjour et interrogea du regard Rosalie, l'air soudain soucieux au lieu de son habituel regard enfantin.

Il était son sauveur.

Celui qui l'avait sauvé de ses abîmes noirs personnels. Celui qui l'avait sauvé d'une fin proche sans espoir. Elle regarda Jasper, qui n'avait pas bougé et lui fit un doux sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Jazz, juste... des pensées encombrantes » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer en remettant son masque de nonchalance et d'indifférence « Rien d'alarmant ».

Jasper lui lança un regard méfiant, peu convaincu de cela mais il n'ajouta rien et alla rejoindre Alice qui ne cessait de fixer Rosalie avec un froncement de sourcils.

La blonde l'ignora et s'approcha d'Emmett qui avait retrouvé son sourire faisant ressortir ses adorables fossettes. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds alors que deux bras musclés serpentaient autour de sa taille et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Emmett.

A cet instant, les papillons qui auraient dû être dans son ventre se transformèrent en milles couteaux, aussi tranchants que redoutables. Elle haleta contre les lèvres d'Emmett qui prit cela comme un encouragement. Le baiser devint plus langoureux. Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme et le rapprocha dans le désespoir de sentir autre chose que de la douleur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Un sentiment de sérénité et d'amour l'emplit.

Emmett n'était plus là. Isabella avait pris sa place était la et la tenait dans ses bras. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, Isabella disparut pour laisser place à Emmett qui la regardait avec un sourire heureux mais Rosalie ne s'y trompait pas.

Elle savait autant que lui, qu'ils n'étaient pas âmes-sœurs et qu'ils ne le seraient jamais. Emmett savait que Rosalie avait déjà trouvée son âme-sœur. Cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'embrasser à nouveau, avec une fougue qui s'emmêla au désespoir. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si c'était sa propre vie qu'elle tentait de retenir.

Cela l'était.

Plus les jours passés, plus la douleur grossissait. Rosalie ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs, ses jours étaient comptés. Ils l'éloignaient de sa vie mais la rapprochait inexorablement de son âme-sœur. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait cessée depuis longtemps de lutter.

_J'arrive mon amour... et cette fois pour toujours, _pensa-t-elle avec un sentiment d'apaisement.

* * *

><p>« Je veux mourir ».<p>

Silence.

Isabelle ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour d'elle.

Et soupira.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil un oiseau se poser doucement sur la branche d'un arbre et lui lança un regard noir. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? A ce qu'on exauce son seul et unique vœu ? Qu'un tigre surgisse soudain des arbres et décide d'en faire sa proie ? Peu importe, elle gagnerait. Le seul capable de la tuer étant un vampire. Cependant, ces derniers temps personne ne semblait vouloir la tuer, à sa plus grande déception.

Elle avait pourtant tentée de provoquer Diana mais celle-ci avait réagi avec l'effet inverse qu'Isabella avait recherchait.

Avec excitation.

Voilà ce que ressentait la nouveau-née. Au moindre pique que lançait Isabella à Diana, celle-ci semblait baigner d'une aura d'excitation. Et à vrai dire, c'était assez dur à manquer. Cela lui avait valu d'ailleurs plusieurs remarques cinglantes de Joe qui en avait marre de repousser certains Volturi obsédés par l'idée de s'accoupler avec Diana.

Elle était comme un aimant. Impossible à manquer. Rayonnante de mille feux. Isabella se demandait si cela était un don. Un petit sourire naquit en songeant que Diana lui faisant penser à un petit chaton tout le temps surexcité.

Elle fit soudain le rapprochement avec le don que possédait Joe. L'hypnose. Cependant, il ne marchait que sur les humains, à la plus grande déception et frustration de ce dernier. Hélas, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser avec de pauvres humains.

Elle s'éloignait du sujet. Peut-être que Diana possédait un don capable d'attirer l'attention qu'elle voulait à sa guise. Cependant cela n'arrangeait en rien son principal problème. Elle devait trouver à tout prix quelqu'un susceptible de mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute à sa souffrance éternelle.

Isabella avait certes, prêtée serment aux Volturi de rester dans leur clan pendant un siècle mais comme l'avait dit Aro, des accidents pouvaient avoir lieu. Et un accident, Isabella en rêvée depuis toujours. De préférence, fatal.

Elle aurait bien voulu enfreindre l'une de leurs lois idiotes mais cela aurait trop mis en danger Diana, Joe et Victor. Elle devait trouver quelqu'un d'assez fou pour la tuer. Quelqu'un d'aussi suicidaire qu'elle. Quelqu'un qui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle soupira en secouant la tête. Ridicule. Qui serait aussi suicidaire qu'elle ? Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux alors que l'oiseau prenait son envol.

Mais oui bien sûr !

Marcus !

Isabella trouva Marcus dans la gigantesque bibliothèque des Volturi. Elle resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, le visage émerveillé et les yeux brillants de milles étoiles. Le venin lui monta aux yeux devant l'émotion qui la prit face à cette scène. La pièce était magnifique. Elle respirait le calme, la tranquillité, la chaleur, le silence.

La paix.

La brune prit une grande respiration et s'imprégna de l'odeur des milliers de livres qui étaient entreposés dans cette immense bibliothèque. Seigneur, elle aurait presque pu confondre cette bibliothèque au Paradis.

Cependant quelque chose manquait. Ou plutôt une personne.

Elle ravala la douleur qui était sur le point de la submerger et s'avança timidement dans ce sanctuaire de livres. Elle arrêta de bouger lorsqu'elle vit Marcus, assis près d'une petite table ronde qui était accolée à une grande baie vitrée. Celle-ci donnée une vue sur un énorme jardin. Isabella évalua le nombre de personnes présentes dans la pièce et se détendit. Cinq personnes. Deux hommes, d'une trentaine d'années semblaient être responsables de la bibliothèque puisqu'ils ne cessaient de faire des allers et des retours entre différents rayons. Un autre couple s'était reclus dans un coin de la bibliothèque, assis sur un canapé. La femme lisait tandis que l'homme la regardait avec une touche d'émerveillement et d'amour.

Et puis il y avait Marcus. Elle reprit sa marche, la modifia pour qu'elle soit nonchalante et se posa souplement sur la chaise qui faisait face à celle de Marcus. Ce dernier ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Elle plissa les yeux en tentant alors de lire le titre de l'ouvrage mais poussa un soupir frustré lorsqu'elle ne reconnut pas la langue.

« Du grec ancien » parla soudain Marcus avec un petit sourire, en tournant lentement la page de son livre.

Elle haussa un sourcil, réajusta sa position, croisa les jambes. Puis après ce qui sembla une éternité parla.

« De quoi parle ce livre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« De choses et d'autres ».

« Hmm... » fredonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Elle s'attendait à plus de précision. Marcus leva enfin ses yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu me voir pour me parler de cela, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit-il avec un sourire au coin.

Elle grimaça. Touché.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je... je ne sais pas comment aborder cela... » marmonna-t-elle en se tortillant dans son siège. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle demandait à un « roi » de la tuer.

« J'ai tout mon temps » s'exclama Marcus en posant doucement son livre, une certaine ironie dans la voix.

Elle tiqua légèrement en entendant aussi une touche d'amertume. Intéressant.

Elle le vit croisa les bras sur son torse puis l'observer avec curiosité. Isabella se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard, plus observateur cette fois-ci. Et discerna une nouvelle fois celle lueur qui lui donnait des frissons à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. La jeune femme s'étonna de trouver son regard emplit de sagesse et de patience. Il ne ressemblait vraisemblablement pas à ses deux autres frères.

« J'aimerais vous demander une faveur » articula-t-elle lentement en tripotant sa manche.

Jésus, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Elle n'était plus une gamine timide ! Elle était Isabella Swan, vampire et tueuse redoutable. Imbattable. Aucun échec. Enfin si, celui de s'être fait éprendre de la plus belle créature qu'il puisse exister et d'en subir les fâcheuses conséquences.

« Je t'écoute jeune Isabella » l'encouragea-t-il en l'observant toujours.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle avait l'impression que Marcus était en train de la lire comme un livre ouvert. Et elle détesta aussitôt ce sentiment. La jeune fille prit une grande respiration et releva le regard.

« J'aimerais que... que vous m'appreniez le grec ancien » bégaya-t-elle confusément avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, d'un air choqué.

La sourire de Marcus s'agrandit.

« J'en serais honoré » répondit aussitôt ce dernier en se relevant lentement.

« N-non attendez... ce... ce n'est pas ce que je- ».

« Maintenant excuse mon impolitesse jeune Isabella mais il faut que j'aille rejoindre mes frères. Un vampire compte rejoindre notre clan aujourd'hui et c'est toujours un événement important, comprends-tu ? » lui expliqua-t-il de sa voix douce, sans jamais une seule fois élever la voix.

Elle hocha la tête, d'un air ébahi et le regarda partir la bouche grande ouverte.

Bon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passée par la tête pour dire une telle connerie ?

« Grec ancien Isabella ? _Vraiment _? » chuchota-t-elle furieusement en se levant d'un bond.

Quelle idiote.


	21. Monstre

Chapitre 20 : Monstre.

**Un peu plus long que le précédent avec une Bella toujours aussi désespérée et perdue... Vous allez aussi voir les conséquences quelques peu embêtant de la transformation de Dianna en vampire et un Joe très en colère... **

* * *

><p>Trois mois étaient passés depuis que Diana, Victor, Joe et Isabella avaient été enrôlés dans les rangs des Volturi. Trois mois dans lesquels Isabella avait appris le grec ancien, le latin et l'histoire des Volturi par Marcus. Et à son plus grand étonnement elle avait trouvé le vampire très intéressant.<p>

Trois mois durant lesquels elle avait aussi, maintes fois tentée de lui avouer son désir de mourir, mais celui-ci semblait toujours flairer d'avance le moment où elle réussissait à rassembler assez de courage et d'énergie pour le lui avouer et faisait toujours en sorte de s'y échapper.

Comme s'_il_ _savait_.

Deux livres pressés contre sa poitrine, la démarche rapide et déterminé, Isabella déambulait dans les couloirs du château de Volturi, l'esprit emplit de diverses pensées. Depuis que son envie de mourir s'était faite de plus en plus pressante, Isabella avait fait en sorte de s'éloigner de ses compagnons, de manière discrète pour ne pas attirer leur attention et surtout leur inquiétude mais aussi de manière efficace. A présent, ils se réunissaient que très peu, d'ailleurs cela lui avait valu un sermon de la part de Victor cependant la détermination de Isabella n'avait pas un seul instant vacillé.

Elle devait mourir. C'était une évidence.

A quoi bon rester en vie si la personne que l'on aimait s'épanouissait avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle ?

Ses sombres pensées furent balayés par un grognement suivit d'un juron qui la fit froncer des sourcils. Elle ralentit son allure, inquiète, et tendit l'oreille.

« … qu'une allumeuse. Quoi ? Tu croyais que les deux lourdauds qui te servent de gardes du corps arriveraient à te protéger éternellement ? » se moqua une voix dégoulinante d'excitation et d'arrogance « En ce moment même, ils sont aux mains de trois de mes compagnons qui ne tarderont pas à nous rejoindre pour participer à la fête » reprit-il dans un ricanement.

Un bruit de vêtement déchiré se fit entendre suivit d'un cri étouffé.

« Laches moi ! » cria soudaine une voix terrifié.

Diana.

Isabella écarquilla les yeux et jura en laissant tomber ses livres.

Elle survola à tout vitesse deux couloirs puis tourna à gauche, grogna en entendant un nouveau bruit de froissement et défonça la porte d'une chambre. Sa vision devint rouge en voyant un des gardes Volturi au-dessus de Diana qui avait l'air terrifié. Le garde fit volte-face vers elle en écarquillant les yeux puis sauta d'un bond du lit pour venir s'accroupir en face d'elle, les lèvres retroussées.

Un grognement s'éleva de la poitrine d'Isabella, les yeux fixés sur son adversaire. Ce dernier l'observait silencieusement, évaluant sûrement ses chances de survie face à elle. Mais à moins qu'il ne la connaisse pas, la réponse était clair comme limpide. Évidente.

Il n'avait _aucune _chance.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle s'élança vers lui et évita agilement son poing pour le frapper au thorax. Il alla s'écraser contre l'armoire, près du lit ou était allongée Diana. Cette dernière profita de ce sauvetage inattendu mais ô combien bienvenu pour se cacher sous une légère couverture, ses habits ayant étés déchirés.

La colère de Isabella ne fit que s'enflammer un peu plus à ce constant. Elle attrapa par la nuque son adversaire sans lui laisser le temps de se relever et le balança contre la fenêtre qui se brisa sous son poids. La jeune vampire lança un dernier regard à Diana après lui avoir effleuré légèrement les cheveux puis s'approcher de la fenêtre.

« Restes ici, je reviens » murmura-t-elle avant de sauter dans le vide.

Elle atterrit quelques mètres plus bas et ignora les dizaines de vampires qui s'étaient attroupés.

« Elle est à moi ! » cria son adversaire en pointant furieusement du doigt son torse bombé « Si tu ne serais pas intervenue, elle l'aurait finalement comprit ! » lui cracha-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Isabella retroussa ses lèvres et libéra un grognement sourd. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Pour qui se prenait-t-il pour réclamer Diana comme étant sienne ?! Diana n'appartenait à personne et Isabella comptait bien faire passer ce message à tout le monde. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit avec satisfaction que l'attroupement de spectateurs s'était gonflé. La jeune fille cligna des yeux lorsque des souvenirs de l'arène lui revinrent en mémoire et avant même d'y avoir pensé, le visage de Royce King se superposa au visage de son adversaire.

Un sourire carnassier étira alors ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se mettait en position d'attaque.

Elle allait le réduire en miettes.

Comme au bon vieux temps.

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'élancer vers sa prochaine victime, une main se posa sur son épaule. Dur comme fer. Elle se crispa, laissa échapper un grognement qui s'évanouit aussitôt lorsqu'elle découvrit que c'était Joe, à côté d'elle, le visage tordue dans une expression de pur rage et les yeux noirs comme le charbon. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma sans dire mot.

« Me permettrais-tu de m'occuper de... celui-ci Isabella ? » lui demanda-t-il poliment, en totale contraste avec sa voix tendue et tremblante de colère.

Elle frissonna en entendant son prénom complet. Venant de Joe, ce n'était jamais un bon signe. Elle hésita et s'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, suppliant mais déterminé. Et pour la première fois, elle baissa la tête et recula.

« Fais lui mordre la poussière » murmura-t-elle avant qu'un cri de rage ne s'élève.

Elle releva les yeux et se tendit en voyant l'agresseur de Diana éviter agilement et rapidement les coups de Joe.

Isabella serra les dents. Il était trop prévisible.

L'agresseur frappa soudain Joe à la mâchoire qui fut éjecté quelques mètres plus loin. Elle s'avança d'un pas, prête à intervenir mais s'immobilisa en voyant Joe se relever rapidement.

Joe s'élança de nouveau vers son adversaire mais au lieu de tenter de l'atteindre au torse, il frappa au niveau des genoux et des bras avant de lui décrocher une droite. L'agresseur tituba un instant un arrière avant de grogner lorsqu'il retrouva l'équilibre. Joe ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire autre chose, et lui arracha d'un coup sec le bras gauche suivit d'un hurlement de douleur puis fit rapidement de même avec l'autre bras.

Les Volturi rassemblaient autour d'eux commencèrent à se tortiller, se demandant s'il ne devait pas agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Après tout, l'un des étrangers était en train de s'en prendre à l'un des leurs. Mais Isabella les en dissuada avec un regard noir.

Elle eut juste le temps de bouger sa tête pour voir disparaître une jambe arrachée derrière-elle. La jeune fille plissa les yeux vers l'agresseur à genou par terre, une jambe arraché et deux bras manquants.

Elle aurait presque pu avoir pitié de lui. Presque.

Joe s'avança devant lui, le corps tremblant de colère et d'adrénaline puis posa ses mains sur chaque côté de la tête de l'homme.

« Mes maîtres te feront tuer ! » cracha ce dernier avant autant de haine qu'il pouvait rassembler pour tenter de dissimuler sa peur.

« Ça suffit » marmonna soudain quelqu'un à côté d'Isabella en s'avançant vers les deux hommes. Elle l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et grogna.

« Ne bouges pas » siffla-t-elle, les yeux noirs.

Le Volturi se crispa, regarda son confrère à genou puis Isabella et serra les dents avant de s'arracher violemment à l'emprise de Isabella mais ne tenta pas de s'avancer à nouveau.

Satisfaite, la brune reporta son attention sur Joe.

« Alors j'aurais eu au moins le plaisir de t'arracher la tête » grogna Joe et d'un geste brusque, arracha la tête du Volturi dont le reste du corps s'écroula par terre, inerte.

Isabella eut un rictus à cela. Il le méritait. Elle détourna le regard lorsque Joe lâcha la tête d'un air dégoûté et se raidit en croisant les yeux de Marcus. Elle écarquilla les yeux, avança d'un pas vers lui pour... pour se... justifier ?

Bella fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi ferait-elle une telle chose ? Cet homme méritait la mort. Marcus continuait de l'observer, indifférent à la foule dont les murmures choqués et emplis de haine s'élevaient de plus en plus fort. La jeune vampire cligna des yeux, soudain confuse. Pourquoi se sentait-elle ainsi coupable ? Elle effleura un instant son cœur mort d'une main puis releva le regard avec horreur.

Marcus lui fit un triste sourire. Il l'avait vu et il avait compris comme elle venait à l'instant de le faire.

Elle avait aimée voir un homme mourir. La jeune fille dévisagea ses poings tremblant d'un air horrifié, effrayé. Elle eut une grimace douloureuse lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait encore plus apprécié si ça avait été elle qui aurait portait le coup de grâce. Isabella releva le regard vers Marcus mais celui-ci avait disparu. Elle se tourna vers Joe qui venait à sa rencontre, son attitude pleine de rage et de vengeance ayant été remplacé par son habituel démarche nonchalante.

« Alors, comment j'étais ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un sourire narquois.

Elle le dévisagea sans mots, encore perdu dans le tourbillon d'émotions et de pensées qui la submergeait.

« Bon je sais que par rapport à toi, ma... démonstration était disons fade, sans aucune technique ou contrôle mais je pense quand même que je me suis-... Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquit-il soudain, ignorant les nombreux regards noirs des Volturi qui passaient près d'eux.

Elle cligna des yeux, le regarda un instant puis hocha fébrilement de la tête en lui offrant un sourire las.

« O-oui, excuse-moi... je... euh... tentais de ne pas faire un carnage auprès de tous ces Volturi » mentit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il la regarda avec insistance, perplexe. Elle reprit d'une voix plus assuré « D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller voir Diana, elle est toujours dans la chambre ».

Le regard de Joe s'emplit aussitôt d'inquiétude. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis arrivé à temps ».

Un grognement sourd s'éleva de la poitrine de Joe.

« Je te jure que la prochaine qu'un événement de ce genre arrive, je traînerais par les cheveux celui qui aura osé s'en prendre à elle jusqu'aux trônes de ces _rois_ Volturi et je le décapiterai juste devant eux » cracha-t-il avec colère.

« Dans les circonstances actuelles, je pense que provoquer les trois frères ne soit pas la meilleure solution que l'on puisse avoir. Je pensais plutôt à enseigner à Diana comment se défendre sans en faire d'elle une tueuse bien sur » lui proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce en tentant pour un moment d'oublier la bouleversante révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir sur elle-même. Joe retrouva un peu de lucidité et hocha de la tête, l'air grave.

« Tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée. Je vais voir Diana, elle doit être... » il fit une pause, le regard soucieux avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre :« Enfin, j'y vais » déclara-t-il en s'éloignant. Voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, il se retourna vers Isabella et lui fit les gros yeux « Tu viens ? ».

Elle lui fit un sourire désolé et recula d'un pas.

« Pas maintenant. Il faut que j'aille... régler un problème » expliqua-t-elle lentement. Il lui lança un regard de travers « Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais de retour avant la tombée de la nuit » lui promit-elle avant de s'éclipser, l'esprit tourmenté.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? » se demanda-t-elle dans un murmure en dévisageant l'arbre qu'elle avait arraché et qui était à présent à ses pieds, étendu.

« Tout va bien chez toi jeune Isabella » fit soudain une voix derrière-elle.

Elle sursauta de peur et fit volte-face, le corps crispé avant de se détendre lorsqu'elle vit, debout devant elle, Marcus. Il lui fit un petit sourire. Ni triste, ni heureux. Un sourire amer. La jeune fille le dévisagea en instant silencieusement.

« Que faites-vous la ? » lui demanda-t-elle sans aucune animosité.

Le regard de Marcus balaya lentement la scène qu'il avait autour de lui. Isabella se retint de justesse de baisser le regard, honteuse et gênée d'avoir arraché une dizaine d'arbres dans sa colère meurtrière et son désespoir.

« Je me suis lassé du château » lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules, d'un air indifférent. Elle haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire « Et puis il faut avouer que tu es beaucoup plus intéressante que mes frères » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Isabella ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux, d'un air gênée en étant certaine que si elle avait été humaine, elle serait devenue rouge. Marcus s'avança de quelques pas vers elle puis vint s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre en soupirant avant de réajuster sa cape noir. Elle resta immobile et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

« D'ailleurs tu es l'une des personnes les plus intéressantes qu'il m'ait eu l'occasion de connaître, et je dois t'avouer entre nous, que la liste n'est pas très longue » lui avoua-t-il d'un petit sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pour elle, les phrases que venaient de dire Marcus à son égard étaient totalement fausses. Elle ne se voyait pas comme étant quelqu'un d'intéressant. Dans les premières années qui avaient suivi sa transformation, elle s'était vu comme un vampire, ni plus ni moins. Puis, lorsque les combats avaient commencés, elle avait évoluée au statut de tueuse, de guerrière, ou encore de combattante ou bien de survivante.

Cependant pendant toutes ces années, elle avait souffert de la mort de Rosalie, n'arrivant pas à faire son deuil et à lui dire au revoir. Alors elle avait cru bon de se voir comme un esprit à jamais tourmenté, comme Victor.

Mais maintenant, elle se voyait plutôt comme un _monstre_. Un monstre qui devait être tué.

« Je ne veux pas vous manquez de respect Marcus, mais me qualifier d'intéressante, serait sans doute le plus gros mensonge qu'il eut jamais existé. Je ne suis pas intéressante, je suis... un monstre. Telle est la vraie vérité, ce qui me définit le mieux du moins » le corrigea-t-elle, la gorge nouée et la tête baissée, n'osant pas affronter le regard intense du Volturi.

Un rire lui fit relever la tête. Elle dévisagea avec incrédulité Marcus qui riait, la bouche ouverte et le visage hilare. Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand, puis la referma et pensa dans un froncement de sourcils, que ce geste devait la faire passer pour une idiote complète, ou bien un poisson.

« Oh Isabella tu es si jeune ! Pourquoi penserais-tu donc une telle horreur de toi ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs, t'encombrerais-tu de telles pensées sombres ? » s'exclama enfin Marcus, ayant retrouvé son calme pour la fixer intensément.

« M-mais... je... » bafouilla-t-elle, incrédule « Je suis un monstre ! J'ai aimé voir cet homme mourir ! J'aurais encore plus apprécié s'il avait trouvé la mort par ma propre main ! Avoir de telles envies dégoûtantes fait de moi un monstre ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, les mains tremblantes. Marcus soupira en secouant la tête puis se releva pour venir se poster devant elle.

« Tu es jeune, intelligente, extraordinairement habile et doué au combat, magnifique, courageuse, protectrice de ceux que tu aimes et loyale. Je ne reconnais pas la description d'un monstre en ce que je viens de citer mais une vampire extrêmement prometteuse et qui a encore beaucoup à apprendre » déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres légèrement craquelées.

Elle secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincés dans une expression de sévérité.

« Marcus, vous ne comprenez pas. J'aime tuer ! J'aime entendre les hurlements de douleurs de mes proies alors que je viens de leur arracher un bras. J'aime les voir me supplier à genoux avant que je ne leur donne le coup fatal. J'aime les voir impuissant face à moi, les voir espérer qu'ils pourraient peut-être gagner contre moi alors qu'ils n'ont, en réalité aucune chance contre un monstre comme moi. Je n'ai aucune pitié. J'aime les tuer. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la foule m'adorait, elle l'avait vu aussi. Elle savait qui j'étais en réalité, juste un monstre ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante avant de tomber à genoux devant Marcus, une main pressé sur sa bouche.

Le Volturi s'accroupit à côté d'elle et la regarda d'un air inquiet.

« Seigneur Isabella, si tu savais le nombre de choses horribles que j'ai commis dans ma longue vie, tu ne pourrais même plus me regarder dans les yeux sans être dégoutté ou horrifié. La vie éternelle entraîne beaucoup de conséquences, dont certaines que l'on ne songe pas assez. Une éternité, Isabella... c'est beaucoup de temps pour faire des erreurs, tu sais. Ne sois pas si sévère envers toi-même. Tu es trop jeune pour cela, tu ne connais rien du monde. Tu n'as connu rien d'autre qu'une arène depuis ta transformation avec pour seul ordre, seul but, de tuer ton ennemi pour survivre. Tout le monde fait des erreurs et la personne qui t'en voudrait pour ce que tu as fait et ce que tu éprouves lors d'une mise à mort serait idiote et naïf de te le reprocher en sachant ton passé. Crois-tu que Victor, l'un des rares hommes en qui tu sembles avoir résidé ta confiance n'ai jamais commis d'erreurs ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Pas d'une telle envergure » murmura-t-elle, toujours à genoux.

« Tu serais étonné de savoir de quoi est capable de faire une personne que tu qualifierais de bonne Isabella. Chaque personne à ses démons, ses secrets, ses désirs inavoués, ses erreurs. Personne n'est parfait. Regarde Achille, ce jeune demi-dieu qui s'est baigné dans la rivière du Stix pour être invincible. Certes, il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il était bien devenu invincible mais son armure avait bien une faille, son talon. Personne n'est parfait, et c'est valable pour ceux qui semblent l'être » fit Marcus en haussant les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas pareil » protesta Isabella, les idées embrouillés « Moi je suis un monstre, j'aime tuer les gens Marcus. C'est beaucoup plus que d'avoir une simple faille dans une armure. On devrait me tuer » murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

Un court silence se fit.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu franchir la bibliothèque, j'ai aussitôt su ce que tu voulais pour avoir déjà eu ce regard sur mon visage. Mais mourir n'est pas une solution, tu es trop jeune pour cela. Dans quelques années tu comprendras pourquoi j'aurais autant refusé de te céder la mort. Tu comprendras aussi que les erreurs peuvent se racheter » rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Il se releva puis regarda autour de lui. Isabella se leva à son tour, ses habits légèrement déchirés témoins de l'acharnement qu'elle avait fait subir à ces dizaines d'arbres.

« Alors vous le saviez depuis le début » marmonna-t-elle, l'air renfrogné.

Marcus lui lança un regard suffisant.

« Bien sûr que je le savais. Ce regard... je l'ai assez vu pour le reconnaître au premier coup d'œil, et j'espère que cette révélation te permettra d'avancer et d'oublier ce projet fou et idiot » s'enquit-il en lissant d'un geste vif sa cape.

« Je n'ai plus aucune volonté de rester en vie, je n'ai même pas de but à quoi m'accrocher. A quoi bon errer toute une éternité sur terre ? » soupira-t-elle, le visage soudain marqué par la fatigue.

Marcus lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

« Tu serais étonné de savoir toutes les choses que j'y ai apprise jeune Isabella. De plus, tu as encore une guerre à donner. Peut-être pas la dernière soit, mais peut-être la plus importante » avoua-t-il, la tête penchée d'un air songeur.

Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée. De quoi parlait-il ? De quelle guerre surtout ?

« Laquelle ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Celle où il sera question de reconquérir le cœur de ta bien aimée, et je veux dire par cela, la seule et l'unique Rosalie Cullen ».

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos réactions ? Est-ce que Marcus vous plait ? Je ne voulais pas le faire en méchant donc voila ^^<strong>

**Les Grandes Retrouvailles sont proches... ;)**

**A la prochaine...**


	22. La Cérémonie - Partie 1

Chapitre 21 : La Cérémonie – Partie 1

**Désolé pour la longue attente mais je reviens avec un long chapitre donc j'espère que ça m'aidera à me faire pardonner... **

**Merci encore pour toutes les reviews ! :)**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>Ils étaient au mois de décembre.<p>

La neige s'amassait dans les ruelles étroites de Volterra. Les gens ne sortaient que très peu, préférant s'emmitoufler dans leur couverture devant un chaleureux feu de cheminée. Heidi, la vampire qui jouait le rôle de la guide touristique peinait à trouver des visiteurs à cette époque-là de l'année. Le reste des Volturi n'en était que plus désagréable et ronchonnant en sentant la brûlure de la faim se raviver dans leur gorge. Mais Isabella avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses, elle n'avait connu que ça dans son existence de vampire. La brûlure familière de la faim, l'angoisse de mourir, cette soif de sang incontrôlable qui pourrait tout détruire sur son passage et qui la forçait à commettre l'irréparable. De tuer.

Deux ans étaient passés.

Rien dans la vie d'un vampire. Ou du moins, s'il était réellement nécessaire son importance dans la vie éternelle d'un vampire alors ces deux années de vie seraient quelques secondes, peut-être même des millièmes de secondes. Tout dépendait en réalité de la situation du vampire, de sa capacité à être débrouillard et à fuir les problèmes. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas d'Isabella et de ses compagnons à vrai dire.

Diana avait commencé à se contrôler, et ils avaient découvert qu'elle avait un don. Et pas le moindre. Celui du charme. Lorsque l'annonce de son don avait été répandue dans tout Volterra, les hommes avaient cessés de tenter par tous les moyens de la conquérir, ils avaient eu l'impression d'être trahit, salit. C'était leurs propres mots.

Isabella, Victor et Joe en avaient étés soulagés. Mais les problèmes étaient rapidement revenus.

Par conséquent, pendant quelques semaines l'atmosphère au château avait été très tendue. Certains avaient réclamaient qu'on tue Diana pour avoir manipulé des hommes pour, aux dires des plus rancuniers, son « profit personnel » alors que d'autres avait commencés à développer cette obsession sordide de vouloir contrôler Diana en étant certains qu'ils réussiraient à braver la puissance de son don. Grosse erreur.

A cause de cela, Isabella, Victor et Joe avaient dû renforcer leur vigilance autour de Diana. Cette dernière n'était jamais seule, cependant elle s'en était vite énervée et avait disparu durant deux jours. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, Isabella lui avait lancée une remarque acerbe avant de se barricader dans sa chambre pour cacher à quel point la disparition de Diana, aussi courte qu'elle avait était, l'avait profondément affectée et bouleversée.

Diana était venu l'a voir après avoir encaissé les sermons de Victor et Joe et toutes les deux avaient discutés pendant des heures et des heures. Cependant le problème du charme irrésistible n'étant toujours pas résolue, Isabella avait été obligée de demander, les dents serrés et l'air renfrogné (elle détestait vraiment devoir demander quelque chose à quelqu'un, enfin elle détestait surtout ce sentiment d'être redevable) à Marcus de faire en sorte qu'aucun homme ne s'approche de Diana et ne menace sa sécurité. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le quart d'heure suivant, tout le monde avait été mis au courant de l'avertissement qu'avait donné Marcus, ce qui était en soit l'événement de l'année puisqu'il ne parlait (pratiquement) jamais.

« Alors comment la trouves-tu ? J'aime beaucoup la couleur mais je trouve qu'elle est un peu trop serrée et qu'elle me sublime un peu trop peut-être. Je pense que je vais prendre une veste, qu'en penses-tu ? Je n'ai pas envie que ma soirée soit gâchée par des vampires collants » marmonna Diana en lisant d'un air distrait sa robe rouge.

« En tout cas, il est sure qu'elle fait ressortir tes yeux » commenta Isabella en plongeant son regard dans celui rubis de Diana. Cette dernière roula des yeux.

« Merci pour cette remarque pertinente Bella, j'aurais mieux fait de demander à Heidi de m'aider à trouver la parfaite robe. _Elle_, au moins sait que la robe que je vais porter ce soir sera crucial ! » se plaignit Diana en lançant un regard noir à Isabella qui poussa un soupir.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça Diana, on sera là pour te protéger s'il y a un problème. Et puis aucun vampire n'osera défier ouvertement Marcus à moins de vouloir trouver la mort » la rassura-t-elle en se levant du lit de Diana.

Isabella portait une robe noir, simple et discrète. A vrai dire, c'était l'effet qu'elle recherchait. Comme Diana, elle n'avait pas envie que des vampires trop collants et dégoulinants d'arrogance essaie de la draguer. Surtout que ce soir, était un soir spécial pour elle, Diana, Victor et Joe. Les trois frères Volturi allaient leur donner leur cape, une façon officielle de les accepter au sein de leur clan. Et Aro n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié pour l'événement, ils avaient invités les vampires du monde entier à prendre part à cette cérémonie. Enfin inviter était un grand mot, plutôt forcer la main à venir avec des menaces de sévères réprimandes cachés dans de jolies et élégantes tournures de phrases. Aro aimait montrer les talents qu'il gagnait et adorait exposer sa force et sa puissance au monde entier. Une autre façon à lui de faire comprendre aux vampires, qu'_il_ était le plus puissant, qu'il les écraserait tous d'un simple revers de main s'il le fallait. La vampire soupira doucement et attrapa sa veste en cuir noir avant de la mettre rapidement.

« Est-on réellement obligés d'y aller ? » se plaignit-t-elle en réajustant ses cheveux bruns bouclés qui tombaient sur ses épaules.

« J'en ai bien peur Bell's » lui dit Diana avec un petit sourire. Isabella grimaça en entendant le surnom que Diana lui avait donné. Elle le détestait.

« Bien, alors il vaudrait mieux y aller en avance, comme ça nous pourrons nous fondre plus facilement dans la masse » soupira la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte.

Diana attrapa rapidement un foulard noir avant de sortir, avec Isabella sur ses talons. Elles traversèrent deux couloirs avant de tomber sur Joe et Victor. Les sourcils d'Isabella se haussèrent en voyant les costumes des deux hommes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant que Joe semblait mal à l'aise dans son costume. Il lui lança un regard noir en tentant de desserrer sa cravate bleue foncée avec une grimace. Il portait une chemise blanche avec une veste ouverte de la même couleur que sa cravate.

« Hmm... tu m'a l'air plutôt... crispé Joe, est-ce que tout va bien ? » le taquina-t-elle pour tenter de faire abstraction de sa propre nervosité.

« Va te fair- ».

« Vous êtes sublimes les filles » le coupa rapidement Victor en souriant aux deux jeunes femmes. Isabella lui rendit son sourire et le détailla. Il portait un nœud papillon noir avec une veste noir fermée et une chemise blanche.

Contrairement à Joe, Victor semblait très à l'aise dans son costume. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Diana se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et retint son sourire. Elle roula des yeux en voyant Joe regardait Victor et Diana d'un air méfiant. Isabella s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Eh bien grand-père, ou sont passées tes manières ? » plaisanta-t-elle sur un ton léger. Joe la fusilla du regard mais lui proposa toute de même son bras en soupirant. Elle le saisit et envoya un clin d'œil à Diana avant de rentrer dans la grande salle.

« Nous ne devrions pas les laisser tous seuls. Tu as vu comment mon frère regardait Diana ?! J'ai cru un instant qu'il allait se jeter sur elle et la dévorer » marmonna Joe, maussade.

La jeune vampire tapota gentiment le bras qu'elle tenait. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée. Il y avait très peu de monde. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil aux trois trônes désertés. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait sans leur propriétaire et c'était très étrange.

« Moi aussi, j'aimerais voir la tête qu'ils feraient s'ils me voyaient assis, sur l'un de leurs trônes » lui avoua Joe en suivant son regard. Isabella haussa les épaules, hésitante.

« Je ne pense pas que cela me plairait. Je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention, tu sais. Je préfère rester dans l'ombre et observer mon entourage... » expliqua t-elle alors qu'ils s'approchaient du buffet.

« Dit celle qui pendant des années, a démembrer des vampires devant une foule de plus de cent vampires » rétorqua sarcastiquement Joe.

La brune se tendit à cela et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Elle n'aimait pas reparler de cette période. C'était trop dur à assumer. Oui, elle était une lâche et l'assumait mais assumer qu'elle avait tuée sans scrupules des centaines de vampires, sans oublier les humains dont elle avait dû se nourrir étaient au-dessus de ses forces. La jeune fille attrapa un verre emplit de sang et agita doucement son verre sous son nez en reniflant. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque la douleur familière de la soif se réveilla dans sa gorge et goutta du bout des lèvres le sang.

« Je ne resterais pas cent ans » murmura soudain Joe, toute près d'elle.

Elle ne s'étonnait plus à présent de ces changements rapides de conversations. C'était Joe. Il pensait et ne prévenait pas son interlocuteur de son changement de sujet avant de lui lâcher une phrase entièrement opposé de la discussion précédente. Il fallait le suivre. Ce n'était plus un problème pour elle, elle avait l'habitude mais cela pouvait déstabiliser lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas le fonctionnement de Joe.

« Moi non plus ».

Les discussions qu'elle avait eu avec Marcus, après cette rencontre dans la foret lui avait fait reprendre espoir. Elle ne quitterait pas cette planète sans avoir vu Rosalie et lui avoir dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Maintenant Isabella se rendait compte à quel point elle avait été impulsive et trop rapide dans son raisonnement. Après tout Rosalie ne savait pas qu'elle était encore en vie, il était donc normal qu'elle est refait sa vie. Cependant une petite partie d'Isabella, enfin plutôt une grande partie, espérait que dès qu'elle la verrait, elle quitterait son compagnon pour venir avec elle. Enfin, l'espoir faisait vivre...

Elle soupira doucement et reposa sagement sa coupelle.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard calculateur de Joe, elle fronça des sourcils en sachant exactement à quoi il était en train de penser. S'évader. Ce soir.

Certes, c'était une belle occasion pour le faire. Le château allait être remplit de centaines et de centaines de vampires donc les Volturi et les trois frères ne feraient pas forcément attention à eux. Cela leur laisserait l'opportunité de se glisser hors du château et de fuir le plus loin possible. Seul hic de l'histoire, c'était que ce soir Diana, Victor, Joe et elle seraient le centre de l'attention.

« C'est trop tôt » chuchota Isabella en lui prenant le bras.

Joe serra les dents et hocha raidement de la tête.

« Mes pensées ont dépassées ma raison » marmonna-t-il, les épaules chutaient.

Isabella lui sourit tristement. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de ressentir et le comprenait. Volterra était une vraie cage d'or. Elle releva le regard et sourit en voyant Victor et Diana danser.

* * *

><p>Rosalie soupira lourdement en regardant le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Emmett se faufiler dans la sienne et la serrer brièvement. La jeune femme ferma les yeux en se remémorant l'annonce de Carlisle leur disant qu'ils étaient <em>cordialement<em> invités à prendre part à une cérémonie organisé pour l'acceptation de quatre vampires au sein de leur clan. Apparemment tous les vampires du monde entier avait étés conviés pour cette occasion. C'était sans doute l'événement du siècle. D'ailleurs le sujet de l'invitation avait laissé Carlisle pensif. Aro n'avait jamais fait une si grande cérémonie sous prétexte qu'ils accueillaient quatre nouvelles recrues chez les Volturi. Peut-être avait-il organisé cela pour leur rappeler que les Volturi étaient les plus puissants. Après tout, beaucoup de vampires se rebellaient contre eux en ce moment, cela ne l'étonnerait pas de savoir que Aro avait fait cela pour resserrer l'étau autour d'eux.

« Cinq minutes » fit soudain la voix carillonnante de Alice, assise à l'arrière avec Jasper.

Rosalie se renfrogna.

« J'ai hâte de voir qui sont ces nouvelles recrues. Ils doivent être quelque chose si Aro a pris autant de peine pour faire une cérémonie qui s'annonce aussi incroyable que certains disent » fit Emmett. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de se sentir méfiante de ces nouvelles recrues. Elle voyait déjà d'ici leurs portraits. Arrogant, suffisant et égocentrique. La vampire eut une grimace à cette description. C'était exactement ce à quoi ressemblait tout vampire Volturi.

« Ou peut-être veut-il simplement nous rappeler à l'ordre » rectifia Jasper, d'une voix crispé.

Rosalie fredonna avec accord.

« Et nous présenter ses nouveaux jouets comme un avertissement » cracha-t-elle.

Emmett lui jeta un regard inquiet alors qu'il était en train de se garer. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et sortit rapidement de la voiture, suivit par eux. La jeune fille rejoignit Esmée, Carlisle et Edward en tentant de penser qu'ils ne resteraient pas très longtemps ici. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le regard complice d'Edward avant que Carlisle ne lui fasse un sourire encourageant en lui serrant brièvement l'épaule. Il se tourna vers le grand château qui se dressait devant eux et prit une grande respiration.

« Allons, nous ne voulons pas faire attendre Aro » fit-il avec un sourire légèrement crispé. Esmée l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui prendre la main et d'ouvrir la marche.

Un bras musclé serpenta autour de sa taille la faisant relever la tête. Elle croisa le regard soucieux d'Emmett et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le rassurer avant de se mettre à marcher. Ils entrèrent dans le château et se stoppèrent en voyant deux Volturi les détailler du regard. Ils leur firent signe de les suivre et marchèrent le long d'un couloir avant de sauter dans une sorte de bouche d'égout. Ils traversèrent trois couloirs avant d'arriver devant un ascenseur. Leur trajet se passa dans un silence tendu ou Emmett maintint un regard musclé avec un Volturi. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. La musique atteignit ses oreilles et elle se détendit légèrement. Elle lança un regard indifférent aux nombreux tableaux accrochés sur les murs bordeaux. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent deux grandes portes fermées, les deux gardes se postèrent devant eux et les ouvrirent en même temps. Inconsciemment, Rosalie se cacha légèrement derrière Emmett qui lui pressa doucement la taille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de la forcer à avancer.

Elle jeta un regard aux invités réunit en petits groupes. Certains jetaient des regards nerveux et méfiants autour d'eux. D'autres étaient apparemment très à l'aise et n'hésitaient pas à aller titiller les Volturi. Elle se raidit en voyant un mouvement du coin de son œil et plissa les yeux en voyant des nomades cachés dans l'ombre de la pièce. La jeune fille se rapprocha d'Emmett qui s'était raidit en prenant en compte son nouveau environnement.

« Essayer au moins d'être content » siffla Alice en passant à côté d'eux alors que Jasper lui tenait la main d'un air indéchiffrable « Ce n'est pas en faisant ces têtes renfrognées et méfiantes que vous allez vous fondre dans la masse ». Rosalie lui lança un regard noir alors qu'Emmett se forçait à se détendre en souriant.

« Mais tout va merveilleusement bien Alice » rétorqua-t-il de son air jovial et enfantin. Alice poussa un soupir agacé avant de rejoindre Edward, Carlisle et Esmée.

« Je crois que tu as énervé Alice » lui fit-t-elle remarquer avec un sourire au coin.

« Vraiment ? » fit-il l'air innocent.

Rosalie sourit et l'embrassa une deuxième fois sur la joue. La jeune fille sourit encore plus lorsqu'elle vit le clan Denali s'approcher d'eux en souriant.

« Ne serait-ce pas mes cousins préférés ? » s'exclama la voix narquoise de Kate en allant prendre dans ses bras Alice.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir » fit Carlisle en serrant vigoureusement la main de Tanya. Rosalie se détourna un instant et soupira lourdement en se disant que cela allait être une longue nuit.

* * *

><p>Isabella se sentait bizarre. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Peut-être que cette impression était causée par la cérémonie mais elle savait que c'était autre chose que ça. La jeune fille revint à elle lorsqu'elle entendit Joe grogner.<p>

« Calmes-toi Joe, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas les faire partir. Ça ne va que les inciter à te provoquer » siffla-t-elle en resserrant son emprise autour de son bras alors qu'ils avançaient rapidement vers Diana et Victor.

« Ne me dit pas de me calmer Isabella, je sais très bien comment me comporter » répliqua sèchement Joe.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » fit la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je t'appelles comme je veux Bella chérie ».

« Va te faire- ».

Un grognement bestial l'interrompit. Isabella se crispa rapidement et jeta un regard inquiet à Joe qui avait les yeux noirs et fixait avec haine les vampires regroupés autour de Diana et Victor.

Joe la lâcha et bouscula violemment les vampires qui sifflaient après son geste et qui l'empêchaient d'accéder à Diana.

« Joe... Joe attends » siffla Isabella en trottinant rapidement jusqu'à lui.

Soudain elle percuta son dos et releva le regard, déstabiliser par son brusque arrêt. La jeune fille gémit doucement lorsqu'elle vit trois vampires baraqués aux yeux rouges dresser devant eux.

« Messieurs je ne vous le dirai qu'une seule fois, laissez nous passer » leur ordonna Joe en serrant les mâchoires.

Les trois vampires s'échangèrent un long regard qui rendit nerveuse Isabella. La tension augmenta lorsque celui du milieu posa son regard sur elle avant de regarder Joe en fronçant les sourcils.

« Est-ce une menace ? » demanda-t-il en retroussant ses lèvres, les deux autres suivirent le mouvement. Joe grogna et serra les poings devant cette provocation.

« Écoutez les gars, on ne voulez pas être aussi dur ok, on veut juste atteindre nos amis qui sont la-bas » déclara Isabella en pointant du doigt Diana et Victor qui avaient cessé de danser. A présent ils les regardaient et Victor avait entouré la taille de Diana d'un bras protecteur.

Isabella se détendit en voyant le vampire du milieu hocher presque imperceptiblement de la tête et se décaler. Mais ce mouvement dura trop longtemps pour Joe qui le bouscula avec empressement. Il avait dû sûrement y mettre un peu trop de force car le vampire vola dans les airs sous les halètements de quelques vampires spectateurs et rencontra avec violence l'une des poutres de la salle.

Un silence tendu se fit dans la salle.

Aussitôt Isabella se plaça en position défensive, elle s'accroupit, les jambes écartés, une main posé à plat sur le sol marbré et lisse alors que l'autre était tendu en l'air. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Victor et Diana les rejoindre tandis que Joe se mettait en position attaque. La jeune fille serra les dents en comprenant que Joe n'était pas sur le point de battre en retraite. Au contraire, il voulait ce combat.

« Joe, arrête ça tout de suite » siffla son frère en lui attrapant brusquement l'épaule tandis que les deux acolytes du vampire adversaire le rejoignait.

Isabella voulut jeter un regard à Diana pour savoir si elle allait bien mais elle savait trop bien que ça les mettrait en danger. Ne jamais détourner le regard de son adversaire était l'une des principales règles qu'elle avait dû adopté dans l'arène pour survivre et même si ce souvenir lui était douloureux, elle n'allait pas se dispenser du savoir du combat qu'elle avait apprit.

Le vampire adversaire se mit soudain à grogner en bandant ses muscles qu'on pouvaient facilement voir à travers le t-shirt blanc qu'il portait. Isabella retroussa les lèvres tandis que Joe se détacher de la poigne de Victor pour lancer un regard noir au vampire. La jeune fille vit soudain Aro, Caius et Marcus se glisser silencieusement jusqu'à leurs trône mais étrangement ils ne firent rien pour rétablir le calme. Elle serra les dents en comprenant rapidement qu'ils ne feraient que regarder. La brune croisa le regard de Marcus qui lui fit un sourire désolé, elle soupira et fortifia ses muscles. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant, l'issue de cette tension sera un combat.

« Joe arrête tes conneries bon sang, ce n'est pas le moment de faire ton provocateur » siffla Victor en tentant de faire entendre raison à Joe.

Mais Isabella savait que c'était peine perdue, autant valait mieux préparait un plan d'attaque.

« Tu t'occupes de celui du milieu, et moi des deux autres » déclara-t-elle en modifiant sa posture pour qu'elle devienne une position d'attaque. Joe hocha la tête en bandant ses muscles, son regard fixé sur son vampire adversaire.

« Quoi ?! Non Isabella ! Vous avez tous deux perdu la tête ou quoi ?! » protesta Victor en lui attrapant le bras pour la retourner. Elle le dévisagea un instant avant de croiser le regard apeuré de Diana qui n'avait jamais participé à un combat.

« Protèges-la » lui ordonna-t-elle avant de s'élancer vers les trois vampires avec un cri de guerre. Ces derniers furent un instant déstabilisé mais ils se reprirent rapidement et coururent droit sur elle avec des sourires confiants.

Isabella se moqua intérieurement de cela.

Ils étaient sûre de gagner sur elle.

Première règle : Ne jamais sous estimez son adversaire.

La jeune fille glissa soudain sur ses genoux et pencha son torse en arrière, ratant de justesse la bras du vampire du milieu, elle se redressa rapidement et frappa celui de gauche à l'entrejambe.

« Désolé » dit-elle avec une grimace lorsqu'il émit un bruit étouffé en s'effondrant au sol. Un bras serpenta autour de sa taille et la lança dans les airs avant qu'elle que son dos ne rencontre avec un bruit tonitruant le sol.

« Isabella ! » hurla Victor en faisant un peu vers elle mais il se rappela qu'il devait a tout prix garder en sûreté Diana et jura sous son souffle.

La brune gémit en arquant le dos vers le ciel, le visage tordue par la douleur.

_Putain_, ça faisait un mal de chien !

Elle tenta de respirer mais la main du vampire de droite était plaquée fermement contre sur sa gauche. Elle lâcha un grognement étranglé lorsque sa poigne se fit encore plus virulente et comprit qu'il tentait d'en finir avec elle.

Même pas en rêve. Elle souleva soudain son bassin et profita de la surprise de son adversaire pour enrouler ses jambes entoure de son cou avant de le faire basculer avec un cri au-dessus d'elle. Le vampire s'écrasa par terre, elle se redressa et repoussa le poing du vampire de gauche avant de plaquer sa main contre son torse. Il alla se fracasser contre le buffet ou des dizaines de coupes de champagne étaient remplîtes de sang éclatèrent sur le sol. Une marrée de sang ne tarda pas à se faire autour de lui tandis que les vampires lui jeter un mauvais regard pour avoir gaspiller tout ce sang. La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise lorsque soudain une main attrapa sa cheville en arrière. La seconde suivante, elle se retrouva front contre sol et poussa un grognement.

Ce vampire commençait à lui taper sur le système.

Soudain un énorme fracas se fit entendre, elle crû un instant que c'était le bruit du tonnerre mais comprit qu'elle s'était trompé lorsqu'elle vit Joe ensevelie sous les restes d'une poutre.

« Merde » jura-t-elle en voyant le vampire au t-shirt blanc s'approcher dangereusement d'un Joe déboussolé.

Elle se releva en quatrième vitesse, évita agilement le bras du vampire de gauche, le croche pied de celui de droite et se jeta littéralement sur le dos de celui du milieu qui se stoppa-net. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux lorsque son monde bascula et qu'elle se retrouva écraser entre le poids titanesque du vampire et le sol marbré de la salle. Elle prit une respiration sifflante et planta rapidement ses crocs dans le cou du vampire qui se mit à hurler de douleur en lui attrapant violemment les cheveux. Heureusement Joe s'était rétablie et vint à son aide en soulevant le vampire par le cou avec un air fou sur le visage. La jeune fille eut juste le temps de se redresser avant qu'elle n'ai l'impression qu'un camion de trois tonnes ne la percute de plein fouet. Elle lâcha un grognement étouffé lorsque les deux mains du vampire de droite enserra violemment sa gorge. La jeune fille se sentit prise d'effroi lorsque des petits craquements remontèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Elle allait mourir.

« BELLA ! » hurla Diana en s'élançant vers elle, Victor sur ses talons. La brune écarquilla les yeux et donna un coup de genoux bien placé au vampire avant de le repousser de toutes ses forces et de se redresser pour éloigner Diana et Victor.

« Non Diana ne- ».

CLACK.

Le corps de Bella vola dans les airs sous la force de la gifle que venait de lui mettre le vampire de droite. Elle retomba par terre en grognant et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Je vais te montrer ce que je fais aux femelles de ton genre toi, je suis sure que ça va te plaire » ricana le vampire en l'attrapant par le cou avant de la plaquer contre le mur.

Elle paniqua lorsqu'il se mit à tirer sur sa robe et griffa désespérément son bras qui la maintenait fermement contre le mur, les yeux faisant des allers et retours entre le sourire pervers de son adversaire et les trônes ou Aro semblait être subitement tendue.

« Hmm... voyons voir ce que nous avons la » ronronna-t-il contre son oreille. Elle gémit de peur et se mit à se débattre. Pourquoi personne ne venait-il l'aider ?

« JOE ! VICTOR ! » hurla-t-elle enfin, malgré la main plaqué contre sa gorge.

Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas l'aider ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours fait avec eux ? Les protéger ? Alors pourquoi n'étaient-il pas encore la ? Elle avait besoin d'eux, maintenant !

« Je suis sure que tu es-mph ».

Son adversaire fut brusquement interrompu par deux mains enroulées autour de son cou par l'arrière. Un bruit écœurant se fit entendre et la tête de son adversaire se détacha du reste du corps qui s'écroula par terre. Au même instant, elle tomba au sol et se redressa rapidement en massant son cou avec une grimace de douleur. Isabella releva le regard en entendant un grognement bestial et se raidit en voyant une jeune femme blonde accroupit de façon protectrice devant elle. Elle fronça subitement les sourcils en ayant l'impression que cette silhouette lui était familière. Soudain la blonde lui jeta un regard inquiet et Isabella hoqueta de surprise, les yeux grands ouverts.

Ce regard, elle le reconnaîtrait entre milles.

« Rose ».

* * *

><p><em>Isabella, une petite fille de cinq ans regardait timidement la grande maison dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer. Ses parents lui avaient certifiés que les Hale étaient une bonne et très gentille famille mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par la grandeur de chaque chose dans cette maison. Même le porte-manteau était énorme.<em>

_« Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi riches » fredonna doucement Renée, une lueur émerveillée dans le regard._

_« Renée nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça » la réprimanda doucement Charlie, son père avec un froncement de sourcils assez sévère._

_« Pardonnes-moi Charlie, c'est encore cette stupide cupidité » s'excusa-t-elle en baissant coupablement ses yeux vers le bas._

_« Ah Charlie je suis si heureux de te voir ! » s'exclama soudain une voix grave sur un ton joyeux. Isabella sursauta de peur et alla se cacher rapidement dans les jambes de son père qui rit doucement en lui tapotant gentiment la tête._

_« Tu n'as pas a avoir peur Isabella, monsieur Hale est un monsieur très gentil » la rassura-t-il en la poussant doucement vers l'avant. Vers le monsieur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle écarquilla les yeux de peur, mortifiée d'être en face de quelqu'un aussi grand que ses parents. Isabella n'avait pas l'habitude de compagnie d'aussi grandes personnes, à vrai dire elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la compagnie tout court. Elle était plutôt une enfant réservée, qui préférait s'enfermer dans sa chambre et lire des heures et des heures plutôt que de jouets aux jeux de bébé. Elle n'avait pas d'ami. Enfin si, elle en avait un, il s'appelait Robert et c'était le garçon le plus gentil qu'elle connaisse. Elle aimait bien rester avec lui parce qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle lorsqu'elle lisait._

_« Mais qui voilà ? » fit monsieur Hale en s'accroupissant devant elle, il lui tendit sa main en lui offrant un grand sourire « Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer » déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Elle prit avec perplexité cette grand main qu'il lui tendait et la serra doucement avant de la relâcher rapidement. Il se releva ensuite en tapotant gentiment sa tête avant de s'approcher de ses parents._

_« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta fille était autant adorable Charlie ! » s'exclama-t-il en offrant une accolade à Charlie qui la lui rendit en riant joyeusement._

_Isabella rougit au compliment et baissa les yeux pour admirer ses chaussures._

_« Allez viens mistinguette, je vais te présenter à ma fille » fit soudain monsieur Hale en posant une main sur sa nuque pour la faire marcher._

_Isabella jeta un regard nerveux à ses parents. Charlie lui fit un sourire rassurant tandis que Renée la regardait sévèrement. Ils traversèrent un grand couloir puis le salon avant de déboucher sur une grande et belle terrasse. Isabella tendit ses oreilles en entendant soudain une voix fluette. Elle voulut soudain à tout prix savoir à qui appartenait cette voix._

_« Charlie, Renée voici ma belle et précieuse femme, Marie » présenta monsieur Hale en enlaçant amoureusement la taille d'une grande femme svelte aux cheveux blonds soyeux. Isabella cligna des yeux devant la splendeur de la femme et regarda sa mère qui fixait madame Hale d'un air méfiant._

_« Enchanté madame Hale » dit Charlie en lui baisant gentiment la main. Renée et Marie se saluèrent rapidement puis soudain monsieur Hale regarda autour d'eux en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Ou est passé Rosalie ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Elle est en train de jouer avec le chien » lui répondit Marie en souriant doucement « Dans sa chambre » ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace. Monsieur Hale fronça les sourcils d'un air renfrogné._

_« Combien de fois devrais-je lui dire que le chien n'a pas le droit de rentrer dans la maison » maugréa-t-il._

_« Tu connais ta fille, elle est aussi têtue que toi » soupira sa femme en secouant la tête._

_« Tiens Isabella, cela ne te dérangerait-il pas d'aller chercher ma fille ? » lui demanda-il en souriant doucement à la fillette. Cette dernière tripota nerveusement les manches de sa robe violette avant de regarder Charlie qui hocha de la tête pour l'encourager._

_« Je... je veux bien monsieur Hale mais je ne connais pas votre maison » bafouilla-t-elle, les joues rouges._

_« Pardonnez à ma fille son manque d'éloquence et d'habilité dans la langue anglaise, elle... n'a guère l'habitude de côtoyer des gens » s'excusa Renée en posant une main sur son épaule._

_Isabella devint encore plus rouge de honte._

_« Comment ça ? » demanda Marie, les sourcils froncés._

_« Notre Bella préfère lire des livres et rester au calme » expliqua Charlie avec un sourire « Je suppose que c'est a cause de cela qu'elle est aussi timide » gloussa-t-il doucement en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille. Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir en se recoiffant avec un soupir agacé._

_« Oh elle est si mignonne ! » s'extasia Marie, les mains jointes devant elle._

_« Eh bien j'aurais aimé que ma fille soit aussi sage que la votre » soupira monsieur Hale en secouant sa tête « Rosalie ne peut tenir en place, elle est toujours en train de courir avec son chien ou a accompagner sa mère à chacune des sorties shopping qu'elle fait »._

_« Espérons alors que Bella réussira à partager sa passion pour les livres et le clame et Rosalie à encourager ma fille à sortir un peu plus de sa coquille de timidité, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Charlie._

_Bientôt Isabella se retrouva à traîner des pieds dans la grande maison des Hale. La description que lui avait faite monsieur Hale de Rosalie ne lui inciter guère l'enchantement. Elle n'aimait pas les gens turbulents et qui ne savaient pas tenir en place. Elle préférait le calme. Soudain elle entendit un aboiement bientôt suivit par des rires joyeux. Elle suivit ces bruits et se retrouva devant une porte ouverte qui donnait sur une chambre toute rose. La jeune fille passa timidement sa tête à l'intérieure et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un gros chien pourchasser une petite fille blonde sur un grand lit baldaquin._

_Isabella se racla la gorge pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de la présumé Rosalie mais cette dernière ne l'entendit pas. Elle finit alors pas se résigner à taper sur la porte ouverte de la chambre. Aussitôt le regard de la fille se tourna vers elle et Isabella ouvrit la bouche dans le désir d'expliquer sa présence mais sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque le regard doré de la blonde emprisonna le sien._

_Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau à vrai dire. Le chien aboya vers elle en descendant rapidement du lit et Isabella laissa échapper un cri de peur en reculant précipitamment._

_« Sois sage Mirabelle ! » la gronda soudain la voix fluette de la blonde en attrapant le chien par le collier pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus vers Isabella._

_Cette dernière n'arrivait plus à bouger, son corps était comme gelée. Rosalie releva le regard après avoir donnée quelques caresses à Mirabelle pour la calmer et haussa un sourcil en observant avec curiosité Isabella._

_« Je ne te connais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée._

_Isabella ne put que secouer la tête._

_« Hmm... je suis Rosalie Hale » se présenta-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux dents blanches, la main tendue vers elle._

_Isabella regarda nerveusement la fillette puis entra dans sa chambre et attrapa doucement sa main. Elle était douce et chaude._

_« I-Isabella Swan... mais tu peux m'appeler Bella... » bégaya-t-elle, les joues rouges._

_Le sourire de Rosalie ne fit que s'agrandir._

_« Enchantée... Bella »._

* * *

><p>« Rosalie » répéta Isabella d'une voix étranglée, le regard plongé par les yeux dorés de Rosalie. Cette dernière la fixa intensément, imprimant dans sa tête chaque millimètre de peau d'Isabella que ses yeux pouvaient voir. Soudain la brune regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde et son regard se teinta d'horreur en voyant le vampire de gauche foncer à toute allure sur Rosalie.<p>

Un voile de détermination froide tomba sur son visage.

Elle allait le tuer.

Un grognement monta dans la poitrine d'Isabella alors qu'elle sautait par-dessus Rosalie pour rencontrer avec violence le corps du vampire. Ils tombèrent par terre mais Isabella se releva la première et attrapa le poing du vampire avant qu'il ne rencontre son visage. Elle lui lança un regard noir et frappa avec force son thorax. Il s'envola dans les airs et elle le réceptionna en plaquant sa main contre son cou lorsqu'il s'écrasa contre le sol avec un grognement. Cependant il réussit à attraper ses cheveux et tira fort dessus la faisant siffler de douleur.

C'était quoi leur putain d'obsession avec ses cheveux ?!

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Joe l'observer avec attention, les bras croisés sur son torse avec un froncement de sourcil sur le visage. La jeune fille se raidit à ce dernier détail. Soudain la main du vampire se plaqua contre sa poitrine et elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle trébucha en arrière, relâchant son emprise. Le vampire se redressa en faisant craquer son cou puis se mit à la fixer en prenant de prudents pas vers elle. La jeune fille siffla et se mit à marcher vers la droite, ne voulant pas reculer. Ils se mirent à tourner en rond, se fixant comme des chiens de faïence.

« Allez Isabella, cesse de faire attendre nos invités, finis-en » lâcha soudain Joe en roulant des yeux d'un air ennuyé.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Fermes-la » grogna-t-elle lorsque soudain le vampire tenta de s'approcher d'elle. Il se pinça les lèvres et se remit à marcher lentement.

« J'aurais espérer que tu aurais fini par arriver à tuer plus rapidement tes adversaire maintenant » soupira de nouveau Joe « Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas que tu perdrais aussi rapidement la main ».

Isabella se mit à froncer les sourcils.

Le vampire jeta un regard nerveux à Joe avant de revenir rapidement à elle.

« Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide ? » se moqua son créateur en s'approchant d'elle. Elle fit volte-face et le appuya ses mains sur ses épaules pour le faire reculer en grognant.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » s'énerva-t-elle en le dévisageant.

« Derrière toi » se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules. Elle soupira et fit un pas de coté pour éviter le vampire qui trébucha quelques mètres plus loin.

Joe s'approcha rapidement la faisant se crisper « Si tu ne donnes pas assez de hurlements de douleur et de membres démembrés aux Volturi, tu comprends qu'ils seront très vexés, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont mis pas mal d'espoir en toi, surtout Aro. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour le décevoir » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de se reculer lorsque son adversaire chargea sur elle en poussant un cri de guerre.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui donna une tape sur la nuque le faisant trébucher. Isabella ne lui laissa pas le temps de se redresser qu'elle avait déjà ses crocs enfoncés dans son épaule gauche. Le vampire rejeta sa tête en arrière en hurlant de douleur et se mit à se débattre comme un fou. Elle grogna et le relâcha avant d'arracher son bras d'un geste sec. La jeune fille vit avec satisfaction le vampire regardait d'un air hébété son bras manquant avant de se mettre à hurler une nouvelle fois de douleur. Isabella se retourna et balança le bras à Joe qui grogna en se prenant la main en pleine figurer. Elle lui fit un faux sourire désolé et se retourna pour éviter de justesse une main tendue vers elle. La jeune fille marcha lentement, et enleva sa veste en cuir pour la laisser tomber par terre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de combattre en robe mais elle ferait avec. La brune lança un regard à Aro qui la regardait avec attention. Il voulait des hurlements, il allait être servi.

« Désolé mon garçon, ce n'est pas personnel » lâcha t-elle a son adversaire avant de s'élancer vers lui, de glisser sous son bras manquant pour se retrouver dans son dos.

Elle lui arracha son second bras le fusant hurler de douleur. Il tomba à genoux en gémissant. La jeune fille, les yeux noirs comme la nuit, serra les dents et tira violemment ses cheveux en arrière pour que le regard du vampire soit axé vers les trônes. Aro haussa un sourcil à cela, elle le lui rendit. Mais un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Elle croisa le regard de Rosalie et se crispa. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle était forte. Qu'elle pouvait la protéger.

« Non... non s'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça... » gémit le vampire en se débattant faiblement « Je ferais tout ce que vous ferez... tout... Je n'ai jamais cherché à me battre... c'est Stewart... pas moi... » pleura-t-il.

Isabella le regarda avec pitié.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien » le rassura-t-elle d'une voix confiante avant de tordre sa tête d'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé et rapide.

La corps tomba sur le sol alors que la tête resta en l'air, tenue fermement par la main d'Isabella. Cette dernière relâcha la tête puis fit une profonde courbette à Aro qui fronça les sourcils à cette provocation.

Elle fit volte-face, attrapa sa veste et sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>Isabella prit une profonde inspiration, les mains fermement enroulées autour de la rambarde du balcon. Elle regarda avec un froncement de sourcils la foret qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle. Ce que lui avait dit Joe l'avait profondément marquée. En réalité, elle n'était jamais sorti de l'arène, tout ça... les cérémonies, les sorties, le vent... ce n'était qu'une leurre. Et le manque d'action d'Aro n'avait fait que confirmer cette pensée. La mort était devenue un spectacle. Dans le monde entier. Cette foule, dont elle avait pendant des années supportés les cris de joie face à un membre déchiré n'était pas si différente que cette foule-ci. C'est juste qu'ici, Isabella pouvait voir le jour.<p>

« Bella » soupira de soulagement Diana en emprisonnant soudain son corps contre le sien. Isabella se détendit et baissa la tête alors que Diana continuait de l'enlacer par derrière.

« Tu ne sais pas à quelle point j'ai eu peur la-bas. Surtout lorsque... lorsque ce vampire a commencé à t'arracher- ».

« Hé hé, ça va maintenant Diana » s'empressa de la rassurer la brune en se retournant pour prendre convenablement la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû mettre cette robe... j'aurais dû être plus précautionneuse » parla-t-elle à toute vitesse, les yeux injectés de venin.

« Arrête de te torturer comme ça Diana, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je pense que tu as assez fait d'efforts pour la soirée, c'est juste que ces abrutis de vampires ne pouvaient plus tenir en place et ont fixés leur excitation sur toi, tu n'as pas à te reprocher ce qui s'est passée. C'est arrivé, point barre » protesta l'autre fille en prenant le visage de Diana entre ses mains.

Cette dernière détourna le regard, encore coupable.

« Ils auraient pu te tuer... toi et Joe » murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par la peur qu'elle avait ressentit.

« On ne vient pas facilement a bout de moi Di', je suis habitué à ce genre de truc, bon j'avoue que je suis un peu rouillé mais je vais me remettre à l'entraînement et pour Joe... tu n'as pas à te faire d'inquiétude non plus, c'est un ancien lui tu sais et puis je surveille ses arrières » la rassura Isabella en souriant doucement.

Diana prit une respiration tremblante avant d'engloutir la jeune fille d'un énorme calin. Isabella déglutit difficilement, elle n'avait pas l'habitude à ce genre de geste tactile. Elle tapota maladroitement le dos de la blonde qui renifla doucement dans son cou, encore chamboulée par ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

« Dit Bell's, je peux te poser une question ? » demanda soudain cette dernière en se reculant légèrement.

« Hmm oui, bien sur » répondit Isabella, les sourcils froncés. Diana ne demandait jamais l'autorisation pour poser une question. elle la posait, c'est tout. Cette dernière se mit à se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en regardant tout sauf Isabella. La brune se redressa entièrement en haussant un sourcil, à présent curieuse de la question.

« C'était qui cette fille qui t'as sauvée ? » lâcha t-elle enfin.

« Oh » murmura Isabella en écarquillant les yeux.

_Rosalie._

« C'est... c'est une vieille connaissance » bégaya-t-elle.

Seigneur, si elle aurait pu rougir, elle serait devenue rouge pivoine en ce moment.

« C'est Rosalie, n'est-ce pas ? » insista Diana en croisant son regard.

Isabella grimaça mais hocha de la tête.

« Alors que fais-tu la ? Tu devrais aller la voir ! La remercier de t'avoir sauvé, lui demander des comptes... » la gronda Diana.

Isabella se pencha légèrement en arrière, surprise par la soudaine sévérité qui s'était peinte sur le visage de la jeune fille. Depuis quand Diana donnait des leçons ?!

« Q-quoi ? Je ne comprends pas... » murmura-t-elle faiblement en baissant les yeux.

En réalité, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Diana mais elle avait trop peur d'aller voir Rosalie pour la trouver en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche son compagnon. Ca l'a détruirait. Diana roula des yeux, loin d'être idiote.

« Ca fait des décennies que tu attends ce moment et tu es la, en train de discuter tranquillement avec moi alors que la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde est à l'intérieur, sûrement en train d'attendre que tu te décides enfin à venir la rencontrer » s'énerva-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Isabella qui grimaça « Et puis ça ne se fait pas de faire attendre une aussi jolie femme » lâcha-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Isabella gémit en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

C'était ridicule maintenant.

Un raclement de gorge lui firent sursauter de surprise. Isabella regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Diana et se raidit en voyant Marcus se tenir à l'embrasure de la baie vitrée, encadré par deux énormes gardes. Elle haussa un sourcil à cela et Marcus lui répondit pas une grimace.

« Je vais vous laisser » fit soudain Diana en relâchant la jeune fille « Et n'oublie pas que tu as quelque chose à faire lorsque tu auras terminé de parler avec Marcus. Oh et une dernière chose : j'ai employée Victor et Joe pour qu'ils distraient... Rosalie » termina Diana avant de s'enfuir pratiquement en courir lorsqu'elle vit le regard d'Isabella se teintait d'horreur puis de colère.

Elle avait osé envoyer Joe distraire Rosalie ? JOE ?!

« Je vais la tuer puis lui après et je ferais une fête de confettis avec leurs membres que j'aurais découpé en petit morceaux » grogna-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Mais pour le moment elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Victor saurait tempérer son frère et maîtriser l'excitation et la curiosité sans limite de Diana.

« Que de sages paroles pour une si importante cérémonie » se moqua Marcus en avançant sur le balcon.

Il fit signe à ses deux gardes de rester ou ils étaient au plus grande soulagement d'Isabella. Elle n'aimait pas les _chiens_. La jeune fille haussa les épaules en se retournant vers le paysage.

« Aro n'a pas vraiment aimé ta... petite provocation et Caius ne jure que par ta peine de mort » reprit-il la parole en grimaçant avant de s'accoudait au rambarde du balcon, à coté d'elle.

Cette dernière se raidit à ces nouvelles informations, rien de très surprenant de la part des deux mais elle savait à présent qu'elle aurait à se faire petite pour quelques années en espérant que cela effacerait la provocation, qu'elle ne regrettait pas du tout.

« Je ne suis pas venue dans votre clan pour être la même chose que j'ai été dans l'institution de Joe : Une machine à tuer » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Nous t'avons _forcés_ à venir Isabella, rappelles t-en » la rectifia doucement Marcus.

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? » grogna-t-elle en serrant les poings, les muscles raides.

« Eh bien j'espère que tu le feras pas » renchérit Marcus en haussant les épaules « Comme eux n'oublierons pas l'offense que tu leur à faite ce soir ».

« Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Pourquoi me dites vous de ne pas oublier ? Ne devrez vous pas en train de pester contre ma personne avec vos deux autres frères ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Marcus sourit.

« Parce que je trouve que tu as eu raison de faire cela. Eh bien je ne l'aurais pas fait d'une manière aussi frontale et provocante devant autant de monde mais tu as eu raison de leur rappeler que tu n'est pas une machine à tuer » expliqua-t-il d'une voix ferme.

« Vous devriez éviter de dire des choses comme ça Marcus, vous pourriez avoir des problèmes. On pourrait aller jusqu'à vous accuser de trahison » murmura-t-elle a voix basse en jetant un regard sceptique aux deux gardes.

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ce ne sont pas eux qui rapporteront quoi que ce soit à mes frères. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à perdre maintenant » soupira-t-il tristement en baissant le regard vers le bas « J'ai perdu mon âme sœur, la seule qui arrivait à combler ce manque que je m'efforce de supporter depuis des siècles maintenant ».

« Je suis désolé » chuchota Isabella, l'air choqué.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Et surtout pas à ce que Marcus se confit aussi ouvertement à elle.

« C'est Aro qui l'a tué, mon propre frère » avoua ce dernier en relevant la tête, les yeux lointains. « Au début, j'ai voulu le tuer, l'humilier aux yeux de tous... mais la raison l'emporta sur le reste et depuis, je ne cesse de rêver de justice et de vengeance dans l'ombre de Caius et d'Aro ».

« Je l'aurais tué moi » lâcha Isabella en secouant la tête, les mâchoires serrés « Je n'aurais pas supporter de le voir aussi satisfait, assis sur son trône après qu'il ait oser faire une chose pareille ».

« La famille reste la famille Isabella. C'est la seule chose qui me reste pour ne pas sombrer dans l'oubli » rétorqua Marcus en se redressant « Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je voulais m'entretenir avec toi. Je voulais t'avertir de Caius, ce dernier projette depuis quelques temps de mettre un terme à... ton séjour ici, d'une manière fatal, cela se convient. J'ai pu le distraire un certain temps mais un jour ou l'autre il se lassera des discours de philosophies que je lui donne et mobilisera toutes ses forces dans son seul objectif, te tuer. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Isabella, quelqu'un qui a fait beaucoup d'erreurs mais qui à la sagesse de les avouer et de tenter de les réparer. Ta venue au sein de mon foyer m'a permis de revivre, si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi. Ta fraîcheur et ta fougue m'ont ouvert les yeux et je sais qu'à présent, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici. C'est pour cela que je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et c'est pour cela que je mets aujourd'hui ma vie en danger » déclara-t-il avant de prendre une grande respiration « Rencontre-moi dans trois jours dans les sous-sols, à l'endroit des cellules. Je t'y expliquerai la marche à suivre » termina-t-il avant de se détourner d'elle.

« Mais attendez je- ».

« Je ne peux m'attarder plus Isabella, mes frères se méfieraient de quelque chose. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul qui devrait rentrer » lui fit-il remarquer avec un regard insistant. Isabella soupira lourdement et traîna des pieds derrière lui avec une moue boudeuse alors que Marcus souriait d'un air amusé.

« Parfois, tu ressembles vraiment à un petit enfant Isabella » dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Hé ! ».

* * *

><p><strong>Alooooors ? Vos réactions ? <strong>

**A la prochaine... **


	23. La Cérémonie - Partie 2

Chapitre 22 : La cérémonie- Partie 2.

**Eh non je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire ! ;) **

**Donc voici sans plus attendre le moment que vous attendiez toutes ! **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>Le retour à la salle des trônes se passa dans un silence agréable. Deux gardes, qui surveillaient les grandes portes écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Marcus Volturi et s'empressèrent de se redresser correctement et de baisser la tête lorsqu'il passa devant eux. Isabella regarda la scène d'un air amusé. C'était plutôt cool d'être accompagné d'un roi, personne ne posait de question, personne n'osait regarder.<p>

Juste la paix.

Ouaip, tout ce qui lui fallait.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, la grande majorité des vampires présents se mirent à les regarder. Isabella les ignora et échangea un long regard avec Marcus qui en disait long.

« Cela a été un réel plaisir de vous parler Marcus, nous devrions remettre cela » déclara-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi jeune Isabella » dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Le sourire d'Isabella s'agrandit et elle finit par s'éloignait de Marcus. Deux secondes après un corps rencontra le sien avec force. Elle lâcha un « ouf » et trébucha en arrière tandis que la personne qui la tenait resserrait son étreinte autour d'elle.

« Ne me fait plus jamais une peur bleue comme ça Isabella » siffla doucement Victor à son oreille avant de la relâcher doucement.

« Merde Victor, t'essayais de te glisser dans mon corps ou quoi ? » se contenta de grogner cette dernière en roulant ses épaules avec une grimace « Parce que je t'explique, ça ne marche pas et ça fait mal ! ».

« Ouais, ouais désolé » marmonna Victor en en se passant une main dans ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés « Mais tu l'as mérité pour nous avoir fait autant peur ».

« Laisse-la tranquille, elle ne mérite pas que tu la chouchoute ainsi » lâcha Joe en s'approchant d'un pas nonchalant d'eux.

Isabella leva les yeux au ciel à cela. Elle remarqua ensuite que Joe n'était pas seul. Il était encadré de trois belles blondes. Elle haussa un sourcil à cela. Il lui rendit un sourire narquois la faisant rouler des yeux. Il ne changera donc jamais.

« Soit dit en passant _Bella chérie_, ton combat était vraiment ennuyeux » lâcha t-il en prenant le temps de bien articuler chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait. Elle le fusilla du regard et croisa les bras sur son torse « Même pire que le tout premier combat que tu as donné, c'est pour dire... La foule serait tant déçue de te voir ainsi, mais heureusement qu'elle ne peut pas hein ? J'en aurais eu chère pour mon argent moi » ria Joe en secouant la tête.

« Va te faire foutre Joe » lui cracha-t-elle avant de se détendre lorsque Diana posa une main rassurante sur son épaule « Et puis-je te rappeler que sans mon aide, les membres de ton corps seraient éparpillés dans les quatre coins de cette pièce à présent ? » termina-t-elle avec un sourcil haussé provocateur.

Il serra les dents et plissa les yeux vers elle comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

« Peu importe » siffla-t-il avant de se racler la gorge « Je te présente Kate, Irina et Tanya Denali. Et permet moi d'ajouter qu'elles sont mille fois plus charmante que toi _Bella chérie_ ».

Isabella se moqua de cela tout en continuant de le fusiller du regard.

« Pour la seule raison qu'elles ne connaissent pas encore l'immonde et arrogante personne que tu es réellement _Jonathan_ » lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire effronté.

« Espèce de sale petite- ».

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit faisant froncer des sourcils Isabella. Cette dernière posa son regard sur la grande blonde svelte aux longs cheveux lisses et aux lèvres très pulpeuses. Elle avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. C'était la femme qu'avait montré Joe en prononçant « Tanya ».

« Veuillez excusez mon frère et Isabella » prit soudain la parole Victor, l'air gêné « Ils ont la mauvaise manie de s'emporter facilement entre eux... ». Isabella fronça des sourcils, l'air vexé.

Ce n'était pas elle qui s'emportait facilement, c'était cet abruti de vieux Jonathan qui ne cessait de la chercher ! Elle n'y pouvait rien elle.

« Nous avons pu remarquer » renchérit une autre femme, les cheveux blonds plus court avec un air malicieux dans les yeux. Et celle-ci devait être Kate.

Mais Isabella se désintéressa bien vite de son groupe et survola rapidement des yeux la grande salle, espérant y trouver Rosalie. Quelque chose remua dans son ventre à cette simple pensée et un sourire heureux naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'elle était vivante. Qu'elle était quelque part dans cette salle, à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Sur ta gauche » lui glissa soudain Diana à l'oreille avec un sourire malicieux « Elle n'a pas cessée un seul instant de te regarder. Et je pense qu'elle est un peu du style jaloux, elle n'a pas arrêté de froncer les sourcils au moindre geste que je faisais envers toi » gloussa-t-elle doucement en se reculant.

Isabella sourit elle aussi, c'était le portrait craché de Rosalie.

« Je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas venue encore te voir » fredonna doucement son amie.

« Rosalie ne fait que rarement le premier pas » expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules « Elle a plutôt tendance à attendre que ce soit l'autre qui le fasse ».

« C'est une vrai garce ! » s'exclama soudain Joe, qui avait écouté leur conversation.

Isabella grogna à l'insulte et lança un regard noir à Joe qui leva les mains en l'air, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Aurais-je touché un point sensible _Bella chérie_ ? » ricana-t-il, jubilant intérieurement de la réaction de la jeune fille.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça_ grand-père_ !».

« Je vais t'en montrer un de grand père moi ! » cria Joe en se précipitant vers elle. Mais Victor l'attrapa par le bras et le fit reculer de force avant de lui mettre une tape sur l'arrière tête de Joe qui jappa.

« On ne frappe pas les femmes Joe » grogna-t-il en le relâchant brusquement.

« Je n'allais pas la frapper, pour qui me prends tu ? » se moqua Joe en réajustant sa veste « J'allais juste lui donner une version de ma punition pour avoir été une vilaine fille insolente envers moi » expliqua-t-il en adressant un sourire coquin à Isabella.

Celle-ci fit sembla de vomir sous les rires de Diana, Kate et Irina alors que Tanya et Victor se contentaient de sourire.

« C'est ça, fait donc ton effronté _petite fille_, on verra qui fera la maline tout à l'heure » grogna Joe, l'air renfrogné.

Isabella roula des yeux en voyant Joe s'éloigner avec Irina vers le buffet. Elle sentit à ce moment-là que quelqu'un était en train de la regarder, avec insistance et déglutit difficilement en sachant qui était en train de la regarder.

« Rosalie ne semble pas être très contente » lui glissa soudain Diana à l'oreille avec un sourire amusé « Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà six pieds sous terre ».

Bella sourit doucement en baissant le regard mais ne tournant pas la tête pour regarder Rosalie. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle s'emporterait et lui demander des comptes devant ici n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle. De plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vexée que Rosalie n'ai jamais essayée de la retrouver. Et elle avait peur de supposer pourquoi.

« Tu devrais aller la voir… maintenant » siffla Diana en la poussant.

Isabella lui jeta un regard renfrogné mais se laissa faire et s'avança lentement vers l'attroupement de neuf vampires. Elle soupira, trouvant la situation tout à fait ridicule. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur de revoir Rosalie alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rêvée que de ça ? Elle s'approcha d'eux d'un pas raide et releva enfin le regard pour croiser quelques paires d'yeux dorés curieux. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils à cela. Pourquoi avaient-ils les yeux dorés ?

« Bonsoir » dit-elle simplement en observant un homme d'une trentaine, les cheveux blonds. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de croiser le regard de Rosalie. D'ailleurs, elle se raidit en entendant un grognement. C'était elle, elle en était sure.

L'homme lui sourit cordialement.

« Bonsoir, je suis Carlisle Cullen, chef du clan Cullen. Vous devez être Isabella Volturi n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en continuant de lui sourire.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt en entendant Volturi et plissa les yeux.

« Je préfère Isabella Swan » le rectifia-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Un autre grognement se fit entendre.

Carlisle se détourna un instant, pour jeter un regard inquiet derrière lui et Isabella se contenta de le regarder.

« Oui, c'est vrai… Techniquement vous n'êtes pas encore une Volturi » reprit Carlisle en se remettant à la regarder.

Elle serra les mâchoires.

« Malheureusement ».

Un autre grognement se fit entendre, plus fort cette fois-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Rosalie ? » siffla quelqu'un.

Isabella jura sentir son cœur mort battre en entendant son prénom. Elle regarda avec encore plus d'intensité Carlisle qui la regarda confusément.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha raidement de la tête.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard perplexe avant de reprendre « Nous avons rencontrés vos compagnons de route, Joe-».

« Appelez le Jonathan, il adore qu'on l'appelle comme ça » le coupa Isabella avec un sourire méchant sur ses lèvres.

Carlisle lui jeta un nouveau regard perplexe et reprit : « Jonathan donc, Victor et Diana ».

Un grondement se fit entendre à cela, possessif.

Bella frissonna et elle sut que ses yeux s'étaient assombris au regard inquiet de Carlisle. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Oui, c'est ça mais je dirais que ce sont plus que des compagnons de route. Nous sommes_ très_ proches les uns des autres… ».

Un grondement plus grand se fit entendre et Carlisle se retourna complètement cette fois-ci.

« Rosalie calme-toi avant que je ne sois obligé de te faire sortir » lui prévint-il d'une voix ferme.

Isabella plissa les yeux à cela et releva le regard. Son souffle artificiel se coupa dans sa gorge et ses muscles se contractèrent lorsque son regard rencontra deux yeux noirs.

Le regard d'Isabella descendit ensuite lentement, sur son nez fin et droit, ses joues pâles, ses lèvres pulpeuses et roses, son cou blanc, son corps aux courbes féminines et séduisantes…

Elle inspira une profonde respiration pour tenter de se calmer. Mais aussitôt une odeur de rose nagea jusqu'à elle. _Son_ odeur. Rosalie ne semblait plus écouter Carlisle et s'avança avec détermination vers Isabella, poussant du coude ou de l'épaule tous ceux qui lui barrait le chemin.

« Rosalie ! » siffla Carlisle en lui attrapant le bras.

Elle lui grogna dessus, les yeux noirs comme la nuit et les lèvres retroussés.

« Laisse-la Carlisle » lui dit soudain un jeune homme raide avec des cheveux châtains clairs bouclés « Elle ne lui fera pas de mal ».

Carlisle relâcha à contrecœur la jeune fille qui se tourna ensuite vers Bella.

La poitrine d'Isabella monta et descendit à toute vitesse alors qu'elle voyait Rosalie s'approcher d'elle d'une démarche souple et féline. La brune déglutit difficilement en voyant ses hanches se balancer plus que nécessaire alors que Rosalie affichait un sourire carnassier.

Et puis soudain, un corps se plaqua contre le sien.

Elle haleta lorsque l'odeur de roses fouetta de plein fouet son nez alors que le corps qui l'avait percutait se pressait contre elle en gémissant. Son nez se frotta contre sa joue alors que la blonde reniflait profondément Isabella en lâchant un grognement satisfait. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Isabella se sentait de plus en plus excitée par le comportement de l'autre vampire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! » cria quelqu'un.

Les bras possessifs de la blonde s'enroulèrent autour de la taille d'Isabella et la ramenèrent brusquement contre son corps ferme. La brune lâcha un gémissement en se laissant aller contre elle alors que Rosalie grognait de plus en plus fort.

« Emmett calme-toi, tu ne peux rien y faire » siffla quelqu'un, d'une voix menaçante.

« Elle est en train de tripoter _ma _femme ! » s'indigna l'autre voix, bourrue « Tu crois vraiment que je ne vais rien faire ?! Lâche-moi immédiatement Jasper ! ».

« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est ta femme qui s'est jeté sur elle ?! ».

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Jasper » grogna la voix grave « Ecartes-toi de mon chemin ».

Isabella gémit soudain en sentant une langue tourbillonner sur son cou et se pressa encore plus contre son corps. Ses bras glissèrent dans le dos de la blonde et montèrent jusqu'à ses épaules pour s'y accrocher. Isabella n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement à cause de la brume de luxure qui semblait l'envelopper. Seul le désir de l'accouplement résonnait en elle comme une certitude, un besoin vital.

« Rose.. » haleta-t-elle soudain en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsque la blonde se mit à sucer sa peau en ronronnant. Son ronronnement ne fit que s'accentuer en entendant l'autre jeune fille gémir son prénom.

« Ça suffit ! » cria quelqu'un.

Et la seconde suivante, Isabella vola dans les airs.

Elle percuta violemment quelque chose qui craqua et s'effondra au sol avec un grognement. Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser tranquille juste une soirée ? La laisser tranquille avec _sa_ Rosalie ? Elle releva le regard et retroussa ses lèvres dans un grognement menaçant en voyant Rosalie dans les bras d'un jeune homme vigoureux. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir alors que la blonde sifflait en tentant de sortir de son emprise.

Son corps tout entier se crispa à cela et un grondement déchira ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'accroupissait. Sa vision devint rouge en voyant le géant grogner sur Rosalie et ses pieds se mirent à s'élancer vers eux à toute vitesse. Avec un grognement, elle percuta violemment le géant et ils tombèrent au sol sous les exclamations d'autres vampires. Une énorme main s'enroula autour de son cou et fit pression dessus. Elle lâcha un bruit étranglé suivit par un sifflement furieux avant de lui décrocher une droite. Il grogna, la relâcha et l'expulsa de lui.

Isabella atterrit quelque mètres plus loin, tremblante de rage et chargea de nouveau en hurlant. Le géant écarta les jambes et les bras en la regardant avec des yeux noirs. Isabella savait que si elle percutait le géant, celui-ci l'écraserait avec sa force. Alors elle le dépassa et pivota brusquement avant de se jeter sur son dos sans lui laisser le temps de faire quelque chose. Il grogna, tira sur sa robe qui se déchira. Isabella grogna à cela. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de la tête du géant quand soudain il se laissa tomber en arrière et Isabella rencontra avec fracas le sol marbré. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur alors qu'il se redressait aussi rapidement et qu'elle était toujours accrochée à ses épaules. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'échapper et se laissa de nouveau tomber. Elle hurla une nouvelle fois en sentant ses jambes et son basson se faire broyer impitoyablement sous l'énorme poids du géant.

« BELLA ! » hurla quelqu'un.

Ce n'était pas Rosalie, elle l'aurait reconnu sinon. Un grondement se fit entendre et quelque chose percuta de plein fouet le géant. Isabella soupira de soulagement et tenta de se redresser, les jambes tremblantes. Elle vit Joe et le géant tomber sur un buffet.

Joe se releva plus vite que le géant et l'attrapa par le cou en grognant violemment.

« NE T'APPROCHES PAS D'ELLE ! » hurla-t-il, tremblant de colère avant de lancer contre l'une des grosses poutres.

Le géant s'écroula dessus et une partit de la poutre explosa sous son poids. Il grogna et se releva presque aussitôt, les habits tachés de poussière blanche. Un bras serpenta autour d'Isabella, elle sursauta et tourna le regard pour voir que ce n'était que Diana qui la pressa contre elle, le regard terrifié. Victor les dépassa et alors que le géant se redressait une nouvelle fois, il lui décrocha une droite. Le géant s'écroula et ne bougea plus.

« Emmett ! » sanglota une femme dans la trentaine d'année en se précipitant vers eux. Joe et Victor se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux plissés. Et soudain une main s'enroula autour de leur cou et les plaquèrent au sol.

« Victor ! » cria la voix horrifié de Diana en relâchant Isabella.

Le prénommé Emmett grogna et s'élança rapidement sur Isabella. Cette dernière nu même pas le temps de pousser Diana qu'elle se faisait plaquer au sol. Elle lâcha un grognement lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le cou pour la plaquer contre une autre poutre. Elle se mit à paniquer en ne sentant plus le sol sous ses pieds mais se reprit rapidement lorsque la pression sur son cou devint trop forte et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Emmett avant de lâcher un grognement en tentant de le broyer de toutes ses forces. Il siffla et plaqua à deux reprises sa tête contre la poutre. Elle cligna des yeux et prit peur en sentant des craquements sinistres retentirent dans ses oreilles. Ses jambes retombèrent pour se fléchir, et avec un cri elle poussa ses pieds contre le ventre du géant qui vola dans les airs. Isabella s'effondra au sol à quatre pattes et haleta en passant sa main tremblante sur son cou. Elle se releva, chancelante et tremblante et croisa de nouveau le regard sombre du géant qui se relevait lui aussi.

Isabella se tourna vers les trônes et vit Marcus se retenir à ses accoudoirs tandis qu'Aro avait l'air soucieux. Elle ne daigna même pas regarder Caius en sachant qu'il devait sûrement être en train de prier que le géant la tue. Elle regarda autour d'elle et retint un gémissement pitoyable lorsqu'elle ne trouva pas Rosalie. La moitié de son clan n'était pas là aussi.

« Emmett arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! » le supplia la femme de tout à l'heure en pressant une main sur le torse du jeune homme qui grogna, en continuant de fixer résolument Isabella « Ne fait pas ça. S'il te plaît, reviens à la raison mon fils ».

Isabella profita de ce court répit pour s'appuyer contre la poutre derrière elle et vit du coin de l'œil Joe et Victor s'approcher discrètement d'Emmett.

« Par pitié Emmett réfléchit, la violence ne résout rien. Pense à Rosalie, pense à ta famille… Ne fait rien de stupides » continua la femme sur un ton suppliant.

Isabella grogna en entendant le prénom de Rosalie et continua d'observer le géant qui semblait de plus en plus fléchir sous les assauts de la femme. Joe et Victor continuaient de progresser dans l'ombre.

« Vous pouvez essayer d'en discuter calmement… Vous… Vous pouvez vous comporter comme des adultes civilisés » continua à toute vitesse la femme.

Emmett serra les mâchoires puis détourna le regard en lâchant un grognement.

Isabella lâcha un soupir de soulagement et leva discrètement la main alors que Joe et Victor s'apprêtaient à se jeter sur le géant. Ces derniers plissèrent les yeux et Isabella se contenter de les regarder fermement. La femme se jeta dans les bras du géant et se mit à sangloter.

« Merci, merci Emmett… ».

Joe et Victor se reculèrent à contrecœur en lâchant des grognements alors que Diana les rejoignait pour s'élancer dans les bras de Victor. La brune les regarda avec un triste sourire sur les lèvres puis s'approcha lentement et prudemment du géant et de la femme. Le géant se raidit et se mit à siffler. La brune s'empressa de lever les mains en l'air pour lui montrer qu'elle ne voulait plus se battre contre lui. Ce qu'avait dit la femme était juste, la violence ne résolvait rien. Eh bien… Parfois si mais pas dans cette situation.

« Ta… compagne a raison, il existe d'autre moyens de régler les problèmes que celui de la violence » déclarais-je d'une voix enrouée « Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle ».

Il plissa les yeux vers moi alors que la femme se détachait lentement de lui pour regarder avec un regard inquiet la brune.

Isabella lança un regard aux doubles portes ouvertes.

« Allons dehors en discuter calmement, qu'en dis-tu ? » lui proposa-t-elle, nerveusement.

Un lourd silence tendu s'abattit sur eux.

« S'il te plaît, dit oui » le supplia la femme en tournant le visage vers le géant qui serra les lèvres avant de hocher raidement de la tête.

« Allons dehors » grogna-t-il en se détachant lentement de la femme.

« Isabella » siffla Joe en s'approchant rapidement d'eux.

Emmett se crispa et grogna alors que la jeune fille lançait un regard noir à Joe.

« N'y vas pas c'est un piège » grogna Joe en lui attrapant le bras.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix Joe » siffla la jeune fille en se détachant du jeune homme avant de regarder Victor et Diana s'approcher « Restez là, je ferais vite ».

« Quoi ?! Non, c'est hors de question que je te laisse sortir avec ce tas de montagnes ! » grogna Joe en attrapant une nouvelle fois le bras d'Isabella qui plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tout ira bien » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer « On ne va faire que discuter calmement, n'est-ce pas ? » lança-t-elle au géant qui hocha rapidement de la tête, le visage ferme et dur.

« Je ne rigole pas Isabella » siffla Joe en resserrant son emprise sur la jeune fille « Je suis ton créateur et si je te dis que tu n'iras pas dehors, tu n'iras pas ».

Loin de se sentir énervé par la remarque de Joe, elle le regarda avec tendresse en sachant qu'il essayait simplement de la protéger. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le sentit se raidir puis se détacha rapidement de lui.

« Tout ira bien » lui dit-elle d'une voix ferme avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

« Isabella ! » cria Joe en s'élançant vers elle.

« Retiens le Victor » ordonna-t-elle, sans se retourner.

Plusieurs froissements se firent entendre, suivit par un grognement furieux.

« Lâche-moi Victor ! » rugit l'homme « Elle va se faire tuer ! ».

Isabella sentit bientôt deux présences derrière elle et sortit avec confiance de la salle des trônes.


	24. Dilemme

Chapitre 23 : Dilemme

**D'abord, désolé, désolé, désolé et encore désolé. Je n'ai pas été beaucoup présente pour cette histoire car j'ai du mal à voir la suite, donc j'avance très lentement. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne l'abandonnerais pas, même si elle devra me prendre encore une année à faire, ce que je n'espère pas bien sur, je la terminerais. Donc encore désolé et pour vous consolez, sachez que j'ai écris le chapitre suivant. Et merci d'être toujours là pour lire cette histoire. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>L'air frais de la nuit lui fit étonnement du bien.<p>

Ils étaient sortis du château et avaient courus jusqu'à atteindre une forêt proche de Volterra. Isabella savait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de Felix et d'Alec dans les parages. Elle était certaine que le géant et que la femme aussi avaient sentis les odeurs mais ils n'avaient fait aucun commentaire là-dessus. Isabella ralentit et puis s'arrêta complètement et se retourna lentement vers le géant et la femme. Elle les observa un instant silencieusement et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça » avoua-t-elle en toute honnêteté.

Un grognement lui répondit.

« Tu aurais dû y penser deux fois avant de te mettre à tripoter _ma_ compagne » siffla le géant en serrant les poings, tremblant encore de colère.

Isabella se retint de se jeter sur le jeune homme en l'entendant dire que Rosalie était à lui et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer alors qu'elle tentait de faire abstraction du venin qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche. Son amie, ou plutôt sa mère à ce qu'Isabella avait compris, posa sa petite main sur le gros bras du jeune homme en le regardant d'un air soucieux.

« C'est elle qui s'est jeté sur moi » lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il grogna de nouveau.

« Tu aurais dû la repousser alors ».

Isabella haussa un sourcil.

« Et me priver d'une si belle compagnie ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de le taquiner.

Il retroussa ses lèvres et elle roula les yeux.

« J'ai accepté de parler calmement alors si j'étais toi, je ne pousserais pas les limites de ma patience » l'avertit-il avec un regard noir.

La femme soupira puis se tourna vers elle.

« Vous la connaissez n'est-ce pas ? Rosalie ? Je vais entendu l'appeler par son surnom » lui avoua-t-elle avec une curiosité non caché.

Isabella hocha doucement la tête.

« Comment ? » insista la femme.

Isabella se détourna un instant d'eux.

« Je l'ai rencontré la première fois alors que nous étions encore toutes deux humaines » leur avoua-t-elle, le souffle faible « A vrai dire, nous avons grandis ensemble ».

Des halètements se firent entendre.

« C'est impossible ! » protesta fermement le géant en s'approchant d'elle « Tu nous mens petite-».

« Emmett ! » le gronda la femme en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus « Laisse-la s'expliquer au moins ».

Isabella leur paya à peine de l'attention. Elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs d'humaine, des souvenirs aussi bons que mauvais.

« Vous étiez proches n'est-ce pas ? » osa demander la femme.

Emmett grogna.

« Oui, assez proche. Nous étions meilleures amies, certains voyaient d'un mauvais œil la relation que nous entretenions, la trouvant trop fusionnelle pour rentrer dans les normes de la société. D'ailleurs, l'une de ces personnes qui n'aimait pas nous voir ainsi proches l'une de l'autre à finit par arriver à ses fins… » termina la brune dans un murmure douloureux.

« Qui ? ».

« Royce King II » cracha-t-elle violemment d'une voix acerbe alors que le venin emplissait sa bouche à une allure affolante. Un grondement monta dans sa poitrine alors que les souvenirs en lien avec ce repoussant monstre de King s'imposait dans sa mémoire « Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant hait quelqu'un de toute ma vie » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix exprimant son dégoût sans limite « Il a été la personne la plus horrible et la plus révulsante que j'ai jamais connu de toute ma vie. Ce monstre qui a… ».

« Nous savons » murmura la femme d'une voix empreinte de tristesse et de douleur « Nous savons ce que cet homme à fait à Rosalie ».

Cette fois, Emmett et Isabella grognèrent en cœur.

« Je ne me le suis jamais pardonné. Je… Au début je me disais que le retard de Rosalie à son mariage n'était pas inquiétant parce que c'était typiquement le genre de choses qu'elle ferait pour se faire remarquer et rendre inoubliable son mariage mais… Lorsque Vera s'est mise à m'avouer que Rosalie était partit tard de chez elle, toute seule et qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles depuis. J'ai définitivement su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais j'ai quand même persisté et je me suis rendu à ce mariage. Tout s'est déroulé comme si la mariée était vraiment là, même ses parents faisaient semblants de ne pas être conscient de la flagrante absence de leur fille à son propre mariage. M-mais quand Léon, l'un des sbires de King m'a demandé de le pardonner avec cet air torturé, j'ai su que ce ne serait jamais plus comme avant, j'ai su que je ne _la _reverrais plus jamais » sa voix se brisa au dernier mot et elle ignora tant bien que mal le regard sympathique de la femme et reprit d'une voix tremblante « Et puis lorsque j'ai croisé le regard de King, lorsque j'ai vu son horrible sourire, je… je suis devenue folle, complètement folle… et je me suis jeté sur lui. J'ai commencé à le frapper de toutes mes forces, à l'insulter de tous les noms possibles en ignorant la foule qui était autour de nous mais quelqu'un m'a éloigné et ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'achever ma vengeance. Après ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais revu King et quelques mois plus tard, je me faisais poursuivre par un vampire dans une forêt » soupira-t-elle doucement en reprenant lentement son calme.

Isabella risqua un regard vers eux et vit que la femme la regardait d'un air compatissant tandis que le géant l'observait d'un air indéchiffrable. Au moins, il n'était plus en train de grogner et de la fixer haineusement.

« C'est plus compliqué que ce que nous pensions alors… » marmonna enfin la femme en baissant un peu le regard.

« Non ce n'est pas compliqué. Ton histoire m'a touché _Volturi _mais Rosalie est à moi maintenant » grogna le jeune homme en la fixant intensément « _A moi_ ».

Isabella grogna à cela et serra les dents. Elle avait essayé d'être diplomate avec eux mais si le géant persistait à dire que Rosalie lui appartenait, la brune perdrait bientôt le contrôle. D'ailleurs, elle faisait d'énormes efforts en ce moment pour lutter contre sa bête qui voulait tuer cet homme qui formait un obstacle entre_ sa_ Rosalie et elle.

« Et je ferais tout pour que tu inscrives ça dans ta tête ! » siffla le géant.

« Emmett cesse donc de te comporter comme un animal ! » grogna la femme en lançant un regard noir à son fils avant de se tourner vers la brune « Ton histoire m'a beaucoup touché et il me parait normal que Rosalie ai son mot à dire dans toute cette histoire. Puisqu'après tout, c'est elle qui est au centre de cette situation » ajouta-t-elle.

_Comme toujours_, pensa Isabella en se retenant de sourire.

Elle vit Emmett se renfrogner.

« Ou est-elle ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement, l'envie irrésistible de voir Rosalie, de la serrer contre elle, de la toucher, de l'embrasser.

Le géant grogna à la question.

« A notre hôtel. Je peux leur dire de nous rejoindre ici » leur proposa prudemment la femme.

Isabella hocha rapidement de la tête alors que le géant ne répondait pas, se contentant de la fixer intensément.

La femme soupira de soulagement et composa un numéro sur son portable avant de le presser contre son oreille.

_« Allo ? ». _

« Carlisle, c'est moi Esmée ».

_« Oh Esmée, est-ce que tout va bien ? Ou êtes-vous ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Tu n'as rien j'espère ? Emmett à tuer Isabella Swan n'est-ce pas ? ». _

« Non, non, non rien de toute cela mon amour, tout va bien. Nous nous sommes éloignés de la ville et nous sommes en ce moment dans une forêt éloignée de toute habitation humaine. Nous avons réussi à discuter calmement et nous en avons conclu que la présence de Rosalie et la vôtre étaient requises ».

_« Bien sûr, nous serons là dans quelques minutes… Reste sur tes gardes mon amour, je t'aime ». _

Esmée sourit doucement et raccrocha avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche. Isabella s'éloigna un peu d'eux et alla s'appuya contre un arbre en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant…

Quelques minutes plus tard, cinq silhouettes émergèrent derrière Esmée et Emmett. Isabella se retint de se jeter sur Rosalie lorsqu'elle la vit encastrée de deux hommes. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la brune ne put tout de même s'empêcher de se redresser et de faire un peu vers eux avant que le grognement d'Emmett ne l'arrête. Rosalie ne la quitta pas un seul instant des yeux, la regardant avec de grands yeux dorés incrédules et émerveillés. Isabella se crispa lorsque le géant enroula un bras autour de la taille de la blonde qui grimaça en se tortillant. L'homme blond s'avança prudemment vers elle.

« Isabella ».

« Carlisle ».

Elle entendit Rosalie gémir doucement en l'entendant parler et se mordilla durement la joue intérieure pour ne pas se précipiter vers elle.

« Isabella et Rosalie se connaissent depuis leur enfance » lâcha soudain Esmée.

Tous les regards divergèrent vers Rosalie et elle hocha de la tête.

« C'est vrai » murmura Rosalie en continuant de regarder intensément la brune « On se connaît depuis que nous avons six ans et depuis cette rencontre nous n'avons jamais pu nous résoudre à nous séparer l'une de l'autre, enfin jusqu'à ce que Royce King le fasse… ».

Isabella libéra un grognement bestial et se mit à trembler en voyant la douleur et la tristesse nager dans les yeux de Rosalie.

« Je suis tellement désolé Rose, je te jure que j'ai essayé de te venger… Mais on m'a retenu et… après le jour du mariage, je ne l'ai jamais revu jusqu'à ce qu'on m'annonce sa mort ».

« C'est moi qui l'ai tué » avoua Rosalie en affrontant son regard « Une mort lente et douloureuse ».

Isabella écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation et la regarda d'un air ébahi. Avant que des questions n'affluent dans son esprit.

« Pourquoi n'est-tu pas venue me chercher si tu étais capable de te tenir devant King et de lui infliger une mort lente ? N'étais-je pas assez pour toi ?! » demanda Isabella, la voix tremblante.

Rosalie fit un pas vers elle mais Emmett la retint. Elle lâcha un souffle agacé en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Non, non, rien de tout ça Bella, je te le promets… C'est juste que j'avais tellement peur de perdre le contrôle devant toi et de finir par… te tuer… Rien que cette pensée me tétanisait d'horreur… » avoua Rosalie, les dents serrées « Je suis revenue deux ans après et… j'ai essayé de te retrouver mais… tu semblais comme n'avoir jamais existé. J'ai bientôt découvert que ton père était mort à la suite de ta mystérieuse disparition et que ta mère était partit de la ville pour s'enfuir en Louisiane. Quand à Georges… il était détruit… » murmura Rosalie en secouant lentement de la tête, la mine attristé « Il avait pris la suite de son père et avait une dépendance à l'alcool ».

Isabella lâcha un sanglot et s'effondra contre l'arbre derrière elle. Son propre malheur n'avait donc pas suffit… il avait fallu que son père et que son meilleur ami souffrent à leur tour.

Un grognement se fit entendre.

« Lâches-moi Emmett ! » grogna la voix lointaine de Rosalie alors qu'Isabella tentait de lutter contre ses sanglots.

Un autre grognement se fit entendre puis plus rien et soudain elle sentit deux bras fermes l'entourer et une odeur de rose l'envelopper. Isabella s'accrocha aux épaules de Rosalie et enfouit son visage dans son cou avant de lâcher ses sanglots.

« Bella » gémit pitoyablement Rosalie, souffrante de voir la jeune fille pleurer « Shh… c'est fini, je suis là maintenant… ».

Isabella continua de sangloter quelques minutes puis renifla doucement.

« Je suis tellement désolé » murmura-t-elle en tentant de s'éloigner à contrecœur de Rosalie mais cette dernière la ramena de force contre elle et attrapa son menton pour plonger son regard perçant dans le sien.

« Ne t'excuses jamais pour ça Bella, jamais ».

Bella lui fit un triste sourire et baissa les yeux. La blonde soupira doucement puis se détacha lentement de la jeune fille pour se tourner vers son clan. Son regard tomba sur Emmett et elle grimaça en le voyant la fixer d'un air désemparé, déboussolé et coléreux.

« Je crois que nous devons parler » dit-elle.

« C'est exact » déclara soudain une voix.

Bella tourna aussitôt la tête pour voir Felix et Alec sortirent du noir. Les Cullen grognèrent aussitôt. Bella sentit Rosalie se raidir à ses cotés et fronça aussitôt les sourcils en regardant hostilement les Volturi.

« Et je crois que j'ai le lieu parfait pour cela » poursuivit Alec, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

« Ils veulent nous ramener au château » murmura Edward, les sourcils froncés.

Plusieurs grognèrent se firent entendre à cet aveu.

« Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous et votre clan, je crois que cette histoire ne concerne en rien les Volturi Alec » déclara calmement Carlisle mais d'une voix forte.

Le sourire d'Alec s'élargit.

« En fait, si. Isabella est l'une des nôtres et par conséquent, tout ce qui la concerne, _nous_ concerne ».

Bella plissa les yeux vers elle, se retenant de déchirer sa tête.

Elle le vit se retourner lentement vers elle pour lui lancer un regard insistant.

« N'est-ce Isabella ? Tu es l'une des nôtres ? ».

Elle étouffa un grognement et se sentit gênée et presque honteuse en se sentant le regard brûlant de Rosalie sur elle. Elle se força à offrir un sourire poli à Alec et baissa légèrement la tête.

« Tu le sais bien Alec » lui rétorqua-t-elle, la voix amère.

« Bien, alors ouvre la marche Isabella _Volturi _» lui ordonna-t-il.

Bella lui lança un regard haineux puis se tourna vers Rosalie qui la regardait avec un froncement de sourcils. Elle déglutit puis désigna du menton les Cullen.

« Reste près d'eux et ne les quitte pas un seul instant. Je... sais à quel point les Volturi peuvent être sournois » lui dit-elle en retenant une grimace.

Alec sourit encore plus tandis que Felix ricanait doucement. Elle les ignora et s'éloigna à contrecœur de Rosalie. Cependant celle-ci enroula sa main autour de sa poignet et l'arrêta. Bella lui lança un regard inquiet et lui offrit un sourire rassurant en voyant son regard méfiant et paniqué.

« Tout ira bien Rosalie, je te le promets ».

« Bella- ».

« Hé » souffla doucement la brune en prenant en coupe son visage entre ses mains.

Rosalie ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur, tirant un sourire satisfait à Bella.

« Tu peux être certaine que maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te perdrais pas Rose. Plus jamais » murmura-t-elle en caressant de ces pouces les joues pâles de Rosalie qui laissa échapper un soupir tremblant « Tout ira bien ».

« D'accord » soupira Rosalie en rouvrant les yeux.

« Bien » ronronna doucement Bella, un sourire enroulé autour des lèvres.

Rosalie gémit aussitôt au ton de la voix de la brune qui se retint de se jeter sur elle. Un grognement menaçant se fit entendre, la faisant rouler des yeux. Elle recula en laissant retomber ses mains le long de son corps puis fit volte-face et s'éloigna d'un pas déterminé.

* * *

><p>« Bella » soupira de soulagement Diana en se matérialisant à coté d'elle.<p>

Elles échangèrent un long regard puis un grognement se fit entendre et la seconde suivante quelqu'un frappa durement son arrière-tête.

« Aie ! » cria-t-elle en se retournant.

Joe l'accueillit avec un regard furieux. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent. Bella déglutit en voyant la colère et l'inquiétude tourbillonner dans les yeux noirs de son créateur.

« La prochaine fois que tu m'empêches de te protéger, je te tue Isabella, est-ce clair ? » siffla-t-il, le regard mortellement sérieux.

« Oui Joe » grimaça Bella en baissant les yeux.

« Bien » grogna-t-il avant de reculer et de lancer un regard encore plus furieux à Emmett « Et toi, la prochaine fois que tu touches à _mon_ vampire, je t'arraches tous les membres et je te brûles » lui promit-il violemment.

Debout à coté d'un Emmett aux sourcils froncés, Rosalie grogna doucement au terme possessif mais ne dit rien. Isabelle détourna les yeux et sourit en voyant Victor la regarder avec inquiétude. Elle lui lança un clin d'œil rassurant puis s'approcha des trônes.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que la salle ne contenait plus aucun invité. Il ne restait plus que des Volturi. Cela la fit se raidir.

« Aro, Caius, Marcus » marmonna-t-elle.

« Isabella ! Quel soulagement de te voir vivante » soupira Aro, la main pressée contre le cœur « J'ai eu un instant peur que ce jeune et vigoureux Emmett Cullen n'ai écourté tes jours parmi les nôtres » lui avoua-t-il.

Elle se crispa et renifla dédaigneusement.

« Je ne suis pas si facile à tuer Aro. Vous devriez le savoir plus que quiconque » lui rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Caius grogna à son ton mais elle l'ignora.

« Oh oui ma magnifique Isabella, c'est si vrai... » gloussa insouciamment Aro, un sourire amusé aux lèvres « A présent, Je suis même étonné de ne pas voir Emmett Cullen mort ».

Plusieurs grognements se fit entendre derrière elle. Isabella se pinça les lèvres.

« Je le ferais s'il se met en travers de mon chemin » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

« N'est-ce pas ce qu'il a fait ? » rétorqua doucement Aro, un sourcil haussé « Se mettre en travers de la chose qui tu cherches depuis... _le mariage _? ».

Isabella fronça les sourcils en entendant Aro désigner Rosalie de « chose » et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle retint même un grognement en l'entendant énoncer l'un de ses souvenirs les plus horribles et douloureux.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché votre fête Aro » préféra-t-elle répondre.

Il balaya cette excuse d'un revers de main.

« Ce n'était pas ma fête, Isabella. C'était la tienne et celle de tes compagnons. C'est à eux que tu devrais demander pardon ».

Elle renifla doucement, sachant qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'avaient étés heureux de devoir participer à cette fête.

« Passons... » soupira Aro en se soulevant gracieusement de son trône « Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes à régler ».

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Comme... ? ».

« Comme l'exécution d'Emmett Cullen » répondit-il.

Bella se figea alors que de bruyants grognements se firent entendre. Elle se tourna vers les Cullen et les vit fermé un demi-cercle protecteur autour d'Emmett, le regard confus et scandalisé.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant Aro.

Il lui sourit doucement.

« Ma chère Isabella, tu es une Volturi à présent et faire affront à un Volturi est punie par la mort ».

« Oh ».

« Aro, tu sais bien que mon fils ne faisait pas front à ton autorité mais à quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel que cela » tenta de le raisonner Carlisle, au centre du demi-cercle protecteur « Il essayait de protéger sa compagne ».

« De _protéger_ _sa_ compagne ? » s'indigna Bella avant de pincer ses lèvres et d'inspirer une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

Elle n'oserait jamais faire de mal à Rosalie. Elle préférait encore se faire du mal à elle-même plutôt que d'en faire à la personne qui était la plus chère à son cœur. Elle croisa le regard inquiet de Rosalie et se détendit inconsciemment. Aro sourit plus largement à son commentaire.

« C'est exact. Emmett essayait simplement de remplir son rôle en tant que compagnon » renchérit Carlisle d'une voix forte.

Bella renifla dédaigneusement, serrant les dents en sentant la jalousie et la colère monter dangereusement en elle.

« L'est-il ? Est-il vraiment le compagnon de Rosalie ? » osa demander Aro.

« Excuse-moi ? » hoqueta Carlisle, l'air choqué en dévisageant le Volturi.

Debout à coté de Bella, Aro sourit simplement. Bella fronça les sourcils en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Que cherchait-il à faire ?

« Je ne pense pas qu'Emmett Cullen soit le compagnon de Rosalie. Sinon, celle-ci ne ce serait jamais jeté de cette façon sur Isabella et aurait fait preuve d'un comportement aussi possessif envers elle » reprit Aro en haussant les épaules.

Bella retint un sourire satisfait en voyant Rosalie avec un air gêné sur le visage.

« Emmett est le compagnon de Rosalie. C'est avec lui, qu'elle s'est accouplée » lui fit remarquer Carlisle, les dents serrées.

Bella libéra un profond grognement qui fit trembler son torse et grimacer certains Cullen. C'était trop ! Comment osait-il frotter cela à son visage ?! Elle était pratiquement certaine que Carlisle Cullen n'était pas un homme idiot et qu'il avait sans doute remarquer que Bella éprouvait quelque chose de très profond à l'égard de Rosalie. C'était une provocation ! Et elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de rester debout, sans rien faire lorsque quelqu'un lui balançait cela à la figure. Elle allait lui montrer qui elle était.

Elle fit un pas vers eux mais se figea lorsque la main d'Aro se leva pour l'arrêter.

« Doucement, ma fougueuse Isabella. Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser dicter par nos émotions ici. Lorsque nous donnons justice, c'est toujours avec professionnalisme ».

Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle se fichait de cela. Elle voulait juste botter le cul de ces Cullen et revendiquer Rosalie comme sienne.

« Moi je propose que nous les tuons tous » déclara Joe, les bras croisés en fixant d'un regard noir les Cullen.

Bella roula les yeux et lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

« Et moi je pense que nous pouvons régler le différent que j'ai avec certains Cullen sans avoir à utiliser la violence » rétorqua, presque à contrecœur.

« Quoi ? Tu as peur de ne pas gagner chérie ? » se moqua Joe.

Elle plissa les yeux.

« Ce n'est plus une question de perdre ou de gagner Joe. C'est beaucoup plus important et je refuse que nous gâchions des vies qui auraient pu être épargnés » répondit-elle fermement.

Aro lui lança un regard étonné.

« Tant de paroles sages pour une personne qui a tuée plus qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre » murmura-t-il en la regardant intensément.

Bella serra les dents à cette remarque et regarda les Cullen qui l'observaient avec incertitude.

« Et pour cela, permettez-moi de régler cette affaire à ma façon, Aro » lui demanda-t-elle humblement.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui prend les décisions ici_ petite fille_, c'est nous » siffla brusquement Caius.

Bella se raidit mais ne quitta pas des yeux Aro qui finit par sourire.

« Tu sais, je te revois en moi, jeune Isabella. Tu sais ce qu'est la mort, tu la connais mieux que la plupart des personnes qui existent. Tu sais à quel point il est facile de la donner pour régler les problèmes et pourtant, tu sais à quel point il est désolant de gâcher des vies qui pourraient utilement servir. Tu es intelligente et juste Isabella. Et c'est ce qui fait la différence dans notre monde. Alors, c'est pour cela que je vais te permettre de régler ce problème. Ne me déçois pas, jeune enfant » lui glissa-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda avec une moue les Cullen.

* * *

><p>« Merci d'avoir épargné un combat inutile » lui dit Carlisle, la voix prudente.<p>

« Ne me remerciez pas. Je ne suit pas idiote, je sais que Rosalie tient à vous et la dernière chose que je veux est lui causer plus de douleur qu'elle n'en a déjà eu » soupira Bella en s'installant sur un canapé rouge sombre.

Après qu'Aro lui avait offert la chance de régler elle-même son problème, elle avait emmenée les Cullen dans ses appartements.

Accoudé à la porte et le regard méfiant, Joe renifla fortement.

« T'aurais quand même dû les tuer » marmonna-t-il.

Elle roula les yeux.

« Alors tu es la fameuse Rosalie Hale » fit soudain Diana en se postant devant Rosalie qui plissa les yeux en la regardant d'un air incertain « Je suis Diana, enchanté de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage à l'obsession de Bella ».

« Vraiment Diana ?! » gémit Isabella, l'air gêné.

Rosalie eut un sourire satisfait aux paroles de Diana et serra doucement la main de Diana.

« Enchanté Diana ».

Diana lui offrit un large sourire qui la troubla un instant. Diana le remarqua et eut un air penaud.

« Désolé. Je n'arrive pas encore à contrôler entièrement mon don » marmonna-t-elle avec une grimace.

« Ton don ? » demanda avec curiosité Carlisle.

« La persuasion, le charme... C'est mon don. Au début, je faisais rendre les hommes complètement fou de moi mais à présent, enfin parfois, lorsque je me concentre vraiment, je peux les contrôler ».

« Surtout Felix » commenta Bella avec un sourire narquois, faisant grimacer Victor.

« Mais c'est très difficile » reprit Diana avec une moue boudeuse aux lèvres « Et... De plus, je ne suis encore qu'une nouveau-née, donc la concentration n'est pas vraiment mon fort... ».

« Impressionnant » murmura Carlisle.

« Elle l'est » affirma Victor d'un voix forte emplie de fierté et de tendresse.

Diana lui lança aussitôt un large sourire et lui attrapa la main.

« Pas autant que toi » lui souffla-t-elle doucement avec un clin d'œil.

Victor eut un air gêné et baissa la tête. Joe ricana.

« C'est très mignon tout ça mais peut-on passer aux choses sérieuses, maintenant ? » grogna Emmett, le regard dur et les bras croisés sur son large torse musclé.

Bella prit son temps pour croiser ses jambes puis regarda le jeune homme avec un sourcil arqué.

« Très bien, que proposes-tu pour que nous sortions de cette impasse ? » lui demanda-t-elle en retenant un sourire moqueur.

Rosalie fronça les sourcils, agacée qu'aucun des deux ne leur demande ce qu'elle pensait de cette affaire.

« C'est simple, _Volturi_. Mon clan _et_ Rosalie rentrons _chez nous_ tandis que toi, tu reprends ta... _paisible_ vie de cruel assassin de justicier » cracha-t-il.

Joe grogna alors que Victor et Diana se raidissaient. Bella sourit simplement et laissa échapper un léger rire. Tout le monde lui lança un regard bizarre.

« Est-ce ainsi que tu règles tes problèmes, _Cullen _? » se moqua-t-elle « En provoquant ton adversaire ? C'est un peu idiot si tu veux mon avis. Tu n'es pourtant pas sourd à ce que je sache, n'est-ce pas ? Et je suis sure, que comme le reste d'entre nous, tu as très bien entendu ce qu'Aro a dit. Alors, il serait très sage de ta part, de me parler mieux dès maintenant et de faire un peu de bonne foi pour que tout le monde puisse ressortir de cette pièce en un _seul_ morceau » siffla-t-elle, le regard menaçant.

Les Cullen reculèrent d'un pas en voyant le regard de Bella et échangèrent un regard sérieux tandis qu'Emmett lui retournait un regard tout autant noir.

« Je pense que celle qui devrait choisir, devrait être la principale concernée de cette histoire » déclara Carlisle « Rosalie, _ma_ _fille_, n'ai pas peur et remet les choses aux clairs pour que nous puissions tous rentrer chez nous et oublié ce gênant incident » lui dit-il en lui offrant un sourire rassurant, confiant.

Légèrement en retrait, Rosalie prit un air hésitant.

« Je... J'ai besoin de temps pour penser » finit-elle par dire.

Esmée, Carlisle et Emmett la regardèrent avec surprise, tandis que Jasper, Edward et Alice s'échangeaient des regards graves.

« Désolé de te décevoir chérie mais le temps nous manque. Aro est peut-être un homme qui peut faire parfois preuve d'indulgence mais il n'est sûrement pas réputé pour sa patience... » soupira Joe, l'air ennuyé « Alors c'est à toi de décider. Maintenant ».

Isabella s'adoucit légèrement en voyant le regard affolé de Rosalie.

« Prend autant de temps que tu en auras besoin pour trouver ce que tu cherches Rose. Personne ne bougera de cette pièce tant que tu n'auras pas choisit » la rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Rosalie déglutit à cela tandis que Joe roulait les yeux. Un long silence tomba sur la salle et à part des grognements de plus en plus agacé d'Emmett et des soupirs exagérés de Joe, personne n'osa parler.

« M'aimes-tu ? » demanda brusquement Rosalie.

Bella cligna les yeux d'un air confus, puis regarda avec perplexité le regard pressé que lui lançait Rosalie.

« Pa-Pardon ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes Bella » lui redemanda nerveusement la blonde.

Bella se détendit aussitôt et lui offrit un sourire sincère, doux.

« Bien sur que je t'aime Rose. Tu es la personne la plus chère à mon cœur. La seule qui ai réussit à... me faire ressentir des émotions aussi fortes que celles que tu provoques en moi » lui avoua-t-elle faiblement.

« Dis-moi. Dis-moi tout Bella » lui ordonna Rosalie en s'asseyant à coté d'elle « Je veux tout savoir de toi ».

Isabella lança un regard nerveux à Joe qui haussa simplement les épaules. Était-elle vraiment prête pour se confier à Rosalie ? Lui dire les choses horribles qu'elle avait faites, et qu'elle n'avait parfois, pas regretter de faire ?

« Je... » Elle se tortilla légèrement puis soupira et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux « Je ne peux pas Rose... Pas maintenant ».

« Pourquoi ? » chuchota la blonde en se penchant vers elle pour tenter de capter son regard.

Cependant Isabella détourna les yeux.

« Parce que je ne suis plus la même. Je ne suis pas la Bella que tu connaissais » lui avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, amère.

« Comme moi. Et si je ne m'abuse, personne n'est ici celui qu'il était lorsqu'il était humain, Bella. Nous avons tous changés » insista Rosalie.

Bella se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis poussa un soupir frustré.

« Tu ne comprends pas Rosalie. J'ai _vraiment_ changé. J'ai fais des choses impardonnables... Je... suis un mo- ».

« Belle est la personne la plus bizarre que je n'ai jamais rencontré » l'interrompit à ce moment-là Victor.

Isabella se figea et lança un regard paniqué et perplexe à Victor. Qu'était-il entrain de fabriquer ?! Victor se contenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant tandis que Rosalie tournait la tête pour l'observer avec intérêt.

«_ Ma_ Bella aussi est la personne la plus bizarre que j'ai rencontré » lui avoua-t-elle.

Bella sentit ses yeux s'assombrir en entendant Rosalie la désigner avec un terme possessif.

Victor pencha la tête sur le coté, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, nous devions nous battre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous soit mort » reprit-il.

Certains Cullen froncèrent les sourcils à cela.

« Pourquoi ? » s'indigna Rosalie.

« C'est une histoire pour un autre jour » marmonna Bella en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Victor.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir Rosalie, c'est que Bella m'a épargné alors qu'elle aurait pu me tuer. D'ailleurs, me tuer n'aurait été qu'à son avantage alors qu'elle n'avait strictement rien a tiré de bien en m'épargnant ».

« J'avais eu ordre de t'épargner Victor » lui rappela la brune, les dents serrées.

L'homme se moqua.

« Nous savons tous que tu suis les ordres que lorsqu'ils te plaisent Isabella » lui rappela-t-il à son tour avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Bella grimaça et se renfrogna.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu épargné Bella ? » demanda doucement Rosalie en croisant son regard.

Bella se mordit l'intérieure de la joue et baissa la tête pour laisser échapper un triste soupir.

« Je... Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? Juste... Apparemment, je n'étais pas d'humeur à tuer » mentit-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Rosalie plissa aussitôt les yeux.

« Tu sais, cela fait peut-être des décennies que nous nous sommes pas vus mais je peux toujours détecter lorsque tu mens Bella » grogna-t-elle, l'air sévère.

Bella déglutit. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

« Il me faisait penser à moi » finit-elle par marmonner, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux « Il avait perdu quelqu'un de très précieux et comme moi, il était perdu, seul, prêt à mourir. Il ne s'est même pas défendu lorsque j'ai mis mes deux mains autour de son cou » souffla-t-elle, les mâchoires serrées.

Victor baissa la tête alors que Diana se pressait encore plus contre lui, le regard à la fois horrifié et triste.

« Et pourtant, tu m'as épargné » murmura Victor en regardant avec des yeux brillants Bella « Et pour cela, je t'en serais reconnaissant pour le reste de mon éternité Isabella ».

Bella lui offrit un faible sourire.

Rosalie observa intensément l'échange avant de reporter son entière attention sur le visage de Bella lorsque cette dernière lui prit doucement la main.

« Et la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie Rosalie, c'est toi » lui avoua-t-elle doucement en plongeant ses yeux rubis dans les siens « Même lorsque j'étais sur le point de baisser les bras, ton souvenir revenait dans ma tête, me hantait, me donner la force de continuer ».

« Oh Bella » murmura Rosalie, le regard ému.

La jeune femme sourit.

« C'est la vérité. Sans toi, je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps ».

« Et pourtant... Dieu seul sait combien de fois j'ai tenté de la remettre sur le droit chemin » marmonna Joe, un air faussement renfrogné sur le visage.

Bella cligna des yeux puis lança un regard agacé à Joe. Le regard de Rosalie s'assombrit aux paroles de Joe.

« Comment ça la remettre sur le droit chemin ? ».

Un court silence suivit, causé par le ton menaçant de Rosalie. Joe ignora l'avertissement.

« Et bien tu dois savoir chérie, que _ta_ Bella » se moqua-t-il « Et moi avons une très intense relation. Seigneur... Au bon d'un moment, j'ai arrêté de compté le nombre de fois qu'elle est venu dans ma chambre- » Un grognement furieux se fit entendre.

Il cacha tant bien que mal son sourire alors que Rosalie prenait plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer, les yeux noirs.

« Tu as couché avec lui ?! » cracha-t-elle finalement, en regardant Bella avec un air furieux et trahie.

Bella déglutit puis écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de secouer la tête.

« Non ! Non, non... Je veux dire... Eww ! » fit-elle, une moue dégoûtée sur les lèvres « Ce serait totalement dégoûtant, inimaginable, une pure torture. Je ne pourrais jamais... » Elle frissonna de dégoût et secoua la tête pour enlever les images horrifiantes qui envahissaient sa tête.

Joe fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à Isabella.

« Très bien, on ne l'a jamais fait » avoua-t-il avec un lourd soupir tandis que Rosalie se détendit « Mais... » reprit-il avec un sourire malicieux faisant se raidir la blonde « Diana et elle- ».

« Joe ferme-la ! » grogna Bella en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Quoi ? Elle a le droit de savoir la vérité quand même » protesta-t-il.

Rosalie se mit à les regarder d'un air méfiant.

« Ne l'écoute pas, il te fait marcher Rosalie. Il ne sait jamais rien passé entre Bella et moi » fit finalement Diana avec une moue sur les lèvres.

« Tu as l'air triste de cela » remarqua Rosalie, la voix crispée.

Diana haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien ce n'est un secret pour personne que Bella et moi furent à un certain moment _très_ proches » avoua-t-elle sans s'en cacher.

Les yeux de Rosalie s'assombrir.

« On n'a rien fait » lui rappela aussitôt Bella en lui serrant doucement la main « _Rien du tout_ ».

« Tant mieux alors » grogna Rosalie, l'air menaçant.

Bella baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire.

« Alors, cela a-t-il suffit à la _princesse_ pour choisir ? » se moqua Joe, l'air ennuyé.

Rosalie lui lança un mauvais regard puis son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle regarda Bella.

« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous ? Je... Je ressens des choses fortes pour toi aussi Bella mais j'aimerais te connaître plus. Tu dois comprendre que j'ai une famille maintenant, un... un compagnon avec qui je suis depuis des décennies ».

Le regard dur, Bella serra les dents.

« Je ne peux pas partir » lui avoua-t-elle, la voix neutre.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Rosalie, les sourcils froncés.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui décide Rosalie. J'ai fais un marché avec les Volturi et si je ne respecte pas ce marché, tout mon clan mourra. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, tu comprends ? » lui dit-elle, la voix amère.

« Quel genre de marché ? » demanda Carlisle, les sourcils froncés.

« Mon clan et moi devons rester cent ans auprès des Volturi et obéir à chacun de leurs ordres. Après quoi, nous serons à nouveau libres » expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avez vous fait ? » s'indigna Esmée.

Bella soupira.

« C'est... compliqué ».

« Alors quoi ? Si je te choisis, je serais obligé de rester cent ans ici ? Enfermé dans ce château remplis d'assassins, de violeurs et je ne sais autre ? » reprit Rosalie, le regard de plus en plus sombre.

« Je ne pourrais jamais t'obliger à faire quelque chose Rose. C'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux » murmura Bella.

Rosalie s'adoucit à cela.

« Et moi je ne veux pas te quitter Bella. Plus jamais » dit-elle, faisant écho aux paroles de la brune.

« Alors tu l'as choisi » fit Joe en se redressant de la porte, le regard interrogateur « Tu choisis Isabella ? ».

Rosalie serra les dents et lança un regard à Emmett, qui tremblait de colère. Elle devint encore plus partagé à cette vision. C'était, après tout, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé d'un suicide imminent. Qui l'avait toujours soutenu, toujours écouté, toujours protégé...

« J'ai besoin de plus de temps ».

Plusieurs gémissements se firent entendre.

Mais Belle prit un air déterminé et hocha la tête en observant le regard tiraillé de Rosalie.

« J'attendrais. _Nous_ attendrons » lui promit-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, d'après vous, que va choisir Rosalie ? <strong>

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**

**A la prochaine... **

**-S**


	25. Revirement de situation

Chapitre 24 : Revirement de situation.

**Xenarielle93 : Déjà merci pour toutes tes reviews qui sont très constructives et qui sont toujours la bienvenue ! Et ensuite, j'aimerais éclaircir un point que tu n'avais pas semblé comprendre. Le faut qu'Emmet persiste autant à garder Bella loin de Rosalie. D'abord, il faut savoir que Rosalie est sa créatrice, donc ils ont dès le départ un lien unique. Ajouté à cela, que Rosalie ne l'ayant pas recalé et ne lui ayant jamais parlé de Bella, Emmett s'est autorisé à développer des sentiments amoureux à son encontre. Rosalie est sa créatrice, son pilier, sa meilleure amie, sa femme. Il lui doit sa vie et il l'aime. Je pense que personne d'autre à sa place, n'aurait vu d'un très bon œil l'arrivé de Bella, un poil trop intime avec Rosalie. Et l'arrivée de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui semble pourtant être si proche de Rosalie le bouleverse beaucoup. Il se sent menacé. Il a peur qu'on lui vole la personne qui lui est la plus chère au cœur, d'où son agressivité et sa grande méfiance envers Bella et sa forte possessivité envers Rosalie. Voila j'espère que ça t'auras éclairé et n'hésite pas à poser des questions si tu ne comprends pas certaines choses ! :)**

**Guest : Plus maintenant ! ;) Et merci pour ta review, je suis toujours contente quand on me dit que l'histoire plaît toujours parce que parfois on peut douter. Donc encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. **

**L.I.E : Tu as assez bien résumé le dilemme auquel Rosalie est confronté :) Maintenant il y a d'autres enjeux à ne pas oublier, comme la présence des Volturi, le fait que Rosalie et Bella ne soient plus du tout les mêmes personnes qu'elles étaient lorsqu'elles étaient encore humaines... Enfin, c'est assez compliqué, alors happy end ou pas pour Rosalie et Bella, tu n'auras la réponse qu'en lisant les prochains chapitres qui seront très mouvementés : D.**

**Ludi232 : Wouah, tu as tout lu d'un seul coup ?! Chapeau si c'est le cas ! ^^ Et merci surtout :)**

**Cpasmoi : Ah ah ah, c'est bien, tu finiras pas le connaître par cœur comme ça ;) Mais voilà, je te donne un nouveau chapitre à relire encore et encore ! :)**

**Guest (Serena) : Merciiii pour ta review et ça fait toujours chaud au cœur lorsque je découvre une nouvelle personne qui suit cette histoire depuis le début ! :)**

**Anaphore370 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, j'ai vraiment voulu et essayer de donner de la profondeur aux personnages, pas seulement à Rosalie et à Bella, mais aussi aux autres personnages. Bon, j'avoue que mise à part Marcus, j'ai assez caricaturé les Volturi mais ça m'aurait pris trop de temps d'approfondir leurs personnages et je ne voyais pas beaucoup l'utilité de les approfondir en sachant que cette histoire n'était pas centré sur eux mais sur d'autres personnages, d'autres histoires. Aussi, l'idée de sortir des personnages de leur contexte d'origine me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, alors un jour je me suis dit « Et pourquoi ?! » et maintenant me voilà ! ^^**

**Merci aussi à Manon, Milagglad, PllandOncer, Ver et Yo pour leurs reviews ! :)**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>« Ca devient ridicule » grogna Emmett en frappant dans un chaise de bureau qui s'effondra.<p>

Bella se crispa et lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu n'est pas très patient pour un vampire » songea-t-elle à voix haute, observant avec précaution chaque geste qu'il faisait.

Il renifla et lui lança un mauvais regard.

« Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps pour de telles sottises. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse me le reprocher » rétorqua-t-il en la dévisageant.

Isabella se contenta de croiser les bras avant de perdre son regard sur le plafond.

« Peut-être que si nous laissions Rosalie seule et au calme, cela lui permettrait de choisir plus rapidement » proposa Carlisle, l'air diplomate.

Bella se figea puis se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, l'air hésitant.

« Hors de question que je la quitte ! » grogna Emmett, les crocs sortis.

« Emmett ! » siffla Esmée en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement « Cesse donc de te comporter comme un animal, veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que tu aideras Rosalie ».

« Je suis d'accord mais seulement si lui aussi part » déclara enfin Bella en désignant d'un signe du menton le géant.

Celui-ci grogna et serra les poings.

« C'est _ma_ compagne. J'ai le droit de rester auprès d'elle autant de temps que je le voudrais ! » siffla-t-il, les yeux noirs de colère.

Bella lui jeta un regard agacé.

« S'il te plaît Em', j'ai besoin de... d'espace pour réfléchir » soupira Rosalie en regardant le jeune homme musclé avec un air suppliant sur le visage.

Cela sembla le faire hésiter. Il détourna le regard puis finit par pousser un soupir frustré.

« Très bien » marmonna-t-il avant de s'approcher à contrecœur de la porte que Joe ouvrit.

Les Cullen sortirent un à un, puis vint Diana et Victor tandis que Joe restait près de la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse et le regard fixé sur Emmett. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en direction de la brune, qui souria du coin des lèvres. Elle se leva agilement du canapé puis se pencha lentement vers Rosalie qui se figea. Bella passa l'une de ses mains sur l'un des cotés du canapé pour pouvoir se pencher sur l'oreille de la jeune femme, effleurant son oreille de ses lèvres avant de lui chuchoter :

« Peu importe la décision que tu prendras Rose, je serais là ».

Puis elle déposa un baiser sur la ligne de la mâchoire de la blonde qui haleta faiblement tandis qu'un grognement se faisait entendre derrière Bella. La seconde suivante une large main crispée s'abattit sur son épaule et la redressa d'un geste sec avant de la bousculer un peu violemment vers la porte.

« Emmett ! » cria Rosalie en regardant le jeune homme avec un air furieux sur le visage « Je t'interdis de la toucher comme ça, c'est clair ? ».

« Tu prends sa défense alors qu'elle n'arrête pas de me provoquer ?! » s'indigna l'homme, les mâchoires serrées.

Bella n'écouta pas la réponse et sortit de ses appartements, avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres et un Joe ricanant à sa gauche.

* * *

><p>Un jour et demi était passé depuis que Rosalie s'était enfermé dans ses appartements. Pour s'occuper et se débarrasser de mauvaises pensées, Bella avait reprit ses entraînements de combats rapprochés et prenait un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait pas dû prendre à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à mettre à terre Félix, l'un des meilleurs combattants de la garde. Sûrement parce qu'il avait la même carrure de géant qu'Emmett Cullen.<p>

Isabella réajusta sa queue de cheval défaite, fixant avec des yeux concentrés chaque mouvement que faisait Félix.

Ce dernier tournait autour d'elle, feintant de l'attaquer avant de reculer, lui lançant des regards arrogants et méprisants qui avaient le mérite d'irriter Bella.

« Je te sens faiblir. Tu veux peut-être qu'on fasse une pause Isabella ? Ca doit être si dur pour toi de te concentrer alors qu'à quelques mètres de cette salle, dans tes appartements se tient- ».

Isabella lui envoya son poing dans la figure, permettant un sourire satisfait de neutre sur ses lèvres en voyant la tête de Félix partir sur le coté avec un grognement étouffé.

« Trop d'arrogance et pas assez de concentration. Cela doit être assez déplorable et humiliant pour un Volturi de te faire battre par moi, une nouvelle arrivante non ? » se moqua-t-elle tandis qu'il se mettant en position.

Le regard de Félix s'assombrit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour mes sentiments Isabella. J'ai compris bien assez tôt que tu n'étais pas un femme mais un monstre, juste bon à tuer » lui cracha-t-il.

Elle partit dans un éclat de rire sans joie, s'abaissant agilement pour éviter le bras de Félix qui grogna de frustration.

« Vraiment ? Un monstre ? » se moqua-t-elle « Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de juger autrui Félix, et surtout de traiter quelqu'un d'autre que toi de monstre ».

« Va te faire foutre ! » grogna-t-il en s'élançant vers elle.

« _Félix _».

Le vampire se figea brusquement à quelques centimètres de Bella et détourna les yeux de son adversaire pour le poser sur la nouvelle arrivante : Diana.

Bella poussa un soupir de frustration en lui lançant un regard noir et laissa tomber sa position défensive pour se tourner entièrement vers la jeune femme.

« Nous sommes en plein entraînement Diana » lui dit-elle d'une voix crispée « Alors si tu veux jouer avec lui, il faudra revenir plus tard ».

Diana l'ignora et s'approcha un peu plus d'eux avant de lancer un regard à Félix qui le fit trembler.

« Félix, tu me ferais très plaisir si tu laissais Bella et moi avoir une conversation privée » ronronna-t-elle, d'une voix suave, douce comme le miel.

Les yeux vitreux et un air adorateur sur le visage, Félix s'empressa de baisser la tête dans un geste respectueux.

« Je serais honoré de te faire plaisir Diana » lui répondit-il avant de sortir de la salle.

Bella jeta un regard noir à Diana avant de se détourner d'elle.

« Nous devons parler » soupira Diana en s'approchant d'elle « De Rosalie ».

« Je ne veux pas parler » grogna Bella en s'approchant d'un mannequin criblé de cibles.

Diana fronça les sourcils et observa un silence Bella frapper avec une puissance humaine le mannequin et alterner entre différentes frappes.

« Pourtant, il le faut. Tu ne dois pas te refermer sur toi-même, surtout pas maintenant Bella. Tu dois parler, de ce que tu ressens, de ce que tu as peur. De tout ».

« Je ne peux pas ! » grogna Isabella en frappant un peu trop fort le mannequin qui tomba au sol.

Elle soupira et alla le ramasser. Diana posa une main douce mais ferme sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Bella serra les dents et croisa le regard compatissant de le jeune femme.

« Je suis là moi. Tu peux me parler Bella. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux. Je t'écouterais, comme toujours » lui rappela-t-elle doucement.

Bella ne dit rien pendant un instant puis secoua la tête en se détachant doucement de la jeune fille. Elle fit quelques pas vers la sortie tandis que les épaules de Diana chutaient dans la défaite, puis s'arrêta net. Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol et serra ses poings.

« Je... Si elle ne me choisit pas... Je ne- ».

« Elle le fera. Elle te choisira. J'ai vu comment elle te regarde Bell's. Elle t'aime vraiment » tenta de la rassurer Diana en s'approchant prudemment d'elle.

« Plus que _lui _? Je n'en suis pas sure » souffla doucement Bella, une grimace aux lèvres.

« Elle l'aime aussi » concéda lentement Diana « Mais pas autant que toi. J'en suis sûre ».

Bella gémit et passa une main sur son visage épuisé. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le grand tapis rouge de la salle d'entraînement et soupira lourdement. Diana ne tarda pas à venir s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

« J'ai souvent imaginé ce que serait nos retrouvailles » commença Bella, l'air lointain « Dans certaines situations, je m'imaginais tuer celui qui avait volé ma Rose, _la délivrer du monstrueux dragon _d'une certaine façon... et qu'elle se rendrait compte que c'était moi, son vrai âme-sœur » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse « Dans d'autres... Elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait, oui qu'elle m'aimait beaucoup mais pas comme ça... Qu'elle m'aimait comme une meilleure-amie ou une sœur mais que celui qu'elle aimait vraiment, c'était _lui _».

« Bon Dieu, Bella tu ne comprends ?! Rosalie t'aime vraiment ! » la coupa Diana en serrant sa main « Ses yeux semblaient essayer de te brûler tellement elle te fixait lorsqu'elle t'as vu à la cérémonie ! ».

« Peut-être... » concéda lentement Bella « Mais... Je pourrais comprendre qu'elle choisisse Emmett ».

« Bella » soupira Diana, l'air exaspéré et frustré par l'entêtement de la jeune femme.

« Laisse-moi finir, d'accord ? » marmonna doucement la brune.

Diana laissa échapper un lourd soupir mais hocha la tête.

« Emmett est celui qui a été là pour elle lorsque je n'étais pas là ».

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! » s'indigna Diana en dévisageant Bella « Tu étais enfermé dans une arène Bella ! A tuer des vampires pour pouvoir vivre ! ».

La brune lui lança un regard insistant à son interruption. Diana fit la grimace et roula les yeux.

« Très bien, continue » marmonna-t-elle.

« Merci » se moqua légèrement Bella, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, elle se racla la gorge et reprit son sérieux « Il a été là lorsque je ne pouvais pas être là pour elle. Il l'a vu changer, devenir une autre personne. Il a été là et moi, _je n'étais pas _là, Di'. Il connaît sûrement plein de choses sur elle, peut-être même plus que moi je n'en connais ! ».

« _Mais elle t'aime_ ! » s'entêta Diana.

Bella gémit et lui lançant un regard noir alors que la blonde lui relancer un sourire innocent.

« Juste... _Ecoutes-moi _» grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête « Elle m'aime peut-être mais... C'est peut-être la Bella humaine qu'elle aime, tu comprends ? Pas la Bella d'aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être que ce qu'elle ressent avec Emmett est beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'elle ressent envers moi ».

« Elle ne mettrait pas autant de temps à choisir si son amour pour Emmett était vraiment beaucoup plus fort que celui qu'elle a pour toi Bella » lui fit remarquer Diana en roulant les yeux puis elle se pencha vers la jeune femme qui allait protester : « Ça fait un jour et demi qu'elle est enfermé dans ta chambre. _Un jour et demi_. Une personne qui n'aurait pas de doute ne serait jamais rester aussi longtemps dans cette chambre, Bell's, crois-moi ».

« Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas me faire de la peine » grommela Bella, le regard renfrogné « Rose n'a jamais supporter de me voir souffrir ».

Le visage de Diana s'adoucit aux derniers paroles de la jeune femme. Elle serra sa main et lui sourit doucement lorsque Bella la regarda.

« Ce que je sais Bella, c'est que cette femme t'aime vraiment. Je veux dire, il y a juste à se souvenir de la manière dont elle a repoussé ce connard qui t'as plaqué contre le mur pour le comprendre. J'ai vraiment crû qu'elle aller lui arracher la tête et tuer tout le monde ensuite... » marmonna Diana en frissonnant « Et ce que je sais aussi, c'est que plus elle reste dans cette chambre, plus cela montre combien elle t'aime ».

«_ Ou_ combien elle aime Emmett » lui fit remarquer Bella, l'air sombre.

« Et cela veut aussi dire que tant qu'elle reste enfermé dans cette chambre, tu as des chances qu'elle te choisisse » reprit la blonde en ignorant le commentaire de la jeune femme « Alors c'est pour cela que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'entraînes avec Félix alors que cette femme, qui fait sûrement les cent pas dans ta chambre, tiraillé entre toi et Emmett, attend sûrement un geste de ta part pour pouvoir choisir ».

« Je.. » bégaya Bella, l'air penaud.

Diana roula les yeux.

« Vraiment Bell's ? » gémit-elle « Dois-je même être obligé de te dire ce que tu dois faire pour reconquérir la cœur de ta belle princesse ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Non ! » s'écria soudain la brune en écarquillant les yeux « Non ! Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il faut que je fasse ! ».

Elle sauta d'un bond pour se relever, tandis que Diana se relever plus lentement, le regard méfiant et prudent.

« Vraiment ? Quel genre de chose ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air prudent « Et pitié ne me dit pas que tu vas tuer Emmett Cullen parce que j'ai vraiment dû insister pour convaincre Victor que c'était la bonne chose à faire de me laisser te parler ! ».

Bella haussa un sourcil dans sa direction alors qu'elle allait chercher sa veste en cuir, posée sur une chaise au coin de la pièce.

« Il pensait que j'allais te persuader d'aller retrouver Rosalie pour lui montrer d'une manière vraiment pas catholique, que c'était toi qu'elle devait choisir... » expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules « Tu y crois toi ? Vraiment, je suis déçue que Victor pense ça de moi alors que tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas du tout ce genre de personne ! » se moqua-t-elle.

Bella renifla doucement, l'air sceptique, en enfilant sa veste et Diana plissa les yeux à cela.

« Quoi ? ».

« Eh bien... Tu as _un peu_ essayé de me violer à l'Arène... » répondit Bella, d'une voix traînante.

Diana grinça des dents.

« _N'importe quoi _! » s'indigna-t-elle en pressant une main sur son cœur « Je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas voulu Bell's, tu le sais bien ! ».

« Et les premiers mois après ta transformation... Tu n'arrêtais pas de me tourner autour et de me faire _tous ces câlins serrées_ ou tes mains se baladaient _un peu trop bas_... » ajouta Bella avec un sourire amusé.

Diana bafoua quelque chose d'inintelligible ce qui tira un gloussement à Bella.

« Mais ne t'inquiète, c'était trop marrant à regarder pour que j'en sois vraiment en colère. Et puis ça rendait tellement jaloux Victor que c'en était vraiment amusant » la rassura la brune en la serrant dans ses bras avant de la relâcher.

Elle lançant un clin d'œil à Diana qui avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts et un air indigné sur son visage avant de disparaître.

* * *

><p>Bella entra d'un pas déterminé dans la grande bibliothèque des Volturi, saluant d'un hochement de tête rapide les quelques habitués qu'elle reconnut avant de rejoindre la table favorite de Marcus.<p>

Celle-ci, lisait ou plutôt relisait pour la centième fois un vieux recueil qui partait en lambeaux, tellement que Bella n'arriva pas à lire le titre sur la couverture.

« Marcus » souffla-t-elle en s'écroulant sur la chaise en face de la sienne.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux puis tourna lentement sa page. Elle roula les yeux et se pencha vers lui en jetant des regards méfiants autour d'eux avant de revenir à l'homme.

« Nous devons parler » lui souffla-t-elle faiblement pour qu'aucun autre vampire ne puisse l'entendre.

Il haussa un sourcil à cela avant de tourner une autre page. Bella poussa un soupir frustré.

« _C'est important_ » insista-t-elle en lui faisait les gros yeux.

Marcus arrêta enfin de lire et leva entièrement le regard vers elle. Il la dévisagea curieusement puis pencha la tête sur le coté.

« Je t'écoute, jeune Isabella » décala-t-elle enfin.

« Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez que nous ayons cette discussion ici » chuchota-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu peut être certaine que les personnes qui sont dans cette pièce sont des personnes de confiance et de- ».

«_ Marcus_, je ne rigole pas. C'est vraiment important et... _privé _» siffla-t-elle doucement, le regard mortellement sérieux.

« Très bien » grogna doucement Marcus en se levant de sa chaise.

Il lança un regard empli de regret à son livre avant de s'éloigner en direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque, avec Bella sur ses talons.

« Allons dans mes appartements » lui dit-il une fois sortie de la bibliothèque.

Deux secondes plus tard, Marcus ouvrit galamment la porte de ses appartements à Bella qui s'empressa de rentrer en murmurant un remerciement. Une fois rentré, elle s'empressa de regarder autour d'elle avec des yeux curieux. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans les appartements de Marcus. Et la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux, c'était qu'il faisait vraiment sombre.

« Bien, de quoi voulez-tu me parler Isabella ? » soupira Marcus en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Je pense que vous savez parfaitement de quoi je veux parler Marcus » se moqua-t-elle en se retournant lentement vers lui, les bras croisés sur le torse « Depuis notre discussion, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à ce que vous m'avez dit. Le rendez-vous que vous m'avez donné et... Peut-être que je vais faire une grave erreur en disant que... J'ai l'étrange sentiment que ce _mystérieux_ rendez-vous, dans... les caves... est beaucoup plus qu'un simple rendez-vous ou nous parlerons des gens que nous détestons » avoua-t-elle.

Marcus ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise accoudée à une fenêtre à moitié fermée. Bella prit cela comme un encouragement et prit une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher rapidement, l'air légèrement craintive et empli d'espoir :

« Je pense que vous allez m'aider, moi et mon clan à nous évader d'ici ».

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Puis Marcus tourna la tête vers elle et lui un regard indéchiffrable.

« Ce serait vraiment dangereux et traître de ma part de faire une chose pareille, ne penses-tu pas Isabella ? ».

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête à contrecœur.

« Oui... Mais après la discussion que nous avons eu, tout cela prendrait vraiment un sens » insista-t-elle tout de même, l'air désespéré « Marcus, _s'il vous plaît_, cessez une seconde d'être aussi énigmatique et mystérieux avec moi, et dites-moi _la vérité_. Juste la vérité. J'en ai _vraiment_ besoin _maintenant_. Ça pourrait changer _beaucoup_ de choses ».

Marcus soupira doucement puis, après un moment qui semblait durer une éternité pour Bella, il lui offrit un infime sourire. Et avec ça, tous les soucis de Bella s'envolèrent.

« Vraiment ? » murmura-t-elle craintivement « Vous allez vraiment ? ».

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Les murs ont des oreilles Isabella, n'oublie jamais cela » lui dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle déglutit et se lécha nerveusement les lèvres.

« Dans deux jours » dit-elle lentement « _Deux jours _».

Deux jours et tout ses soucis devraient partir, _normalement_.

Il lui offrit un autre sourire.

« Deux jours Isabella » lui confirma-t-il doucement.

Elle sourit à son tour puis s'approcha de la porte.

« Je compterais les minutes avec impatience, Marcus » lui dit-elle avant de quitter ses appartements.

* * *

><p>Rosalie avait choisi.<p>

Elle avait choisi à la seconde ou ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Bella. Sa Bella. Et elle n'avait aucun doute sur son choix. Parce que c'était _elle_. Bella était son vrai âme-sœur, celle qui l'avait fait vivre, et l'avait fait revivre avec seulement la puissance de son regard, doux, tendre, aimant, protecteur et adoré.

Et lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de Bella l'appeler, dire son prénom après des décennies d'absence, elle avait eu la forte, et presque irrésistible envie de tomber à genoux et de la supplier. De la supplier de quoi ? Rosalie ne savait pas. Peut-être qu'elle avait craint que Bella ne soit passer à autre chose, peut-être qu'elle avait craint en voyant la magnifique, forte, indépendante et courageuse jeune femme qu'elle était devenue que Bella avait tourné définitivement la page sur elle, qu'elle l'avait oublié et que Rosalie n'était devenue qu'un certain lointain souvenir d'humaine de la brune.

Cela l'aurait _littéralement_ tué.

Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, pour son plus grand soulagement, et son plus grand plaisir.

Puis il y avait Emmett. Celui qui avait réussit à voir à travers le bouclier qu'elle s'était forgée, celui qui l'avait soutenu alors qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était morte la nuit ou Royce et ses amis l'avait détruite, de l'intérieur et aussi de l'extérieur. Emmett lui avait permit de libérer tout ce qu'elle avait emprisonné en elle pendant toutes ses années, toutes ses craintes, tous ses cauchemars, toutes ses peines...

Mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de Bella. Parce la simple évocation de la jeune femme l'aurait tué.

Elle aimait Emmett. Oui, elle l'aimait vraiment. Mais pas autant que Bella. Son amour était si petit comparé à celui qu'elle avait pour la fille qu'elle avait toujours aimé que cela en était presque ridiculement triste.

Bella était son âme-sœur. C'était une certitude. La seule certitude qu'elle savait avec celle qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais la quitter.

Et pourtant... Elle était toujours dans cette pièce... A faire les cents pas...

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait vraiment du mal à se voir passer cent ans avec les Volturi, ces assassins cruels et impitoyables qu'elle méprisait plus que tout au monde.

Elle prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres pâles alors qu'elle respirait à pleine bouffée l'odeur enivrante et délicieuse de Bella qui semblait transpirait de chaque parcelle de cette chambre.

Elle s'approcha de la commode de Bella et l'ouvrit, gémissant doucement lorsque une brusque et puissante bouffée de l'odeur de Bella tourbillonna jusqu'à son nez.

Elle n'avait jamais senti une odeur si attirante.

Et Rosalie pourrait très facilement s'imaginer s'habituer à cette odeur.

Elle attrapa presque craintivement et avec révérence, l'un des t-shirts de la jeune femme et le pressa aussitôt contre son visage, soupirant et gémissant à l'odeur.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle se figea puis fourra précipitamment le t-shirt de Bella dans sa commode.

« Emmet, je t'ai dis que- ».

« Ce n'est pas Emmett, Rose » la coupa rapidement Bella.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et fit volte-face et oublia de fermer le tiroir.

« B-Bella... Que fais-tu ici ? » bégaya-t-elle.

Seigneur, elle n'osait imaginer quelle teint rougeâtre aurait eu son visage si elle avait été encore humaine... C'était sans doute l'une des rares fois ou elle remercia son statut de vampire et son immunité à ne pas rougir.

Bella haussa un sourcil.

« Eh bien... Ce sont mes appartements » lui fit-elle remarquer, d'une voix traînante.

Puis ses yeux glissèrent sur le tiroir ouvert de sa commode avant de revenir curieusement à Rosalie qui semblait gêné. Un air amusé se peignit alors sur son visage.

« Suis-je entrain de rêver ou étais-tu entrain de- ».

« De... réfléchir ? » termina Rosalie en donnant un coup de pied au tiroir qui se referma avec un claquement, elle hocha avec fermeté de la tête « Oui, oui totalement ».

Bella pencha la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres puis elle secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Rosalie retint un soupir de soulagement puis fit quelques pas hésitants vers elle avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

« Alors, tu as choisi qui sera ton chevalier en armure étincelante? » la taquina doucement Bella en poussant son épaule avec la sienne.

Rosalie roula les yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Peut-être... Que fais-tu là Bella ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus sérieuse « Est-ce que tout va bien ? ».

« J'ai... » Bella s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration puis se tourna complètement vers une Rosalie étonné et inquiète avant de s'emparer doucement de ses mains « J'ai juste besoin de savoir si j'ai une réelle chance d'être ton chevalier, Rose. J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi, que tu me dises que tu n'as toujours pas prise ta décision parce que tu hésites _vraiment_, parce que... tu... tu m'aimes ».

« B-Bella... » soupira doucement Rosalie.

La jeune femme serra les mâchoires et secoua la tête.

« Juste... S'il te plaît Rosalie, répond à ma question. Est-ce que j'ai une chance oui ou non que tu me choisisses ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix vulnérable.

Rosalie hocha la tête.

« Oui, Bella. En fait, je- ».

« Merci ! » la coupa Bella en se jetant dans ses bras.

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux mais s'empressa d'enrouler ses bras autour de la brune et de la serrer contre elle. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en sentant les courbes de la jeune femme se presser contre elle et ferma les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Bella. Elle renifla profondément son odeur et étouffa un gémissement.

C'était définitivement son odeur préférée.

Après un moment, qu'elle trouva beaucoup trop court à son goût, Bella s'éloigna d'elle mais reprit ses mains et les serra doucement.

« Maintenant, ce que je vais te demander va te paraître incompréhensible et même peut-être offusquant mais... Je... J'ai besoin que tu partes Rosalie » murmura-t-elle.

Rosalie ne bougea pas pendant de longues secondes, n'arrivant pas à digérer la demande que venait de lui soumettre la brune.

L'air incrédule, elle pencha la tête sur le coté et dévisagea Bella.

« Viens-tu juste... De... De me demander de... ».

« De partir, oui » termina finalement la brune d'une voix forte et confiante « Toi et ta famille, maintenant ».

Rosalie tira brusquement ses mains des celles de Bella qui pinça ses lèvres, l'air blessé. La blonde l'ignora et se leva d'un bond du canapé avant de faire quelques pas devant.

« Mais... Je pensais que tu voulais que... Je pensais que tu me voulais Bella ! » s'écria-t-elle enfin en faisant volte-face vers la jeune femme pour la fusiller du regard, l'air blessé, confus, paniqué.

« Tu... Tu m'as dit que tu me voulais Bella ! » cria-t-elle en la pointant furieusement du doigt « Tu m'as dit que- ».

« Oui, je t'ai dis que je te voulais Rosalie. Que tu étais la seule chose que je voulais plus que tout au monde et c'est toujours le cas » tenta de la rassurer Bella en se relevant pour s'approcher lentement d'elle, l'air suppliant « Mais tu dois partir d'ici ».

« Mais pourquoi ?! » s'écria Rosalie en la dévisageant avec incompréhension avant que ses yeux ne deviennent noir et qu'un air furieux prenne place sur son visage « Tu sais ce que je pense moi ?! C'est que tu ne me veux pas, mais que tu ne veux pas me faire de la peine alors tu as juste décidé de me jeter à la porte ! ».

« Ne dis pas de sottises Rose » murmura Bella en lui prenant les mains malgré les protestations de la jeune femme, avant de l'attirer à elle jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent « Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu sais que je suis la seule personne que j'ai aimé comme je t'aime ».

Rosalie se moqua faiblement à cela, se sentant se détendre et s'adoucir à leur proximité intime.

« Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je parte ? Tu m'as dis que tu ne me quitterais plus jamais Bella ? » demanda-t-elle dans un gémissement.

Bella serra les dents à ce bruit, ayant l'impression que son cœur venait juste de se briser et caressa tendrement Rosalie pour la rassurer.

« Et c'est vrai, je ne te quitterais plus jamais Rosalie. Mais j'ai besoin de régler quelques affaires pour cela ».

« Quel genre d'affaires ? » demanda Rosalie, devenant méfiante et inquiète.

Bella eut un petit sourire à cela.

« Le genre d'affaire ou je ne te veux pas autour Rose. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais... » murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête contre le front de Rosalie.

Celle-ci fut encore plus inquiète par la réponse de la jeune femme.

« Je reste. Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici, si il y a le moindre danger pour toi Bella » siffla-t-elle en posant fermement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme qui écarquilla les yeux au geste.

« Tu ne peux parce que tout ira bien, d'accord ? Et pour cela je dois me faire le plus discrète possible, et ne le prends pas mal, mais avec toi c'est assez difficile de passer inaperçue » gloussa-t-elle doucement.

Rosalie plissa les yeux mais s'adoucit en écoutant d'un air émerveillé le rire de Bella.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt, je te le promets ».

« Mais comment ? Tu m'as dis que toi et … tes amis devaient rester ici pendant cent ans avant de pouvoir sortir de cet enfer » grogna-t-elle doucement.

« Peut-être pas... » murmura Bella en jetant un regard nerveux à la porte sous le regard intense de Rosalie « Peut-être que nous ne devrons pas attendre aussi longtemps Rose ».

La Cullen écarquilla les yeux à cela.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda-t-elle craintivement.

« Tout ce qu'il faudra pour être avec toi » lui répondit aussitôt Bella avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et percuta violemment le mur. Aussitôt, Bella grogna et se posta protectivement contre Rosalie. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux noirs d'Emmett Cullen.

« Que fais-tu là, Volturi ?! Je pensais que tu avais pourtant compris que nous devions laisser Rosalie seule ! » siffla-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Elle s'empressa de lever les mains en l'air.

« Wow doucement Cullen ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses, OK ? ».

« Ne fais pas semblant de savoir ce que je pense, Volturi ! » grogna Emmett en la bousculant loin de Rosalie.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de grogner à cela, l'air menaçant.

« Emmett arrête ! » cria cette dernière en le retenant par le bras.

Elle le fusilla du regard et le tira brusquement en arrière pour l'empêcher de se précipiter vers Bella.

« Comme je le disais avant d'être _impoliment_ interrompu par toi » reprit Bella d'une voix traînante, tandis que le reste du clan Cullen s'entasser dans la pièce avec des regards paniqués « C'est que _ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses_, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas venu pour essayer de séduire Rosalie ou je ne sais autre. Je suis venu lui dire que... » Elle lança un regard à Rosalie qui avait les sourcils froncés avec un air conflictuel sur le visage « Que vous deviez partir ».

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Volturi ? » s'écria Emmett en la dévisageant comme si elle était folle.

Elle roula les yeux, de plus en plus irrité qu'il la surnomme ainsi.

« La vérité » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules « Je veux que vous partiez. Que vous rentriez chez vous ».

Ils continuèrent à la regarder comme si elle avait perdue sa tête.

« _Hasta la vista_ » articula-t-elle lentement.

« Nous... Nous avons compris Isabella » lui dit Carlisle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur dire au revoir en chinois.

Elle fit la moue à cela mais hocha la tête.

« Mais comprend que nous ayons un peu de mal à comprendre ce que tu viens de nous demander » reprit-il, l'air perplexe « Tu nous demandes de partir alors que tu nous a, a tous certifié que tu serais capable de tout pour rester avec Rosalie ».

« Et c'est la vérité » affirma-t-elle d'une voix forte et déterminée.

Carlisle haussa un sourcil.

« Mais j'ai des affaires à régler » soupira-t-elle « Et qui ne concernent que moi et mon clan. Alors, même si ça me brise _totalement_ le cœur de vous voir tous partir, _particulièrement_ Emmett, auquel je me suis _beaucoup attaché_, il est l'heure de rentrer au bercail » se moqua-t-elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Emmett la fusilla du regard.

« Alors, tu abandonnes, comme ça ? » s'écria Alice, l'air incrédule et scandalisé.

Bella haussa un sourcil en se tournant lentement vers elle. Elle la regarda de haut en bas et la trouva assez amusante et sympathique pour qu'elle lui réponde.

« Qui a dit que j'abandonnais ? » rétorqua-t-elle « Je n'abandonne rien du tout. Je dois juste régler certaines affaires pour être au meilleure de moi-même ».

« Pourquoi me caches-tu tes pensées » demanda Edward, les sourcils froncés « Quel genre d'affaires est-ce ? ».

Elle se renfrogna en lui jetant un regard énervé.

« Ecoute-moi le télépathe, ce que tu dois seulement savoir, c'est que ce ne sont pas tes affaires, _comprendo _? ».

« C'est quoi le truc avec l'espagnol ? » chuchota Alice à son compagnon qui se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

« Je ne sais pas chérie, mais c'est amusant » lui répondit-il.

« Donc... » reprit Bella en se raclant la gorge « Ce serait bien que vous partiez... maintenant ».

« _Maintenant ?_ » s'écria Carlisle en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui, maintenant » insista-t-elle en hochant la tête.

« Je... Je suis vraiment désolé Isabella mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu cherches en faisant cela » soupira le patriarche en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Vous comprendrez bientôt » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer « Mais maintenant vous devez partir ».

Personne ne bougea. Elle poussa un soupir frustré et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, partez ! Je suis sure que vous êtres pressé de quitter cet endroit ! » se moqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Mais c'est un incohérent » gémit Alice « Tu n'as pas cessé de grogner et de nous menacer dès que nous faisions la moindre suggestion de retourner chez nous avec Rose. Pourquoi voudrait-tu qu'on s'en aille maintenant ? _Qu'elle s'en aille_ ?! ».

« Oui,_ pourquoi_ Bella ? » renchérit Rosalie en croissant les bras sur le torse, l'air sévère.

Bella déglutit.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'ai des affaires à régler, d'accord ?! Et je ne veux pas vous voir autour pendant que je réglerais ces affaires ».

« Quel genre d'affaires ? » répéta Edward, un sourcil haussé.

Elle pinça ses lèvres et lui lançant un regard noir. Il se renfrogna.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'accord ? » leur fit-elle ironiquement « J'aime toujours Rosalie et je compte bien lui prouver que je veux qu'elle me choisisse- » Emmett grogna mais elle l'ignora « Mais pour cela il faut que je règle certaines de mes affaires ».

« Rose ? » demanda Alice en regardant sa sœur, l'air perplexe.

La blonde resta un long moment silencieuse devant le regard suppliant de Bella avant de lâcher un lourd souffle.

« Très bien, nous partons » grogna-t-elle, l'air renfrogné.

Bella ouvrit la bouche mais elle la coupa avec un roulement de yeux exaspéré :

« _Maintenant _».

La jeune femme lui offrit aussitôt un large sourire satisfait.

« Merci Rose ».

* * *

><p>Aro relâcha la main de Rosalie avec un profond froncement de sourcils.<p>

« Alors, c'est vrai. Tu laisses repartir le clan Cullen, Isabella » déclara-t-il lentement « Comme c'est … étonnant. Je n'aurais jamais crû que tu prendrais cette décision » décida-t-il avec une mine perplexe.

En retrait, Bella haussa les épaules, ayant l'air d'être la plus neutre possible pour ne pas attirer les suspicions sur elle.

« Rosalie et moi avons convenu que nous devions profiter de ce que notre éternité nous offrait, comme l'inépuisable temps pour réfléchir à... ce que nous voulions réellement et nous donner un délai. Celui où ma dette envers vous sera payé ».

Aro la regarda intensément puis fredonna doucement avant de se rasseoir sur son trône.

« Comme c'est étrange... » murmura-t-il en secouant doucement la tête.

Bella se raidit mais ne dit rien.

« Mais... » reprit-il brusquement en se redressant sur son trône « Cette décision doit être sûrement la cause des innombrables heures que tu passes aux cotés de notre sage et patient, Marcus, n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Bien... Je suppose que si telle est ta décision, je ne peux pas aller contre l'encontre de celle-ci, _n'est-ce pas_ ? » soupira-t-il avec un mouvement dramatique de la main.

Elle plissa les yeux et étouffa le bruit moqueur qui avait menacé de sortir de sa bouche.

_Bien sur_ qu'il aurait put aller à l'encontre de sa décision si l'envie lui était passé ! Il aurait même pu tous les tuer même si Bella aurait essayé de les défendre !

« J'ai étais... heureux de constater que ton clan semble se portait toujours à merveille Aro » déclara Carlisle avec un hochement de tête rigoureux « Et je te souhaite le meilleur pour la suite ».

« Ah de si douces et généreuses paroles mon cher ami... Je ne me lasserais jamais de ton langage » ria le Volutri en secouant la tête.

Carlisle lui sourit puis prit la main de sa femme et quitta la salle avec le reste de son clan. Mais Rosalie ne bougea pas et lança un regard intense à Bella qui se raidit.

« Je vais les raccompagner » déclara-t-elle rapidement en se dirigeant vers Rosalie.

Elle effleura le bas du dos de la jeune femme et la guida vers la sortie de la pièce alors qu'elle pouvait sentir Aro la fixer intensément.

En quelques secondes, elles rejoignirent l'entrée du château des Volturi et plissèrent un instant les yeux au ciel étoilé auxquelles elle firent face. Bella vit de loin les autres Cullen s'engouffrer dans leur voiture, tandis qu'Emmett s'accoudait à l'une d'entre elles et se mettait à les observer d'un air dure.

Elle roula les yeux à cela, loin d'être impressionnée et se reconcentra sur Rosalie.

« Je ne veux pas te quitter » s'empressa-t-elle de dire cette dernière en attrapant sa main « S'il te plaît Bella, ne me force pas à faire ça » la supplia-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion.

La brune ferma les yeux ou écoutant la douleur évidente de Rosalie. Elle serra les dents en pensant qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir toute de suite avec Rosalie, mais cela signifierait laisser ses amis, _sa famille_ derrière elle et elle ne pourrait le permettre.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt, je te le promets Rosalie » murmura-t-elle à la place en contemplant une dernière fois les yeux dorés et brillants de la jeune femme qu'elle aimait « Tu ne te rendras même pas compte de mon absence ».

« C'est faux ! » sanglota Rosalie en se jetant dans ses bras.

Bella ferma les yeux en enroulant ses bras autour de la blonde et la serra de toutes ses forces contre elle avant de prendre une profonde bouffée de l'odeur unique de Rosalie.

« Je l'ai promis, Rosalie. Je ne te perdrais pas encore » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Moi non plus » renifla doucement l'autre jeune femme en la serrant encore plus fermement contre elle.

« Il est temps Rosalie ! » cria la voix dure et pressée d'Emmett.

Bella grogna en se retenant de déchiqueter la gorge du jeune homme musclé et s'éloigna à contrecœur de la blonde.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt » répéta-t-elle « Je te le promets ».

Rosalie hocha la tête, puis s'éloigna lentement d'elle avec des larmes aux yeux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais verser.

« Je te le promets Rose ! » cria Bella une fois que Rosalie eut atteint la voiture.

Puis la blonde s'engouffra dans la voiture et elle eut l'impression que son cœur venait de se briser en voyant la voiture s'éloigner rapidement d'elle jusqu'à disparaître du paysage.

Elle sentit aussitôt ses jambes la lâcher et hoqueta lorsqu'une paire de bras fermes la retint avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

« Je te tiens » murmura la voix douce de Joe en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de la jeune fille.

Bella sanglota aussitôt.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que Bella ne puisse se tenir debout sans éclater en sanglots. Et lorsque ce fut le cas, elle convoqua dans ses appartements Victor et Diana, Joe n'ayant pas voulu la quitter malgré ses pitoyables insistances.<p>

« Bella » s'écria Diana en se précipitant vers elle.

La brune ferma les yeux lorsque son amie enroula ses bras autour d'elle avant de la serrer contre elle « Je suis si désolé Bella... Enfin, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé parce que certaines personnes m'ont dit que c'était toi qui leur avez ordonné de partir mais cela n'aurait aucun sens puisque- ».

« Respire Di' » gloussa légèrement Bella en brisant leur étreinte « Et asseyez-vous, je dois vous parler ».

« Moi aussi » grogna Joe en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit « Parce que si ce sont _ça_ tes manières d'emballer les jolies filles, laisse-moi te dire, qu'elles sont vraiment nulles ! ».

« Joe ? Ferme-la, d'accord ? » grogna-t-elle en retour avec un roulement d'yeux.

Diana et Victor s'installèrent sur le canapé rouge de la jeune femme puis tournèrent leur attention vers elle. Elle leur offrit un petit sourire puis se racla la gorge.

« J'ai fais partir les Cullen parce que- ».

« Tu es une idiote ? » proposa timidement Diana.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Non, pas pour ça Diana » grogna-t-elle « Je les ai fais partir parce que_ j'ai un plan _».

Joe, Diana et Victor se raidirent à cela.

« Quel genre de plan ? » demanda prudemment Victor.

Elle leur offrit un sourire espiègle.

« Le genre de plan que Joe rêvait d'avoir ».

Et les yeux de Joe se mirent à briller.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, alors, pas trop horrifié et énervé que Rosalie soit repartie en Amérique ? J'attends vos réactions !<strong>

**Titre du prochain chapitre : Confessions.**

**Allez, les gars, on essaie de faire 100 reviews pour la prochaine fois ? ;)**

**A la prochaine …**


	26. Confessions

Chapitre 25 : Confessions.

_Wouah ! 101 reviews ! On a réussi. Je suis fière de vous et merci, merci encore pour votre loyauté et votre amour envers cette fic :P _

_Donc merci à OoO-RED-OoO, PllandOncer, SQForeverSQ (Serena ), Xenarielle93, LifeLoveBeauty, AlineGranger, Keiren Ord, Anaphore370 et L.I.E pour vos adorables reviews !_

_Comme je l'avais dis, ce chapitre est centré sur l'histoire de Victor et Joe. Aussi une grande révélation est présente dans ce chapitre et c'est pour cela que j'espère qu'elle ne vous perturbera pas trop. J'ai quand même dispersais plusieurs indices depuis de nombreux chapitres pour que la révélation passe mieux et soit plus compréhensible mais, on n'est jamais vraiment prêt lorsque la vérité éclate au grand jour. _

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

><p>Les deux jours qui suivirent furent les deux jours les plus horribles de toute l'existence de Bella. Pourquoi ? Parce que comme elle l'avait craint, les frères Volturi, Caius et Aro n'avaient pas vraiment cru à son histoire « de se donner du temps pour faire le bon choix » et peu importe ou elle allait, Bella était certaine qu'un Volturi y était.<p>

De plus, il y avait aussi Joe. Joe qui avait beaucoup de mal à rester courtois avec les Volturi maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'enfuir. Alors, Bella devait sans cesse lui rappeler qu'ils devaient rester discrets. Et si Bella n'était pas avec lui, c'était Victor qui surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de son frère.

Et il y avait la raison la plus évidente : Rosalie. Savoir que Bella avait peut-être une chance que Rosalie l'accepte à ses cotés en tant que compagne était tout ce qu'elle avait jamais rêvé avoir. Et maintenant qu'elle savait que c'était une _réelle_ possibilité, cela lui était presque insupportable de la savoir très loin d'ici, alors que Bella était encore là.

« Tu vas bien Isabella ? ».

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et regarda Victor avec un air étrange. Après avoir reprit l'habitude d'entendre Rosalie l'appelait par son surnom, elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'entendre son nom entier qui sonnait bizarrement froid à ses oreilles.

Elle se força à lui lancer un sourire rassurant.

« Ca va Victor, merci et toi ? ».

Victor haussa les épaules tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il venait s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

Ils étaient dans le jardin artificiel des Volturi, entièrement entretenu par les femmes de Caius et Aro Volturi. Elles avaient réussis à créer un vrai paradis aux enfers, et même si Bella n'avait croisé ces femmes qu'une ou deux fois, elle les respectait pour cela. Cet endroit était une vraie bouffée d'air frais bienvenue, surtout lorsque l'on pensait à la situation de Bella.

Malheureusement le jardin n'était pas aussi grand qu'elle l'aurait souhaité mais son charme effaçait tous les défauts qu'elle aurait pu lui trouver.

Bella passa sa main dans la fontaine à laquelle le banc en marbre sur lequel elle était assise était accoudée. C'était une fontaine avec une sculpture qui représentait bien évidemment un vampire mâle, au corps nu et parfaitement symétrique. Chaque centimètre de cette statue était parfaite et reflétait bien celle du vampire. Sa bouche était tordue dans un sourire à la fois mystérieux et séducteur qui laissait entrevoir deux petits crocs qui s'enfonçaient légèrement dans la lèvre inférieure. Le vampire dégageait aussi la puissance et le charme irrésistible que chaque vampire possédait. Mais alors que tout le reste de la surface du corps du vampire était lisse et parfaite, la zone de la poitrine était craquelée. C'était comme si son cœur était envahi par des toiles d'araignée noir, comme si son cœur était emprisonné.

Et c'était définitivement sa statue préférée.

« Un peu nerveux mais je pense qu'on ne peut pas m'en vouloir dans ce genre de situation » répondit Victor tout en regardant soigneusement autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun espion.

« C'est bien » fit Bella en levant les yeux vers lui « C'est la peur qui nous garde en vie, ne l'oublie jamais. Tant que tu seras nerveux, inquiet ou que tu auras peur, tu verras tout, tu appréhenderas tous les dangers et tu resteras en vie ».

« Tu n'oublieras jamais l'Arène, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit-il tristement.

« Comment le pourrais-je ? » se moqua-t-elle doucement en détournant le regard « J'ai était élevé dans cette Arène, Victor. Et on n'oublie jamais d'où l'on vient ».

Victor hocha la tête en accord avec ce qu'elle disait.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment tu as réussis pour survivre autant de temps là-bas. Je serais devenu complètement fou à ta place ».

« Joe a beaucoup contribué dans ma survie » lui avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules « Même si je le détestais vraiment à une époque, il s'obstinait quand même à... me donner des conseils, à me rappeler toujours que c'était un privilège d'être encore en vie, que j'avais trop de potentiels pour avoir le droit de tout abandonner ».

« Comment était-il ? » demanda soudain Victor.

« Quelqu'un qui essayait de survivre aussi, je présume » murmura Bella, plongé dans des souvenirs qui lui semblait vieux de quelques siècles « Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de satisfaire la foule, de ne jamais la décevoir » elle leva les yeux vers Victor qui avait les sourcils froncés « Il ne voulait pas la _décevoir_, Victor » répéta-t-elle en insistant sur chaque mot « Et il se rendait lui-même malade lorsque c'était le cas. Il devenait complètement fou même. Et je crois que ce n'était pas anodin » continua-t-elle en le regardant intensément « Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de toi avant que je ne te vois mais... d'une certaine manière, tu as toujours été là, incarné en cette foule qui l'obsédait tant. Je présume que depuis toutes ces années, il essayait juste de se racheter, de réparer ses erreurs, de te rendre fière pour une fois ».

« Mais-... Mon Dieu Isabella... » la coupa-t-il soudain, bouleversé et incrédule « Tu penses vraiment que c'est vrai ? ».

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je connais Joe depuis maintenant de très nombreuses années, et je te connais aussi. Il ne m'en pas fallu des lustres pour trouver les morceaux qui manquaient au puzzle, Victor. Ce qui s'est passé dans votre passé l'a profondément marqué. Mais je ne suis même pas sure si un jour il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait réellement ».

Victor secoua lentement la tête avant de se prendre le visage entre les mains. Bella grimaça, gênée que leur discussion soit devenu plus dramatique que ce qu'elle était censé être au départ. Mais au moins, maintenant Victor savait tout.

« Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille parler à mon frère » murmura-t-il en se redressant, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

Bella sourit du coin de la bouche alors que d'une main, elle lui montrait les portes du jardin.

« Je t'en prie Victor ».

Ce dernier se releva rapidement puis se tourna brusquement vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux dans l'étonnement avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de le serrer contre lui. Il recula légèrement la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, le regard grave et tendre.

« Je sais que pendant de nombreuses années, tu as pensé que tu étais seule Isabella mais je veux que tu saches qu'aujourd'hui, cette période est définitivement révolue. Et même si Rosalie ne t'accepte pas, Diana, Jonathan et moi t'accepteront à jamais. Moi-même je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir le plaisir et le privilège de dire cela une nouvelle fois, mais tous les quatre, nous formons une vraie famille, Bella et sur de nombreux points, c'est grâce à toi » lui dit-il doucement.

Bella sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'elle savait que ses yeux était entrain de briller de larmes qui ne tomberaient jamais.

« Merci » chuchota-t-elle en serrant Victor encore plus fort contre elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Ce que c'était bien d'avoir une famille.

* * *

><p>Bella referma doucement la porte de ses appartements derrière elle. Elle se retourna ensuite vers sa chambre et soupira doucement. Elle s'avança ensuite vers son lit, ou elle s'accroupit pour attraper le sac de voyage qu'elle avait caché sous et le mit sur son lit. Ensuite elle se tourna vers sa commode et la vida en quelques secondes, prenant ce qu'elle jugeait être le stricte minimum. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'encombre de choses futiles qui pourrait leur poser des problèmes de leur fuite. Elle avait dit la même chose aux autres, de ne prendre que le stricte minimum, mais elle doutait fortement que Diana allait obéir.<p>

La jeune femme enleva ensuite soigneusement la longue tunique des Volturi, la laissant un débardeur noir et un jean foncé. Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir avant de l'enfiler puis remit tout aussi soigneusement la tunique noir des Volturi.

Le plan était simple et dangereux. Pendant que quelques sbires vouaient à Marcus distrairont les Volturi, ils se dirigeront chacun à leur tour et à quelques minutes d'intervalle vers la sortie pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ensuite, ils étaient censés se retrouver à la frontière française pour continuer leur trajet jusqu'à l'adresse que Rosalie lui avait remise avant de partir.

Bella souffla un bon coup, ce plan _devait_ marcher.

Quelqu'un ouvrit soudain sa porte. Elle fit volte-face et fusilla du regard Joe qui entra tranquillement avant de refermer la porte derrière-lui.

« Tu aurais pu frapper, je croyais que c'était un Volturi » siffla-t-elle avant de terminer de faire son sac.

Joe roula les yeux.

« Bella chérie, rappelle-toi qu'on parle des Volturi ici. Ils ne savent pas regarder plus loin que le bout de leur nombril ».

« Joe, je ne rigole pas, soit plus prudent » grogna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

Il se contenta de renifler avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé rouge.

« Tu es prêt ? » reprit Bella alors qu'il l'observait en silence.

« Joe ? » répéta-t-elle lorsqu'elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme et roula les yeux en le voyant continuer de la regarder « Quoi encore ? ».

Joe sourit seulement avant de secouer la tête. Elle l'observa plus attentivement et écarquilla les yeux, l'air soudain compréhensif.

« Tu as parlé à Victor » comprit-elle en essayant d'afficher un air nonchalant, sans grand succès.

L'homme se renfrogna et lui lança un regard noir.

« Tais-toi ».

« Je me demande de quoi vous avez bien pu parler » s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Il grogna.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça » lui dit-il en grognant doucement.

« Dommage » lui sourit-elle largement avant de fermer son sac d'un geste sec.

Joe soupira puis se releva lentement avant de s'approcher.

« C'est... important » ajouta-t-il avant de se taire, la voix mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se tourna finalement vers lui en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ? » soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ses lèvres s'enroulèrent dans un sourire narquois.

« Je crois que la liste serait trop longue si je devais tout dire Bella » lui rétorqua-t-il avant de se racler la gorge « Mais s'il te plaît, assis-toi ».

Bella haussa un sourcil mais obéit et s'installer sur le rebord de son lit.

« Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça ? » s'enquit-elle en reprenant peu à peu son sérieux face à la mine nerveuse mais déterminé de l'homme.

« C'est... important » se contenta-t-il de répéter.

Il souffla un bon coup avant de se tourner entièrement vers elle.

« Alors voilà, même si nous espérons tous que tout se passera bien, on ne peut pas être sure à cent pour cent que tout le monde s'en sorte- ».

« Joe » protesta aussitôt Bella.

Il leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi terminer, c'est important » lui dit-il.

Bella se renfrogna mais obéit.

« Donc comme je le disais, on ne peut pas être sure que tout le monde s'en sorte, c'est pour cela que je voulais dire certaines choses avant qu'il ne soit peut-être trop tard. Je voulais d'abord que tu saches Bella que... » Il déglutit et jura son souffle, complètement mal à l'aise de devoir se livrer ainsi. Bella aurait pu se moquer de lui s'ils n'étaient pas dans une situation aussi dangereuse « Même si la moitié du temps, tu me désespères, je suis fière de la personne que tu es devenu et d'avoir pu contribuer à la naissance d'une vampire aussi unique, raisonnable, puissant, intelligent et loyal que toi. Je sais que tu m'en as voulu pendant beaucoup de temps pour ta transformation ou encore pour ce que je te forçais à subir dans l'Arène mais j'espère qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas ».

« Ca ne l'est plus Joe » lui dit-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête solennellement puis reprit : « Et je te serais éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir prit sous ton aile Victor alors que rien ne t'y obligeait. Au contraire, tu aurais pu prendre cette occasion pour te venger de moi mais tu ne l'as pas fais et je t'en remercie. Mais pas seulement pour lui, aussi pour Diana, alors qu'au début elle n'était juste qu'un autre prix à remporter, un sac de sang de plus à vider. Et... tu avais aussi raisons d'être méfiante vis-a-vis d'elle et de ma volonté à vouloir que tu l'as garde en vie parce que je ne l'ai pas uniquement fais pour t'embêter. Je... Elle... » Joe se racla la gorge, grattant maladroitement son cou tout en évitant son regard.

« Joe ? » s'inquiéta Bella en se relevant lentement « Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

« Ca va te paraître fou et... eh bien, peut-être aussi un peu horrible et dégoûtant quand tu penseras à la relation de Victor et Diana, mais il faut que je le dise. Je ne veux pas emporter dans ma tombe peut-être la seule chose de bien que j'ai faite dans ma vie » murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

« Joe ? » répéta Bella d'une voix plus basse alors que les pinces du puzzle se remettaient lentement en place « Qu'est-ce ce que tu es entrain de dire ? ».

Il prit une profonde respiration puis plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Diana est ma fille ».

Un bruit inconnu s'étrangla dans la gorge de Bella alors que Joe n'avait pas détourné les yeux des siens.

« Ta... Ta fille ? ».

Il se détourna finalement de la jeune femme et fit quelques pas au hasard.

« C'était au temps ou j'étais encore humain » commença-t-il d'une voix lointaine alors que Bella se laissait tomber sur son lit, le regard écarquillé et chamboulé « Peu avant que je ne devienne un vampire, j'ai eu le privilège de faire la connaissance de la femme de ma vie : Margaret Rose Watson. Elle était la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Mais son charme allait au-delà de sa beauté corporelle, son esprit lui aussi était magnifique. Elle était vive, intelligente, charmante, maligne, douce, provocante, audacieuse, généreuse... Elle était parfaite » murmura-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres « Personne ne fut étonné lorsque nous devinrent presque inséparables. Notre histoire était déjà comme toute tracé. Mes parents étaient surexcités, ma mère organisait déjà notre mariage et prenait un plaisir à dire que nous étions le couple le plus beau et parfait de toute la ville » se moqua-t-il en secouant la tête « Même Victor trouvait que Margaret était la femme parfaite pour moi. Et comme chaque relation, la notre évolua. A l'époque, il était très mal vu lorsque deux personnes consommaient avant même de se marier mais nous deux, nous étions comme deux aimants et nous en avions marre d'attendre le mariage alors nous avons sauter le pas. Cette nuit-là fut la plus belle de toute ma vie. Cependant, les choses bonnes ayant toujours une fin, Victor et moi, comme bons héritiers de l'industrie Stark qui faisait entre autre du textile très coûteux et de très bonne qualité, furent obligés de partir de notre ville pour promouvoir nos produits dans le reste du pays. Malheureusement nous ne revinrent jamais. Je pense qu'il te sera utile de savoir qu'au dix-septième siècle, la Grande-Bretagne était en pleine agitation par les multiples révolutions qui voyaient le jour un peu partout sur son territoire. Et comme pour chaque guerre ou conflit humain, les vampires ne restèrent pas dans l'ombre et profitèrent de cette profonde déchirure dans la société pour se mettre à guerroyer entre clans pour obtenir plus de territoire. Par malchance nous tombâmes au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Un vampire venait de perdre la totalité de son clan mais aussi sa raison, dans un conflit qui datait de quelques jours de là. Personne n'aurait pu le raisonner. Il était devenu complètement fou et il ne pensait qu'à la vengeance. Lorsqu'il vit notre convoi, qui comportait mon frère et moi, et sept autres hommes, il n'hésita pas et se jeta sur nous. Cependant sa folie et son idiotie eut fin de lui lorsque trois jours après nous nous réveillâmes plus puissants et plus immortels que jamais et nous jetâmes sur lui pour lui faire payer d'avoir ruiner à jamais nos vies ».

« Je suis tellement désolé Jonathan » murmura-t-elle, l'air triste et secoué.

C'était la première fois que Joe se confiait volontairement sur son passé et Bella ne se serait jamais attendu que les conditions de sa transformation soit aussi tragiques que tristes.

« Moi aussi » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire amer avant de reprendre « Nous ne tardâmes pas à comprendre que nous étions complètement faible et que nous devenions fous et incontrôlables à la moindre senteur de l'odeur du sang. Plusieurs d'entre nous perdirent la raison. Certains disparurent dans la nature, d'autres furent tuer par nous à cause de leur folie meurtrière et incontrôlable qui attirait trop l'attention. Finalement, ils ne restèrent plus que Victor et moi. Nous aurions tout donner pour pouvoir revoir notre famille. J'aurais tout donner pour revoir ma tendre et précieuse Margaret, mais il n'en était pas question à cette période. Même si nous réussissions à nous retenir quelques minutes en présence d'odeur humaine, ça n'allait pas plus loin. Alors pour leur bien, nous décidâmes de ne jamais les revoir... ».

Bella comprenait complètement le choix qu'ils avaient dû faire. Elle aussi, aurait fait la même chose dans leur situation. Très peu de vampires étaient en mesure de ne pas se jeter sur un humain les trente premières années après la transformation. A vrai dire, encore aujourd'hui, elle-même n'était pas complètement à l'aise en présence d'humain. Il suffisait d'une seule seconde d'inattention ou de relâchement pour que la scène devienne un cauchemar réel.

« C'est quelques décennies et beaucoup d'entraînement après que nous retournâmes dans notre ville natale. J'appris que.. » Il s'interrompit et ses mâchoires se serrèrent « J'appris que Margaret était morte en donnant la naissance à un enfant... _Mon_ enfant ».

« Oh Joe... » chuchota Bella, les yeux brillants et la main contre la bouche.

« Un petit garçon. Aux yeux bleus aussi beaux que ceux de sa mère » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de se racler la gorge « Je pris soin qu'il ait une belle vie, de même pour ses enfants et pour ses petits enfants. Cependant je ne pus rien faire lorsque Thomas, mon arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière petit fils et sa femme moururent dans un accident de voiture et laissèrent leur fille âgée seulement de trois ans, orpheline ».

« Diana » comprit Bella en se rappelant de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu à l'Arène.

« Tout est arrivé tellement vite » soupira Joe en secouant la tête « Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais lorsque j'ai appris que la famille d'accueil qui était censée la prendre maltraitait les enfants, je l'ai pris avec moi et je fis en sorte de choisir une autre famille d'accueil. Malheureusement ça ne dura pas, cette famille eut des complications de santé et d'argent et dû céder Diana à autre famille d'accueil. Mais il était quand même hors de question que la dernière génération de ma famille se perde dans une autre famille et à l'âge de ses dix-huit ans, je vins la voir et réussis à la convacinre de venir avec moi ».

« Grâce à ton don » compléta Bella en hochant la tête.

« Il n'était vraiment pas question que je la laisse loin de sa vraie famille, Bella » se défendit-il, les sourcils froncés « Surtout après toutes les horreurs que ma famille à subit. Je n'aurais pas supporter l'idée que l'existence de ma famille se termine ainsi ».

« Je comprends Joe » le rassura-t-elle doucement. Elle hésita un instant avant de reprendre : « Est-ce que Diana le sait ? ».

Il se moqua bruyamment.

« Elle me tuerait si elle le savait, enfin si Victor ne l'aurait pas fait avant elle" dit-il avec un rire sans joie "Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai essayé de les empêcher d'avoir cette relation. Sortir avec son arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière petite nièce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus normal ».

« Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir » grimaça Bella avant essayer de relativiser la situation « Et puis de toute façon au nombre de génération qui vous séparent, c'est comme si vous ne faisiez presque plus partie de la même famille ».

Joe se moqua une nouvelle fois.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu comptes leur dire ? » demanda Bella.

« Est-ce que je veux mourir ? » rétorqua Joe en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Elle grimaça.

« Je suis sure qu'ils finiront par comprendre Joe » insista-t-elle.

« Peu importe. Je ne t'ai pas dit tout ça pour que tu me convainques de leur dire la vérité Bella. Je te l'ai dis parce que je ne veux pas emporter ce secret dans ma tombe et je veux qu'un jour Diana sache la vérité ».

« Qui te dit que je serais là pour pouvoir lui dire ? C'est peut-être moi qui ne vais pas m'en sortir Joe » murmura-t-elle.

Joe roula les yeux.

« S'il te plaît Bella, tu es une survivante. Et tu as peut-être changé mais lorsque tu en as envie, tu redeviens une vraie machine à guerre indestructible que personne ne peut arrêter ».

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis _vraiment_ indestructible, Joe. Tout le monde à son talon d'Achille » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Tu ne mourras pas Bella ».

« Alors toi non plus » lui dit-elle en le défiant du regard de dire le contraire.

Il se contenta de lui sourire puis s'approcha de la porte de ses appartements. Il enroula sa main autour de la poignet mais ne bougea plus avant de tourner légèrement la tête pour la regarder du coin de l'œil, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

« Tu sais, parfois tu me rappelle beaucoup d'elle, de Margaret » murmura-t-il d'une voix faible et émue « Et j'aimerais revenir sur quelque chose que j'ai dit plutôt avant que nous ne faisions comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais existé. Parce que je me suis trompé. Il n'y a pas qu'une seule chose bien que j'ai faite dans cette vie, mais deux. Diana et... toi, Isabella ».

La seconde suivante, Bella enroula ses bras autour de Joe et le serra contre lui.

« Tu le sais Joe, je n'aurais jamais pu rêver de meilleur créateur et modèle que toi » murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

Il se moqua faiblement à cela mais il nu pas la force de la rembarrer oralement.

Bella savait que ça devait être sans doute très bizarre qu'ils se serrent tous les deux dans les bras mais ils étaient à l'aube de faire quelque chose qui pourraient leur coûter la vie à tous et Bella tenait à dire aux gens qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle pensait vraiment d'eux.

« Bella, demain, s'il y a une complication, promets-moi de ne pas rester. Promets-moi de prendre Victor et Diana avec toi et de vous enfuir aussi loin que possible de ce maudit endroit ».

« Joe... » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules de l'homme qui la serra fermement avant de reculer légèrement sa tête pour plonger son regard brillant dans le sien.

« Je suis sérieux, Bella. Même si je déteste les discours dégoulinants d'amour et de loyauté, vous avez raison. Nous sommes une famille et... Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de pouvoir m'occuper et protéger Margaret et mon fils, mais aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que tu me laisses le faire avec vous, Bella. Laisse-moi vous protéger. S'il te plaît. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on pourrait me faire » le supplia-t-il.

« D'accord... » finit par dire Bella après un long silence « Tu as gagné ».

« Merci » soupira-t-il de soulagement, comme si un énorme poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules « Vraiment Bella, merci ».

Elle le serra une dernière fois avant de le relâcher. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, se transmettant tout ce qu'ils n'osaient pas se dire à voix haute avant de détourner les yeux et de se racler la gorge.

« Bon, eh bien, je vais finir me préparer » marmonna Joe en ouvrant lentement la porte.

Bella hocha la tête tout en reculant de quelques pas, l'air gêné.

« D'accord, j'irais voir où en sont Diana et Victor mais je ne dirais rien de tout ce qui s'est dit ici à personne, promis » s'empressa-t-elle de lui dire en voyant le regard qu'il lui lança.

Ce dernier grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Bella souffla lourdement, l'air bouleversé. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant de démonstrations affectives en si peu de temps. Si Victor et Joe lui avaient donnés des câlins et des discours déchirants, elle redoutait maintenant ce que lui resservait Diana.

« Oh et j'ai oublié... » fit soudain Joe en rouvrant brusquement la porte.

Elle cligna des yeux et leva la tête vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres de l'homme.

« Je sais que nous avons dit que tout serait bon pour faire peur aux Volturi, mais tu devrais quand même te mettre un peu de fond de teint pour ce soir, tu m'as l'air terriblement pâle, Bella chérie » ricana-t-il avant de refermer la porte avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer.

La jeune femme roula les yeux et secoua la tête.

Comme elle aimait si bien le dire : Joe resterait éternellement Joe.

Et c'était peut-être cela qui la rassurait le plus dans tout ce bazar.

* * *

><p><em>J'attends avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'impatience vos réactions sur le couple JoeMargaret (Perso, j'adore ce couple. Il est trop mignon !), sur l'histoire de Diana et bien sur, sur celle de Victor et Joe !_

_A la prochaine..._

_- S._


	27. La fuite

Chapitre 26 : La fuite.

**OoO-RED-OoO :**** Ahah, contente que Joe te plaise malgré son sale caractère. Personnellement je l'adore aussi. Quand à Margaret, j'adore aussi ce personnage. D'ailleurs je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à écrire sur elle. Je trouve que Joe et Margaret forme vraiment un beau et complémentaire couple et c'est ce que je voulais avant tout. **

**Guest :**** Oui ?**

**LifeLoveBeauty : Donc c'est officiel, _Jaret_ est le prénom du couple de Joe et Margaret. Il est super ! ;) Oui, je trouvais intéressant de montrer que Joe avait aussi un passé aussi lourd et compliqué que celui de Bella et puis, je voulais approfondir son personnage et son histoire donc quoi de mieux que cela. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur son passée et surtout sur Margaret. **

**Désolé pour les fautes... **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>La tension était palpable. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et ils étaient tous prêts. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans les appartements de Bella comme l'avait ordonné Marcus. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive et grognait au moindre bruit.<p>

La seule chose qu'ils attendaient à présent, c'était le signal de Marcus.

Comme si quelqu'un avait lu dans les pensées de Bella, des cris retentirent soudain jusqu'à eux.

Bella se leva d'un bond et attendit encore une seconde avant de se retourner vers les autres.

Elle en était sure, c'était leur signal.

Ils se regardèrent tous puis soudain, ils se mirent en mouvement et attrapèrent avec empressement leur sac.

« Très bien, on s'en tient au plan. Victor, tu y vas d'abord, puis Diana te suivra, puis moi et enfin Joe. A chaque fois à une minute d'intervalle des uns des autres. Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ? » demanda Bella alors que Victor et Diana échangeaient un long regard avant de regarder Bella et d'hocher la tête, l'air grave.

Victor se racla la gorge puis s'approcha lentement de la porte. Joe vint vers lui et lui serra fermement l'épaule.

« Fais attention à toi mon frère » lui dit-il, les mâchoires serrées et l'air sérieux.

Victor eut un temps d'arrêt avant de lui répondre par un sourire crispé mais sincère.

« Toi aussi... mon frère ».

Joe cligna des yeux, surpris mais finit par hocher la tête. Victor jeta un dernier regard à Bella, puis à Diana avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître dans le couloir sombre. Joe referma la porte derrière lui, puis se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles qui le regardaient.

« Tout ira bien » se sentit-il obligé de dire « Dans quelques minutes nous seront très loin de ce château et nous rirons tous d'avoir autant stressés ».

Bella serra les dents mais hocha la tête.

Une minute ne lui parut jamais aussi longue que celle-ci, puis Joe se redressa et se tourna vers Diana, les yeux brillants. Celle-ci se tortilla mal à l'aise sous son regard mais ne dit rien.

« Fais attention Diana, d'accord ? » murmura-t-il doucement.

Bella les observa avec attention. Maintenant qu'elle savait toute la vérité, elle voyait sous un nouveau jour le comportement de Joe envers Diana. Cette dernière hocha de la tête en silence, puis s'avança vers la porte mais Joe l'arrêta en enroulant brusquement sa main autour de son avant-bras. Diana écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

« Je suis sérieux. Fais attention. Et si tu as l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, reviens ici toute de suite ou crie si tu ne peux pas, d'accord ? On viendra aussitôt » insista-t-il.

Diana se radoucit.

« D'accord Joe » lui répondit-elle doucement.

« Bien » souffla-t-il.

Puis lentement et à contrecœur, il lâcha l'avant-bras de Diana et s'approcha de la porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement puis se décala pour laisser passer la jeune fille. Cette dernière lança un regard nerveux à Bella qui s'empressa de lui offrir un sourire confiant et rassurant.

« Ca va aller Di'. Dans seulement quarante trois secondes, tu seras avec Victor ».

Diana hocha la tête puis sourit timidement à Joe avant de disparaître à son tour dans le couloir. Joe referma difficilement la porte derrière elle.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

« Elle est forte et maligne. Elle ira bien » lui dit-elle.

« Je sais » dit-il doucement.

Étonnamment, cette fois-ci, les secondes passèrent beaucoup trop vite au goût de Bella. Mais elle savait pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Joe. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul ici.

« C'est bientôt l'heure » fit Joe en serrant les mâchoires.

« Je sais » répondit-elle d'une voix nerveuse et rauque.

« Tu es prête ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? » demanda Joe en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

Elle serra les bandoulières de son sac à dos et hocha la tête.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dis, n'est-ce pas ? Si les choses se corsent, je veux que tu partes avec Victor et Diana. Je ne veux aucune hésitation de ta part. Tu pars et tu ne te retournes pas Bella. Je m'occuperais du reste ».

« Joe... » souffla-t-elle doucement.

Il la rendait encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ce qui constituait un vrai défi en soit.

« Je veux juste que tu n'oublies pas » se contenta-t-il de lui dire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça » marmonna-t-elle.

« Bon, c'est l'heure » reprit-il brusquement, la faisant presque sursauter « Il faut que tu y ailles ».

Elle hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas.

« Bella... ».

« J'y vais » se reprit-elle avant qu'il ne continue.

Elle se racla la gorge et s'approcha de lui.

« Ne fais pas le fou » lui dit-elle sévèrement « Va jusqu'au lieu de notre rendez-vous. Ne parle à personne et ne regarde personne. Compris ? ».

« Oui m'dame » se moqua-t-il mais l'humour n'y était plus.

« Viens là » murmura-t-elle en le serrant rapidement dans ses bras.

« Bonne chance Bella » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et profita de ce moment en oubliant l'espace d'une seconde qu'ils étaient entrain de mettre en danger leur vie à tous.

« On se revoit dans deux minutes » lui dit-elle en le relâchant.

« Oui ».

Puis il lui ouvrit la porte et elle s'engouffra dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle se retourna pour croiser une dernière fois le regard de Joe avant que la porte ne se referme.

« Je t'aime, crétin » chuchota-t-elle dans le vide, mais elle savait que Joe l'avait entendu et c'était le plus important.

Elle souffla un bon coup puis, ne voyant personne à l'horizon, se mit à marcher le plus rapidement possible. Elle était au trois quart du chemin lorsque soudain, une présence se matérialisa juste à coté d'elle.

« Isabella ».

Cette dernière retint son souffle alors qu'elle retenait de justesse un juron.

« _Félix_ ».

Si le cœur de Bella était encore entrain de marcher, il serait entrain de frapper furieusement sa poitrine à une vitesse folle.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressé » remarqua-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Je préfère juste éviter de m'attarder dans les couloirs avec des Volturi qui voudraient me faire la peau, Félix » lui rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement, la voix sèche.

Il grimaça.

« Peu importe, je me demandais juste si tu ne saurais pas ou est Diana ? » reprit-il en se redressant « Quelque chose de grave est arrivé. Presque la totalité des Volturi est en ce moment même dans la salle des trônes. Je suis même étonné que tu n'y sois pas ».

Bella tenta de prendre un air surpris et inquiet.

« Que s'est-il passé ? ».

« Attends, tu ne sais pas ?! » s'écria Félix en s'arrêtant net de marcher.

Bella grinça des dents et se força à s'arrêter elle aussi. Elle était légèrement surprise que Félix soit si étonné de pas la trouver dans la salle des trônes ou qu'elle ne sache pas ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, elle avait toujours fais attention à ne pas trop se mélanger aux Volturi.

« Savoir quoi ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Félix écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir incrédule.

« Marcus a disparu ! Personne ne le trouve, Isabella. Tous les Volturi sont sur le qui-vive ! ».

« Quoi ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle en la dévisageant à son tour avec panique « C'est encore une de tes blagues de mauvais goût Félix ?! Parce que je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à subir encore l'une de tes idioties maintenant ! » le menaça-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Il s'empressa de lever les mains en l'air en fausse reddition.

« Non, non, je suis sérieux ! Marcus est vraiment porté disparu, personne n'arrive à le retrouver Certains pensent qu'on l'a kidnappé et ce serait plutôt logique lorsqu'on pense à ce qu'ils ont trouvé dans ses appartements ».

« Qu'ont-ils retrouvés ? » demanda Bella, se sentant de plus en plus mal et paniquée.

« Un appartement complètement saccagé. Tout est sans dessus dessous. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire, c'est que sur l'un des murs, quelqu'un à écrit une phrase avec du sang. Une phrase qui disait : La fin du règne Volturi approche. Personne n'échappera à son sort ».

« C'est impossible » chuchota Bella.

Félix eut un temps d'arrêt et s'adoucit.

« Je suis désolé, Isabella. Je sais que toi et Marcus étiez assez proches » lui dit-il.

Elle le regarda puis détourna les yeux, l'air secoué. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsque son regard croisa soudain celui de Joe, debout à quelques mètres derrière eux et paniqua.

« Isabella ? » fit Félix en interceptant son regard.

« Il faut que tu trouves Diana ! » s'écria-t-elle brusquement en le voyant se retourner pour regarder ce qui l'avait fait paniquer.

« Mais- ».

« Maintenant Félix ! Elle... Elle pourrait courir un grave danger et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si c'était le cas ! S'il te plaît, retrouve-la ! » le coupa-t-elle d'une voix angoissée et paniquée qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à prendre.

« D'accord, je vais la retrouver Isabella, mais toi, va à la salle des trônes. Tu y seras plus en sécurité que nulle part ailleurs, d'accord ? » lui dit-il en se redressant.

Elle eut envie de se moquer de ses paroles mais se retint de le faire. Elle devait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

« D'accord » s'empressa-t-elle de lui reprendre « Retrouve-la vite ».

« Promis » lui dit Félix avant de disparaître.

La seconde suivante Joe prit la place de Félix. Ils échangèrent un lourd regard avant de se précipiter au lieu du rendez-vous.

« Tu penses que c'est vrai ? » s'enquit Bella, n'y tenant plus du silence tendu entre eux.

« Je ne sais pas. Je... A la description qu'en a faite Félix, ça m'avait l'air très réel, Bella. Mais il pourrait aussi s'agir de la diversion de Marcus... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser » soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Si c'est vrai... » murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

« Nous n'en savons rien » s'empressa de chuchoter Joe en pressant son épaule contre la sienne « Allez, dépéchons-nous ».

« Joe, tu sais ce qui va se passer si nous réussissons à nous enfuir. Il vont penser que c'est nous qui ont fais ça » siffla-t-elle furieusement « Ils vont tous croire qu'on à fait ça et on sera encore plus pourchassés que ce qu'on aurait pu craindre ».

« Peut-être pas » protesta-t-il faiblement « Ils vont peut-être penser qu'on a été aussi kidnappés... ».

Bella eut un rictus douteux à cela.

Soudain des cris effrayés et de douleur se firent entendre. Joe et Bella se retournèrent comme un seul homme et observèrent, le corps raide et alerte, le couloir sombre qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Soudain des pas de course se firent entendre. Joe et Bella se mirent aussitôt en position défensive et grognèrent, les lèvres retroussées.

Deux hommes capuchonnés sortir de l'ombre et ralentir en les voyant. Puis, ils levèrent les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. Bella plissa les yeux, déboussolée par leur comportement. Elle essaya de les identifier mais la cagoule qu'ils portaient sur le visage l'empêcha de le faire.

« Vous ne devriez pas encore être là ! » siffla l'un des deux « Partez ! Maintenant ! ».

Joe et Bella écarquillèrent les yeux et se redressèrent lentement, complètement perdus.

« Allez ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez bon sang ?! » grogna l'autre en faisant un pas menaçant vers eux.

Aussitôt Joe se plaça protectivement devant Bella et grogna.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! ».

« Ca n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. Partez ! » s'énerva le premier.

Joe allait rétorquer mais Bella posa une main sur son épaule et l'arrêta.

« Joe, allez. Qui qu'ils soient, ils ont raison. Il faut partir. On est déjà très en retard » lui rappela-elle nerveusement tout en ne quittant jamais du regard les deux vampires cagoulés.

« Mais- ».

« Plus tard » souffla-t-elle.

Des pas de course se firent soudain entendre. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et grognèrent en se mettant en position d'attaque. Joe et Bella froncèrent les sourcils mais ne bougèrent pas. L'un des hommes s'en rendit compte et se tourna légèrement vers eux.

« Allez ! Partez ! » siffla-t-il furieusement.

Bella n'attendit pas qu'il le répète et attrapa Joe par l'épaule avant de le pousser de l'autre coté.

Des cris ne tardèrent pas à s'élever derrière eux.

« Cours » lui dit-elle.

Cette fois-ci, il ne protesta pas.

* * *

><p>« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » cria Victor en s'approchant d'eux à pas furieux, la mine inquiète et paniquée avec Diana sur ses talons.<p>

« Pas le temps de parler. Il faut s'en aller d'ici maintenant » dit rapidement Bella en attrapant le bras de Diana pour la retourner et la faire marcher.

« Hé, on a le droit à une explication ! On était morts d'inquiétude nous ! » se plaignit cette dernière tout en marchant.

« Désolé pour ça » grimaça finalement Bella « Il y a eu un imprévu et c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on se dépêche de partir ».

« Vous avez tuez quelqu'un ? » demanda Victor en regardant Joe avec un froncement de sourcils.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, une moue déçue aux lèvres.

« J'aurais mis beaucoup moins de temps que ça pour mettre à terre un Volturi, crois-moi » ricana-t-il.

Bella roula des yeux et Victor poussa un soupir agacé.

« Alors que s'est-il passé si ce n'est pas ça ? » insista Diana alors qu'ils se mettaient à trottiner à une allure surnaturelle.

« On vous dira tout, mais pas maintenant. C'est trop risqué. Il faut quitter le continent européen au plus vite ».

« C'est si grave que ça ? » s'enquit Victor en accélérant sa course.

Bella le regard et lui dit, l'air grave : « Tu n'as pas idée ».

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a vu partir ? » demanda Victor, le regard grave, après que Joe et Bella l'eurent eu raconté tout ce qui était arrivé.<p>

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai discuté avec Félix mais il est parti avant moi » lui répondit-elle.

« Tu es sure qu'il n'était plus là ? » insista tout de même Victor.

Joe renifla.

« Dès qu'il a entendu Bella lui demander d'aller trouver Diana, il a déguerpit en quatrième vitesse » renchérit-il.

Victor fronça les sourcils et se renfrogna mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Bella détourna les yeux, prenant un air à la fois étonné et émerveillé en voyant au loin le soleil se lever et se refléter sur la mer qui se profilait à perte de vue.

« Bella ? ».

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et regarda ses trois amis qui l'observaient avec inquiétude.

« Désolé, c'est juste que... J''avais oublié à quel point c'était beau » murmura-t-elle en lançant un nouveau regard émerveillé et curieux au lever de soleil.

Joe grimaça en sentant la culpabilité s'abattre sur lui. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait empêché de sortir de l'Arène et de découvrir le monde.

« Personnellement, je préfère le coucher de soleil. Je trouve cela plus romantique » lui avoua doucement Victor en lui souriant légèrement.

Bella lui sourit en retour.

« Je ne sais pas... Il faudrait que je vois à nouveau un coucher de soleil ».

« Tu en as auras toute l'occasion à présent » lui promit fermement Joe.

Bella croisa le regard de Joe et sourit doucement. Elle ne lui en voulait plus à présent de l'avoir gardé prisonnière dans l'Arène. Et puis, ils avaient tellement traversés de choses ensemble que le temps ou elle haïssait Joe n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

« On dirait que notre transport est prêt à partir ! » fit soudain Diana en observant l'énorme bateau commençait à s'éloigner du port.

Aussitôt ils attrapèrent leur sac et s'approchèrent le plus discrètement possible du bateau. Ils s'approchèrent de la mer, puis lorsque personne ne regarda, plongèrent dans la mer avant de se mettre à nager jusqu'au bateau. Bella fut la dernière à grimper sur ce dernier. Par réflexe, Joe et Victor l'aidèrent à sauter sur le bateau puis s'éloignèrent légèrement d'elle.

Bella soupira en lançant un regard à ses vêtements mouillés, puis elle se retourna et posa ses mains sur la rembarre du contour du bateau avant de contempler, en silence, le port s'éloigner de plus en plus rapidement d'eux sous des rayons de soleil de plus en plus lumineux.

« On a réussi. On est libre » dit finalement Diana d'une voix douce, un large sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants d'émotions.

Victor, sourit lui aussi en passant timidement un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui s'empressa de se presser contre lui, un air à la fois excité et soulagé sur le visage.

_Pas encore_, pensa soudain Bella en laissant son sac à dos tomber à ses pieds.

Avec empressement, elle enleva sa longue tunique noir de Volturi puis la jeta par-dessus le bateau. Elle regarda la tunique noire voler un instant dans les airs avant de tomber sur l'eau et de couler lentement jusqu'à disparaître.

_Maintenant_, elle était libre.

* * *

><p>Malheureusement, Bella et les autres eurent un retour à la réalité assez dure. Les premières minutes d'euphorie passées sur la bateau laissèrent place aux problèmes que rencontrait chaque vampire en présence d'humains.<p>

En effet, Diana, étant une nouvelle-née peu habituée à côtoyer les humains, manqua à plusieurs fois de sauter sur un humain. Mais par chance, Joe, Victor ou Bella réussir à l'arrêter à temps à chaque fois, sans se faire remarquer par les voyageurs humains. Mais ils pouvaient surtout remercier cela au bruit monstrueux que faisaient les grandes vagues en s'écrasant contre la paroi du bateau, qui camouflait alors tous les grognements et les gémissements de Diana.

Bella était presque dans la même situation, même si jusque là, elle avait réussit à se retenir de céder à ses instincts de vampire, elle souffrait énormément. C'était en partie à cause du fait qu'à Volterra, elle s'était contenté de rester cloîtrer dans ses appartements ou dans la salle d'entraînement et avait alors perdu l'habitude de côtoyer l'odeur du sang puissante et succulente des humains.

« Je ne sais pas si Diana pourra tenir jusqu'au terminus Bella... » murmura Joe, debout et raide à coté d'elle.

La main pressée contre sa gorge brûlante, Bella se contenta de serrer les mâchoires et de se concentrer sur la lune qui brillait intensément au milieu du ciel noir.

« Et même si cette idée me répugne, nous devrions peut-être terminer le voyage à la nage » reprit-t-il en soupirant lourdement, une grimace aux lèvres.

« C'est une... bonne idée » réussit-elle à dire avec difficulté.

Joe lui lança un regard au coin.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Bella se força à sourire et lui répondit : « Nous avons réussi à nous enfuir et nous sommes à présent libres, alors pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? ».

« Bella... ».

« Va voir Diana » le coupa-t-elle rapidement « Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste sans surveillance ».

« Victor la surveille » protesta Joe.

Elle se moqua faiblement à cela, grattant légèrement sa gorge qui la brûlait de plus en plus. Le geste ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Joe.

« Nous savons tous les deux que Victor n'aurait pas la force et la volonté d'arrêter Diana, la femme dont il est fou amoureux et qui est, de surplus, une nouvelle-née, au pouvoir de persuasion très puissant. Moi-même, je ne pourrais pas y arriver. Tu es le seul qui pourrait avoir une petite mais réelle chance de l'arrêter Joe ».

« Je sais » marmonna-t-il en se renfrognant.

« Alors, vas-y » insista Bella « J'irais bien ».

« Tu es sure ? » s'enquit tout de même Joe en reculant d'un pas.

Bella se contenta d'hocher de la tête tout en continuant de fixer résolument la lune. Elle entendit Joe soupirer lourdement, puis s'éloigna d'elle sans ajouter autre chose. Une fois assurée qu'elle était seule, Bella retira sa main qu'elle avait enroulée autour de la rembarre du bateau et serra les mâchoires en voyant qu'elle avait déformé le métal. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'ignorer les centaines d'odeurs humaines qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à elle. Elle devait penser à autre chose. Elle ne devait pas céder à ses instincts. Céder reviendrait à perdre pour elle. Et Bella n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un qui gérer très bien l'échec.

Naturellement, le visage de Rosalie s'imposa à son esprit. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus le visage humain de Rosalie, encore empreint d'une innocence et d'un teint rose si identifiable aux humains. Non, Bella, fit face au nouveau visage de Rosalie.

Ses traits n'avaient pas beaucoup changés, quoiqu'un peu plus durcies et emprunts de la beauté surnaturelle que possédait chaque vampire. La transformation qui l'avait le plus marqué était ses étranges yeux dorés. Quant au reste de son visage, il était resté presque à l'identique de celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était humaine. Son nez était toujours aussi parfait et sa bouche pulpeuse et rose pâle attirait toujours autant Bella, pour ne pas dire plus encore.

Bella se racla la gorge, gênée lorsqu'elle sentit l'excitation et le désir l'envahir. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de ressentir ces deux émotions tellement fortes. Eh bien peut-être ressentait-elle un peu d'excitation lorsque cela touchait aux combats et à l'odeur du sang, mais ça n'était jamais allé plus loin que cela. Diana avait été la seule à lui rappeler l'écho de ces deux émotions mais cela n'avait été seulement qu'un lointain écho, contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir au coté de Rosalie.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompit par une forte odeur de sang qui la fit grogner. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure alors que tout son corps se crispait. Elle arrêta aussitôt de respirer et jura mentalement en sentant l'odeur devenir plus forte.

Un humain venait vers elle.

Sa bouche s'emplit aussitôt de venin. Elle aurait voulu appeler Joe mais Bella ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Ses pieds refusèrent de bouger alors que la panique monter rapidement en elle. Trop rapidement, le sang de l'humain qui s'approchait d'elle devint la seule pensée de son esprit. Ses deux mains s'enroulèrent autour de la rembarre du bateau et serrèrent jusqu'à entendre le sinistre grincement du métal.

L'humain était à présent derrière elle. Elle le savait. Elle le _sentait_.

« Hé, est-ce que ça va là-bas ? » demanda l'humain.

Bella se raidit encore plus lorsqu'elle entendit l'inquiétude et la curiosité percer la voix de l'homme. Elle serra encore plus la rembarre dans ses mains et grinça des dents lorsque le métal se déforma comme de la pâte à modeler entre ses mains.

Sa gorge la brûlait tellement. Elle n'était plus habitué à ressentir ce genre de douleur. Plus depuis l'Arène.

« Madame ? Vous allez bien ? » insista l'homme en s'approchant d'un pas d'elle.

Elle étouffa aussitôt un grognement et se pressa le plus possible contre la rembarre.

« C-ça va... » réussit-t-elle à dire d'une voix douloureuse alors que le venin continuait de s'amasser dans sa bouche « Je vais bien ».

« Vous êtes sure ? » demanda-t-il prudemment en faisant un autre pas vers elle.

Elle serra les dents, se retenant de justesse de se retourner et de le balancer vers l'arrière. Son insistance commençait à l'agacer et l'agacement n'allait sûrement pas l'aider à rester calme.

« Oui, certaine » lui répondit-elle sèchement.

Un silence flotta entre eux. Elle retint un doux gémissement lorsque ses oreilles se concentrèrent malgré elle sur les forts et réguliers battement du cœur de l'homme. Elle ferma fort les yeux et enfonça ses doigts dans la rembarre en métal qui céda aussitôt.

« Vous... Vous devriez partir » réussit-à dire d'une voix qu'elle reconnut à peine « J'aimerais... être seule ».

Elle sentit l'homme hésita derrière elle et grogna doucement alors que ses crocs s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa lèvre inférieure.

« C'était... C'était quoi ce bruit ? ».

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, l'air irrité.

Faisait-il exprès ou quoi ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle voulait qu'il parte ?!

« Rien. Partez maintenant » siffla-t-elle agressivement.

Elle entendit l'homme reculer d'un pas et gémit doucement lorsqu'elle les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

« Vous devriez revenir à l'intérieur. Il est tard. Vous pourriez tomber par-dessus le bateau et personne ne le remarquerez. C'est trop dangereux » lui dit-il presque à contrecœur en reculant de quelques pas.

Bella fut satisfaite de cette dernière constatation. L'homme sentait le danger. Il savait qu'elle était dangereuse.

« Ne vous inquiétiez pas pour moi. J'irais bien ».

« Si vous êtes sure... » fit-il d'une voix traînante en reculant de quelques pas avant de se retourner et de partir d'un pas pressé.

Bella resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se retourner, le corps toujours autant crispé. Elle cligna des yeux en faisant brusquement face à Joe.

Les bras croisés sur le torse et la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté, il la détailla de la tête au pieds avant de lui adresser un petit sourire narquois.

« Je crois que nous avons assez attendu pour cette ballade en nage, tu ne crois pas ? ».

Elle souffla et hocha la tête, l'air soulagé.

« Ouais, je crois aussi ».

* * *

><p>« Ma gorge me brûle » gémit Diana, une fois qu'ils eurent enfin atteint la terre ferme.<p>

Victor soupira doucement, observant avec inquiétude la jeune femme qui griffait désespérément sa gorge et avait un air torturé sur le visage.

« Il faut attendre la nuit » lui rappela Joe en soupirant.

Diana gémit et grogna en lançant un regard noir dans la direction de Joe qui se contenta de l'ignorer.

Bella resta silencieuse. Elle savait que la meilleure façon de ne pas perdre son sang froid était de ne pas s'agiter inutilement. La jeune femme brune regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y avait aucun humain à proximité. Chose faite, elle enleva son t-shirt trempé puis l'essora fermement tandis que les autres faisaient de même avec leurs propres vêtements.

« Et surtout, il faut qu'on sache ou nous sommes » reprit Joe en regardant autour de lui, les sourcils froncés.

Bella fit de même et contempla d'un air curieux la marécage qui l'ait entouraient. Il y avait des grands arbres qui sortaient de l'eau et qui projetaient de longues branches dont certaines caressaient même la surface de l'eau sombre.

« Bon, Victor est-ce que tu te sentirais capable de t'approcher assez de la population pour savoir ou nous sommes ? » demanda Joe en se tournant vers son frère qui fronça les sourcils.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'hocher lentement de la tête.

« Oui, je pense ».

« Parfait » dit Joe en hochant la tête avec approbation « Ne t'approches pas de trop près surtout. Essaie juste de trouver une pancarte qui pourrait nous indiquer ou nous sommes et ça suffira ».

« D'accord » répondit Victor en remontant son pull noir « J'y vais tout de suite ».

Diana s'accrocha aussitôt à son bras, l'air inquiet.

« Non, attends, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. On ne devrait pas se séparer. Comme l'a dit Joe, on ne sait pas ou nous sommes et on ne sait pas non plus ce qui pourrait arriver. Il vaut mieux qu'on reste ensemble » protesta-t-elle fortement en s'accrochant plus fort à Victor qui s'adoucit.

« Je ferais vite Diana. Je te promets que je serais de retour dans seulement quelques minutes » lui promit-il en se défaisant à contrecœur d'elle.

Elle le fixa quelques instants avant de détourner le regard et se détacha de lui. Victor fronça les sourcils, l'air désemparé par le comportement de la jeune fille.

« Allez, vas-y » dit alors Joe en tapotant le dos de son frère qui se détourna finalement de Diana « Tout ira bien ».

Victor hocha raidement de la tête puis disparut la seconde suivante dans une légère brise.

Bella souffla lourdement puis alla s'asseoir par terre avant de se mettre à regarder l'eau qui se mouvait doucement devant elle.

« La nuit ne pas tarder à tomber » déclara Joe, debout entre les deux jeunes filles.

La jeune femme sourit faiblement devant sa tentative de les rassurer. Elle observa du coin de l'œil Diana qui tremblait et se tenait la gorge en étouffant des grognements et des gémissements.

Bella se rappela qu'elle avait été un jour à la place de Diana. Souffrante et complètement soumise à la douleur que lui causait la faim du sang. Mais Bella avait rapidement réussit à trouver le moyen de garder sa soif de sang sous contrôle. Il lui avait simplement suffit d'imaginer que l'humain dont elle voulait boire le sang était Rosalie pour qu'elle réussisse à reprendre le dessus.

« Pense à autre chose » fit maladroitement Joe en voyant l'état de Diana empirer « Pense à... Je ne sais pas... A Victor. Pense à ce que tu voudras faire maintenant que nous sommes libres- ».

« J'aimerais qu'on trouve une maison à nous » murmura-t-elle soudain, les yeux fixés sur l'eau « Une belle maison, avec une piscine et des terrasses et un grand jardin aussi ».

Bella et Joe regardèrent avec étonnement la jeune fille qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je... Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir une vraie maison à moi. Tout ce que j'ai connu dans ma vie se résumait à voyager de maison en maison. Mais toutes ces maisons appartenaient déjà à des gens. Je ne me suis jamais sentit chez moi dans ces maisons. J'avais l'impression d'être toujours une étrangère. _Une nomade_ » chuchota-t-elle, puis elle leva les yeux vers Joe et Bella et dit « Je ne veux plus être une nomade. Je veux une maison à moi. C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais désiré ».

« Et tu l'auras Di', je te le promets » lui répondit doucement Bella malgré la brûlure de sa gorge « Tu auras une maison. _On_ aura notre maison ».

Diana lui sourit doucement, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête doucement avant de murmurer :

« Notre maison. J'aime ça » sourit-elle, les yeux brillants.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous ne savez pas combien je suis excité à l'idée d'écrire à nouveau sur Bella et Rosalie, ENSEMBLE. Et oui, parce que dans le prochain chapitre, elles seront de nouveau et enfin réunis !<strong>

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre !**

**A la prochaine... **

**-S**


	28. Forks

Chapitre 27 : Forks.

**Okay, donc je voulais juste m'excuser pour une chose. Vous avez sûrement remarquez que lorsque le clan de Bella et de Rosalie sont réunis, ça fait pas mal de monde. Alors j'essaie du mieux que je peux de leur donner chacun à leur tour la parole et de les rendre un tant soit peu tous « vivants » et présents mais c'est assez difficile avec autant de personnages dans une même scène :/ Donc, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si tous les personnages ne parlent pas des fois. **

**Guest :**** Eh oui, comme promis dans ce chapitre, les Cullen et surtout Rosalie font leur retour ;) Merci pour ta review ! :3**

**OoO-RED-OoO :**** Ouiii, enfin je vais pouvoir écrire pleins de scènes Rosabella ! :D Alors je ne peux pas beaucoup dévoiler sur ce qui est arrivée à Marcus mais en tout cas je peux te dire qu'on le reverra prochainement ;)**

**Marine :**** Thanks ;)**

**Ophélie0711 :**** Ahah merciiii pour ton gentil message ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**LifeLoveBeauty :**** Ahah je suis fière de t'avoir mise en stress alors mais ne t'inquiète pas, les choses devraient se calmer un peu à présent que le clan de Joe et Bella sont en route pour retrouver les Cullen et Rosalie ;)**

**Mel-In-dl : Merci de ton message! :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire cette histoire ! Merci de votre soutien ! Merci à tous les followers même s'ils ne laissent pas forcément des messages ! Bref, merci d'être là et d'aimer ce que j'écris car c'est très important pour moi ! :)**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>Ils courraient depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité pour Bella. Mais cette dernière s'arrêta brusquement et trébucha lorsque Diana lui rentra dedans en poussant un cri de surprise.<p>

« Bella ! » lui cria-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas « Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! ».

La jeune femme se redressa avec un grognement et jeta un mauvais regard à la jeune fille qui se recoiffait en ronchonnant. Elle roula les yeux et revint rapidement à ce qui l'avait fait s'arrêter.

Ses lèvres s'élargirent dans un large sourire.

« Nous sommes arrivés » déclara Bella en se retournant vers ses amis pour laisser derrière-elle, le panneau avec inscrit dessus _BIENVENUE A FORKS_.

Joe fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui avec une moue déçue et offusquée.

« Ne me dis pas que ces vampires habitent dans une forêt ?! » grogna-t-il d'un air menaçant « Parce que c'est hors de question que je passe mes prochaines années à me cacher dans une grotte ! Je suis trop beau et trop exceptionnel pour subir un tel sort ».

« Ne dis pas de sottises Jonathan » soupira Victor en ignorant son dernier commentaire « Ils ont sûrement une demeure... ».

Bella haussa les épaules en lançant un nouveau regard à la pancarte de bienvenu avant de regarder la route déserte.

« Elle m'a dit qu'à partir de là, nous serions en mesure de sentir leurs odeurs » leur expliqua-t-elle avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de se concentrer sur toutes les odeurs qui envahir son nez.

Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à repérer l'odeur des vampires et encore moins à identifier celle de Rosalie. Elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre milles autres.

« J'arrive à les sentir ! » s'exclama Diana avec un fier sourire sur les lèvres tout en sautillant sur place.

Victor lui lança un sourire au coin empli de tendresse et d'amusement tandis que Joe cachait tant bien que mal le sien. Bella roula les yeux à la scène et se détourna rapidement d'eux pour suivre l'odeur de Rosalie.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la foret verdoyante qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Tout le monde ignora les quelques remarques désobligeantes que lança Joe à l'encontre des Cullen alors que Diana s'extasiait de ne plus avoir aussi mal à la gorge.

Bella se demanda pendant quelques instants comment Diana aurait fait dans l'Arène pour survivre si elle n'arrivait même pas supporter la douleur d'un mal de gorge de quelques jours. Elle secoua rapidement la tête pour chasser cette idée-là. Le passé était le passé. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle le rassise car il était déjà assez sombre comme cela.

Après ces sombres pensées, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Les arbres, les fleurs, le ciel...

Ses doigts la démangeait horriblement, de même que sa curiosité. Elle voulait toucher à tout. Apprendre tout. Voir tout. Elle voulait tout faire. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire pendant ces si nombreuses années. Tout la fascinait et l'émerveillait. Elle avait l'agréable impression d'être retombé en enfance et chaque chose qu'elle voyait l'émerveillait encore plus que la précédente.

Ses doigts effleurèrent l'écorce humide d'un arbre près d'elle puis retombèrent lentement contre sa hanche.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que depuis quelques instants, Joe, légèrement en retrait, l'observait avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et des yeux étincelants.

« Je crois que nous y sommes presque » finit-elle par dire après avoir prit une profonde respiration « Ils sont tout proches ».

« Essaie de ne pas trop te montrer désespéré avec Barbie » ricana Joe derrière-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils à cela mais ne répliqua pas.

« J'aurais plutôt dit le contraire moi » fit soudain Diana « Rosalie est plus désespéré que l'es Bella ».

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? » se moqua fortement Joe en se tournant vers la jeune fille avec un regard incrédule « Bella est largement plus désespéré que Barbie. On aurait dit un chiot qui avait retrouvé son os préféré lorsque Barbie s'est pointée ».

« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est Rosalie qui lui a sauté dessus la première ? J'ai crû qu'elle allait la ravir devant tout le monde ! » s'exclama Diana avec des yeux ronds.

« Hé, je suis là ! » leur fit remarquer Bella en levant la main sans se retourner vers les deux vampires.

« Victor, tu n'est pas d'accord avec moi ? » demanda Diana en ignorant la remarque de la brune qui fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne préfère pas rentrer dans cette discussion, Diana ».

« Oh oui, parce que tu es tellement au-dessus de ce genre de discussions, mon frère » railla Joe avant de renifler dédaigneusement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, Jonathan » grogna-t-il en roulant les yeux « Elle ne m'intéresse tout simplement pas et je ne pense pas qu'Isabella soit très heureuse que l'on discute sur de qui de sa compagne ou d'elle est la plus désespéré des deux, voilà tout ».

« Merci Victor ! » cria Bella haut et fort en levant les mains en l'air, l'air exaspéré.

Victor sourit d'un air satisfait alors que Joe se renfrognait.

« De toute façon, là n'est pas le principal sujet » reprit ce dernier en se redressant.

« Sans blague » se moqua Bella.

« En effet. Diana, Victor et moi attendons beaucoup de toi, Isabella » lui dit Joe en se mettant à sa hauteur « On compte sur toi ».

Bella fronça les sourcils en ralentissant le pas pour lancer un regard interrogateur et confus à son ami.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ? ».

« Eh bien, c'est pourtant clair, non ? Emmett va sûrement faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour garder Rosalie. Et je ne doute pas du fait qu'il a profité de tes quelques jours d'absence dans la compétition pour marquer quelques points auprès de Barbie. Sans oublié le fait qu'ils ont passés les dernières décennies ensemble alors que Barbie te croyait morte ».

« Joe » l'avertit doucement Bella en serrant les mâchoires.

« Désolé, mais c'est la stricte vérité, chérie » lui dit-il en haussant les épaules « Il a beaucoup de longueurs d'avance sur toi. Ça ne sert à rien de le nier. Mais maintenant, ne nous décourageons pas. Nous avons aussi nos petits jokers ».

« Nous ? Jokers ? » se moqua Bella en lui lançant un autre regard bizarre.

« Oui, nous » affirma-t-il en hochant solennellement de la tête « Tu es notre étalon Bella. Et tu dois gagner la course. Si tu ne la gagnes pas, non seulement nous perdrons tout notre argent- ».

« Nous n'avons pas d'argent Joe » lui rappela Bella.

« Mais en plus nous perdrons notre dignité et notre fierté. Tout repose sur toi chérie. Gagne la course et Diana et Victor te vénéreront pour le restant de ton éternité ».

« Et pas toi ? » lui fit remarquer Bella avec une lueur amusé dans les yeux.

Joe renifla dédaigneusement.

« Je ne vénère personne, chérie. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ».

Bella secoua la tête.

« De toute façon, cela n'a pas d'importance car il n'y a pas de course, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas un concours ou une compétition. Et je ne suis l'étalon de personne. Rosalie n'est pas une récompense et on ne va ni perdre notre dignité, ni notre fierté pour toutes ces choses-là, est-ce clair ? » lui dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Joe renifla doucement.

« Joe ! ».

« Nous verrons » se contenta-t-il de dire en évitant soigneusement son regard « Mais si tu perds, crois-moi lorsque je te dis que nous te haïrons pour le restant de ton éternité ».

« Ne l'écoute pas Isabella. Il essaie juste de se distraire » soupira Victor derrière eux.

Joe se moqua et allait se retourner vers Victor pour rétorquer lorsqu'un grognement bestial et menaçant l'interrompit brusquement.

Isabella écarquilla les yeux alors que tout son corps se raidissait. Ses yeux s'élancèrent rapidement autour d'elle pour rencontrer ceux noirs d'Edward Cullen. Elle s'arrêta net.

Ce dernier n'était seulement qu'à quelques mètres devant eux. Ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps raide comme un piquet. Son regard était empli de colère, de haine et d'incrédulité.

La jeune femme se força à se détendre malgré le comportement étrange du jeune homme. Après tout, c'était un allié et un membre du clan de Rosalie. Pas un ennemi.

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction mais s'arrêta aussitôt en entendant Edward grogner. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard mi-perplexe, mi-inquiet.

« Edwa- ».

« Comment osez-vous ?! » cria-t-il en tremblant de tout son corps « Comment osez-vous venir ici après ce que vous avez fait ?! ».

Isabella cligna des yeux et échangea un regard inquiet avec ses amis avant de revenir rapidement à Edward.

« Je ne comprends pas. De quoi parles-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle lentement.

Il se moqua bruyamment à cela, les yeux noirs et le visage sans trace d'humour.

« Auriez-vous oublié que je peux lire les pensée de tout le monde ?! Je sais ce que vous avez fait ! Vous avez fuyez Volterra ! Et à cette heure-ci, les Volturi sont sûrement à votre recherche. Et quoi de mieux comme idée que de venir trouver refuge ici, chez nous, hmm ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous mettez toute ma famille en danger en venant ici ?! » grogna-t-il avant de plonger brusquement son regard dans celui de Bella « Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu mets en danger de mort Rosalie en venant ici Isabella ?! » lui cracha-t-il.

La jeune femme tressaillit violemment mais se refusa de reculer.

« Tout doux Cullen » l'avertit soudain Joe en faisait un pas en avant, se mettant ainsi légèrement devant Isabella « Les Volturi ne viendront pas ici parce qu'ils sont beaucoup trop occupés avec une affaire beaucoup plus urgente et importante que celle de notre disparition, d'accord ? Nous ne sommes pas venus ici en ennemis. On ne veut causer de problème à personne. Ça, je peux te l'assurer ».

« Alors partez ! » siffla Edward.

Cette fois-ci, Isabella grogna. Il était hors de question qu'elle parte d'ici sans avoir vu Rosalie. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Hmm... Je ne crois pas que tout le monde soit d'accord malheureusement » fit Joe en se tournant vers Isabella qui avait les yeux fixés sur Edward.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, ce n'est pas discutable. Je veux que vous partiez, maintenant. Je ne permettrai pas que des inconnus mettent en danger ma famille et tout ce que nous avons construis ici ».

« Une forêt ? » ricana Joe en écartant les bras, le regard moqueur et méprisant.

Le regard d'Edward s'assombrit et il laissa échapper un grognement menaçant.

« Partez. Maintenant ».

« Écoute Edward, je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais je ne partirais pas d'ici. Pas sans avoir vu Rosalie » refusa Bella en se redressant, les yeux brillants de détermination.

« Rosalie ne veut pas te voir » lui répondit-il, mâchoires serrées.

« Menteur » hua Joe en roulant les yeux « Je m'attendais à mieux venant de toi Cullen ».

Le vampire fronça les sourcils et se tortilla sur place, les poings toujours serrés le long du corps.

« Partez et nous oublierons que vous êtes venus ici en apportant avec vous la destruction de mon clan » répéta-t-il.

Isabella serra les dents. Elle refusait de partir. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Isabella ? » la pressa Victor en gardant à l'œil Edward.

« Si les Volturi viennent ici, je vous promets qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Crois-moi Edward, ils s'attaqueront seulement à mon clan. Ils en rêvent depuis qu'Aro nous à accueillit dans son clan » insista-t-elle.

« Je crains devoir te rectifier Isabella. Ton clan n'est pas le seul que les Volturi rêvent de voir détruit. Nous sommes dans leur viseur depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils n'attendent de notre part qu'un faux pas pour se jeter sur nous. Et à ce jour, mon clan ne peut pas prendre un aussi grand risque que celui d'héberger des fugitifs tels que vous » refusa-t-il.

« Tu sais comment va finir cet affrontement, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle en avançant de quelques pas vers lui « Quelqu'un va mourir et ce ne sera pas moi ».

Edward lui rétorqua avec un sourire narquois :

« Non, tu ne me tueras pas. Tu aurais trop peur que Rosalie ne t'en veuille et ne souhaite plus te voir pour m'avoir tué. Cela t'anéantirait ».

Bella grogna et la seconde suivante, elle se jeta sur Edward.

Celui-ci dévia au dernier moment et lui donna un coup de pied au dos. Elle trébucha en avant mais se redressa rapidement pour arrêter le poing d'Edward qui était lancé en direction de son visage. Avec un grognement, elle le repoussa pour lui donner un coup de pied au torse. Edward vola dans les airs et s'écrasa quelques mètres de là sur le sol.

« Ne me force pas à faire cela Edward » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte et ferme « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ».

« C'est pourtant la seule chose que tu vas faire si toi et ton clan restés ici ! » cracha-t-il avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers la jeune femme.

La jeune femme fut déstabilisé par sa vitesse qui était au-dessus de la moyenne et nu pas le temps de se décaler pour éviter le jeune homme qui la percuta de plein fouet. Elle atterrit durement sur le sol alors qu'Edward se mettait à la frapper au visage. Bella para aussitôt les coups avec ses bras mais les coups du vampire était de plus en plus fort.

« Bella ! ».

« Partez » grogna brusquement Edward, arrêtant un instant de faire pleuvoir les coups sur elle.

« Rêve toujours » siffla-t-elle aussi durement, les lèvres retroussées et les yeux noirs de colère.

La seconde suivante, une main surgit de derrière l'épaule du vampire et arracha ce dernier à Isabella. Joe tendit ensuite la main à Bella pour l'aider à se relever. Elle souffla et accepta avec gratitude la main de son ami avant de se redresser entièrement.

Elle leva la tête et vit avec satisfaction, à quelques mètres d'elle, Edward, maintenu contre un arbre par Victor et de Diana, malgré ses efforts pour s'extirper de leur emprise.

La seconde suivante, Bella apparut devant lui et s'avança lentement vers lui jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres ne séparent leur visage.

Elle leva sa main et l'enroula brusquement autour du cou du vampire qui se raidit et grogna. Isabella grogna à son tour et plaqua le cou du jeune homme contre l'arbre avant de plonger son regard noir dans le sien.

« Croyais-tu vraiment que tu réussirais à tous nous tuer ? » grogna-t-elle en le dévisageant d'un air ahurie « Es-tu si idiot à ce point-là ? ».

« J'espérais que tu aimerais assez Rosalie pour lui épargner la souffrance de la destruction de sa famille, mais malheureusement, il semblerait que je me sois trompé » lui cracha le jeune homme.

Isabella siffla violemment à cela et serra encore plus fort le cou d'Edward dans sa main. Ce dernier grimaça de douleur et tenta de se débattre mais ne put faire plus.

« N'ose plus jamais dire que l'amour que je porte à Rosalie n'est pas fort ou je te le promets que tu le regretteras avec ta vie ! » siffla-t-elle, tremblante de colère.

« Bella ?! ».

Tout le corps de la jeune femme se raidit en entendant la voix de Rosalie. Elle cligna des yeux et tourna la tête pour voir arriver en courant Rosalie et le reste de son clan avec des regards paniqués et horrifiés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Carlisle en faisait rapidement le tour de la scène des yeux.

Il observa avec prudence et inquiétude la posture de Bella et d'Edward. Ce dernier grogna et tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer, sans succès.

« Ils se sont échappés de Volterra ! » lâcha-t-il rapidement.

Bella tourna la tête pour lancer un regard noir au jeune homme qui l'ignora.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre ! » s'écria-t-elle rapidement en entendant les chuchotements affolés des Cullen devenir de plus en plus forts, la main toujours enroulée autour du cou du jeune homme.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui confus et inquiet de Rosalie qui lui semblait atrocement loin d'elle en ce moment et répéta lentement, d'une voix ferme et confiante :

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, je le promets ».

Rosalie se détendit légèrement à cela tout en l'observant intensément. Bella n'essaya même pas de fuir son regard analyseur. Elle n'avait rien à cacher et elle comptait bien le prouver à la jeune femme .

« Ne l'écoute pas Rosalie ! » lui ordonna Edward.

Bella fit volte-face et grogna au visage du jeune homme, les yeux noirs de colère.

« Ne lui dis pas ce qu'elle doit faire ! » siffla-t-elle en serrant encore plus fort son cou « Jamais ! ».

« Bella ».

La jeune femme tourna aussitôt sa tête pour voir Rosalie s'approcher d'elle d'un pas hésitant. Cela fit mal au cœur à Isabella de la voir hésiter s'approcher d'elle.

« Pourrais-tu relâcher Edward, s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement, le regard prudent.

Joe, légèrement en retrait, fit un bruit désapprobateur.

La jeune femme brune fronça un sourcils.

« Il va essayer de me faire du mal si je le lâche. Veux-tu qu'il me fasse du mal Rosalie ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure et incertaine.

Les yeux dorés de Rosalie s'écarquillèrent à la question. Elle s'empressa de secouer la tête à la question.

« Non, non bien sur que non. Personne ne te fera de mal. Ni Edward, ni personne d'autre. Je te le promets » lui jura-t-elle en continuant de s'approcher d'elle « Mais seulement, si tu relâchais Edward, je pense que cela détendrait l'atmosphère et mes compagnons, tu comprends ? ».

« Oui » finit par dire à contrecœur Isabella en hochant la tête.

Elle lança un regard à Victor et Diana qui lâchèrent avec réticence les épaules et les bras d'Edward puis s'écartèrent en direction de Joe. Bella mit quelques secondes de plus à en faire de même. Elle lança un regard d'avertissement au jeune homme avant de relâcher brusquement son cou et de reculer de quelques pas. Ce dernier lâcha aussitôt un grognement étouffé et massa avec une grimace son cou.

Mais la jeune femme ne rejoignit pas toute de suite ses amis, au contraire, elle se retourna et s'élança vers Rosalie qui ouvrit aussitôt ses bras pour l'accueillir.

Bella étouffa un gémissement lorsque leurs corps se rencontrèrent enfin. Rosalie trébucha d'un pas en arrière mais retrouva presque aussitôt son équilibre et serra de toutes ses forces la jeune femme contre elle.

La brune enfouit rapidement son visage dans le cou de la blonde et prit une profonde respiration pour sentir l'odeur de Rosalie s'infiltrer dans ses narines. Elle gémit et se pressa encore plus contre la femme qui lui répondit avec enthousiasme.

« Ne me force plus jamais à m'éloigner de toi Bella » lui chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

« Promis » murmura la brune en embrassant timidement son cou.

Un doux grognement approbateur lui répondit la faisant sourire malgré elle.

Malheureusement, comme à chaque fois, elles furent interrompues. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut le raclement de gorge de Carlisle qui le fit.

Bella, pressée contre le corps tiède et doux de Rosalie fit semblait de ne pas avoir entendue. Car elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle se serait écartée de la blonde, les ennuis reprendraient et une autre dispute, pour ne pas dire pire, éclaterait. Les mains de Rosalie s'élancèrent sur son dos et caressèrent avec douceur et tendresse ses muscles tendus.

« Ca va aller » lui glissa la blonde en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Bella en doutait fortement mais elle voulut bien faire un effort pour Rosalie.

Avec un soupir déchirant, elle leva la tête et sortit de l'étreinte de Rosalie. Mais celle-ci ne la laissa pas aller plus loin et enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour la presser contre son flanc droit. Bella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous avez dis ? » se vanta discrètement Diana, dans son dos.

Joe lui répondit par un grognement presque indistinct.

« Isabella » la salua Carlisle avec prudence.

« Carlisle » fit-elle de même, surveillant du coin de l'œil Edward qui était encadré par Emmett et Jasper.

Un court silence gênant s'ensuivit.

« Nous nous sommes bien échappés de Volterra » leur avoua-t-elle n'y tenant plus.

Tous les Cullen la regardèrent avec différentes expressions sur leur visage.

« Mais je ne mentais pas lorsque j'ai dis que vous n'aviez rien à craindre de cela, sinon je ne serais pas venu ici » leur promit-elle rapidement en regardant Rosalie dans les yeux, puis elle prit une profonde respiration et lâcha : « Quelque chose de grave est arrivé à Volterra ».

« Marcus à disparu » enchaîna Joe faisant froncer des sourcils Bella.

Il s'avança lentement en direction des Cullen stupéfaits puis haussa les épaules.

« Pour être vraiment honnête avec vous, nous ne sommes pas sûres si Marcus à été vraiment kidnappé ou s'il a décidé de lui-même de disparaître ».

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? » demanda Carlisle, les sourcils froncés.

Joe lança un regard à Isabella.

« Isabella était très proche de Marcus » La brune retint un sourire en sentant le corps de Rosalie se raidir contre le sien « Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, parlaient beaucoup. Marcus fut d'une grande aide pour Isabella ».

« C'est la vérité. J'étais un peu comme sa protégée et grâce à lui, j'ai beaucoup appris et j'ai évité pas mal de problèmes » leur avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules « Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il se voyait en moi, se reconnaissait. Nous avions beaucoup de points en commun » murmura-t-elle en baissant légèrement la tête « Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important ici. Marcus s'est beaucoup confié à moi. A propos de Volterra, du clan, de ses frères. Il m'a apprit que c'était Aro qui avait causé la mort de sa compagne, Déméter. Lors de la cérémonie, il m'a aussi confié qu'il ne supportait plus de vivre avec les Volturi et qu'il était certain qu'Aro était entrain de conspirer derrière son dos. Qu'il voulait sa mort. Il voyait bien aussi que je ne supportais plus de vivre ici. Et... » Elle secoua la tête « Je ne crois pas que la disparition de Marcus soit dû à un kidnapping, même si je dois lui tirer mon chapeau pour la mise en scène. Je crois qu'il est parti de son propre chef. Il nous avait promit qu'il nous aiderait à nous échapper de Volterra et je crois bien que c'était ça, sa diversion pour que l'attention soit complètement détourné de nous. Je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre que nos appartements aient étés aussi vandalisés que celui de Marcus après notre départ. Histoire de faire croire que nous aussi nous avons étés kidnappés » leur avoua-t-elle.

« Donc Marcus Volturi vous aurez aidez à vous échapper de son propre clan ? Mais c'est insensé » résuma Carlisle, l'air sceptique et perplexe.

« Ou bien, c'est un piège » dit soudain Jasper en fixant intensément Isabella qui se raidit « Peut-être que ce sont des espions Volturi venus mettre à l'épreuve notre loyauté envers eux ».

« Ne dis pas de sottises cow-boy » se moqua Joe, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Jasper grogna au surnom.

« Edward ? » l'appela Carlisle.

Ce dernier resta un long moment silencieux avant de soupirer lourdement.

« Ils ne mentent pas » marmonna-t-il.

Bella se redressa avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Vous voyez ? _On ne ment pas_ » leur dit-elle lentement « Nous sommes venus ici en paix, et sans épée de Damoclès accrochée au-dessus de nos têtes comme le suggérait plus tôt... Edward ».

« C'est toujours dangereux ! » siffla ce dernier en la fusillant du regard.

Elle roula les yeux devant son entêtement.

« Aucun Volturi ne viendra vous chercher des ennuis, d'accord ? Et même si au pire des scénarios, ils viendraient ici, alors je leur dirais que nous vous avons forcez à nous hébergez chez vous » leur dit-elle en haussant les épaules « Je ne mettrais jamais en danger Rosalie ».

Le corps de Rosalie se détendit contre le sien alors que son bras se resserrait doucement autour de sa taille.

« De toute façon, nous ne resterons pas ici longtemps. Nous avons juste besoin de nous reposer quelques jours pour nous trouver un endroit discret » renchérit soudain Joe.

Bella lui lança un regard surpris et confus. Qu'en avaient-ils prévus une telle chose ?!

« Est-ce vrai ? » demanda Rosalie près de son oreille, la voix crispée et légèrement tremblante.

« Je- ».

« Nous sommes conscients qu'il est impossible d'accueillir sur le long terme autant de vampires dans un seul lieu. De plus, comme nous pouvons tous si bien le remarquer, nous sommes deux clans bien distincts et je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que nous ne réussiront pas à tous survivre si nous habitons sur le même territoire » reprit Joe d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

« Joe » l'appela Bella, le regard hébété « De quoi parles-tu ? ».

« Bella chérie, je croyais que tu l'avais pourtant compris. Il est impossible que nous puisons vivre avec eux. Nous ne suivons pas le même mode de vie. Il n'y a qu'à voir leurs yeux pour savoir de quoi il en retourne pour eux... » renifla Joe.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en regardant les yeux dorés de Rosalie. Elle avait toujours voulu savoir à quoi leur couleur était dû mais elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de le faire.

« … Bref, nous resterons ici jusqu'à ce que Barbie ait fait son choix, puis nous partirons et nous laisseront les Cullen retourner à leur vie monocorde, faussement et mortellement humaine » termina-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je ne quitterais pas ma famille ! » s'exclama aussitôt Rosalie, les sourcils froncés et le corps raide.

« Dois-je en conclure que tu choisis le Cullen ? » demanda Joe en haussant un sourcil.

« Joe ! » s'écria Bella d'une voix de plus en plus affolée et confuse.

« Quoi ? Je demandais seulement » se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Mais... Nous n'avons jamais parlés de cela ! » s'écria-t-elle en le dévisageant.

« Oh allez chérie, tu ne pensais toute de même pas que nous allions vivre notre éternité avec les Cullen ?! » se moqua bruyamment Joe en écartant les bras « Regarde-les, tous beaux et tous parfaits dans leurs vêtements à la pointe de la mode. Ils ne sont pas comme nous, Bella ».

« Ah oui ? Et qui sommes nous alors ? » lui cracha-t-elle en se dégageant doucement de Rosalie pour faire face à Joe.

« Isabella » soupira Victor en s'approchant d'elle « Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour parler de cela ».

« Tu étais au courant toi aussi ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant de sa main tendue pour le dévisager avec incrédulité et colère « Et tu ne m'as rien dis ?! ».

Victor ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et laissa sa main retomber mollement le long de son corps.

« Tu avais tellement à t'inquiéter et à faire Isabella, nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter davantage ».

« Donc si je comprends bien, Diana était aussi dans la combine ?! » siffla-t-elle en fusillant du regard la concernée qui déglutit et baissa rapidement les yeux sous son regard « Comment est-ce que vous avez pu me cacher cela ?! ».

« Ne fait pas la victime Isabella » siffla Joe en fronçant les sourcils « Je suis sure que tu as aussi déjà pensé à ce qui se passerait une fois que Barbie aurait fait son choix ».

« Non ! Oui... Je veux dire... » bafouilla-t-elle en secouant la tête « Je veux son bonheur, c'est tout ce qui compte » finit-elle par avouer doucement.

Les yeux de Rosalie se mirent à briller à cela. Elle fit un pas vers la jeune fille mais Joe lâcha un rire sans humour qui la fit s'arrêter.

« Et c'est tout à ton honneur chérie mais que se passera-t-il ensuite, hmm ? Si elle te choisit mais qu'elle ne veut pas quitter sa famille, comment ferons-nous ? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le coté pour observer intensément Isabella qui ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans mot.

« Tu vas rester _avec eux _?! » osa-t-il lui cracher devant son silence « Tu vas _nous abandonner _?! ».

« Jonathan ! » l'avertit Victor en s'approchant de son frère « Non l'idée d'exposer nos problèmes personnels à tout le monde me gène, mais je crois que nous allons devoir reporter cette conversation à plus tard ».

« Elle n'a pas répondu Victor ! » siffla Joe en se dégageant d'un geste brusque de la main de Victor qui fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas ! » répondit à ce moment-là Isabella en levant les mains au ciel « Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ce choix-là Joe ! ».

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'y oblige Isabella, ce sont les circonstances » lui rétorqua aussitôt Joe « Alors rends-toi à l'évidence dès maintenant et réfléchis bien à ton choix avant de prendre une décision que tu pourrais regretter tout le restant de ton éternité » lui dit-il, le regard grave et sombre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Joe » ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui dire en tenant son regard.

« Alors c'est parfait ».

Victor se racla la gorge et tapota fermement l'épaule de Joe qui se détourna d'Isabella.

« Je crois que tu devrais aller faire un tour » lui murmura Victor.

Joe serra les dents mais finit par hocher la tête.

« J'irais avec lui » dit Diana en s'approchant des deux frères qui la regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Es-tu sure Diana ? » demanda doucement Victor, l'air inquiet et méfiant.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête. Joe souffla lourdement, il lança un regard en direction d'Isabella qui ne la regarda même pas, puis lâcha un grognement avant de disparaître dans une légère brise, suivit de près par Diana.

Un silence gênant s'ensuivit.

« Bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure de la visite ! » fit soudain Alice en frappant dans ses mains, un faux sourire excité sur les lèvres.

La plupart des Cullen la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils alors que Rosalie lui offrit un sourire empli de gratitude. Isabella et Victor s'échangèrent un long regard.

« Je crois que c'est une bonne idée » répondit finalement Victor en s'approchant de Bella. Cette dernière se racla la gorge tout en se redressant et hocha la tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors des commentaires ? On dirait qu'il va y avoir quelques tensions entre Joe et Bella, n'est-ce pas ?... <strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera meilleur, surtout niveau Rosabella, c'est promis... ;)**

**A la prochaine... **


End file.
